Green Academy: La escuela del siglo XX
by SebaCielForever
Summary: La Green Academy es popularmente conocida por albergar a los mejores estudiantes, entre ellos Ciel Phantomhive, un estudiante modelo. Es por esto que el director Grell Sutcliff, le asignará como el tutor del joven más problemático e indisciplinado de todo el lugar, Sebastián Michaelis. (Yaoi) -Últimos capítulos -
1. Capítulo I

**Green Academy **

**I**

* * *

Había demasiado calor ese día como para discutir, la cabeza le estaba hirviendo al joven Sebastián Michaelis, estudiante problema de la Green Academy; quien a sus escasos diecisiete años de edad era regañado y castigado "injustamente" por el director de la escuela una vez más.

Estaba tamborileando los dedos en la mesa. La voz del director Grell Sutcliff ya le había hartado y, comenzaba a importarle poco el que pudieran expulsarle ese mismo día. "Cállese, viejo estúpido." Le insultó mentalmente, dirigiendo una mirada despectiva al pelirrojo, quien se limaba las uñas mientras seguía la conversación.

Esta vez, el director no se había ido por las ramas. No le había mandado un reporte o una de esas notas de "su hijo podría ser expulsado si le encontramos esto nuevamente"; no, hoy había mandado a llamar a su dulce pero hostigadora madre, Kate Michaelis.

-¿Y entonces Sebastián? – Su madre lo miró con un gesto de desaprobación claro en el rostro. - ¿Continuarás así?

-No sé a qué te refieres, madre. – Ni siquiera le miró, se limitó a colocar su mechón de cabellos azabache detrás de la oreja. Ella era muy culpable de su situación por tener cincuenta cajetillas de cigarrillos en casa.

-Joven Michaelis, creo que su madre es una mujer demasiado bondadosa con usted, pero, yo no tengo por qué serlo. – El director ladeó el rostro, otorgándole a Sebastián una mirada sarcástica. – Si usted no mejora sus calificaciones y su comportamiento, joven, temo que será imposible que consiga graduarse este año.

-No es importante. Mis padres tienen muchísimo dinero, señor Sutcliff. – Sebastián jugueteó con su corbata sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¡Te equivocas, Sebastián! – Por primera vez su madre le alzaba la voz en forma retadora. – ¡Si no te gradúas puedes despedirte de todos los lujos a los que estás acostumbrado!

-Madre, ¿dejarías a tu único hijo en la calle? – El moreno le miró sorprendido, fingiendo tristeza y decepción.

-¡No, pero le encerraré en casa y le obligaré a trabajar día y noche hasta que me suplique por dejarle siquiera dormir cuatro horas al día! – Kate había perdido la compostura por completo, estaba cansada de la rebeldía del muchacho. Sebastián le miró horrorizado.

-Ha sido ella y no yo, joven Michaelis. – Las palabras del director le hicieron girarse, ya no lucía esa sonrisa retadora con la que había llegado a la oficina. – Sin embargo, no es una tarea tan difícil como usted está pensando. Nosotros en realidad, solo queremos su bienestar. Así que, dígame, ¿está dispuesto a colaborar?

Sebastián asintió, lo peor ya había sucedido. Ahora le vendría mejor colaborar o, por lo menos, pretender que lo hacía.

-Sí, director Sutcliff, colaboraré. – Se sentía como si estuviera en un juicio donde decir cualquier palabra equivocada le llevaría a la horca.

-Bien, el cigarro le está prohibido… – El director sonrió picarescamente al ver los ojos abiertos del muchacho. "¡Cuánto me gusta la cara de este chico!", pensó. – en horarios de clase. – Finalizó, otorgándole un respiro al moreno. - Además, deberá colaborar semanalmente con el mantenimiento de las áreas verdes de la escuela como parte de su trabajo comunitario.

-¿Trabajo comunitario? Pero, ¿qué diablos está…?

-No me interrumpa, joven Michaelis. – Grell amaba ese trabajo en ese momento. Castigar malcriados tenía que ser lo suyo. – Recuerde que usted fue atrapado intentando robar los exámenes del profesor Claude. Eso, solo eso, amerita la expulsión inmediata pero, yo he sido considerado con usted.

El moreno suspiró. – De acuerdo. Haré el trabajo después de la escuela.

-No. Será el fin de semana, no quiero que la policía crea que usted es un ladronzuelo y lo arreste. – Kate rió ligeramente ante los pucheros de su hijo al escuchar la sentencia. – Y por último, le asignaremos un tutor para que le ayude con las tareas. – Grell enderezó sus gafas y sacó una hoja de la gaveta de su escritorio. – Ciel Phantomhive.

-¿Ciel Phantomhive? – Sebastián se puso de pie, apoyando las palmas en el escritorio. – ¿El mocoso del séptimo grado? ¡Pero él es incluso menor que yo!

-Sebastián, escucha al director. – Puntualizó su madre y el moreno sintió deseos de tirarse el pelo.

-El joven Phantomhive es cuatro años menor que usted, es verdad; pero, es actualmente el campeón intelectual de la competencia nacional escolar. Créame, usted no podrá contar con un mejor tutor que… - Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento, interrumpiendo la explicación del pelirrojo.

-¿Me llamó, director Sutcliff? – La voz tímida pero orgullosa de Ciel se hizo presente en la habitación mientras, éste abría la puerta.

-Sí, joven Phantomhive. - Grell suspiró, comenzaba a aburrirse de toda aquella palabrería. Pensaba que existían cosas mucho mejores que desperdiciar la tarde de viernes insistiéndole a un muchacho malcriado, desde la infancia, en que aprendiera a comportarse. – Le presento al joven Sebastián Michaelis. – El director se puso de pie e invitó al moreno a hacer lo mismo.

-Mucho gusto, Sebastián. – El pequeño le saludó formalmente, extendiéndole una mano, la cual el aludido sacudió bruscamente.

-Sebastian… - Su madre con tono de hastío.

-Solo lo saludo, madre. – La mujer solo giró la mirada, su hijo era un verdadero desastre.

-El joven Michaelis estará a su cargo, Phantomhive. – El pequeño pasó saliva y volvió a mirarle. Sebastián era conocido por sus malas artes de robar dinero a los menores, menores como él. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño y asintió. – A partir del lunes por la mañana usted deberá supervisarle en cada tarea y cada asignatura hasta el día de la graduación. Será usted, literalmente, su sombra.

-Pero, director Sutcliff, ¿cómo asistiré yo a clases? – Preguntó el pequeño, confundido.

-Usted no tiene nada por qué preocuparse, joven Phantomhive. Sus materias están exoneradas totalmente. – Grell sonrió con picardía y emoción. – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el mejor estudiante de todo el país. El otro año usted comenzará el octavo curso automáticamente. - Ciel no pudo evitar sonreír ante la recompensa que sus esfuerzos le habían otorgado. - Solo le pido… no, le suplico no quite el ojo de encima de este muchacho.

El ojiazul miró a Sebastián y asintió. – Lo tendré cerca de mí todo el tiempo, director. – El rostro sorprendido del moreno le hizo ganar confianza y mostrarse tan ególatra como era su costumbre. – No se me escapará nada.

"Eso ya lo veremos.", dijo Sebastián en su fuero interno, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.


	2. Capítulo II

**_Respuestas a reviews: _  
**

**kaileena666:**Me alegro que te haya interesado! :DD Ya por aquí está la continuación. Gracias por el review! :DD

**mina-sama12:**Gracias! Me hace muy feliz encontrarte leyendo esta historia.. :DD Espero te siga gustando. Gracias por el review! XDD

**Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive: **Creeme discutirán durante algún tiempo.. XDD Yo me imagino a Sebastián haciendo tareas, jajaja. Y, si habrá lemon, dentro de unos cuantos capítulos.. XDD Por cierto, yo también estudie en colegio de niñas la mayor parte de años, jajaja. Se hubieran comido al pobre Sebas ahí.. O.O jajaja. Gracias por el review! :DD

**Bakaa-chan:** Y Grell es un director muy exigente.. XDD jajaja. Sí, yo también me molestaría si fuera alguien menor pero, Ciel con esa cara.. esos ojos.. *-* ternura.. XDD Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y gracias por el review! :DD

**Nimura Yuna:** Gracias! XDD Trataré de subir un capítulo cada cuatro o cinco días.. :DD Muchas gracias por leerlo y, qué bueno que te gusto, recomiéndaselo a tu novia. XDD jaja. Agradezco el review mucho mucho.. XDD

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy**

**II**

* * *

El lunes llegó pronto, Sebastián apenas había podido pegar los ojos la noche anterior. No quería siquiera imaginar lo que dirían sus amigos cuando le vieran acompañado de Ciel Phantomhive en la escuela.

"Ojalá la polla de Sutcliff se le quede atorada en su cierre…" masculló el moreno, imaginando la escena y, riendo por lo bajo mientras descendía del auto BMW de su padre. Claro, éste no iba conduciéndolo sino el chofer.

-Le recogeré a las tres como siempre, joven Michaelis. – El hombre le sonrió y Sebastián se limitó a responder un simple "De acuerdo." Se echó la mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar.

A veces extrañaba que su padre le llevara a la escuela, no porque él fuera un hijo de mami de esos que andan pegados a la falda todo el día. No, pero, ahora sus padres siempre estaban ocupados. Haciendo esto y lo otro.

Su padre era corredor de la bolsa de valores en Nueva York y, prácticamente vivía para ello. Comprar y vender, el moreno no le encontraba mucho sentido al asunto. Su madre era una "abnegada" ama de casa, quien pasaba en el gimnasio de siete de la mañana a dos de la tarde y, luego volvía para arreglarse e ir con sus amigas.

-Con razón estaba hecha una furia el viernes. – Dijo el moreno para sí, mientras arreglaba su entorchada corbata. – Le hice perderse el té con Loren porque tuvo que venir por mí. – Refunfuñó. Detestaba a Loren y a todas esas damas ricachonas que solo vivían para gastar dinero.

"¡Sebby!"

Una voz conocida para Sebastián se hizo escuchar. La dueña de ésta era una rubia trigueña con cuerpo escultural, quien corrió para encontrarse con el moreno a pesar de lo corto y ajustado de su falda.

-Karen. – Sebastián se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro, encontrándose con la rubia. – Mmm… veo que amanecimos muy bien. – Dedicó una mirada lasciva al atuendo de la chica.

Karen le dedicó un puchero. – Ni tan bien. Alguien no me escribió ni me dedicó un rato durante todo el fin de semana.

-¿Quién ha sido ese ser despreciable? – Sebastián le siguió el juego, a pesar que sabía que él era de quien hablaban.

-Mi novio, el seductor Sebastián Michaelis. – Se inclinó sobre el moreno, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven y le besó apasionadamente.

Sebastián sonrió contra sus labios, correspondiendo el beso mientras manoseaba el trasero de Karen un poco. – Creo que tendré que castigarte lenta y dolorosamente.

La rubia gimoteó al sentir los cálidos dedos de Sebastián deslizarse por debajo de su falda y escurrirse en sus interiores. -¡Ah! Sebastián… sigue… métemelos. – Rogó, mordiendo la oreja del moreno.

Sebastián obedeció, algo se apretó contra la tela de sus pantalones causándole un estremecimiento. Era una suerte que esa mañana no hubiera nadie en el parqueadero o seguro ya se habría ganado una burla por parte de sus amigos.

-No, Karen… mmm… déjalo para después, por favor. – Sabía que si la tocaba no resistiría y tendría que continuar hasta el final así fuera dentro del auto del director.

-Está bien, Sebby. – Karen pronunció las palabras con voz felina. – Se hará todo como tú digas.

El moreno sonrió y arrastró a la rubia hasta el aula, donde esperaban por ellos los amigos de Sebastián: Bill, Michael y Frank.

-Ya decía yo, Sebastián como siempre perdiendo el tiempo en el parqueo. – Se burló Frank, un joven no muy alto con cabello rojizo y despeinado.

-¿Este demonio perdiendo el tiempo? Jamás. – Preguntó Michael con una sonrisa ladeada. –Haber Michaelis, ¿qué estaban haciendo? – La rubia escondió en rostro contra el cuello de Sebastián.

-Mejor pregúntenle qué hacía el viernes. –Y Bill. Bill era con seguridad el mejor amigo de Sebastián, o por lo menos eso creía él. El joven de ojos verdes y avivados era conocido por todos, pues, era el vocalista de la mejor banda de la escuela. Sin embargo, hubiese cambiado mucha de esa fama con tal de tener la mitad del dinero y las pertenencias de Sebastián. El moreno, ignoraba que estar cerca de alguien de dinero había sido la verdadera razón para que Bill le ofreciera su amistad.

-Es cierto, Sebby. ¿Dónde estuviste el viernes? – Karen se separó de él para mirarle a los ojos.

-Yo te digo. – Bill sonreía mientras el moreno le devolvía una mueca. – Estaba con "Nerdiel" Phantomhive.

-¿Qué? – Frank y Mike al unísono.

-¡Sebastián! ¿Qué hacías con el mocoso de Nerdiel? – Le reclamó la rubia y Bill soltó la carcajada.

-¡Ay! No vayas a salirnos con que le coqueteabas para que te ayude en los finales. – Frank imitaba la voz de una chica coqueteando. – Ven Nerdiel, déjame darte un poco de esto que me sobra.

Todos echaron a reír y, Ciel abrió la puerta en ese momento. Por el ceño fruncido y la forma en que azotó la puerta, Sebastián sabía que había escuchado lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo; por si no era suficiente ya la forma en que le llamaban.

-Buenos días, joven Michaelis. – Una sonrisa sarcástica surcó su rostro. – Espero haya venido preparado.

-Claro que sí. – Sebastián tomó el paquete de cigarrillos que llevaba en el bolsillo de la camisa y lo metió en el de sus pantalones. – Nada de fumar en clase.

Los amigos del moreno soltaron un par de risitas, incluida Karen. Y hubieran seguido fastidiando al ojiazul de no haber sido porque alguien dijo que el profesor Claude Faustus se acercaba.

Sebastián tomó asiento una fila antes de la última. Bill iba tomar el asiento a su lado pero, Ciel se lo ganó. El roquero masculló algo entre dientes pero, simplemente se sentó detrás de Sebastián.

-Buenos días, clase. – Saludó el hombre al entrar. Jamás era muy expresivo, por lo que se limitó a comenzar a escribir en la pizarra los ejercicios de álgebra del día. – Si hicieron la tarea, por favor pásenla al frente. Los que no son libres de abandonar la clase, no me interesa tener gente perezosa aquí. – Y volvió a girarse para continuar escribiendo.

-Sebastián, ¿adónde vas? – Preguntó Ciel, algo tímido al ver que el moreno recogía sus cosas.

-¿No oíste? Dijo que todo el que no hubiera traído esa porquería de álgebra se podía largar. – El moreno, tomó su mochila, dispuesto a salir junto con la otra mitad de la clase que se disponía a hacer lo mismo. Entre ellos claro, sus amigos. – Si quieres puedes venir y vigilarme o lo que sea.

-No. Espera. – Ciel se puso de pie y fue hasta donde Faustus. – Profesor Claude, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-¿Ciel? ¿Pero qué haces en ésta clase? – El profesor estaba sorprendido, mas no molesto por la presencia del ojiazul. Luego, como si hubiera recordado todo de repente, llevó una mano a su frente y sonrió. - ¡Ah, perdona! Lo he olvidado. Estás aquí por Sebastián Michaelis.

-Sí, así es. – Ciel le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Las ratas se entienden entre ellas.", pensó Sebastián.

-No ha hecho la tarea, ¿no es cierto? – El hombre torció el rostro, lo raro hubiera sido que Sebastián hiciera la tarea del viernes.

-No, pero…

-Ciel, sabes que esa es una de mis reglas.

El ojiazul le miró con gesto serio aunque suplicante. – Por favor, es mi primer día como tutor. No quiero fallarle al director. Le prometo que hará la tarea del viernes y de hoy, pero déjele quedarse.

-Está bien. Pero, debes prometerme que ganará el examen de mañana. – Se encogió de hombros. – Solo así sabré que no has sido tú quien hizo la tarea.- Ciel asintió, no le quedaba de otra. - ¡Michaelis! – Claude alzó la voz al ver que el chico ya se retiraba. – Usted no, usted puede quedarse.

Michael y Frank se giraron para reírse del moreno. Sebastián se dio la vuelta y regresó a su escritorio.

-No me lo agradezcas, Sebastián. – El ojiazul tomaba asiento a su lado, sonriendo satisfecho.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré. – Sebastián masculló un par de cosas contra el ojiazul mientras sacaba un cuaderno y empezaba a tomar notas.

El profesor explicó un par de cosas y luego dejó tiempo para hacer los ejercicios. Sebastián sacó una calculadora enorme y costosa para empezar a hacer los cálculos. Aún así, el ojiazul veía como ponía números al azar. Solo suspiró, ¿para qué insistirle?

Ciel tomó su libreta y sin necesidad de ningún otro aparatejo procedió a resolver el primer ejercicio. "X=13" Se inclinó un poco para ver si el moreno había obtenido lo mismo pero, se sorprendió al ver la respuesta. "X=42" Sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Si me dejaras explicarte ahora, – Le ofreció amablemente. – nos ahorraríamos mucho trabajo. No es difícil, créeme.

Sebastián le miró con indiferencia al ver como el ojiazul había hecho pequeños cálculos en la hoja por no tener calculadora. - ¿Tan pobre eres que ni siquiera tienes una de éstas? – Presuntuoso mostró la calculadora al ojiazul. – Puedo comprar otra en la tarde y, te doy la mía.

-No la tengo porque no me hace falta, Sebastián. – Respondió Ciel secamente, ofendido porque Sebastián le creyera casi un niño de la calle.

Claude se levantó de su escritorio en ese momento y resolvió el primer ejercicio. -¿Ustedes obtuvieron esto también? – Preguntó, mientras escribía "X=13"

El moreno vio de reojo los apuntes de Ciel y comprobó, que en efecto el diablillo ese había obtenido la respuesta correcta.

-¿Te das por vencido ahora, Sebastián? – La sonrisa retadora del menor encendió una mecha dentro del moreno.

-Enséñame ahora.

-Ahora no. – Respondió con frialdad el ojiazul. – Tenemos otras clases que atender. Espérame en las bancas del patio, justo después de clases y te enseñaré lo que necesitas.

-Está bien. – Masculló. Entonces recordó su "cita" con Karen. – Pero, no esta tarde, mejor mañana.

-Mañana es el examen. – La poca atención de Sebastián para con sus obligaciones estaba empezando a enfermarle. – Si no lo ganas, Sutcliff no te dejará siquiera mascar las cajetillas de los cigarros. – Sin embargo, la adicción del moreno le entretenía, era como atar a un perro con una correa y prometerle soltarlo para que corra libremente. - ¿Irás o de una vez le informo que no estás colaborando?

-Iré. – Sebastián apenas pudo contener la ira.

-Genial. Te estaré esperando, _perro._ - Y el moreno solo se volvió a remover en el escritorio.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El sol caía pesadamente sobre los bancos del patio. Sebastián arrastraba los pies mientras avanzaba hasta caer en una banca del centro.

"Estúpido niño, me hará esperar.", pensó, recordando que Sutcliff le había encomendado al niño no separarse de él. "Vaya, Nerdiel… que mal haces tu trabajo." Sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y empezó a fumarlo.

Ciel apareció unos momentos después. Se sentó en la banca, consciente del retraso que haberse ido a comer le había significado y, dispuesto a comenzar de una vez. – Bien, apaga eso y ponme atención. – El moreno dejó escapar una carcajada y le revolvió los cabellos al ojiazul. Éste le miró con desconfianza. – No hagas eso. Estamos aquí para que yo te enseñe, no para jugar.

-Nerdiel. ¿Sabes? Mis amigos te eligieron un nombre misericordioso todavía. Para mí, solo eres un niño estúpido con aires de gran cosa. – El moreno volvió a reírse. – Nadie de tu salón te buscó. ¿Por qué será? Mmm… tal vez porque nadie soporta tener al lado a alguien como tú.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con escapársele a Ciel de los ojos. - ¿Por qué te comportas así ahora? – Preguntó con aparente calma.

-Porque no estamos más en horario de escuela y, por tanto, no tengo porqué soportarte. – Volvió a encender el cigarro y siguió fumando. – Vamos, sirve de algo, y explica de una vez.

-Sí. – Ciel asintió, sintiendo un dolor terrible en el corazón ante las palabras que el moreno le había dicho. Mas, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Él lograría dominar a ese "demonio".


	3. Capítulo III

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**Bakaa-chan:**_ Es verdad, pobre Ciel.. T_T cuando yo estudiaba me molestaban también con lo de nerd, jajaja. Creo que de ahí salió esa parte. Karen es la clásica chica popular.. ughh.. jajaja.. Gracias por el review! :DD

**_kaileena666:_ **Sí.. pobre de Ciel que sin haber hecho nada malo esta condenado a ser tutor de Sebastián. Yo también creo que merece un castigo por torturar a Ciel así, jajaja.. XDD Ya pronto pagará, verás.. Muchas gracias por el review! :DD

_**mina-sama12: ** _Yo creo que yo tenía la misma duda acerca de cómo se infiltraría el amor en esta historia pero, ya verás como se irá dando.. ;) Por lo pronto, Ciel se las verá ahí de sacar canas verdes con Sebastián jajaja. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**AezeMy:**_ Pueda que de alguna forma Sebastián ya esté lastimando a Ciel pero, quizás después lo piense mejor.. ;) jajaja, no diré más. Ahora por lo de los nombres u_u creé a la novia de Sebastián pensando en mi jefa, jajaja, por eso salió esta "señorita".. XDD Gracias por el review y me alegro que te guste la historia.. :DD

_**Nimura Yuna:**_ Nunca has visto a esos chicos que para todo es "mi mamá cocina así o, mi mamá planca acá" XDD Bueno, Sebastian no es uno de esos jajaja. Además de sensual y todo eso.. porque sí lo eso, jajaja. Es como demasiado "seguro de sí mismo" u_u pobre de Ciel que tiene que aguantarle el mal humor y la pesadez no? esperemos todo cambie luego. :DD Y siii! gané como idol de la semana.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

**_plop: _** Líder! Qué bueno que volviste.. :DD Como ves, Sebastián entretiene su tiempo libre fastidiando a Ciel.. XDD Ya veremos si cambia.. jajaja, Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy**

**III**

* * *

El pequeño ojiazul volvió a casa, tal como lo hacía diariamente después de la escuela. Era una tarde fría, de esas de otoño en Nueva York. No creía necesitarlo pero, se había forzado a ponerse la chaqueta antes de salir del establecimiento. Todo igual en el paisaje. Él no era el mismo, algo dentro suyo parecía estar destruido.

-¿Ciel? – Su tía Anne le había estado intentando hablar desde que cruzó la puerta de la mansión Phantomhive pero, él le había ignorado.

-¿Sí, tía? – Ciel respondió, mirándole con aquella expresión que era tan suya; una que decía, "no puedo más, quiero estar solo".

Anne conocía bien esa expresión. Desde la muerte de sus padres, Ciel le dedicaba la misma mirada cada vez que necesitaba un tiempo para llorar, para mirar sus fotografías o simplemente para quedarse escondido detrás de la enorme silla de cuero en la oficina de su padre. – Solo quería saber si a mi brillante sobrino le gustaría beber una taza de chocolate con malvaviscos. – Sonrió, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la amplia oficina.

El ojiazul sonrió también. – Sí, tía. Quiero una, por favor. – La mujer, pelirroja y ya entrada en los cuarenta, asintió y se retiró de la habitación. Ciel pudo entonces quedarse cómo en su silla y solo con sus pensamientos.

"¿Por qué me duele?", se lo preguntó una y otra vez. Era inexplicable. Nunca había cruzado ni una palabra con Sebastián Michaelis antes de ese viernes cuando el director Sutcliff les presentó. Quizás, porque al fin del caso el moreno le había dicho una gran verdad. Él, Ciel Phantomhive, no tenía amigos.

Y, ésa era la otra razón de su dolor. En medio de su tonta e infantil mente, él había creado la ilusión que Sebastián podría querer ser su amigo, decirle que hicieran cosas malas juntos. Nada más lejos de la verdad. El moreno de ojos carmesí solo lo veía como una "molestia necesaria", alguien a quien soportaría porque quería aprender lo que tocaba aprender y luego, largarse de la Green Academy.

-Tu chocolate. – Tarareó la dama de cabellos rojizos, colocando la taza sobre el escritorio del ojiazul. Inmediatamente la levantó de nuevo. – Perdona, lo he olvidado. – Agregó, colocando una servilleta de papel y, devolviendo la taza a su lugar. A Ciel no le gustaba que ésta dejara rastro en su escritorio.

-Gracias, tía Anne. – Respondió, intentando sonar lo más cortés posible. La dama se limitó a depositar un beso en la frente del ojiazul y se retiró una vez más. Ciel suspiró. Ahora que ya no tenía tareas ni nada más por hacer que andar detrás del moreno, sabía que se aburriría terriblemente.

Abrió la gaveta del escritorio y sacó su computador portátil de ella. Si no había nada que hacer, buscaría algo en la red para entretenerse.

Buscó algunos libros virtuales y, escuchó un par de canciones. Luego entró en el explorador y escribió "_Sebastian Michaelis_" en _Google_. Obtuvo varios resultados, entre ellos, algunos del famoso portal de _Facebook_. ¿Por qué diablos le interesaba encontrarlo ahí? ¡No tenía sentido! El dichoso Sebastián le odiaba pero, había algo en él que le seguía llamando la atención, Ciel no sabía bien que era.

Finalmente lo encontró. No era un nombre demasiado común tampoco. Sonrió, mientras daba un _click_ en el enlace y se encontraba con el perfil y la foto de Sebastián. En ella aparecía vistiendo su típica camisa blanca, solo que estaba desabotonada y dejaba ver parte de su perfecto y bien trabajado abdomen. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, había guardado la fotografía e inmediatamente cerró el sitio. ¿Es qué acaso se estaba convirtiendo en algún tipo de masoquista? El muchacho le había tratado de lo peor y él, en pago, guardando su fotografía.

"Nerdiel…" "Para mí solo eres un niño estúpido con aires de gran cosa", no le perdonaría esa ofensa. Él era un Phantomhive, y jamás permitiría que se le tratara peor que a un niño de calle. "¡Maldito Michaelis!" Vociferó, lanzando una de sus libretas de notas por el aire y, viendo con gusto como se estrellaba contra una estatuilla de porcelana, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

Fue el sonido del golpe el que despertó su mente y le concibió una idea genial en ese instante. "Mañana veremos Michaelis."

* * *

.

.

* * *

El moreno entró en su habitación lanzando maldiciones para luego lanzarse sobre la cama. Ni siquiera se molestó en poner una almohada bajo su cabeza, solo quería quedarse ahí tirado por siempre.

"Te odio, Kate Michaelis…", masculló.

La mujer pasaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sebastián cuando el moreno dijo eso. Kate no lo dudó, entró y enfrentó a su hijo. - ¿Me odias, Sebastián? Pues, es una pena , ¿sabes? Porque si continuas comportándote como un chiquillo, estarás a mi lado por el resto de tus días.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado ir a ver a Karen? – El muchacho se sentó de golpe en la cama, casi gritando cada palabra. - ¡No es justo! Estuve todo el día con el estúpido de Nerdiel y ahora, me dices que tengo que quedarme en casa y "repasar". – Hizo un gesto con los dedos para ilustrar el sarcasmo. – Me jodes. – Se giró y murmuró esas palabras.

-Esta vez no me convencerás Sebastián. Ese niño, Ciel Phantomhive, es una verdadera alma bondadosa y noble al ofrecerse para ayudarte. – Kate sonrió, intentando hacerle ver al moreno la realidad. – No exigiré que te quedes todos los días en la casa pero, tienes que demostrarme que en verdad eres capaz de mejorar.

-De acuerdo. – Sebastián suspiró y Kate sabía que no obtendría más respuesta que eso pero, era suficiente por ahora. Se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación del moreno. ¿Satisfecha? Sí, muy satisfecha. Ese niño Phantomhive parecía ser una excelente compañía para su hijo.

Sebastián se dirigió a su escritorio y, apiló los discos compactos y las fotografías que ocupaban la mayor parte de éste. Una ligera capa de polvo cubría el mueble, ¡hacía tanto que no lo utilizaba para algo más que tirar cosas!

Entre farfullas y protestas, se sentó y comenzó a dar un vistazo a los apuntes que Ciel había hecho en su libreta. Había que darle algo de crédito al niño pues, el álgebra se le antojaba mucho más sencillo después de la detallada explicación del ojiazul.

Alzó una ceja al recordar la tarea que Faustus había dejado. Estaba difícil que lograra resolverla aun cuando creía comprender perfectamente todos los pasos a seguir para hacerlo. Dio vuelta a la página con mala gana para comenzar y, algo lo sorprendió en sobremanera; Ciel había resuelto todas las operaciones y había escrito la respuesta de cada una para él.

Las hubiera copiado tal y como estaban pero, quería intentarlo por sí mismo. Tomó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que tenía en el bolsillo de la camisa, ahora, y dio lumbre al primero. Necesitaría de toda su concentración si quería lograr algo.

Resolvió el primero, el segundo y, así sucesivamente hasta que hubo terminado. Comparó luego las respuestas. Había acertado con todas. Cerró el libro de golpe.

"Jodido Nerdiel, ¿o me ha enseñado muy bien o me ha timado? Una de dos tiene que ser.", pensó, aunque se inclinaba más por lo primero. No era posible que el ojiazul hubiera acertado en la forma que se equivocaría en cada una. Era un genio pero, no lo creía tan despiadado.

* * *

.

.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó pronto. Los chicos y chicas, alumnos de la Green Academy se aglomeraban en la cafetería, comprando algo para desayunar algunos; otros, simplemente charlando pero, todos estaban ahí por un motivo: Ver a Sebastián Michaelis y a la banda de Bill, "The Death Tones"

Las chicas, sobre todo, se agrupaban en las mesas, para ver a aquel grupo que les fascinaba.

"A mí me encanta Bill. ¡Ah! ¡Esos ojos verdes!" Exclamaba una de las jóvenes, abrazando una fotografía del roquero.

"Pero, no olvides a Sebastián. ¡Vaya! La suertuda de Karen Hopkins, ¡tener a ese hombre por novio!" Otra de las chicas, quien se retorcía en el asiento imaginando. "Si… Si fuera mi novio, yo le daría lo que quisiera…"

"Pero ¿se enteraron del nuevo suertudo?" Añadió una tercera, felizmente. "Ese chico, Ciel"

"Sí, el niño listo que ganó el premio. " Comentó alguien más.

Y entonces, todas callaron para verles entrar. Sebastián vestía una camiseta blanca y encima, una camisa a cuadros con las mangas enrolladas hasta el codo. Bill, Michael y Frank, vestían sus acostumbradas camisetas negras con logotipos de bandas de rock y jeans.

Se escucharon suspiros y un par de sollozos. Las chicas de la Green Academy creían que aquellos tipos eran una especia de dioses griegos de la edad moderna, cada día que pasaba se convencían más de ello.

Los chicos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del centro, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sebastián sacó uno de sus cigarrillos y comenzó a fumar, no eran horas de clases, podía permitirse su actividad favorita.

-Sebby... – Los brazos de Karen rodearon el cuello del moreno por detrás repentinamente, y las expresiones boquiabiertas de los otros tres le hicieron a Sebastián preguntarse ¿cómo iría Karen vestida ese día? – No llegaste anoche a mi casa.

Sebastián se giró y no pudo responder. Karen llevaba puesta una blusa que dejaba ver por completo la parte superior de sus pechos, apretados y juntos, formando esa raya que le enloquecía. – Buenos días, señora Hopkins. – El moreno apenas pudo pronunciar palabra pues, sentía que de un momento a otro tendría su rostro contra aquellos enormes y bien formados senos.

Bill desde atrás le dirigió una mirada lasciva a Karen. Siempre le había gustado, aún más porque era la novia de Michaelis. "Estúpido y sensual, Sebastián Michaelis", dijo en voz alta, riendo a carcajadas. "Mira nada más la joya que te ha tocado por novia."

Sebastián devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo. Confiado de él como siempre. – Lo soy. Eres perfecta, Karen. Mi Karen.

-Tu Karen, Sebby Michaelis. – La rubia tomó el rostro de Sebastián con sus manos y frotó su nariz contra la suya para después abrazarle. Por detrás, Karen tampoco pudo evitar dirigir una mirada a Bill. – ¿Y Nerdiel? – Preguntó, separándose del moreno, mirándole directo al rostro.

Sebastián se encogió de hombros. – No lo sé. No lo he visto hoy.

-¿No ves que por eso está deprimido? – Preguntó Bill con tono sarcástico.

-¡Oh, Nerdiel! ¡Oh! – Se burlaba Frank de él. Se puso de pie y simuló embestidas contra el respaldo de la silla. Todos rieron sonoramente.

-¡Ha! Creo que es a ustedes a quienes les gusta el gusano ese. – Masculló Sebastián. – Se la viven pensando en él.

-Quisieras, pero, no te quitaremos a tu ardiente amante, Seb. – Añadió Michael, y siguieron riendo y burlándose un rato más hasta que el timbre del inicio de clases sonó. Ninguno pareció siquiera inmutarse.

-¿No iremos a la clase de Faustus? – Preguntó el moreno, levantándose de la silla y apagando la colilla del cigarro contra la mesa.

Michael y Frank le miraron y se echaron reír. – ¡No me jodas, Michaelis! - Exclamó Bill, - Nadie hizo la tarea de ese tipo, además hoy es su prueba.

-Ah. – Sebastián miró hacia otra parte y suspiró. – Yo sí la hice.

-¿Qué? – Karen parecía tan sorprendida como los demás. Hasta los dos roqueros se habían callado. - ¿La hiciste tú, Sebby?

-Oh, no. No. Por supuesto, la hizo Nerdiel. – Se picó la cabeza sonriendo. – Bien, al menos esto tengo. Volveré luego. – Tomó su mochila y se marchó, dejando a todos sin saber que decirle.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sebastián entró en el aula. Ciel ya se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar de ayer. Parecía cansado, aunque el moreno creía que más era una expresión de disgusto la que invadía su rostro.

-Buenos días, Profesor Claude. – Saludó, sentándose al lado del ojiazul. – Buenos días, Ciel. – Pero el niño no le respondió.

-Buenos días, Michaelis. – Respondió el profesor desde el frente. Luego, se dirigió al resto de la clase. – Como sabrán hoy tenemos la prueba correspondiente al final del tercer bimestre. Requisitos: Haber traído lápiz, borrador, calculador y la tarea. Así que todos, la libreta de tareas a la izquierda del escritorio.

Los alumnos colocaron la libreta, incluido el moreno, cosa que sorprendió a Ciel. - ¿Hiciste la tarea? – Tomó el cuaderno, incrédulo de lo que veía. Al principio pensó que se encontraría con los ejercicios y las respuestas que él había dado pero, no; Sebastián había trabajado correctamente cada ejercicio, utilizando sus procedimientos.

-Sí, la hice. – El moreno estaba ligeramente orgulloso de sí mismo en ese instante.

-Vaya. – Ciel pasó saliva. Él había conseguido enseñarle algo al demonio. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a pasar su ofensa del día anterior. – Te propongo un trato. – Dijo, sin levantar la vista de las hojas. – Si ganas el examen seré tu esclavo por todo un día.

La propuesta era interesante y provocó una sonrisa en el rostro del moreno. – De acuerdo pero, ¿qué sucedería si perdiera? ¿Sería tu esclavo por un día?

El ojiazul asintió. – Así es. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

-Acepto. – Sebastián no podía evadir un reto de esa calaña.

-No más charla. – Sentenció Claude, mientras colocaba el examen sobre el escritorio del moreno. – Ciel, te pido por favor, que salgas.

El ojiazul asintió y salió del aula. No tenía a dónde ir así que optó por sentarse al lado de la puerta. Todavía no creía que el moreno hubiera logrado resolver los ejercicios con tan solo una de sus explicaciones. Esto le hacía creer que en realidad, Sebastián era inteligente y solo actuaba como un niño rico consentido. Además, estaba confundido sobre lo que en realidad deseaba que sucediera. Quería que Sebastián aprobara y así ensalzarse a sí mismo como enseñante pero, a la vez, deseaba que reprobara para poder aleccionarlo.

-Phantomhive. – La voz de Faustus le interrumpió, miró el reloj en su muñeca. Había pasado más de una hora desde que abandonó el aula; probablemente la prueba ya había concluido.

-Dígame, profesor Faustus. – El ojiazul se puso de pie para el maestro. - ¿Cómo le ha ido?

Claude sonrió y se limitó a entregar la hoja al niño. Una enorme "A" en la esquina le respondió la pregunta. – Lo has logrado, Ciel.

-¡Vaya! Lo ha comprendido de maravilla. – Sin embargo, la sonrisa que antes iluminó el rostro del ojiazul desapareció repentinamente. – Ahora… jamás podré hacerle cambiar conmigo.

-¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó el profesor, curioso.

-Verá. Sebastián Michaelis no es un mal estudiante. De hecho, es muy inteligente pero, le encanta hacerme sentir como si fuera una cucaracha en su vida. ¡Una rata! – Se quejó Ciel. – Y, le había propuesto que fuera mi esclavo por un día si no era capaz de aprobar pero… ahora…

-Mmm… creo entenderlo. – Claude tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos, con gesto pensativo. Alguna vez, él, al igual que Ciel, había sido un niño inteligente pero, carente de amigos y muchas veces golpeado e insultado por los chicos mayores. – Te ayudaré, Ciel.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Anotaré esta calificación en mi cuadro pero, le diremos a Michaelis que ha reprobado. – El mayor parecía levemente emocionado con la idea. Los ojos de Ciel se iluminaron. – Digámoselo, antes que cambie de opinión. – Añadió riendo. – Pretende algo de tristeza, ¿de acuerdo? – Le guiñó un ojo.

Entraron nuevamente a la clase. Claude miró a Ciel con reproche. – Entre, joven Phantomhive. ¡Es usted una verdadera vergüenza!

El ojiazul lo comprendió en el momento y puso cara de susto. – Pe-pero, profesor Faustus, yo…

-Y usted, Michaelis. ¡No puedo creerlo! Pensé que en verdad se esforzaría en mejorar. – El profesor suspiró decepcionado. – Bien, una "F" más que se agrega a su lista. Si no obtiene un mejor resultado en los finales, nada podré hacer por usted.

Sebastián se quedó boquiabierto. – Yo… - No pudo articular palabra. Faustus se dio la vuelta y se dirigió una vez más a su escritorio en el frente. – ¡Creí que me habías dicho la verdad! – Le gritó a Ciel.

-Si verdad le llamas a explicarte correctamente las ecuaciones algebraicas; sí, Sebastián, he dicho toda la verdad pero, tú no has aprovechado ni una palabra de las que te he dicho. – Protestó el niño.

-Demonios…

-No, Sebastián, no son demonios. – La campana sonó en ese instante y el ojiazul se puso de pie. – Bien iré a almorzar. Te espero mañana en mi casa. – Sacó una hoja rápidamente y anotó una dirección.

-Pero, ¿por qué? – El moreno tomó el papel, aún confundido.

-Porque has reprobado y ahora serás mi esclavo por un día. – Una sonrisa lasciva y maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Ciel. – Lo sé, tienes miedo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

A ver.. a ver.. imaginan lo que Ciel le hará a Sebastián? XDD


	4. Capítulo IV

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**KittyCiel656:**_ Hola! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic.. :DD Por aquí està ya el otro capítulo y, bueno, Ciel tendrá su club de fans pero, faltan unos cuántos capítulos para eso.. ;) Al principio es un poco "forever alone" jajaja, XDD Pobre Nerdiel, no tiene admiradores declarados aún jajaja.. XDD Muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

_**Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive:**_ Yo creo que sé qué clase de cosas le obligarías a hacer, jajaja.. XDD Muchas gracias, espero que la historia te siga gustando y, gracias por el review también.. :DD Sayo..

_**mina-sama12: **_ Ya veremos qué le hace Ciel a Sebastián.. XDD Y, es que Ciel no le deja ver tan fácilmente su verdadera naturaleza, si te das cuenta, es como que tuviera miedo de demostrarle a Sebastián cualquier tipo de cariño.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Hola! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado y, ¿si? Vaya! Espero no la hayas leído completa asi, por lo menos un par de capítulos te sorprenderán.. XDD Es que Ciel dirá "tal vez conociéndolo mejor no será tan malo conmigo", XDD y por eso le buscó en facebook. XDD Y ya sabes que hará pero, igual.. espero que te guste darle una segunda leída al fic.. XDD Y, Claude me gusta a mí también.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower: **_ Hola! Sí, Sebastián es el clásico rebelde, con una novia "hot y bitch" jajaja.. XDD Y pues, los amigos.. un montón de gente que no sirve de mucho, ¿no? jajaja.. y, ¿quién no guardaría la foto de Sebastián en facebook? XDD yo lo haría. ;) Claude que es un profesor moderno.. XDD Y ya verás como lo van a vestir jajaja.. XDD Sí, saldrá Alois, no aún pero, si saldrá.. XDD Ayyy me buscarás sino publico el proximo cap pronto.. O.O jajaja, gracias por el review! :DD

_**AezeMy:**_ Es que este Claude es distinto del que conocemos, jajaja.. XDD Aunque pueda que en algún momento le odies, XDD no digo más.. :DD Y te dejaré con la duda sobre qué clase de esclavo será Sebastián, jajaja.. XDD Gracias por el review! Por aquí está ya la continuación.. :DD

_**plop: **_ Es que se las estaba guardando Ciel.. XDD Y pues, ese profesor es como "anti-bulling" entonces, quiere ayudar a Ciel a vengarse jajajja.. XDD Esperemos que Sebastián no lo tome tan mal.. XDD jajajja sino, Ciel frito.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy**

**IV**

* * *

Bill dejó un papelito en el escritorio del moreno justo antes de salir de la clase de Lenguaje. Sebastián lo había cogido y escondido antes que Ciel pudiera verlo. Lo abrió debajo del escritorio.

_"Te espero esta tarde en mi casa_.", decía.

El moreno sonrió y el ojiazul le miró extrañado. No era normal que Sebastián sonriera de esa manera.

-¿Sebastián? – Preguntó dudoso.

-No me molestes, _Nerdiel_. La hora de clases acabó. Me largo. – Susurró esas últimas palabras para que el profesor William T. Spears no pudiera escucharle.

-Pero… - Ciel deseaba detenerlo siquiera por un momento más. No sabía bien por qué. – no olvides que mañana tienes que llegar a mi ca…

-¡Tú lo has dicho! – Le interrumpió el moreno. – Mañana. Por hoy no tengo que soportarte. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez mañana en el diario dirá: _"Niño nerd muere aplastado por un camión."_ – Y se echó a reír, tomando su mochila. – Nos vemos.

El ojiazul suspiró con tristeza. Sacó su teléfono celular y buscó la fotografía del mayor. Involuntariamente imaginó lo que sucedería si Sebastián le sonriera así en la vida real. Guardó el teléfono de inmediato y se reprochó a sí mismo ese maldito masoquismo que sufría últimamente.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Cuando Sebastián llegó a casa de Bill, éste le esperaba ya en el patio trasero con una botella grande de vodka Stolichnaya, el favorito del moreno.

-Hasta que apareces. – El roquero de ojos verdes ni siquiera se volvió para ver a su amigo. Conocía sus pasos.

-Lo siento. He tenido que burlar a Nerdiel para poder venir. – Sebastián tomó asiento en una silla de jardín al lado de la que ocupaba Bill.

-Da igual. – Bill se encogió de hombros y le ofreció la botella al moreno. - ¿Quieres _Sebby_? – Preguntó con burla.

-Dame acá. Lo necesito más que nunca. – Sebastián destapó la botella y, bebió un gran trago de ésta, ignorando el vaso que le sostenía Bill.

-Mmm… alguien está jodido según veo. – Agregó - ¿O estarás caliente?

Sebastián casi se ahoga por reírse del comentario. - ¡Calla! – Y siguió riendo. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora lees mentes?

-Más o menos. La tuya no es difícil. – Bill sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. El moreno prestó toda su atención al objeto pues, no era tan largo como los que él acostumbraba fumar.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nerdiel no te deja tener paz?

-Sí, algo así. – La mirada de Sebastián continuaba fija en el cigarrillo. - ¿Qué es eso Bill?

Bill sabía que el moreno ni siquiera había escuchado su pregunta. - ¿Esto? – Soltó una risita. - ¡Ah, no es para niños ricos como tú!

-¡Vamos! ¡No seas un capullo! Dame un poco. – Protestó el moreno.

-Está bien. Pero, con una condición. – El roquero le guiñó un ojo. – Me dirás porque estabas tan molesto a la hora del almuerzo.

Sebastián suspiró. Bill seguro se burlaría de él al enterarse. – Vale. He perdido una apuesta contra Ciel. – Masculló. – Seré su maldito esclavo durante toda la tarde de mañana.

-Buen chico. – Bill le palmeó la cabeza como a un cachorro y le entregó el cigarrillo. – Ten tu recompensa. – Sebastián lo tomó entre sus dedos y aspiró una enorme bocanada. - ¡Eh! ¡No - tan fuerte! – Reclamó el roquero pero, el moreno solo cerró los ojos. Una sensación eléctrica y embriagante invadió su cuerpo. – Es yerba hijo, no la fumes así.

Aquello arrancó una risita borracha a Sebastián. – Perdón. – Se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de beber otro trago de vodka y tomar una segunda bocanada del cigarrillo. – Se siente increíble.

El roquero lo arrancó de las manos de su amigo. – Es el nuevo negocio de Frank pero, por el momento es solo para los de la banda. – Presumió, removiéndose en su silla con una sonrisa cínica.

-Vamos. Dame un poco más. – Pidió el moreno.

-No. Haré algo mejor que eso. – Sacó de su bolsillo otro cigarrillo igual. – Te daré uno solo para ti. Pero, a cambio, me ayudarás con algo que estoy seguro te agradará.

-¿Qué es? – Sebastián prácticamente arrancó el objeto de los dedos de Bill.

-Frank, Michael, Karen y yo queremos hacerle una pequeña broma a Nerdiel. – El roquero tomó otro trago de la botella, sonrió. – Me enteré de algo bastante acerca de su persona. – Asintió para sí y luego prosiguió. – Mira, mañana irás a su casa y harás lo que te diga para no despertar sospechas. Te juro que el jueves nosotros te vengaremos.

Sebastián le miró a los ojos, cogió la barbilla de Bill y susurró. -Te amo, Bill. – Y los dos rieron. El roquero sabía que era el efecto del cigarrillo que el moreno fumaba ahora, aspirando con rapidez enormes bocanadas.

-Mmm… No me amas a mí sino a esa pequeña cosa que te he dado. – Bill rió y le ofreció la botella al moreno de nueva cuenta. - ¿No imaginas hacer eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hacerle creer a Nerdiel que lo amas y ver cómo reacciona. Yo creo que te haría caso. – Sonrió maliciosamente. – Se me hace que es muy solitario.

-¡Eres un maldito! – Espetó Sebastián y se echó a reír con fuerza.

Estuvieron así un rato más. Riendo, fumando y bebiendo. Luego Sebastián dijo que ya era tarde y caminó hasta su casa. Una idea continuaba rondando en su mente: ¿Por qué seducir a Ciel no le parecía del todo desagradable?

* * *

.

.

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

La jornada escolar había transcurrido bastante rápido. Ciel fue a su casillero y tomó algunos libros que tenía ahí guardados para llevarlos a casa. El director Sutcliff se había encargado de surtirle de todos los materiales necesarios para que continuara con su enseñanza al moreno. Después de todo, el profesor Claude le había comentado sobre la excelente labor del ojiazul.

El moreno pasó al lado de Ciel en ese momento. – Bien, estoy listo. – Masculló. – Solo debo ir al auto de mi padre por una maleta y…

-No te llevaré si eso es lo que me estás pidiendo. – Respondió Ciel sin voltearle a ver. – Te dije que llegaras, no que te irías conmigo.

Lo estaba provocando. Estaba claro. – Como digas. – Farfulló, girándose en sus talones y avanzando en dirección del estacionamiento.

Ciel no quiso voltear a ver y enfrentarse con ese rostro que le odiaba; así que, espero hasta que Sebastián se marchó.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-¿Dónde dijo que me detuviera, joven Michaelis? – Preguntó el chofer, dudando entre estacionarse frente a una casa o la otra.

-¡Te dije el que era el 825 de Main Street! – Gritó Sebastián desde el asiento trasero. - ¡Joder! ¿No oyes? ¿Me has traído la maleta de ropa que te pedí?

-Por supuesto que sí, joven. – Suspiró el hombre. – Estamos en el lugar correcto. Su ropa está ahí, al lado suyo.

-¿Qué? – Sebastián salió del automóvil. Apenas podía creer lo que veía. La casa de Ciel era simplemente una amalgama perfecta de lujos y detalles. Cada rincón de la fachada de aquella casa que fácilmente podría llamarse una mansión era perfecto. – ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, joven. ¿Desea que vuelva por usted?

-Claro, idiota. – Murmuró. – Regresa por mí mañana a primera hora para ir a la escuela. – Suspiró. Una apuesta era una deuda de honor. – Dile a mi madre que me quedaré en casa de Ciel Phantomhive para estudiar. Y, que puede llamar cuantas veces lo desee para comprobarlo.

-Entendido. Nos vemos mañana, joven. – El chofer solo sacudió la cabeza. No esperó a que Sebastián le respondiera o diera otra orden. Podía librarse de ese monstruo por unas cuantas horas y, eso ya era digno de celebrarse. – Tan extraños que son los ricos.

Sebastián cruzó la calle y llamó a la puerta. Un mayordomo, que vestía traje negro y llevaba guantes blancos, salió para abrirle.

-Buenas tardes, usted debe ser el joven Sebastián Michaelis. – Dijo el anciano sirviente y Sebastián asintió. – Pase adelante, por favor.

-Gracias. – Había costado mucho trabajo al moreno pronunciar esa palabra.

-Sígame. Mi nombre es Tanaka, soy el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive pero, mi labor apunta especialmente a servirle al joven Ciel. – "¡Vaya! Jodido Nerdiel.", pensó el moreno. Él nunca había tenido un mayordomo personal, esas eran cosas de otras épocas. El anciano le había dicho un par de cosas más pero, él no le había prestado atención a nada. – Bien, aquí está el traje que deberá vestir durante su permanencia en la mansión.

-¿Qué? – Aquellas palabras volvieron a la realidad a Sebastián. Miró a los lados, intentando ubicarse. Al parecer, el sirviente le había guiado a través de la casa hasta la parte trasera de ésta y, a las habitaciones del servicio. Sostenía ahora en sus manos un uniforme de mayordomo igual al que vestía el anciano. - ¿Quiere qué me ponga esto?

-Ha sido una orden del joven Phan…

-Ha sido una orden mía, Sebastián. – El ojiazul apareció justo detrás de Sebastián en ese momento, interrumpiendo la explicación del mayordomo. – Puedes retirarte, Tanaka. Yo le explicaré a Sebastián su posición en esta casa.

El moreno se giró cargado de ira. - ¿Pensé que querías que fuera tu esclavo por una miserable tarde? Pero, ¡de eso a usar esto! ¡Hay mucha diferencia!

-Sebastián, serás mi esclavo. Pero, los esclavos en mi casa visten uniforme de mayordomos y, tú has de vestir el tuyo o, mañana antes de que suene el timbre Sutcliff sabrá que me has desobedecido. – Una sonrisa malvada cruzó el rostro de Ciel. – A menos claro que desees vestir uno de mucama.

La historia se le antojó a Sebastián algo similar a la de "La Cenicienta". Claro que la suya era mucho peor que la de la joven. Solo torció el rostro como respuesta.

-De acuerdo. – Masculló, dejando la maleta que llevaba en el suelo y desabotonándose la camisa.

El ojiazul pasó saliva ante la visión de moreno desvistiéndose frente a él. Nunca había visto a nadie quitarse la ropa enfrente suyo. – Yo… podría dejarte solo para que te cambies.

-No hace falta. - El enojo en la voz de Sebastián era latente. – De cualquier forma, tendré que quitarme el uniforme y andar desnudo si es lo que te apetece para humillarme, ¿o no, Nerdiel?

-¡Cállate! No quiero que me llames "Nerdiel" tampoco. – El ojiazul había apretado los puños con tanta fuerza que sentía sus uñas enterrándose en sus palmas. – Tu primera labor será asear las escaleras. Tienes una hora para hacerlo. – Se giró, no quería verle vistiendo el uniforme pues, en el fondo de su ser algo estaba doliendo terriblemente. Él habría sido amigo de Sebastián pero, el mayor no lo quería así. Quería las cosas por las malas. – Pídele a mi mucama, MeyRin, que te indique como hacerlo.

La humillación dolía al moreno como si le estuvieran obligando a arrodillarse en lava hirviendo. Sin embargo, sabía que su madre y todo el mundo se le vendrían encima si él no era capaz de obedecer al mocoso. –Sí, Ciel.

-Sí, joven Phantomhive. – Le corrigió el menor, girando el pomo de puerta que conectaba los cuartos de servicio con la cocina.

-Sí, joven Phantomhive. – Repitió Sebastián, quien tomó la ropa que se había quitado y la metió en la mochila a puro golpe. Estaba furioso. Mentalmente estaba partiendo cada hueso del ojiazul. Entonces recordó la promesa de Bill. Mañana, sus amigos y él se vengarían de ese niño.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sebastián buscó a la mucama con la mirada. La chica estaba sentada al fondo de la cocina hojeando un libro de recetas.

-¿MeyRin? – El muchacho dudoso avanzó hasta ella. La joven de gafas y cabellos rojizos abandonó el libro y le dedicó una mirada dudosa. - ¿Sí? Soy yo. – Inmediatamente quedó boquiabierta.

Observó a Sebastián de pies a cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra. El uniforme parecía haber sido confeccionado a la medida del moreno. – El joven Phantomhive me ha enviado a limpiar las escaleras. – Dijo, interrumpiendo la ensoñación de la mucama. Sebastián no acostumbraba ser amable con alguien del servicio pero, bien creía poder obtener el método más fácil para hacer las cosas siendo atento con ella.

-No tie- tienes por qué preocuparte…

-Sebastián. Mi nombre es Sebastián Michaelis. – La sonrisa de la muchacha se rompió en ese momento. Ciel había ordenado tratarle con todo el rigor posible. - ¿Sucede algo?

-Se supone que no debería decir esto pero, el joven amo nos ha ordenado hacerte todo un poco más difícil. – Susurró la joven.

-¿Tú tampoco me ayudarás? – El moreno fingió una expresión de tristeza a la cual MeyRin no pudo negarse. La emoción que sentía al verle era tanta que creía que explotaría o su nariz sangraría de un momento a otro.

-Te ayudaré. Pero, no creas que será sencillo. – Respondió la mucama, dirigiéndose a uno de los estantes.

Entregó al moreno un montón de paños de franela doblados y un bote de cera líquida para madera. Sebastián le miró interrogante. - ¿No me dará una mopa?

-Es madera, Sebastián. – MeyRin observó que la expresión en el rostro del muchacho no cambiaba. – Debe hacerse a mano.

Ahora si estaba maldiciendo a Ciel como nunca. - ¿A mano? – La joven asintió. – De acuerdo. – Pasó saliva. Ojalá su orgullo pudiera ser tragado de la misma forma.

Fue hasta las escaleras. Las subió pues, de lo contrario él mismo arruinaría su trabajo. Se arrodilló y comenzó a tallar el primer escalón. "¡No mucha cera!", gritó la joven desde abajo.

Sebastián no respondió, solo siguió encerando y frotando. Se dedicó a escuchar los ruiditos que provenían de una de las habitaciones para no aburrirse. Tenía que ser Ciel quien los hiciera pues, no había visto a nadie más ahí además del niño y los sirvientes. Miró de reojo hacia el pie de las escaleras. Nadie le vigilaba. –Vamos a ver qué haces, Nerdiel. – Subió a gatas hasta el último peldaño. Luego se puso de pie y caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo, intentando localizar el origen de los ruidos.

Empujó levemente una de las puertas y, ahí estaba su preciado objeto de venganza. El ojiazul parecía reír con lo que leía en una revista. "¡Maldito Nerdiel!", pensó el moreno. "Ni siquiera se acuerda que me tiene como su esclavo." Entonces, afinó la vista. No estaba riendo. Ciel estaba llorando.

Se odiaría el resto de su vida pero, algo dentro de él le decía que ofreciera su ayuda al menor. – Joven Phantomhive, - Tocó la puerta con brusquedad. - ¿desea que haga algo por usted? – Giró el pomo de puerta para abrirla completamente.

El ojiazul le miró entre asustado y sorprendido. En un movimiento rápido secó su rostro y, no sabía ni siquiera como articular palabra. – Seb… Sebastián. – Su orgullo volvía a su cuerpo rápidamente. - ¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación? ¡Tu deber es limpiar las escaleras!

"Lo merezco por idiota.", se dijo el moreno. – Sí, lo sé. – Masculló. El ojiazul lo observaba desde la puerta de su alcoba. Sebastián se arrodilló y bajó las escaleras a rastras, para no dañar el brillo.

-¿Estás preocupado por no ensuciarlas? – Ciel se acercó con una sonrisa burlesca dibujada en su rostro. - ¿Qué sucedería si hago esto? – Tomó un florero de una mesilla cercana y derramó el agua en las escaleras.

-¡Basta! – Gritó Sebastián, observando con asco la forma en que el menor le trataba. - ¡Has lo que quieras! Yo me largo. – Él no era de las personas que lloraban con facilidad pero, sentía como las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos por salir.

-¡Vete! ¡Sigue siendo el perdedor que eres! – Esas palabras hicieron eco en sus propios oídos. Le llamaba perdedor pero, en realidad, el perdedor era él. Había tenido que pedir ayuda a un profesor para atraer al moreno hasta su residencia porque en realidad, el mayor había aprobado su examen.

-¡No! – Sebastián se giró, enfrentando al menor con la mirada. Tomó una franela y subió los escalones. – Perdone, joven Phantomhive, limpiaré ahora mismo. – Masculló, arrodillándose en un escalón para limpiar la grada superior a esa y las siguientes. Ciel se erizó, el rostro del moreno había quedado a la altura de su entrepierna y, la respiración del moreno rozaba suavemente la piel de sus piernas debido a sus pantaloncillos cortos.

-¡He dicho que te largues! – Gritó, intentando bajar los escalones, mas la cera y el agua no eran una buena combinación. - ¡Ah! – Ciel resbaló y cayó un par de gradas más abajo. Un golpe sordo se escuchó cuando la cabeza del ojiazul azotó contra la madera.

-¡Ciel! – La reacción del moreno fue inmediata. Nada que hubiera podido planear o fingir. - ¿Estás bien? – Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del niño. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Al parecer había perdido el conocimiento. - ¡Ciel, reacciona!


	5. Capítulo V

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**mina-sama12:**_ Sí, Sebastián comienza a sentir algo de "pena" dice él, aunque en realidad pareciera ser un poco de carño. Con los amigos de Sebastián nunca se sabe así que probablemente al pobre Ciel le pase algo.. O.O Muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Ciel se está vengando de todo lo que Sebastián le ha hecho y, de paso, quiere pues enseñarle un poco de respeto creo jajaja.. XDD Sebastián que eternamente será mayordomo.. XDD Bill es el clásico amigo que en realidad te hace no necesitar un enemigo, y pues, tratando ahí de destruir a Sebastián de una manera u otra. El chofer de Sebas pues, le tiene cierta rabia porque es un niño consentido según él. XDD Muchas gracias por el review! :DD

_**mirnachibi:**_Espero que el próximo capítulo también te guste.. XDD Hice a Sebastián de esta forma porque conocí varios chicos en el tiempo en que iba a la escuela y, eran exactamente así.. XDD Ojalá que te siga gustando la historia y pues, por aquí dejaré el nuevo capítulo.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

_**AezeMy: **_ Gracias! Es un honor leer algo así.. :DD *abrazo virtual* Y, me gusta escribir así, cosas que puedas aplicar en cierta forma a la vida real. Me gusta la fantasía pero, regularmente saco las situaciones de cosas que he visto o me han pasado en la vida real. Muchas gracias por el cumplido XDD y por el review.. :DD

_**KittyCiel656: **_ Ciel se dio un golpazo. No sé si merecido o no, jajaja.. XDD Y Sebastián se preocupa porque de momento, ve a Ciel como alguien que en realidad es menor que él y, tal vez hasta piensa algo como "debería estarlo cuidando en vez de fastidiarlo" XDD Y no faltará mucho. Bueno, tal vez un poco pero, ya verás a Ciel con admiradores y, entonces Sebastián muerto de celos.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Nimura Yuna:**_ Hola! Pues, yo bien gracias y tu? XDD Me alegro que te haya gustado el caítulo y, sí, ya se puede ver venir el romance.. XDD Por favor cuida de las hormigas jajaja, y gracias por el review! :DD

_**plop:**_ ¡Exacto! Por ahí que Ciel por fastidiar a Sebastián terminó siendo él, el fastidiado.. XDD Sí, la familia de Ciel que ya ha muerto y, solito él con su tía que aunque lo quiere mucho pues, no puede dejar de ser lo que es verdad "la tía" nada más. :DD Van bien tus sentidos arácnidos.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

_**Bakaa-chan: **_ Tenía tiempo de no saber de ti.. T_T Y pues igual me pasa a mí, últimamente ando algo desconectada por causa del trabajo. Esperemos que Ciel esté bien, y pues, Sebastián es el clásico joven rebelde y que no se dará por vencido fácilmente. Ya pronto se amarán.. XDD esperemos.. jajaja.. Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy **

**V**

* * *

El dolor fue invadiendo su cabeza poco a poco. ¿Algo le había golpeado? No lo recordaba bien, pero, seguro ahora estaba en el hospital o algo así. Abrió los ojos un poco.

-Mmm… estoy es mi casa. – Gimió Ciel, sentándose en la cama.

-¿Se siente mejor, joven amo? – Tanaka estaba de pie junto a su lecho y le miraba con preocupación. Retiró un paño húmedo que alguien había puesto antes sobre la frente de Ciel.

-Sí. – Las imágenes fueron volviendo a su mente. - ¿En dónde está Sebastián? – Preguntó con notoria molestia, imaginando que el moreno ya habría aprovechado la oportunidad para escaparse. Especialmente cuando él mismo le había dicho que se marchara.

-Está en la cocina, joven Phantomhive. – Respondió el anciano, palpando la frente del ojiazul para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. - ¿Le duele la cabeza?

La respuesta anterior había dejado al pequeño sin poder pensar en nada más. Sebastián seguía ahí, en su mansión. – Eh. No, no me duele nada. – Ciel se levantó de la cama, ignorando cualquier otra pregunta de parte de su mayordomo y bajó las escaleras poniendo atención en cada movimiento. Quería asegurarse de llegar completo a la planta baja.  
Avanzó hasta la cocina. Empujó una de las hojas de la puerta de vaivén de ésta para asomarse y buscar al moreno. - ¿Sebastián?

-Justo estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para llevarle algo de tomar, joven Phantomhive. – Respondió el moreno desde atrás, haciendo que el niño dejará que la puerta volviera a cerrarse, impactando contra su espalda en su regreso.

-Deja eso, Sebastián. – Musitó el ojiazul en voz baja.

-¿Qué deje qué, joven? – Preguntó el mayor, quien sostenía una bandeja con una taza de chocolate caliente. Ahora que había movido un poco el brazo, Ciel podía ver claramente el contenido del recipiente.

El menor miró hacia otra parte, ligeramente sonrojado y sin saber en realidad el porqué. – Que dejes de comportarte como un sirviente y… y, vayamos a mi oficina. Podríamos beber chocolate juntos. – Reparó en lo que había dicho de inmediato. – Bueno, tú una taza y, yo otra… claro.

El moreno advirtió el sonrojo en las mejillas de Ciel. Le pareció gracioso, hasta tierno. Esa parte jamás la aceptaría. – De acuerdo, si así lo deseas… Ciel.

El ojiazul sonrió. Finalmente le llamaba por su nombre. – Bien, te es-esperaré en mi oficina. – E intentó alejarse tan elegantemente como podía. ¿Qué le producía ese sujeto cada vez que lo tenía cerca?

Se metió en su oficina cual conejo en madriguera. No sabía ni siquiera qué hacer o qué pretender que hacía mientras llegaba Sebastián. Buscó con la vista en la habitación, no había nada que pudiera servirle. Excepto por la televisión.

"Mmm... ¿Qué le gustará ver a un chico como Sebastián?", se preguntó, mientras tomaba el control y encendía el televisor. Cambiaba canales al azar hasta que se cruzó con el programa de "Los Simpson".

Sebastián llamó a la puerta en ese momento y, al abrirla encontró a un Ciel acomodado en su silla ejecutiva mirando la televisión. – Veo que tienes una oficina muy bien equipada. – Sonrió de lado.

El ojiazul le devolvió la sonrisa, invitando al moreno a sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio. – Es que estoy más tiempo aquí que en mi habitación o, en cualquier otra parte de la casa.

"¿Casa?", se preguntó el moreno mentalmente. No entendía cómo Ciel podía llamarle casa a eso cuando él, teniendo una aún más pequeña, la presumía y de qué manera como la mansión Michaelis. – Sí. Has de tener mucho que hacer. – Comentó mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Te gustan "Los Simpson" o prefieres que veamos otra cosa? – Sebastián se giró para mirar de frente al ojiazul. Tanta amabilidad ya comenzaba a extrañarle. - No, ese programa me gusta mucho.

-Sí, a mí también. – El menor tomó una de las tazas de chocolate que había llevado el mayor y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

El moreno lo miró entretenido. – Te molestarás conmigo por lo que diré pero, te pareces a Liza Simpson. *(1)

-¿Ah sí? Pues, creo que eres tan terrible como Bart. *(1) – Ciel rió ligeramente. Era la primera vez que reía así en mucho tiempo. Generalmente lo único que ocupaba su mente eran cosas relacionadas con la escuela o con la fábrica que le habían heredado sus padres.

-¿Terrible dices? – Y en un impulso el moreno se levantó, caminó alrededor del escritorio e hizo cosquillas al ojiazul quien se retorció en la silla riendo.

"¿Qué diablos me está pasando?", pensó. – Lo siento. No debí. – Dijo, mirando alrededor. Nervioso por primera vez.

Ciel aún sonreía. "¿En qué momento dejé de ser una autoridad para este abusivo?", masculló dentro de sí, deseando sentirse enojado pero incapaz de hacerlo. – No hay cuidado. Fue gracioso… creo.

-Ah, sí. – Respondió el moreno, sintiéndose estúpido por haber olvidado todos los malos tratos que había recibido de parte del ojiazul. Sin embargo, no cambió de posición. Se había quedado mirando al pequeño sin decir palabra. Pasó saliva. Odiaba los silencios incómodos.

Entonces el celular de Sebastián sonó, quebrando finalmente el silencio. El moreno lo sacó de su bolsillo. Era Karen. – Lo siento. Debo contestar. – Sonrió. – Novia. – Agregó, guiñando un ojo.

Algo en el estómago de Ciel se revolvió. Era extraño, él nunca había sido una persona celosa. Ni siquiera con su tía cuando salía con alguien, mucho menos creía llegar a serlo con un desconocido que le provocaba tantos problemas. – ¡Ouch! – Su cabeza había golpeado con el respaldo de la silla. Aún dolía.

Sebastián entró en ese instante. Una sonrisa picaresca estaba plantada en su rostro. - ¡Ah, lo siento! Karen llama en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué no vas a verla? – Preguntó el ojiazul, intentando ocultar el disgusto que le causaba la situación.

-Porque soy tu esclavo esta tarde. Se supone que debo quedarme aquí hasta mañana, ¿o no? – Sebastián lo había dicho con una sonrisa. Por un momento, Ciel incluso creyó que le gustaba estar ahí.

-No. Has cumplido ya con tu trabajo y, puedes irte si así lo quieres. – La expresión fría y calculadora del ojiazul había vuelto a su lugar; era falsa, pero era lo correcto según el niño. – No… no quiero retenerte toda la noche aquí también.

Sebastián asintió, tomó la taza y bebió lo que quedaba del chocolate. – De acuerdo. Gracias. – Respondió secamente. – Nos vemos mañana.

-Claro. Nos vemos mañana. – Y Ciel pretendió volver a poner toda su atención en la televisión mientras el moreno salía. En realidad, le observó a cada paso. Le gustaba verlo con ese traje de mayordomo.

El moreno se cambió el uniforme y salió de la casa con todas sus pertenencias. Bien podría ir a casa de Karen, pasar la noche con ella y, luego pedirle a la rubia que le dejara frente a la mansión del niño nerd. De esa forma, el chofer de su padre le encontraría ahí en la mañana.

Empezó a caminar, buscando un autobús y dispuesto a seguir su plan al pie de la letra. De repente se detuvo. No quería ir a ver a Karen, tampoco sentía ningún deseo que el cuerpo de la joven fuera capaz de satisfacer. Sus deseos esa noche eran muy distintos a cualquiera que hubiera tenido en su vida hasta ese día.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ocho de la mañana en los pasillos de la Green Academy. Estudiantes y profesores iban de un lado a otro. Unos recogiendo libros de sus casilleros, otros comiendo algo rápidamente. Y, en medio de uno de los pasillos, los amigos de Sebastián.

-¿Y tú crees que sí nos ayudará? – Preguntó la rubia Karen, jugueteando con uno de sus mechones de cabello. Se había apoyado en la pared pues, lo corto de sus pantaloncillos no le dejaba sentarse en el suelo. – Sebby se ha comportado en forma extraña últimamente.

-No lo sé. – Masculló Bill. – Me preocupa el hecho que ayer haya faltado nuevamente a su cita contigo. Se está tomando demasiado en serio lo de los estudios y, no creo que quiera traicionar a su "tutor". – El roquero golpeó el extremo de uno de los casilleros con su puño.

-Pero, no necesitamos a Sebastián con nosotros, Bill. – Le interrumpió Frank. Los ojos verdes del roquero brillaron en ese momento. El chico pelirrojo tenía razón.

-Claro, Bill. Karen puede distraerlo y mientras, nos entretenemos un poco. – Mike metió las manos en sus bolsillos, palpando sus cigarrillos; estaba emocionado por el plan de Bill.  
Entonces la delgada y pequeña figura de Ciel cruzó el pasillo enfrente de ellos. El roquero le miró con atención, tomando nota de cuál era el casillero del niño.

-Ve por el capullo de Sebas y se la chupas o ves qué haces. – Murmuró Bill al oído de Karen, ésta se retorció con una sonrisa picaresca en los labios. – Luego nos vemos.  
La rubia asintió, buscó al moreno con la vista. Sebastián estaba charlando con otros chicos al final del pasillo.

"Sebby, ven. Tengo algo para ti…", Karen decía mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho.

Los tres roqueros se quedaron observando a la chica mientras corría hasta los brazos de Sebastián. El moreno la recibió, rodeó la estrecha cintura de Karen con sus brazos y la besó profundamente. Bill creía que Sebastián se estaría congraciando con la joven por haberla dejado plantada anoche.

-¿Ahora, Bill? – Preguntó Frank. Bill asintió.

Ciel miraba los libros en su casillero una y otra vez. Intentando recordar cuáles eran los que debía llevarse. Los tres jóvenes se acercaron por detrás de él y, de repente un golpe sordo contra el metal del casillero hizo al pequeño ojiazul retorcerse de dolor.

-¡Ah! – Gimió Ciel cuando Bill le apretó contra el mueble con su cuerpo. - ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó molesto, no le daría el gusto al roquero de verle asustado.

-Has jodido a nuestro amigo y, eso no puede quedarse así. – Susurró el roquero en su oído justo antes de lamerlo. - ¿Qué pasa, Nerdiel? ¿En vez de asustarte estoy provocando algo más en ti?

Ciel le empujaba con todas sus fuerzas para alejarlo pero, parecía imposible. - ¡Ah! ¡Déjame!

-Tal vez quiere más atención, Bill. – Repuso Mike con una sonrisa burlesca. Ayudando al de ojos verdes a acorralar al niño.

El ojiazul buscó ayuda con la mirada pero, el pasillo se había quedado repentinamente vacío. No sintió nada más. Las manos de los tres jóvenes lo manosearon buscando algo entre su ropa.

-¡Ah! ¡No! – Ciel se retorcía. Los chicos se estaban riendo de él y, entonces supo lo que buscaban. Querían la llave de su casillero por algún motivo.

-Hoy sí, Nerdiel. Veamos si alguien te ayuda. – Se burló Frank, abriendo la cerradura del casillero mientras, Bill y Mike le echaban dentro.

Rápidamente los tres roqueros encendieron los cigarrillos y, comenzaron a fumar bruscamente, espirando todo el humo en las rendijas del casillero. Ciel comenzó a toser fuertemente.

-En estos momentos, seguro te lamentas, ¿no Nerdiel? – Decía Bill casi en un susurro para que ningún profesor o alumno le escuchara. – Asmático y claustrofóbico. ¿Qué más se podría pedir?

El pequeño perdió el orgullo en ese momento y golpeó la puerta metálica con la mano. Frank tomó una bocanada más del cigarrillo. – ¡Quiere más, Bill!

El roquero rió. -¡Ah! Eres toda una zorra, Nerdiel. ¡Quieres que te demos más! – Mike y él inhalaron nuevamente y dejaron escapar el humo en una de las pequeñas ranuras del compartimiento.

La respiración de Ciel se agitó aún más. Quería salir de ahí. Intentaba tranquilizarse a sí mismo, diciéndose que alguien lo encontraría pero, sus bronquios parecían no comprenderlo. Su garganta se cerraba, no creía poder gritar. Lo único que lograba hacer era respirar y con cuánta dificultad. Golpeó la puerta una vez más. Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Vamos, Bill. Dejémoslo ya. – Insistió uno de los jóvenes al otro. El ojiazul no era capaz de reconocer otra voz que no fuera la de Bill, debido a lo mucho que le asustaba.

-¡Me jodes! – Exclamó el aludido entre risas. – De acuerdo, dejemos al mocoso ese.

Alguno de los tres dio una patada a la puerta del casillero y, luego, Ciel les escuchó correr.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sebastián apenas había llegado a tiempo a la clase del profesor Faustus. Karen le había atrapado en uno de los salones vacíos y, él no había podido contenerse a semejante tentación.

La voz del profesor parecía una radio desintonizada para el moreno. Su mente estaba en otra cosa.

"No, Karen… Es tarde.", gemía Sebastián mientras la rubia le acorralaba contra la pared, devorando sus labios con besos apasionados; dejando al moreno apenas tiempo para respirar entre uno y otro.

"Solo hoy, Sebby. Solo hoy…", decía la rubia mientras jugueteaba con su cabello. Sebastián desabrochó los pantaloncillos de la joven y metió una mano en sus interiores. "Eso, Seb… Mmm…" Las caderas de Karen respondían al jueguito de Sebastián, dando pequeñas embestidas contra los dedos traviesos del moreno que se había deslizado en su interior.

Sebastián se acercó más a ella. Su miembro también exigía algo de atención. La rubia lo comprendió a la perfección y bajó la cremallera de los pantalones del moreno. Luego, su mano se encargó del resto.

"Cie… ". Aquella era la parte del relato que Sebastián no contaría a ninguno de sus amigos. Cuando estaba más concentrado en el placer, a su mente había llegado el rostro del ojiazul. Por suerte que había mascado su lengua antes de continuar. "Si-sigue Karen, sigue…"

-Michaelis. – La voz de Claude interrumpió su ensoñación. - ¿Dónde está Phantomhive?

El moreno miró al pupitre vacío y se encogió de hombros. – No lo sé, profesor. No le he visto hoy.

El hombre miró a Sebastián fijamente. - ¿Seguro usted no le habrá hecho algo, Sebastián? – Claude creía recordar que la tarde anterior el moreno tenía que cumplir con su parte de la apuesta.

-No, profesor Faustus. – Respondió con molestia. Aunque, ya empezaba a preguntarse qué le habría sucedido al pequeño. "¡Bah! A mí qué me importa.", se dijo mentalmente pero, siguió preocupado.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Apenas terminó la clase, el moreno salió del aula para buscar al ojiazul. "El colmo. Yo buscando a Nerdiel.", se reprochó pero, no cedió en la búsqueda.

Buscó en las aulas, en el baño y hasta en la cafetería pero nada. Lo peor era que debía ser cuidadoso pues, dónde le vieran Bill o alguno de ellos, iba a desear no haber nacido después de lo mucho que se burlarían de él.

"Casilleros.", musitó en voz baja y fue hasta la fila de armarios donde recordaba haber visto a Ciel ayer. Anduvo por todo el pasillo pero, tampoco le veía ahí. Seguramente el niño no había llegado a la escuela y ya. Tal vez todavía le dolía el golpe en la cabeza.

Entonces, un sonido le hizo volver. Era como si alguien tosiera o jadeara; el moreno no sabía explicarse. Se sintió estúpido pero, el sonido parecía venir de adentro de los casilleros.

Se quedó callado, intentando escucharlo de nuevo. El bullicio de los niños de la primaria que salían en ese momento de sus aulas podría bloquear cualquier cosa. Rápidamente se acercó al casillero de la esquina y pegó el oído, nada. Continuó con el siguiente.

"Coff…", el ruido de nuevo. Pero, esta vez Sebastián había ubicado el origen de éste. Sí, en efecto venía de un casillero.

Miró a su alrededor. Durante su niñez le gustaba asaltar los casilleros de los mayores y robarles cigarrillos o dinero.

-Tú. – Una niña que se acercaba al casillero del lado. – Dame un maldito par de tijeras.

-Pero… - La niña miró asustada al moreno.

-¡Ahora! – Gritó Sebastián y la chica escarbó entre su mochila hasta dar con el utensilio.

El moreno se lo arrancó de las manos y, comenzó a luchar por abrir la cerradura. – Jodida cerradura. – Masculló. Había abierto tantas y, ahora ésta parecía estar traslapada. Seguramente, no era así, en realidad eran los nervios de Sebastián, quien en realidad no sabía ni qué le empujaba a forcejear con esa cosa cuando, ni siquiera sabía si había alguien adentro realmente o se estaba volviendo loco.

Los niños comenzaron a aglomerarse en torno al "extraño adolescente que intentaba abrir un casillero". Algunos jóvenes también.

Algún chismoso le avisó al director Sutcliff, pues se le vio a éste correr hasta donde estaba el moreno. - ¿Pero qué hace, Sebastián Michaelis?

-Alguien está atrapado. - Sebastián le miró de reojo y masculló una mala palabra después de la frase. "Click.", la puerta cedió en el momento.

El moreno la abrió y quedó sorprendido al encontrar al menor entre los libros. Parecía como si estuviera desmayado. –Ciel. – Y, en un impulso, lo cargó en sus brazos.  
-¡Ciel! – Exclamó el director con su típico timbre de voz. - ¿Qué le ha hecho, Michaelis? – Ahora, un gruñido para Sebastián.

-¡Nada! Yo… - Ni siquiera sabía qué decir. – Me extrañó que no lo veía y lo busqué.

Grell no quería dejar el tema ahí. El jadeo del ojiazul interrumpió. Sebastián bajó la vista a sus brazos. El niño apenas respiraba, y, cada vez que lo hacía su pecho emitía algo así como un pitillo.

-El joven Phantomhive es asmático. – Explicó el director, al ver la pregunta en el rostro de Sebastián. - ¡Tráigalo! Debemos llevarle a la enfermería de inmediato.

El moreno obedeció y llevó al ojiazul en sus brazos hasta la enfermería de la escuela. Muchos curiosos les siguieron pero, todos tuvieron que quedarse afuera.

La enfermera, al ver el estado del menor, le ordenó a Sebastián que le sentara en la camilla pero, que mantuviera un brazo bajo su cabeza. El moreno asintió. El cuerpo de Ciel estaba bastante frío y a Sebastián le asustaba eso, otra cosa que jamás admitiría frente a nadie.

La mujer tomó un inhalador y le proporcionó a Ciel un par de aplicaciones. – Debemos esperar a que reaccione. – Dijo a Sebastián. – El asma tiende a provocar una especie de somnolencia si el ataque es fuerte.

La respiración de Ciel mejoró al cabo de unos minutos. El menor lentamente abrió los ojos y, miró sorprendido a su alrededor. Aún más por quién lo sostenía.

-Lárgate, Sebastián. – Dijo en un susurro y miró hacia otro lado.

-¡Vaya! ¿Así me agradeces el que te haya sacado de ese lugar? – El moreno rió incrédulo de la acción del niño.

-No me creas idiota, Sebastián. Se los has ordenado. – La voz de Ciel se escuchaba lastimada.

-¿Ordenar qué? ¿A quién? – Sebastián le agitó un poco y la enfermera le reprochó con una mirada. De inmediato el moreno aflojó la mano en el hombro de Ciel.

-A Bill… a esos dos otros que siempre están contigo. ¡Les dijiste que me encerraran en esa porquería y fumaran sobre mí! – El ojiazul estaba tan indignado que se removió, luchando por zafarse de Sebastián. - ¡Tú eres uno de ellos! – Gimió.

-Ciel… ¡Ciel! – Subió la voz al ver que el menor no le escuchaba. – Te juro que no les he pedido que hagan nada. – Los ojos escarlata de Sebastián quedaron fijos en los de Ciel mientras hablaba. – Bill… - El moreno pasó saliva recordando que Bill le había dicho que le vengaría. – me dijo que él cobraría por mí las ofensas que me habías hecho pero, no sabía lo que haría.

Tan buena idea que le pareció entonces y, ahora se sentía mal al ver al ojiazul, quien parecía tan delicado, en la camilla.

-Estoy mejor ahora. Puedes dejarme recostado e irte. – Ciel solo quería llorar, todavía estaba asustado. Pero, hacerlo frente al moreno sería vergonzoso.

-¿Le dirás a Sutcliff que yo sabía?

-No. No le diré nada. Le diré que me desmayé y no vi quien fue. – El ojiazul suspiró.

Sebastián intentó buscar algo para alegrarle y entonces, notó el reloj que el pequeño llevaba puesto. Tenía el símbolo del club de fútbol español del Real Madrid.

-¿Eres fanático del Real Madrid? – Preguntó, intentando relajar el ambiente.

-Bueno, algo así. Me gusta mirar los partidos de vez en cuando.

-Ah, yo soy fanático del Barcelona. Podríamos ver juntos el partido de esta noche. – El moreno sonrió y, Ciel se giró incrédulo, pensando que encontraría una mueca de sarcasmo pero, no.

-Cla-claro. Pero, debe ser en mi casa. Mi tía no me dejaría salir después de saber que tuve otro ataque. – Respondió el menor sin saber si debía alegrarse.

El mayor asintió, recostó al menor en la camilla y avanzó hasta la puerta. Ciel pensó que eso significaba que la propuesta había quedado cancelada pero, entonces Sebastián se dio la vuelta. – Estaré ahí a las ocho.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

(1)* Bart y Liza Simpson: Personajes de esta serie animada. Liza se caracteriza por ser estudiosa e inteligente; mientras que Bart es siempre de naturaleza traviesa y descuidada. Sin embargo, hermana y hermano se apoyan mutuamente en diversas situaciones.


	6. Capítulo VI

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**Sonicathehedgehog24:**_ Yay! :DD Muchas gracias por el review y, aquí está ya la continuación.. :DD

_**mina-sama12: **_ Sí, lo que pasa es que Sebastián como todo "super macho" jajaja, se niega a aceptar que le gusta Ciel. XDD Mal que Sebastián no apareció para salvar a Ciel, pero, bueno.. creo que les dio una oportunidad de acercarse más así.. XDD Ahh.. creo que estás adivinando algo.. jajaja. Gracias por el review.. :DD

_**gatitodeath:**_ Lamento dejarte en suspernso. XDD Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo y, gracias por el review.. :DD

_**neko nyan:**_ Gracias! Son tiernos a ratos, no? XDD Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo aunque es algo corto.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**AezeMy:**_ Ya hasta a ti se te está quedando lo de "Nerdiel", jajaja. Ya veremos que pasa en la noche de futbol.. XDD Gracias por tus palabras y por este review! :DD Abrazos para ti también! XDD

_**plop: **_ Sí, pobre Ciel. XDD Y pues, Sebastián le tiene y no le tiene ganas porque el orgullo le gana. Tiene miedo de salir perdiendo, creo.. jajaja. Hay que recordar que el moreno consume sustancias raras a veces jajaja, capaz por eso confunde, Nah, mentiras.. :DD Gracias por el review! :D Y, ya veremos que pasa con ellos.. XDD

**_Katha phantomhive: _** Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado y, sí, Ciel solo recibió un golpazo el pobre. Sebastián pues, aún se debate entre el "gustar" y el cariño de "este niño es más pequeño que yo" jajaja, esperemos que no por mucho.. XDD Los amigos de Sebastián, ellos creen que ser "cool" viene de fastidiar a otros que son más débiles.. O.O Y, Karen es la clásica "chica busca dinero" solo porque ella es también adinerada.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**kaileena666: (1)**_ Daba miedo la venganza de Sebastián pero, aún más porque venía de sus amigos. XDD El drama es parte de esta historia jajaja.. XDD Me alegro que te haya gustado.. :DD _**(2)**_ Y ves? No es tanto Sebastián por sí solo como sus amigos, quienes hacen más maldades que nadie.. XDD Espero que te guste la continuación y, gracias por los reviews! :DD****

**Capítulo corto.. jajaja.. Qué advertencia la mía.. XDD**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Green Academy**

**VI**

* * *

El bullicio en la mansión Michaelis no se hizo esperar al momento en que Anthony Michaelis, padre de Sebastián y cabeza de la familia, entró con su maletín. Detrás de él, el chofer acarreaba las otras maletas que el negociante había llevado durante su viaje.

-¡Has vuelto, amor! – Chilló Kate al ver a su esposo en la puerta.

"Amor", pensaba el moreno mientras descendía las escaleras y se acercaba a su padre. No creía que él llegara a padecer de semejante enfermedad nunca.

-Padre. – Sebastián se detuvo detrás de Anthony, observándole con una sonrisa ladeada y las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Sebastián! – El hombre de inmediato soltó a la madre del moreno para atraer al joven a sus brazos. - ¡Ah! Mi muchacho. Siempre todo un macho. Todo un Michaelis. – Su padre le palmeó el hombro con orgullo y, por un momento el joven se sintió confundido. Sentía que en alguna parte de todo eso él no estaba diciendo la verdad. – Siempre, papá.

Y Anthony no prestó más atención a Kate. – Ven hijo, vayamos a ver la televisión. Quiero que me cuentes todo respecto a esa chica Karen. – Sebastián le miró sorprendido. No había mucho que decir del tema a un padre. – No me mires así, yo sé bien que ustedes andan juntos. ¡Ah! ¡Cuánto gusto que mi hijo se haya enamorado de una chica como esa!

-Sebastián ha tenido problemas en la escuela. – Interrumpió Kate, poniendo los brazos en jarras, irrumpiendo el paso de padre e hijo. – Dile, Sebastián. Cuéntale a tu padre que he tenido que perderme de una reunión importante porque el director Sutcliff me llamó.

El mayor miró a Sebastián de frente. - ¿Es verdad eso?

-Lo es papá. Pero… ahora tengo un tutor en la escuela. El niño de la familia Phantomhive. Él… es muy inteligente y… - Su forma de referirse al pequeño sorprendió al moreno. Lo hacía casi con cariño. "Tonto Nerdiel", pensó. Pero, era bueno aparentando inocencia frente a su padre en los momentos necesarios. – Se llama Ciel.

-¿Ciel? Mmm… ¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre? – Se preguntó Anthony en voz alta. - ¡Lo tengo! El heredero de las empresas Funtom. – De inmediato una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro sudoroso y cansado del hombre. – Quiero que seas amigo de ese chico. El mejor amigo de ser posible. – Guiñó un ojo al joven. – Si logro un negocio con esa compañía no necesitaría hacer nada más por el resto del año.

Sebastián sonrió. – Puedes contar con eso, papá. De hecho, esta misma noche le he prometido ir a ver un partido de futbol con él.

-¿En verdad? Yo mismo te llevaré, hijo. Empaca algunas botanas. Seguro a… ¿cómo dices que se llama?

-Ner… digo, Ciel. Se llama Ciel. – Respondió el moreno a punto de reír por su absurda confusión.

-¡Ah! Pues, seguro a Ciel le encantará que lleves algo para comer. – Kate solo meneó la cabeza en gesto negativo ante el comportamiento de su esposo. – ¡Lleva también unos cigarrillos! – Exclamó el hombre emocionado, y la mujer bufó con molestia.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ciel abrió una bolsa de frituras de queso, vació el contenido en un tazón y comió una. Comenzaba a dudar que el "joven Michaelis" en verdad llegara a su casa. Probablemente solo lo había dicho para que el ojiazul no le acusara de ser parte del ataque que había sufrido en la mañana.

-¿Te gustaría que trajera algo más para ti y tu amigo? – Preguntó Madame Red, llevando unas latas de soda helada y dejándolas sobre la mesa de la sala. Esta vez, Ciel no quería recibir a Sebastián en su oficina; bueno, en caso que el mencionado se dignara aparecer.

Se recostó en el sofá que estaba frente al enorme televisor al que se dirigía la atención de toda la habitación. De no haber sido por la chimenea, se habría visto como una pequeña sala de cine. Dos butacas más se erguían a los lados del sofá. A Ciel no le gustaban pues, eran las que alguna vez habían usado sus padres.

Suspiró. Siempre se deprimía cuando recordaba a sus padres. Miró hacia el frente. Las ocho y cinco. Las gotas de agua que comenzaban a formarse en las latas heladas se deslizaron hasta caer en la mesa. En otras circunstancias, se habría levantado a limpiarlas pero, hoy estaba demasiado cansado para eso. Ni siquiera quería levantarse para tomar el control remoto y encender el televisor. Solo se quedó ahí, tirado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

-Pensé que, por lo menos, me esperarías despierto. – Una voz familiar habló a la altura de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Sebastián, quien, lo veía sorprendido. Ciel sonrió al darse cuenta que le veía de cabeza debido a la posición en que estaba acostado.

-Sebastián. Creí que… no vendrías. – De inmediato se sentó. – Perdona, me he quedado dormido un momento. – Mintió. Aún no se sentía del todo cómodo cuando estaba con el mayor. El moreno le inspiraba algo de temor. Más que temor a lo que pudiera hacerle, temor a las cosas que provocaba en él.

El mayor lo miró con hastío al principio. "Estúpido niño nerd…", pensó; aunque desechó eso de inmediato. Su mente había reemplazado la molestia por un extraño agrado. Mascó la colilla del cigarro que fumaba. – Lo siento. Olvidé que odias el cigarrillo. – Espetó, tomándolo y apagándolo en el cenicero.

Ciel se había quedado mirándolo fijamente. Por un momento, pensó que el mayor lo querría apagar en uno de sus brazos o en su cabeza, conociéndole por cómo era siempre. – Gracias. No es que lo odie pero, me hace más vulnerable a los ataques de asma. – Explicó el pequeño.

-Entiendo. – El moreno se sentó al lado del ojiazul. - ¿Si me dejas sentarme acá contigo, verdad?

-Claro. Es solo que es… genial que hayas podido venir. – El menor le dedicó una sonrisa al joven y, con manos temblorosas buscó el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Sebastián estuvo a punto de tomar una de las cervezas que su padre había puesto entre la bolsa que le obligó a llevar pero, había preferido una soda.

Ciel buscó el canal rápidamente. El partido ya había comenzado. Sebastián se levantó y apagó la luz, solo el resplandor del televisor iluminaba la habitación.

_"Se encontró con Sergio Ramos. Ahora Pique, Gerard Pique que la intercepta en el centro del campo la tiene. El CR 7 que no le permite el paso fácilmente. La pelea señores, el Real Madrid no se dejará vencer esta noche.", _narraba el comentarista deportivo.

El ojiazul suspiró. Había sido un día agotador y, las narraciones de fútbol siempre le provocaban sueño, incluso si era su equipo favorito el que jugaba.

_"Llega el servicio de Özil para el Madrid, y aquí llega Messi, la estrella del Barcelona. Juega Mascherano, ahora el poder de Villa…"_

Ciel bostezó. Sebastián se giró para verle en medio de la penumbra. Rió entre dientes. - ¿Tienes sueño?

-Un poco.

-Vamos, - Dijo el moreno. – come un poco más. Te ayudará a mantenerte despierto. – Ofreció el tazón de frituras al niño, quien tomó unas cuantas y, las comió una tras otra. El ojiazul se mordió los labios y, Sebastián pasó saliva. Un escalofrío había recorrido su cuello al verlo hacer eso.

-¿Sucede algo, Sebastián? – Preguntó el menor mirándole sorprendido.

-No. Solo… me preguntaba si querrías un poco de soda. – Extendió la lata de la que él había bebido antes a Ciel.

El ojiazul la tomó y bebió un poco. – Es deliciosa. –Musitó.

-Vaya… me has besado sin querer. – Le atajó el moreno con una sonrisa ladeada. Ciel le miró con la pregunta en los ojos. "¿Cómo?" – Has bebido de la misma lata donde yo lo hice antes.

_"Se van a cumplir treinta y cinco minutos de partido…"_

-Ah. Sí. – Susurró un Ciel cuyos hermosos orbes azules no eran capaces de separarse de los de Sebastián.

_"Ataca una vez más el Real Madrid, Alonso que llega por el centro…"_

Sebastián le tomó por la barbilla delicadamente, apoyando una rodilla en el sofá para acercarse más fácilmente.

_"Se la entrega a Ronaldo, Cristiano Ronaldo la tiene. La posición es buena, el público que ya presiente el gol…"_

-Me gustas, Ciel.

_"El centro… Pinto que intenta detener el balón y…"_

-Tú… también me gustas… Seb... – Las palabras del ojiazul fueron reprimidas por el dulce beso de los labios del moreno.

_"¡Goooooooooooooooool del Real Madrid!" _


	7. Capítulo VII

_**Respuestas a reviews: **_

_**Sonicathehedgehog24:**_ Jajaja, no te preocupes, ya lo continúo.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**_AezeMy:_** *le da un super abrazo virtual también* XDD Ahora mismo actualizo. No he podido hacerlo antes porque estaba enferma.. xDD No te sientas mal por ponerte sensible con el abrazo de Sebas y su padre. Yo me sentí igual cuando lo escribí, saber por qué, jajaja.. :DD Y su madre.. ahh es una pena esa señora en serio, jaja, típica mujer de sociedad y, lo digo porque conozco a una igual. xDD Gracias por el review y me alegro muchísimo que te gusten mis fics.. :DD

_**Cerezo 21:**_ Yo también espero que Sebastián no juegue con Ciel.. sino pobrecito.. DD: Y aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo! :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Nu'est fans: **_ Hola! Lamento haber dejado el capítulo en esa parte pero, bueno.. quería crear una simple secuencia para la parte en que finalmente veíamos un beso de estos dos.. jajaja.. :DD Gracias por el review y, me alegro tanto que te haya gustado.. :DD

_**mina-sama12: **_ Mmm.. no puedo decirte de momento que tan cierto fue lo que le dijo Sebastián a Ciel pero, algo si es verdad, Sebastián ha dejado de pensar en hacerle daño a Ciel porque algo dentro de él pareciera ordenárselo.. ;) Siento que lo de su padre lo influenció en cierta forma y, mentalmente fue una manera de impulsarse a sí mismo, tal vez diciendo como "Mi padre me dijo que debía acercarme a él.." Excusas, jajaja. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Guest:**_ Como pueda que Karen muera, hay como 1000000 de probabilidades que no lo haga, jajaja.. mentiras.. XDD El papá de Sebastián quiere sacar algo de provecho en todo lo que tiene a su alrededor.. :DD Ya veremos que hace Ciel también, jajaja.. Gracias por el review.. :DD

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Sí! Finalmente Sebastián se atrevió a acercarse un poco más a Ciel y, pues, sobre todo a besarlo.. :DD Yo creo que Sebastián aprovecha lo de su padre en parte también, porque así tiene un pretexto para estar más tiempo con Ciel.. XDD Gracias por el review y me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo! :DD

_**SaskiaKazeElric: **_ jajaja, me imagino eso.. XDD Cuídate tu también y muchas gracias por el review! :DD Por aquí está ya la continuación..

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy  
**

**VII**

* * *

Entró en su casa intentando que sus padres no lo notaran. Demasiadas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza. Incluso había usado la copia de llave que jamás usaba para entrar. No le quería ver la cara al mayordomo, tampoco al chofer, mucho menos a su padre.

Subió las escaleras de puntillas hasta llegar a su habitación. Entró, cerró la puerta con llave y se recostó en ella con los ojos cerrados, jadeando y, a la vez, agradeciendo que nadie le hubiera visto.

_"¿Qué hice?"_

La cuestión continuó ahí por un rato. Acababa de hacer algo que siempre había tildado de despreciable y asqueroso. Algo de lo que él y sus amigos se reían siempre, imitaban y sobre todo se burlaban.

Acarició sus labios suavemente. El beso de Ciel. El suave, dulce y amoroso beso de Ciel. Había que ser realistas, la rubia jamás le había dado un ósculo como ése. Los suyos siempre habían sido rudos, apasionados y cargados de lujuria pero, ninguno que le dejara inmóvil y le hiciera olvidarse de todo.

_"¡Eres una vergüenza!"_, se dijo a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba decepcionado de Sebastián Michaelis y su comportamiento homosexual. Para hacer las cosas peores, le gustó y huyó.

Pero es que no podía soportarlo. Era demasiado para él. Por una parte las sugerencias de Bill, los deseos de su padre de acercarse a esa familia y, finalmente, esa masa de sensaciones que él tenía por dentro. El deseo le había venido de repente y, había considerado que era lo mejor. Útil para su padre, para él y su escuela; quizás hasta útil para "Nerdiel."

_"Me gustas, Ciel. Eso no es mentira."_, murmuró. Aunque sabía que era algo imposible para él siquiera mantenerse cerca del ojiazul una vez terminara la escuela. Para ese entonces su padre tendría su negocio y, él, ninguna justificación.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Sebastián le besaba apasionadamente. Sus manos recorrían su frágil cuerpo y, él luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse aún cuando ese beso le provocaba… ¿cosquillas? No sabía bien, lo que le provocaba pero definitivamente, era una sensación única. _

_"Sebastián…", susurró mientras el mayor daba suaves tironcitos a su cabello. "Te quiero…"_

Entonces el ruido del despertador interrumpió su sueño. Se levantó de la cama sin saber cómo. Solo sabía que de alguna manera sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta la ducha. Había ajustado el grifo del agua, dejándola tan caliente como le era posible aguantarla.

Anoche no había podido ponerse el pijama. Solo se había desnudado y metido entre las sábanas. Una sensación extraña había invadido su cuerpo toda la noche. Era como si la sangre le hirviera, pero, no por singular había sido desagradable.

Nunca nadie había manifestado ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia él. Aparte de sus padres, su tía y los sirvientes, no era capaz de recordar a nadie. En la escuela siempre había estado solo. Era verdad que algunas veces se reunía con algunos niños para comer o algo así pero, no eran sus amigos. Solo lo hacían para que les ayudara con alguna tarea o les explicara mejor algún tema que no eran capaces de comprender.

Debía reconocer que él tampoco se había esforzado por hacer amigos pero, su orgullo y timidez no le eran fáciles de manejar.

Salió de la ducha y limpió la neblina del vapor que había empañado su espejo. ¿Sería posible que alguien sintiera algo por él? ¿Qué su rostro finalmente provocara un sentimiento dulce cuando era pensado? No lo sabía.

_"Debería golpearme por andar creyendo esos cuentos._", se dijo. Recordando que al igual que le había besado, Sebastián huyó un par de minutos después. Dejándolo a él, solo y confundido. Lo malo, era que Ciel en su interior "se creía esos cuentos", tal y como se reprochaba.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-¡Madame! – MeyRin corrió escaleras abajo para encontrarse con la dama.

-¿Qué sucede, MeyRin? Pareciera que viste un fantasma. – La pelirroja abandonó su desayuno para atender a la mucama.

-¡Vea! El joven Ciel ha ensuciado las sábanas. – Sostenía la tela, en su mayoría sobre uno de sus hombros, solo la parte que albergaba la mancha blanquecina la llevaba estirada entre ambas manos.

-Mi sobrinito está creciendo. – Musitó Madame Red con los ojos como platos. Claramente, el pequeño había tenido su primer orgasmo sobre esa sábana. – Aunque no me agrada nada la idea de que esto que hace. –Suspiró. Luego una sonrisa surcó sus labios. – Por otra parte, eso quiere decir que Ciel está enamorado.

-¿Quién será la afortunada, señora? – Preguntó la mucama y la dama se encogió de hombros. Ya lo averiguaría.

Entonces las dos mujeres quedaron sorprendidas. Ciel había bajado las escaleras prácticamente de un salto, corriendo hasta el comedor donde ambas se encontraban. Él mismo se sirvió un vaso de leche y lo bebió en un solo trago.

-Ciel… - Musitó la pelirroja. MeyRin salió volada de la habitación con todo y sábana, antes que Ciel fuera capaz de verla.

-¿Sí, tía?

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz hoy? – Preguntó la dama con una sonrisa. Era obvio que las cosas iban por ahí.

-¿Yo? No tía para nada. Solo quiero terminar temprano mis tareas con Sebastián y volver a casa. – E intentó respirar profundo mientras respondía a su tía. Él mismo quería creer eso. No era sano alimentar esperanzas y, Ciel lo sabía. –Adiós tía.

La mujer soltó una risita. – Buena suerte, Ciel. – Guardó silencio un momento. - ¡Ah, Ciel!

-Dime, tía. – El pequeño retrocedió en sus pasos para mirar a la pelirroja.

-Si tienes dudas, pregúntame. – Y le guiñó un ojo, indicando complicidad.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hoy había decidido cambiar un poco para atraer a su deseable y atractivo novio. La rubia Karen llevaba un vestido cortísimo ese día. Era de color amarillo y, la falda ondeaba a cada paso que daba, remarcando sus caderas en el vaivén.

-Que se pudra el maldito de Michaelis. – Murmuró Bill al verla entrar. – Karen está como para devorarla tres veces al día.

-Parece una modelo de la revista Playboy. – Comentó Michael. Frank apenas asintió. Los tres estaban embobados con la presencia de Karen.

-Buenos días, caballeros. – Saludó la chica en tono burlesco al acercarse a la mesa de la cafetería en donde se encontraban los tres jóvenes. – Díganme, ¿han visto a Sebby?

-¡Ha! Búscale en la cama de Nerdiel. – Respondió Bill riendo.

-¿Qué? – Karen se quitó los lentes para el sol que llevaba puestos y los miró de frente.

-Porque lo debe estar cuidando. – Añadió Frank, sobreactuando tristeza. – ¿No sabes que el pequeño sufrió un ataque de asma por quedarse dentro de un casillero? Y al perro de Sebastián no le vemos desde ayer.

-Claro que sí. Pero, ¿por qué mi Sebby tiene que cuidar al mocoso? – Protestó, pisando el suelo con rabia. - ¡Ah! Y yo, ¡hasta trayendo este maldito vestido!

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Sutcliff lo culpó y ese fue el castigo. – Dijo Michael, quien de repente se interrumpió. – Seguro Ciel le tiene pánico a Sebastián ahora. – Sonrió.

-Seguro que sí. – Añadió el roquero de ojos verdes. – O bien está siguiendo mi consejo. – Una sonrisa lasciva surcó sus labios. Ciel se retorcería de dolor cuando supiera que Sebastián le mentía, si las cosas estaban como él creía.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Por su parte, Sebastián estaba parado en la puerta del aula de Claude sin saber si debía o no entrar. Ya había esquivado a una Karen de vestido amarillo escondiéndose en el armario del conserje. Ahora que veía, Ciel ya estaba en su puesto y, ¡él que había intentado llegar temprano, pensando que así el ojiazul sería el del problema!

Quería decirle que lo de la noche anterior había sido un impulso y no se volvería a repetir. Entonces lo vio retorcerse en la silla, nervioso, tal como él estaba. Ciel suspiró, miró al asiento que él ocupaba siempre y devolvió la vista al frente. Era claro que le esperaba.

"¡Vaya!", Sebastián apoyó su frente en una mano. "¿Qué diablos me sucede?", pensaba. Estrujó el agarradero de la mochila y entró en el aula.

-Buenos días, Michaelis. – Saludó Claude secamente. – Suerte que nos honrara con su presencia.

-Buenos días, profesor Faustus. – El moreno como siempre ignoró todo lo demás. – ¡Jódase, viejo ridículo! – Susurró desde su asiento.

-Lo escuché, Michaelis. Tendrá el doble de tarea para hoy. – Espetó Claude y continuó escribiendo la lección del día en la pizarra con su típica frialdad. En el fondo disfrutaba fastidiando a ese niño rico y malcriado.

Ciel soltó una risita. – La profesora Ángela no le hace caso, por eso se enoja.

Sebastián se giró con una clara expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. - ¿Qué? – No pudo evitar reírse. Tanto que tuvo que esconder el rostro entre sus brazos para que Faustus no le escuchara. - ¿Có- cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó, intentando recuperar el aire.

-Los he visto en los pasillos. Ella parece un poco tímida. – Agregó el ojiazul y, ahí estaba, la misma cara de la foto en el perfil de Facebook, Sebastián sonriendo. Sonriendo para él.

El moreno se extrañó de su comportamiento también. Él jamás actuaba así. "Ya caí tan bajo que estoy burlándome de estos buenos para nada con Nerdiel.", pero solo lo pensaba a la ligera pues, en realidad se la estaba pasando muy bien.

-Lo siento por él. – Y ahí estaba otra vez ese impulso que Sebastián odiaba en sus ratos de prudencia. – Oye, ¿te gustaría ir a comer una hamburguesa conmigo?

Ciel se removió en el asiento, intentando mantener una postura orgullosa. Incluso si en su interior estaba muriendo de felicidad por ver la continuación del corto beso de la otra noche. – Seguro. De paso, podría explicarte la parte que te has perdido de la clase.

"Ojalá Faustus tenga diarrea cuando Ángela lo invite a salir... ", dijo el moreno y, ambos volvieron a reír.

-Sebastián. – Le interrumpió el ojiazul en tono serio unos segundos después. - ¿Tus amigos no harán algo al saber que comerás conmigo?

-Mmm… no. – El moreno le guiñó un ojo. – Porque no les diremos nada.

El timbre sonó y Sebastián tomó a Ciel por el brazo.

-Pe-pero Sebastián, aún faltan clases. – Interrumpió Ciel al verse halado por el moreno.

-Solo será hoy. Vamos, conozco una salida. – Sebastián no cedió en el agarre y, finalmente el menor se vio arrastrado hacia afuera del salón. – Disimula. Debe parecer que nos estamos cambiando de clase.

-Sabes mucho de esto, ¿no? – Suspiró. – Yo… yo nunca me he escapado de la escuela.

-Los "_nunca"_ se llegan. – El mayor le sonrió y caminaron con pasos ligeros hasta una puerta de escape para incendios. Rápidamente, Sebastián la abrió, empujó al menor y cerró nuevamente. – Listo. Ahora larguémonos de aquí.

Ciel sonrió. La idea lo excitaba en sobremanera. - ¿Te escapas para ir a comer hamburguesas? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, básicamente. – También acostumbraba escaparse para ir a hoteles con Karen pero, eso no se lo diría al pequeño. – Ahora corre, que aún tenemos que salir del parqueo sin que nos vean.

El moreno no pudo evitar reírse de los intentos de Ciel para correr, por lo que terminó cargándole en su espalda. - ¿Qué pasa, Nerdiel? ¿No sabes correr? - Se burló.

-Sí, pero… mi asma no me deja hacerlo rápido. – Respondió el menor con hastío, mientras era llevado a trompicones en la espalda del mayor. – Si vamos a comer las hamburguesas seguro nos atraparán y avisarán a la escuela que estamos haciendo novillos.

Sebastián giró el rostro y le vio de reojo. – Tienes razón. Vayamos a mi casa. Mi padre está trabajando y mi madre está con sus amigas. – Devolvió a Ciel al suelo y empezaron a caminar.

El ojiazul sonrió al ver que la distancia de la escuela a la casa de Sebastián no era tan larga. El moreno era un holgazán al requerir de un chofer para recorrer tan corto trecho. Aunque, claro, su posición social lo exigía. Una pequeña vista a la enorme mansión era suficiente para saberlo.

-Mmm… ésta es mi casa. Puedes ir a donde quieras. – Sebastián se encogió de hombros dándole el chance a Ciel de dar un vistazo al lugar. Entonces ese deseo volvió a su cuerpo. El ojiazul le provocaba deseos de abrazarle, hasta de poseerle. - ¿Por qué no pedimos algo de comer a domicilio y subimos a mi cuarto? – Preguntó el moreno, acercándose al menor por detrás y susurrando esas palabras en su oído.

-Cla- claro. – Algo en el interior de Ciel gritaba "¡No! ¡No vayas ahí!" pero, en realidad Ciel moría por hacerlo. - ¿Arriba? – El moreno asintió y subieron juntos.

El mayor abrió la puerta. Era una habitación grande que se veía pequeña debido a tantos artículos que tenía en ella Sebastián. Habían guitarras eléctricas, enormes estanterías llenas de cajas de videojuegos y discos compactos; también todo tipo de aparatos tecnológicos, desde computadora hasta una pequeña tableta electrónica.

Mientras Ciel inspeccionaba, el moreno tomó el teléfono y ordenó una pizza. –Tardará treinta minutos. – Dijo, al entrar en la habitación de nueva cuenta y, encontrar al menor mirando todo. -¿Ves algo que te guste?

-De hecho, muchas cosas. – Ciel se giró para verle con una sonrisa. Sebastián, en cambio, le dedicó una mirada que podía interpretarse de muchas maneras. De inmediato el ojiazul borró la sonrisa y unos ojos sorprendidos la reemplazaron. - ¿Qué sucede, Sebastián?

-Ciel, hay algo que debo decirte. – Mordió su labio inferior sin saber en realidad cómo hacerlo. Cientos de veces le declaró su "amor" a una chica pero, ¿se hacía igual al hacerlo con un chico? –Ven. – Atrajo al menor con una mano y le rodeó con ambos brazos. Sus miradas se encontraron y el de ojos carmesí habló. – Lo que dije ayer no fue mentira.

Ciel pasó saliva. Eso era más de lo que su corazón podía aguantar sin acelerarse. – ¿No?

-No. – Respondió el moreno, tomando el rostro de Ciel con ambas manos y besándolo profundamente. La piel del cuello del menor se erizó bajo el contacto de Sebastián haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera también.

Sebastián le empujó sutilmente hasta hacerlo caer en su cama. El ojiazul intentó levantarse pero, el moreno ya estaba sobre él, continuando ese beso que tanto le gustaba. Los labios inexpertos de Ciel pero, tan dulces y deseosos de complacerlo a la vez. Le encantaba, sobre todo por ese calor que provocaba en su pecho.

-Seb-Sebastián, detente… por favor… - Ciel creía que el corazón se le saldría en algún momento. Si no hubiera sido porque su mente lógica le decía lo contrario, lo habría esperado y creído a pie juntillas.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó el moreno, separándose lo suficiente para ver al ojiazul.

-Cuando te acercas de esa forma siento algo extraño. – El menor se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la pared, evitando los ojos de Sebastián. Su orgullo se sentía degradado ante esa sensación.

-¿Extraño? – El mayor buscó el delgado y níveo cuello de Ciel con sus labios. El ojiazul se erizó al sentir el beso. - ¿Lo has sentido ahora? – Ciel asintió. – Tú me has enseñado muchas cosas. Ahora yo quiero enseñarte una. – Sebastián deslizó una mano sobre la ropa del menor hasta topar con su masculinidad. - ¿Me dejarás?


	8. Capítulo VIII

**_Respuestas a reviews: _**

**_PaddyandVicky:_** No, no mueras por favor.. :DD Lamento haber dejado el capítulo hasta ahí pero, quería molestar gente jajaja.. no, mentiras, es que era para el suspenso. A mí me encanta esta pareja y, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. :DD No te desangres ¿si? XDD Y gracias por el review! :DD

_**Katha phantomhive: **_ Hola! Sebastián está cada vez más seguro de lo que siente por Ciel y, pues, Ciel que está apenas desarrollándose (entiéndase que empieza a sentir cosas ahí jajaja) Y, pues, la tía como si nada porque ya se lo esperaba siento yo.. jajaj, ya era como "hasta se había tardado" :DD Karen, ella es la fácil de la escuela, jajaja se va con quien le dé la gana y de paso tiene de novio a Sebastián.. DD: mal.. Y, Claude que se quedará forever alone al parecer jajajajja.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Little Fausto's Lullaby: **_ Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia y, no tengas pena de no haber comentado antes, te agradezco muchísimo por dejar un review ahora.. :DD Bueno, Sebastián si tú te das cuenta es así porque ha crecido con padres que no ponen en realidad atención a nada que no sea dinero y, sus amigos son una pandilla de buenos para nada.. jajaja.. XDD Yo también amo el SebasxCiel es genial! jajaja.. No te preocupes, yo te acompaño con el psiquiatra porque creo que también lo necesito.. XDD

_**KokiriHylian1: **_ Sí, finalmente actualicé! :DD Y me alegro que te guste, es una historia como para relajarse leyéndola, como dices tú, ligera. :DD Sebastián es el clásico chico abierto a todo lo que pueda darle la vida y, pues encontró placer en Ciel, jajaja. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**AezeMy: **_ Sí.. T_T es la tonta gastritis que me mantuvo sin comer como una semana porque nada quería el estómago.. DD: Pero, bueno, ya he mejorado. Gracias.. :DD Y, no, pobre tu hermano jajaja. Y, creo que tu impresión va bien porque lo más seguro es que sí haya lemmon en este capítulo.. XDD Es que la Pizza patrocina mi historia jajajaj no mentiras.. XDD Gracias por el review! *abrazos virtuales* :DD

_**mina-sama12:**_ Síii.. las cosas por fin van hacia donde todos queríamos.. XDD Creo que Sebastián planea darle ambas clases jajaja.. XDD Y, no sé.. no había pensado en realidad la reacción de Madame Red, ella acepta muchas cosas pero, a su "pequeño sobrino" con otro hombre lo dudo.. O.O Y, pueda que en este capítulo sí haya lemmon, jajaja.. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**plop:** (Cap. 6)_ El papá de Sebastián es el típico macho como dices tú, y pues la mamá de Sebastián es algo superflua pero, no es tan mala.. jajaj.. sí padre pendejo.. XDD _(Cap. 7)_ Pobre de ti, yo te entiendo con lo de la técnica del tigre caído pq he andado igual, sobre todo enferma. Espero que ya estés mejor. Y no, en ese caso espero que siempre aparezcas.. DD: no quiero que a nadie le pase algo malo.. :DD Y pues, como dices, Ciel inocente y un Sebastián experimentado que encontró algo nuevo que probar.. esperemos que en el camino se termine de enamorar y no lastime a Ciel.. :DD Gracias por los reviews! :DD

_**SaskiaKazeElric:**_ No, por favor no mueras.. jajajaj.. XDD Y pues ya aquí está la continuación.. jajajajja ay no, hay que tener cuidado, y me imagino, yo lo escribí riéndome como loca en mi oficina.. seguro la gente de aquí piensa que soy rara.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

**_Nimura Yuna:_** Por favor! Que la pizza sea 100 minutos o gratis jajajaj.. XDD Y pues, como dices ya no la van a necesitar.. XDD Esos amigos de Sebastián que no hacen nada bueno.. ahh.. solo porque yo conocí tanta gente así.. XDD Y no? jajaja, bueno la Karen de esta historia existe y en la vida real se llama Carmen y de ahí salió Karen.. XDD que cosas de la vida jajaja :DD Espero tenerte como lectora más seguido y, qué bueno que te gusto el fic.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

**_Lo sé.. actualicé antes del jueves pero.. quería ponerlo ya.. :DD_**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy**

**VIII**

* * *

Sus ojos azules recorrieron el rostro de Sebastián, dudoso. Se mordió los labios, haciendo que el mayor deseara saborearlos de una buena vez.

-¿Se lo contarás a alguien? – Apartó la mano del moreno en un arrebato y miró hacia otra dirección. – Seguro que luego irás a decirle a tus amigos lo que has hecho, ¿me equivoco?

-Puedo jurarte que no diré una sola palabra. – El menor había volteado el rostro y, Sebastián aprovechó para besar su nuca. Estaba caliente, probablemente debido a los escondidos pensamientos del menor. – Nosotros seremos los únicos en saberlo. – Continuó recorriendo el cuello de Ciel con sus labios hasta topar con la parte de atrás de su oreja.

El ojiazul se mordió el labio inferior. – Basta… - Susurró. Sebastián estaba tocando los límites de un control que no sabía que tenía y creía hasta ese día que podía perder. – Además… además es algo malo.

-¿Malo? – El moreno se detuvo en ese momento. Ahora sí le había dejado sorprendido este niño. - ¿Por qué?

Ciel suspiró. – Porque somos dos hombres, Sebastián. Esto que siento por ti, simplemente no puede ser bueno. – Miró hacia abajo. Una parte de él tenía deseos de continuar con ese juego y, el otro se debatía entre lo que su tía le había enseñado a llamar consciencia.

-Entiendo. – Masculló Sebastián, concediéndole espacio al menor. Nunca nadie se atrevió a rechazarle antes y, eso le provocó una sensación de dolor. Le había golpeado en el ego, pero también en el corazón.

El ojiazul le observó fijamente. Sebastián no había dicho una palabra pero, los segundos en los que había visto hacia abajo con verdadera tristeza le hicieron ver que no quería eso en realidad. –Sebastián… - Musitó. El mayor se había puesto de pie y ahora, estaba frente a la ventana.

-Dime. – Contestó agriamente y sin girarse para verlo. Si él que era Sebastián Michaelis podía ceder ante un impulso tan bajo como besar a ese niño; lo mínimo que esperaba era que el chico respondiera de igual forma.

-Yo te quiero. – Dejó ir la frase de una vez porque de lo contrario se arrepentiría. – Pero, tengo miedo porque no sé qué clase de consecuencias traerá eso para mí.

Sebastián se dio la vuelta. – Eres un idiota, Ciel. – El ojiazul le miró perplejo. El moreno sonrió ante tal gesto, andando hasta la cama y atrayendo al menor hacia sí. – Porque ahora no te dejaré salir de esta habitación.

Ahora lo sabía, quería estar con ese niño de ojos azules a toda costa. Se inclinó ligeramente y besó los labios rosa del menor, los cuales se abrieron ligeramente, ofreciéndole la cavidad más dulce que hubiera podido explorar. Ciel se había quedado quieto. El orgullo le decía que debía mantenerse erguido y corresponder el ósculo con clase pero jamás ceder a un segundo paso. – Para. – Balbuceó. – Tus sirvientes podrían escucharnos.

-Se va al carajo el que digne tocar esa puerta. – Respondió el moreno, sosteniendo sus labios contra los del ojiazul. Sus manos descendiendo lentamente por los costados del niño. El cuerpo tibio de Ciel que era tan delgado y perfecto aún cuando la tela de su camisa no le dejara disfrutarla por completo. – Sabes lo que haremos, ¿verdad?

-Mmm… - Gimió Ciel cuando el moreno le acarició por debajo de la camisa. – ¿Tendremos un orgasmo? – Los labios de Sebastián besaban su cuello provocándole hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y, aún así, su voz había provocado que toda la escena no pareciera más que una cuestión de animales en celo. – Solo es un espasmo muscular.

-Puedo probarle que es algo mejor que eso, profesor Phantomhive. – Arrancó prácticamente la camisa del cuerpo de Ciel y, éste tironeó de la suya luchando por mantener su boca contra la del moreno. Sus manos temblorosas desabotonaron la prenda de Sebastián. Suavemente recorrió todo el pecho del mayor hasta llegar a sus pezones. Estaban tan duros que provocaban cosquillas en las palmas de Ciel al acariciarlos.

-Entonces hazlo, Michaelis. Estoy esperando. – Murmuró el ojiazul. Sebastián le empujó, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en la cama una vez más. Una mano del mayor se movió ávidamente hasta el cinturón del menor, deshaciéndose de éste junto con sus pantalones. La otra acariciaba el cuello de Ciel mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. - Ah. – Los dedos de Ciel perdidos entre el cabello del moreno mientras correspondía el beso. Lentamente se volvía cada vez más habilidoso al hacerlo.

Sebastián rompió el beso. Ciel cerró los ojos. Ya extrañaba el contacto del mayor cuando los labios de éste recorrieron su cuerpo encontrando una nueva entretención. Rozaba sus pezones con los labios para luego trazar un camino con ellos hasta su ombligo. El ojiazul pasó saliva. La misma sensación de la otra noche estaba regresando a su cuerpo. El calor de la boca de Sebastián y sus caricias le provocaron una dolorosa y placentera erección.

–Vaya, vaya. – Susurró el moreno, enterrando el rostro en la entrepierna de Ciel. El delicioso aroma de su masculinidad con rastros del jabón que el pequeño había usado en la mañana, quizás hasta una nota de lujuria había en ese perfume. El mayor jamás había tenido sexo con un hombre pero, definitivamente, era una experiencia única. Su nariz rozó contra el vello ligeramente rizado pero aún muy corto, debido a la edad de Ciel. - ¿Alguna vez te has masturbado? - Preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva, buscando la mirada de su compañero.

-N-no. Mi tía dice que eso es malo. – Respondió sonrojado.

-Te mostraré que es lo contrario. – Tomó el falo de Ciel en su mano y lo acarició. Su dedo pulgar consentía la punta mientras el resto de su mano daba suaves apretones, El ojiazul gimió suavemente. Era exquisito. -¿Más?- Entonces sus labios se decidieron a dar la primera probada. Tomó el miembro del menor y llevó su boca hasta él. - ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces? – Gimió Ciel ante el contacto, apoyándose en sus codos para ver a Sebastián.

-Exploro. – Musitó el moreno sin sacar el miembro del ojiazul de su boca y, dejando que éste le viera en plena acción, descansando sus labios en la punta. El menor acarició su cabello y, él cerró los ojos, deslizando sus labios por el miembro de Ciel hasta que su belfo inferior chocó con los testículos de éste. – Sabes delicioso.

-Si-sigue… por favor. – Suplicó Ciel. El sonrojo crecía en sus mejillas. Sebastián sujetó sus caderas, moviendo la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás, succionando el miembro del menor mientras el suyo se tornaba cada vez más duro, apretándose contra la tela de sus pantalones y rogando por la atención que el moreno deseaba fuera Ciel quien se la diera.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda del ojiazul, haciéndole gemir sonoramente. Su respiración se agitaba más a cada momento y, eso parecía excitar más al mayor. No entendía bien qué era lo que sentía pero, no deseaba que el moreno se detuviera ni un instante. Instintivamente separó más las piernas para dar espacio a Sebastián.

El falo de Ciel estaba erecto, hinchado y un líquido ligero había dejado su sabor en la lengua del mayor. – Mmm… estás tan cerca. – Susurró. Aún no le quería dejar llegar al clímax, le haría sufrir un poco. –No te lo haré tan fácil, Ciel.

El menor se retorció al sentir que la boca de Sebastián le abandonaba. Automáticamente llevó sus manos a sus muslos y sujetó sus piernas abiertas, mostrando al moreno lo que deseaba ver en ese instante. – Sé lo que quieres, lo he visto en el internet. – Su voz estaba quebrada. "Embriagado de placer", pensaba Sebastián. No sabía siquiera bien lo que pedía pero, quería que le diera lo que fuera que calmara ese calor que su cuerpo puro experimentaba por primera vez. – Hazlo. Quiero saber qué se siente.

Sebastián, arrodillado en la cama, se desabrochó sus jeans y los bajó, dejando al descubierto su falo erecto. Ciel tenía los ojos cerrados y jadeaba suavemente. Era obvio que tenía miedo y, el moreno no le culpaba porque él tampoco estaba seguro de lo que haría.

Recordó entonces que Karen había llevado una vez un tubo de lubricante con sabor a fresa. – Te ves tan rico así de caliente. – Ronroneó en el oído del menor, mientras se estiraba para abrir la gaveta de su mesa de noche y buscar el objeto, hasta que dio con él. Ciel quiso cerrar las piernas, avergonzado, pensando incluso que Sebastián le dejaría así; pero, el cuerpo del mayor solo le permitió que lo rodeara por la cintura. – Demasiado tarde. – El menor le miró y tomó el rostro perlado y despeinado del mayor para besarlo nuevamente. Su lengua inexperta se coló en la boca de Sebastián y frotaba contra la suya con deleitables movimientos.

-No… mmm… Ahí no… - Suplicaba Ciel entre susurros, dejando un delgado camino de saliva al hacerlo contra los labios del mayor. El moreno había colocado un poco del lubricante en su dedo y, ahora lo introducía sin pudor en el trasero del ojiazul simulando pequeñas embestidas. – Seb- Sebastián…

-¿Se siente bien? – Preguntó el moreno, curioso en realidad de la respuesta. A la vez que le penetraba con un segundo dedo. Ciel se quedó quieto al principio pero, luego sus caderas respondieron sistemáticamente, entonces asintió. – Podemos detenernos cuando quieras. – El ojiazul sacudió la cabeza y gimió de nueva cuenta al sentir la erección de Sebastián que se frotaba contra su muslo inconscientemente debido a los movimientos de éste.

El mayor aumentó la velocidad haciendo que el ojiazul gimiera, aferrándose a las sábanas. Anatómicamente, Ciel sabía que solo era una reacción del cuerpo a un estímulo pero, le encantaba. Rápidamente, Sebastián sacó su dedo y penetró al menor de una estocada.

-¡Ah! Eres un maldito, Michaelis. – Jadeó al sentir el dolor en la parte baja de su espalda. En su cabeza estaba insultándose por encontrar todavía cierto placer en las acciones del mayor. Un punto en su interior palpitaba, deseando ser alcanzado por ese intruso en su trasero.

-Es… tu… culpa. – Sebastián sujetó los muslos de Ciel, aferrándolos contra su cintura. La entrada del ojiazul le estrujaba sin piedad pero, eso no evitaba que el moreno gimiera descontroladamente.

Su cuerpo tenía hambre y, él le alimentaría con el cuerpo de ese sensual chico que tenía abierto de piernas en su cama. – Ciel… - Las embestidas iban de ligeras a más fuertes, restregando la espalda del mencionado contra la cama. – Eres jodidamente estrecho y rico.

-Cállate. Mereces un castigo. – Los brazos de Ciel le rodearon por el cuello. Naturalmente el ojiazul buscaba un contacto amoroso en esos momentos. –Aún… soy el tutor.

-Castígame, entonces. – Sebastián sostenía la mirada en la del menor. Un brazo rodeó el cuerpo de Ciel y, su otra mano fue al pequeño miembro del ojiazul y le masturbó un poco más. – Pero antes, vente. Córrete conmigo.

Ciel solo pudo gemir. Las embestidas del moreno le penetraban cada vez más profundo alcanzando su punto débil. - ¡Ah! – Luego, los dos quedaron en silencio, solo jadeando y revolcándose en el lecho del moreno, deseando alcanzar el momento glorioso en manos del otro. Hacia adentro y afuera, esas embestidas les enloquecían de placer.

Fue Ciel quien arqueó la espalda, dando paso a un orgasmo que le hizo vibrar hasta la última fibra. Apretó los dedos de los pies, manchando el abdomen del moreno al correrse y, su aún más estrecha entrada hizo que Sebastián no soportara más y se derramara dentro de él.

Sebastián se quedó sobre Ciel unos instantes más antes de abandonar su cuerpo. Un ligero rastro de su semilla quedó en el muslo del menor y, su vientre comenzaba a escocer ligeramente por el rastro que el ojiazul había dejado en su piel. Se recostó al lado de Ciel y ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo el aroma de sus sexos quedaba en el ambiente para probar lo que ahí había sucedido. Ni Karen ni ninguna otra chica había sido capaz de darle el placer que había encontrado ese día.

Sus pechos agitados subían y bajaban. Ninguno de los dos decía nada todavía. Solo estaban ahí, tumbados en la cama.

-Sebastián, - El ojiazul fue el primero en hablar. Ambos habían girado el rostro a un lado, mirándose a los ojos. – siempre desee pedirle esto a alguien y, en verdad desearía que tú fueras ese alguien. – El moreno le miró con dulzura y expectación a la vez. - ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

El mayor sonrió ante la propuesta y, dedicó una mano para acariciar el sudoroso y cansado rostro de Ciel. – Vaya, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? – A Sebastián le parecía una idea tan descabellada como ingenua. En el fondo deseaba responder que sí pero, no sabía siquiera si "novio" era el termino correcto.

Ciel miró hacia abajo. – Era solo una pregunta tonta. Lo lamento.

-Ciel, aún no he respondido. – Recargó su peso en su brazo, incorporándose y mirando al menor desde arriba. – Sí, quiero ser tu novio. – Besó la punta de la nariz del ojiazul y rió ligeramente.

-Gracias. – El ojiazul le miró también. Quería sonreír pero, eso no era actitud de un Phantomhive.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación en ese instante. -Joven Sebastián, - La voz del mayordomo resonó a través de la madera. – su pizza ha llegado.

Sebastián estrechó los ojos en señal de desaprobación. – Capullos, esos no fueron treinta minutos. – Masculló, levantándose de prisa y vistiéndose con movimientos bruscos. A la vez, era como si su mente estuviera regresando a su acostumbrado yo y, prefería alejarse un poco del menor mientras no hubiera asimilado lo que acababa de hacer o aceptar.

-¿Sebastián? – Preguntó Ciel, aún sentado en la cama, extrañado ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañero.

-¿Hm? – Una cuestión golpeó su mente en ese momento, "¿había hecho lo correcto?"

El ojiazul bajó de la cama y anduvo hasta él con solo la sábana como vestimenta. -¿Es acaso muy pronto para decir que te amo?

Sebastián detuvo sus acciones y le miró. Ahora sabía que había hecho lo correcto. – No, Ciel. Yo también te amo.


	9. Capítulo IX

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**Cerezo21:**_ Gracias! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo y, bueno.. es el Ciel que a mí me gusta jajaja.. :DD Gracias por el review! XDD

_**Saskia-san:**_ Ya no te gusta el lemmon? O.O bueno, es genial que este te haya gustado jajaja.. en parte entiendo porque siempre se tiende a escribir lo mismo.. XDD Me pasa igual jajaja, si leo en mi casa todos como "qué lees que te estás riendo?" XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

_**mina-sama12:**_ Sí, es un poco pronto para la declaración pero, estamos hablando de amor adolescente. Recuerda que los adolescentes se enamoran en un día y pelean al siguiente jajaja. Y pues, Karen aún no se enterará jajaja, bueno, no lo sé, tal vez sí. XDD Y de fresa porque fue el que vi en la farmacia hace un tiempo XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**AezeMy:**_ Aww! Me alegro que te emociones cuando ves la actualización. Yo escribo la historia con muchos deseos de que les guste. Jajaja, es que ya sabes como andan de videos por internet.. *-* Ciel pudo haber visto alguno jajaja.. XDD Nosotros nos informamos aquí.. XDD Muchos abrazos virtuales para ti y, que dicha que la historia te emocione en verdad. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Midori Uchiha Phantomhive:**_ Yay! Me alegro que te guste y, ya por aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por el review.. :DD

_**PaddyandVicky:**_ -Le da agua pura para que se pase el ataque de dulzura- XDD Perdón por el contenido del capítulo jajaja, y era por eso que dejé el anterior donde estaba porque no quería afectar el siguiente, lo quería ligeramente inesperado. Aquì está ya el otro capítulo. Lamento si demoré más pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir las respuestas a los reviews.. XDD Muchas gracias por éste! :DD

_**Little Fauto's Lullaby:** _Tú lo has dicho, uno nace con ciertas cardiopatías pero, estos dos provocan más jajaja.. XDD Bueno, no hay que olvidar que aunque Sebastián reconoce sus sentimientos en ningún momento dice, "dejaré a Karen", no, el pobre Ciel se está volviendo como dicen "plato de segunda mesa" aunque, ojala si la ahorquen.. XDD Actualizo regularmente todos los jueves pero, ese día lo hice martes y, hoy viernes.. jajjaja.. Ay! ya actualicé.. DD: *vigila su casa* XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Sí! Por fin se atrevieron a estar juntos y, llegar a algo más que besos y abrazos.. *-* Sebastián no se te hace un poco como el clásico chico que quiere todo? A mí se me hace un poco así. Jaja, el lubricante de fresa, es que no había de otro sabor y a Sebastián le gusta lo dulce.. XDD La frase de "es muy pronto para decir te amo?" Bien, eso fue algo que me paso en la vida real.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Nimura Yuna:**_ Vivan las hormigas! jajaja, solo bromeo.. XDD Has puesto a un amigo tuyo a leerlo? Ay Dios, luego me demandará por traumas jajaja.. XDD Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y, muchísimas gracias por el review! :DD

Un saludo para**_ plop_ **que sé que anda por ahí.. XDD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy**

**IX**

* * *

Ciel estornudó y Sebastián soltó una carcajada. Claramente había echado pimienta a un trozo de pizza para hacer estornudar al menor.

-¡Deja eso! – Reclamó el ojiazul mirándole con fingida molestia. - ¿Intentas librarte de mí haciéndome estornudar hasta morir?

-Lo lamento. A veces olvidó que solo eres el debilucho de Nerdiel. – Sebastián tomó la barbilla del menor, obligándole a mirarle de frente. Una sonrisa teñida de sarcasmo apareció en el rostro del moreno.

-Eres un demonio, Sebastián. Esta tarde te obligaré a hacer doble… tarea… - Ciel acortó el espacio entre sus rostros y sus labios pronunciaron la última palabra sobre los del mayor. – Tal como Claude Faustus dijo. – La rodilla del moreno se abrió pasó entre las del ojiazul ante tales palabras y, devoró sus labios en un beso.

-¡Sebastián! – La voz de su padre le hizo regresar a la realidad. Probablemente el hombre le regañaría por estar en casa a esas horas del día. – ¿estás aquí?

-Quédate aquí. – El moreno colocó una mano en el hombro del menor para detenerle cuando éste intentó ponerse de pie. – Yo iré a hablar con él. – Sebastián tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y se encaminó al recibidor, en donde se encontraba su padre. – Sí, papá. Aquí estoy.

-¿Haciendo novillos otra vez, Sebastián Michaelis? – Preguntó su padre, Anthony Michaelis, con un tono que no le había escuchado antes. - ¡Más te vale estar solo porque no quiero subir las escaleras y encontrarme alguna chica sin interiores por ahí!

-No, papá. En… en realidad vine con un amigo…

-¿Amigo? – Su padre le miró expectante. Sebastián parecía más distraído que de costumbre.

-Yo, señor Michaelis. – El moreno pasó saliva al ver al menor en frente de Anthony. – Soy Ciel Phantomhive, el tutor de su hijo. – Buscó la mirada de Sebastián para comprobar que no le echaría de cabeza si mentía. – He considerado que lo mejor para su hijo era estudiar hoy en casa.

Anthony estrechó la mano que le ofrecía el ojiazul con una enorme sonrisa. – ¿Ciel Phantomhive? ¿El dueño de Funtom? – Preguntó sin inmutar su alegre expresión.

-Exactamente, señor Michaelis. – Ciel no sabía el porqué pero ese hombre le atemorizaba. -Si sigues haciendo novillos con niños como éste tendré que recompensarte en vez de castigarte, Sebastián. – Esta vez el hombre se dirigió a su hijo, quien esbozó una sonrisa fingida que fue rápidamente reemplazada por un gesto de incomodidad. Su padre echaría a perder el resto de la tarde hablando de negocios y el ojiazul de seguro terminaría tan cansado que se iría a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. - ¿Le molestaría si hablamos de negocios, joven Phantomhive? – Anthony ya había apoyado una mano en el hombro de Ciel y le empujaba suavemente, haciéndolo caminar hacia su despacho.

-Claro… que no, señor…

-No, no me llame señor. Puede llamarme Anthony. – Sebastián giró los ojos. ¡Qué maldición la suya que su padre siempre parecía arrastrarse como un gusano en cuánto veía un negociante que le atraía!

-Seb-Sebastián… - Llamó el menor al moreno, girándose para que éste pudiera ver su gesto de "¡Ven y líbrame de tu padre!"

-Vamos, solo será un momento, joven Phantomhive. Estoy seguro que Sebastián esperará, ¿verdad hijo? – Y entonces fue Anthony quien le decía "Si no te largas y me dejas con Ciel no te daré ni un centavo más."

Sebastián miró a ambos sin saber qué hacer. El sonido del celular en su bolsillo no le dejó discutir más.

-Diga. – Contestó de mala gana, haciéndose a un rincón del recibidor mientras su padre se llevaba a su "novio". "¡Vaya cosa!", pensaba el moreno.

-_Sebastián, eh, ¿estás solo?_ – Bill dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa? – El moreno imaginaba ya las preguntas del roquero y no tenía la menor idea de cómo le respondería.

-_Bien. Si… si te preguntan algo sobre la mercancía de Frank… No… no digas nada, ¿de acuerdo_? – La voz de Bill sonaba entrecortada, como si estuviera horrorizado de algo.

-¡Joder! – Bromeó Sebastián. – ¿Te volviste un capullo miedoso? – Pero, cuando el roquero no respondió, entendió que debía tratarse de algo serio. – No tengas cuidado. No diré nada pero, ¿qué te ha…? – El moreno no pudo terminar la pregunta pues su interlocutor ya había colgado. - ¿Qué hiciste esta vez Bill? – Masculló para sí.

Ciel abandonó el despacho de Anthony en ese momento. El moreno se escondió en la esquina del recibidor para observarlo. El menor anduvo de puntillas hasta la cocina, tomó su abrigó y luego se encaminó a la puerta.

El mayor se recostó entonces en la pared, esperando que el niño pasara. Así, cuando Ciel avanzó, Sebastián saltó y le tomó por la cintura. -¿Creías que te irías sin despedirte?

-Yo… es... Tu padre recibió una llamada. No quería quedarme y parecer un curioso.

-Ah. Y yo todavía me chupo el dedo. – Dijo riendo. – No me jodas. Estabas harto de Anthony. – Miró hacia otra parte, como si esa aseveración fuera algo de lo más común.

-No. Él tiene excelentes ideas, Sebastián. Creo que me dedicaré a ello durante las tardes.

-Pero, ¡eres mi tutor! – Replicó el moreno.

-Y lo continuaré siendo. – Respondió el ojiazul mientras Sebastián le miraba boquiabierto. – Por las mañanas. – El mayor le liberó del abrazo con una mueca de disgusto y, Ciel se echó a reír. Sorprendido y a la vez feliz pues, Sebastián comenzaba a demostrar ese amor del que hablaba. - ¡Vaya, qué fácil has caído!

Sebastián permaneció serio ante la felicidad del ojiazul. Repentinamente le tomó por los hombros y le estrelló de espaldas contra la pared. - ¡Ah! ¡Duele! – Se quejó el menor.

-Más va a dolerte esto. – Respondió el moreno, llevando su mano a los pantalones del menor y frotando su miembro por encima de su ropa.

-No… aquí no. Mmm… - Gimió Ciel ante el contacto, estremeciéndose entre las caricias de Sebastián. – Ah. – Su falo erecto contra la mano traviesa del moreno.

-Bueno, tienes que irte. – Sebastián golpeó la punta del pene del ojiazul con su dedo, haciendo que la erección desapareciera de inmediato pero, no así, los deseos de Ciel.

-Pe- pero… - Intentó protestar el menor pero, ya el chofer de los Michaelis estaba detrás suyo.

-Nos vemos en la escuela, amiguito Ciel. – Se despidió el moreno con una mueca lasciva disfrazada de infantilidad, mientras el menor era delicadamente empujado hacia la puerta.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Por la mañana.

Sebastián llegó temprano pensando que Karen y sus amigos estarían esperándole pero, se sorprendió al ver que ninguno de todos se había aparecido. Les buscó en la cafetería y en el pasillo de sus casilleros. Nada. Tampoco Ciel había llegado y esa fue la parte que en verdad le preocupó. ¿Qué tal si habían vuelto a atacarlo? Suspiró sin tener respuesta; solo el bullicio de los demás estudiantes que iban de un lado a otro.

-¿Un volante, Sebastián? – La voz melosa de una de las chicas del comité de eventos le hizo volverse.

-¿Volante para qué? – Preguntó con asperidad, aunque la imagen que le recibió fue definitivamente placentera. La joven llevaba el atuendo de las porristas de la Green Academy. Una diminuta falda que dejaba a la vista sus bien formadas piernas casi por completo.

-Es el día del amor en la academia. – Respondió la joven, moviéndose un poco para que Sebastián se fijara más en ella. – Pero, quién sabe si la celebración se hará como estaba planeada.

-¿Amor? ¡Qué tontería! – Se jactó el moreno, riendo. – A ver, y ¿por qué no habría de celebrarse? ¡Ah! Seguro porque Sutcliff se dio cuenta que estará solo por los siguientes 40 años, ¿o me equivoco?

La joven rió también. – No, Sebastián. Es que aún están todos muy impactados por eso de la chica que convulsionó por una sobredosis.

-¿De drogas? – Sebastián le miró incrédulo. Nunca se había dado algo como eso. La porrista asintió. – Sí, Elizabeth se llama al parecer. Se dice que es la novia de tu sombra. – Añadió la joven riendo. El moreno apretó los dientes por la rabia. Novia. - Sí, de Ciel Phantomhive.

Desde el final del pasillo, le veía el ojiazul con curiosidad. Al principio creyó que Sebastián flirteaba pero, ahora parecía preocupado. Volvió a enrollar la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y se aproximó a donde se encontraba el mayor.

-¡Maldita bufanda! – Pronunció por lo bajo cuando la jira de tela volvió a desenrollarse, dejando al descubierto la marca que Sebastián había dejado en su cuello. El moreno observó la escena con diversión, olvidando el enojo que le provocaba lo que se decía de esa chica y "su tutor". – Buenos días, Ciel. ¿Problemas con el vestuario de la mañana o con los recuerdos de ayer en la tarde?

-Con ambos pero, sobre todo tengo problemas contigo, Sebastián Michaelis. – Y esta vez, el tono del ojiazul le hizo borrar cualquier rastro de felicidad en su rostro.

-Mira, si has cambiado de parecer para mí no es ningún problema. – Masculló el moreno. Estaba fastidiado de solo imaginar a Ciel lejos de él pero, no quería creerlo. – Es más…

-No. No es eso. – Le interrumpió el menor. – He ido a ver a Elizabeth. – Sebastián se quedó lívido ante eso. De nuevo la estúpida niña. Y, si en el episodio había drogas, era obvio lo que sucedía: Bill tenía una mano metida en el asunto. Bill y su banda.

-¿La chica de la sobredosis?

-Ella. – Ciel suspiró. –Yo le pregunté el nombre de la persona que le había vendido la droga y, - Se mordió los labios y meneó la cabeza, inseguro de lo que diría. – dijo tu nombre.

-¿Qué? – Eso si ya era el colmo. No solo tenía que cubrir a Bill, sino que éste daba su nombre en vez del suyo. – Ciel, yo no he sido. ¡No sé quién ha sido pero, estoy seguro que no fui yo! ¡Mierda! ¿Me crees capaz de algo así?

-Ella casi muere por tu culpa. - El ojiazul se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Lo dices porque es tu "novia", ¿o no? – Sebastián deseó darse un golpe en la cabeza por lo despechado que había parecido ante el menor. – Solo lo que ella diga es cierto.

-Ahora veo de dónde proviene la fortuna de tu familia, Sebastián. – Murmuró. El moreno había ido tras él y, las palabras de éste alcanzaron su orgullo. – Lárgate, Ciel.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ciel avanzó con pasos largos y descuidados hasta el aula de Claude. Ni siquiera sabía qué haría allí si Sebastián no estaba. Tampoco lo había pensado. Solo quería escapar de ese pasillo. Cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la pared.

-Miren nada más a quien me encuentro. – Una vocecilla femenina delante suyo. – Si fueras la peste ya estaría contagiada. – No podía ser otra más que Karen. - ¿Dónde está Sebby? – Preguntó la rubia mirando a su alrededor.

-No está conmigo. Búscalo en otra parte. – Murmuró de mala gana el ojiazul.

-¡Ay, qué pena! Estoy molestando a Nerdiel. – Llevó una mano a su rostro, fingiendo preocupación a la vez que giraba los ojos. – ¡Solo eres una rata con suerte!

"Si pero soy el que se acuesta con tu novio.", pensó Ciel, prefirió callar. Sin embargo una sonrisa surcó sus labios. – Estoy seguro que está en su casillero.

-Hm. Hasta que ayudas. – Karen se encogió de hombros y se alejó dando taconazos al caminar. El menor sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, las cuales espantó de inmediato. La rubia era la verdadera suertuda, podía exhibirse con Sebastián cuanto quisiera. Y él, en vez de hacer las cosas más sencillas, las complicaba a cada momento entre el moreno y su persona.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sebastián dio un puñetazo a su casillero y luego recogió su mochila del suelo. Karen sonrió al ver la escena. Algo andaba mal para el moreno y, sería ella quien le consolaría.

-Sebby, ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó, acercándose al joven. – Pareces enfadado. – Una de las manos de la rubia acarició suavemente el rostro de éste.

-Nada. Bill me ha metido en un lío… o eso creo. – Masculló Sebastián, suspirando y relajándose ante el contacto de la rubia. Era una pena el que no sintiera por ella lo mismo que sentía por Ciel.

-Mañana es nuestro aniversario y el día del amor aquí en la academia. – Karen le tomó por el cuello de la camisa, sosteniéndose en una sola pierna, como si fuera un flamingo, para así poder alcanzar al Sebastián y, a la vez, lucir como la novia perfecta para los mirones que pasaban por ahí.

El moreno sostuvo su mirada en el rostro de Karen. No, definitivamente no le provocaba lo mismo que Ciel. Cuando estaba con el ojiazul era como si todo fuera nuevo y diferente. Cada caricia, cada beso tenían un sabor distinto a los de Karen. Su corazón se desbocaba con solo tenerle cerca. – Tendrás un regalo hermoso. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Karen sonrió con exageración y aplaudió. - ¡Gracias! Pero, no… no tienes por qué molestarte. – Sebastián asintió, ahí venía la cantaleta de siempre. – No te preocupes, amor. Lo hago de todo corazón. – Pronunció sin convencimiento alguno.

Las clases transcurrieron sin emoción alguna. Solo aquellos que comentaban lo sucedido a la niña rubia, quien respondiera al nombre de Elizabeth Middleford, y que se creía sobreviviría apenas gracias al tratamiento inmediato que recibió. Sin embargo, únicamente Ciel conocía el nombre del verdadero causante de esa desgracia. Le dolía en el alma que fuera él, porque le amaba; pero, eso no era una razón lo suficientemente buena para permanecer al lado de un distribuidor de drogas. O por lo menos, eso era lo que el ojiazul creía.

El timbre sonó y, Sebastián se apresuró a coger sus cosas y levantarse del pupitre.

-Ma-mañana es el examen de biología, ¿lo recuerdas? – Preguntó el menor, estrujando una libreta entre sus brazos. – Deberíamos estudiar juntos.

-No, es mejor que no. Podrían verte conmigo y estoy seguro que no te agradaría que hablaran mal de ti a tus espaldas. – El moreno le miró con gesto de superioridad y Ciel se deslizó su cola en el asiento, quedando ligeramente recostado en éste; parecía como si deseaba esconderse. – Además, debo ir a buscar un regalo para Karen, mi novia. Tal vez ella si confía en mí.

-¡Sebastián, espe… ra! – No pudo terminar la frase pues, el mayor ya se había marchado. Ciel deseaba explotar en ese momento. No, no le daría gusto a nadie. Respiró profundo e intentó tragar todos los sentimientos que tenía, empacarlos hasta volver a su mansión.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El moreno llegó a casa. Entró sin saludar a nadie y, ni siquiera, se molestó en averiguar si alguno de sus padres estaba. Quería estar con Ciel. Eso era todo lo que deseaba aun cuando intentara ocultarlo a toda costa.

Subió a su habitación, lanzó la mochila al suelo y se tumbó en la cama. Rebuscó un cigarrillo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo encendió deprisa, tanto que sus manos incluso temblaron. Lo fumó con grandes bocanadas hasta no dejar más que la colilla.

Tiró la colilla al bote de la basura, se quitó los zapatos y dispuso a tomar una siesta. El tabaco siempre le relajaba. Además, si no dormía ahora estaba seguro que luego no podría conciliar el sueño por estar pensando. Ya después iría y compraría algo para la rubia. También llamaría al "capullo" de Bill y le pondría en su lugar.

Y probablemente jamás le pasó por la mente el quedarse dormido hasta el día siguiente. Lo único que podría haber dicho, era que sintió frío durante su siesta y jaló la manta para cubrirse.

-Joven Sebastián, - La voz del mayordomo y una mano que le sacudía, devolviéndolo poco a poco al mundo real. – son las siete de la mañana. Llegará tarde a la escuela.

-¡Karen! – Sebastián se sentó de inmediato y golpeó su frente con una mano.

-Señor, yo me llamo Jaime.

-¡Tú no, idiota! ¡Mi novia espera un presente y va a matarme cuando no se lo dé! – El moreno se puso de pie y arrancó la ropa frente a un mayordomo que le observaba entre sorprendido y azareado. – Sirve de algo y prepárame la ropa.

Sebastián tomó una ducha rápida y, después de vestirse y afeitarse, recorrió la casa en busca de algo que le pudiera servir para consolar a la rubia. Entonces recordó el regalo de aniversario que su padre le había dado a Kate, su madre, hacía un año.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, el moreno corrió escaleras arriba. Comprobó que su madre ya se hubiera ido al gimnasio y empezó a escarbar entre sus cajones.

-Vaya, es muy bonita. Seguro esta porquería vale algo y, de paso hago feliz a Karen. – Ahí estaba el regalo perfecto. Una gargantilla de oro blanco de la que pendía una letra "K" con incrustaciones de diamante y elaborada en una de las joyerías más caras de Nueva York. Aún así, no creía que pudiera ser extrañada. No lo pensó más y, la llevó a su mochila.

Buscaba un bolsillo pequeño para guardar la cadenita cuando se encontró con el volante arrugado del día del amor. Por un momento imaginó lo que sería darle un regalo a Ciel en un día como ése, pero, desechó de inmediato la idea. "Piensa lo peor de mí, y yo no tengo por qué pensar más en él. Simplemente lo dejaré ahí, como siempre hice con todas esas chicas molestas.", se decía a sí mismo, aunque en realidad seguía deseando lo contrario.

No. Ni la pena valía seguirse mortificando por eso.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-No los abras. ¿Eh? No se vale que veas. – Decía Sebastián, mientras colocaba la gargantilla en el cuello de Karen y la aseguraba en la parte de atrás. Ciel solo le veía, oculto al lado de los casilleros. – Ya está. Ahora si puedes ver.

La rubia llevó una mano a su cuello, bajando la vista cuanto le era posible para apreciar el regalo. -¡Ah! ¡Es divina, Sebby! - Se giró para colgarse al cuello del moreno mientras le besaba con alegría. – Me encanta. Pero, no me has deseado feliz día del amor. – Canturreó la chica. El moreno sonrió. Sus labios aún sellados. – Sabes bien lo que dicen, solo desea un feliz día a quien verdaderamente amas.

Ciel se apoyó en la pared, estrujando sin querer uno de los corazones de papel que habían pegado las chicas del comité. Ése era Sebastián Michaelis. En cuanto habían tenido una discusión había escapado de su lado y vuelto a donde "pertenecía". Su corazón se quebró igual que el dibujo en la pared. Suspiró.

El moreno se giró y miró como la carita de Ciel se entristecía aún cuando no lo dejaba ver del todo. No debía hablarle. –Eh, Ciel, ¿necesitas algo? – Preguntó, acercándose al menor. Deber y querer, son cosas muy distintas.

Ciel meneó la cabeza. – Quería avisarte que el examen de biología empieza en cinco minutos.- Subió la mirada involuntariamente y se encontró con esos ojos carmesí que tanto le gustaban. – Puedo quedarme en el aula y ayudarte de alguna forma. – Podría ser un asesino en serie que él no le querría menos.

"Feliz día del amor, Ciel.", pensó Sebastián. – Gracias.


	10. Capítulo X

_**Respuestas a reviews: **_

_**Cerezo**** 21:**_ Sí, pobre de Ciel y qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**PaddyandVicky:** _Wiii! Por aquí está ya la continuación. Espero que te guste y, pues, se pelearon por culpa de Elizabeth porque ella cree que Bill se llama Sebastián.. DD: Y, ya verás lo que pasa.. no quiero dar pistar hoy.. muajaja.. ;) Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Saskia-san:**_ A mí tampoco me cae mal Elizabeth en esta historia. jajaja, en el futuro tendrá mucha más participación en la historia.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

**_AezeMy:_** Lamento haberte hecho llorar.. DD: Aunque también me alegra que lo que escribo te guste.. :DD A mí también me gusta lo que escribes.. XDD Lizzie, bueno.. ella desprecio muchas veces a Ciel y para él, ella fue su amor platónico, de ahí que todavía le importe ahora que la niña agarró el camino de fumarse hasta el césped.. XDD Jajaja, ves? Tienes la oportunidad de desquitarte de tu malestar por las Karen.. xDD Abrazos, besos y pañuelos virtuales.. xDD Muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

**_YaoiYaoiEverywhere: _** Perdóname por haberte hecho perder tanta sangre, jajaja.. Yo también amo el sebasxciel sensei y, espero que continúes leyendo la historia.. XDD Te donaré sangre lo prometo.. XDD Me alegro que te haya gustado.. :DD Gracias por el review! XDD

_**mina-sama12:**_ Dicen que de las peleas, la reconciliación es lo mejor, jajaja.. :DD Y bueno, ya en serio, quizás Ciel deja que Lizzie lo llene de dudas porque en el fondo aún siente algo por ella.. O.O Ya te dejé con la duda.. jajaja.. Gracias por el review! :DD

**_OzuVessalius:_** Gracias! :DD Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado y, en verdad me haría muy feliz que la siguieras porque sí será algo larga.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

La canción es "Gimme more" de Britney Spears.

* * *

**Green Academy**

**X**

* * *

Dio dos golpecitos en la mesa y Ciel, a su lado, respondió con uno solo. Inmediatamente, Sebastián encerró la letra "A" en un círculo de tinta azul. Era una suerte que el examen fuera de respuestas múltiples y que el ojiazul estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle.

Revisó una vez más. Bien, era la última respuesta. Se puso de pie y entregó el examen a la profesora Ángela. Luego, regresó a su asiento, sin voltear a ver al menor. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Ciel por su parte suspiró. Parecía que no importaba lo que hiciera, no lograría que la tensión entre el moreno y su persona desapareciera. Cerró los ojos. Según su reloj solo faltaban unos cuantos segundos para que terminara el tiempo del examen.

-10… 9… 8… - El ojiazul hacía una cuenta regresiva hasta el toque del timbre. – 3… 2… 1. – Y el timbre sonó. Los estudiantes que no habían terminado se apresuraban a responder lo que les faltaba sin importarles si estaba mal. La profesora recogía las hojas rápidamente, intentando amedrentar a los jóvenes e imponer una regla. - ¡Vaya pérdida de tiempo! – Masculló el niño desde su asiento. – Los jóvenes no cambian.

Entonces, una mano le sujetó por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia afuera del aula. - ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame Sebastián! – Se quejó el menor mientras luchaba por zafarse del agarre del moreno. - ¿Qué haces?

-¡Quiero hablar contigo, maldita sea! – El moreno le estrelló de espaldas contra la pared. Ciel pasó saliva y se quedó callado. Sebastián estaba algo despeinado y su respiración agitada. - ¿Por qué ni siquiera me dejar explicarte? ¿No será que en realidad buscabas un chivo expiatorio para no estar más conmigo y retractarte de lo que habías dicho el día anterior?

-No. Pero…

-¡Nada! Yo no soy un vendedor de esa porquería pero, ¿sabes qué? No me quedaré a repetirlo para que me creas. – Le interrumpió Sebastián de nueva cuenta. – Nos vamos. – Nuevamente haló a Ciel, quien no sabía en qué momento se había convertido en una especie de bufanda que el moreno deseaba llevar a rastras de arriba abajo.

-¡Déjame ir! – Protestó el menor, y el moreno se vio forzado a cargarle para llevarlo con él.

-No. Irás conmigo quieras o no. – La voz del mayor fue un susurro enmascarado de amabilidad pero, Ciel podía sentir el enojo en ella. Temía por lo que el moreno le haría, no sabía por qué.

-¡No quiero! – Protestó, agitando las piernas y pateando a Sebastián al hacerlo. – ¡Gritaré si no me bajas!

-Veo que no me dejarás hacerlo por las buenas. Entonces, tendré que llevarte como si fueras una bolsa de patatas. – Masculló en voz baja. Luego sonrió a los estudiantes que les veían, como si todo se tratara de un juego entre ellos. – ¿Te digo algo? Si quisieras gritar ya lo habrías hecho.

A su paso, arrancó un par de "¡Ah! ¡Qué dulzura!", por parte de las chicas; y, alguno que otro "Sebastián se está volviendo un ridículo por andar con el tonto de Ciel…", de los chicos.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El cuerpo de Ciel impactó contra una superficie suave. Sebastián sonrió al ver que el menor había cerrado los ojos.

-Vale, ya hemos llegado. – Musitó el moreno, emitiendo un suspiro. – Puedes abrir los ojos. Nada va a pasarte. – Cerró la puerta de Ciel y fue al otro lado para sentarse al volante.

Ciel abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un auto con vidrios polarizados. El creía que a Sebastián lo llevaba un chofer a la escuela pero, tal vez se había equivocado.

El moreno le dirigió una mirada más tranquila cuando abordó el auto y el ojiazul prefirió no preguntar a dónde le llevaría. Se limitó a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad y mantener la vista al frente. - ¿Sabes conducir? – Tonta cuestión

-Claro. – Respondió el mayor.

Sebastián arrancó el auto con dificultad, lo sacó del parqueadero de la escuela por una salida "poco o nada" vigilada a esa hora pues, el guardián siempre estaba cocinando su sopa del almuerzo en el interior de la garita. El moreno se lo tenía bien vigilado.

Ciel giró la vista y se encontró con un Sebastián atento al camino. Y él que creía que todo el rato se lo iría alegando y reprochándole su comportamiento. Observó al joven. Miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar una calle y antes de acelerar. Un golpe en la cabeza atontó un poco al ojiazul. - ¡Eh! ¡Conduce con cuidado! – Otro bache y Ciel entendió que era mejor agarrarse del asiento. – ¡Creo que dijiste que sabías hacerlo!

-Lo siento. Solo he conducido un par de veces en mi vida. – Relató el moreno con tranquilidad, pisando el acelerador a fondo y llevando el auto a más de 90 kilómetros por hora en una carretera llena de curvas, subidas y bajadas. – El resto del tiempo lo hace el chofer de mi padre.

-¡Ah! ¿A eso me has traído? – El menor sin querer se recostó en el botón que controlaba el vidrio de la ventana y éste descendió, dejando que el viento golpeara el rostro del ojiazul. - ¿Qué clase de suicida eres?

Sebastián estaba a punto de reírse. No creía que conducir un auto fuera tan difícil y, sobre todo cuando uno lleva a un copiloto asustadizo. – Bueno, soy uno de esos que conduce por una carretera con la persona que ama y lanza el auto a un precipicio.

-¡Qué! ¡Estás loco! - Ciel miró al frente nuevamente y se odio por haberlo hecho. Una cuesta en bajada de la carretera les esperaba. - ¡Ah!

-¡Ah! ¿Qué hago? ¿Freno? – Se preguntaba el moreno en voz alta. - ¿Dónde está el freno?

-¡No! ¡Primera, Sebastián! ¡Pon el auto en la velocidad primera! – Gritó Ciel, y prefirió cubrirse los ojos pues, creía que la cosa terminaría bastante mal. El auto bajó de golpe la cuesta y Sebastián cambió la velocidad cuando iban a mitad del escabroso trayecto pero, no sirvió el nada. Bajaron la cuesta y los frenos del auto emitieron un chirrido.

-¡Vaya! Por poco y nos hacemos… - El moreno reía a carcajadas, sujetando su frente y meditando en lo malo que era al volante. Volteó a ver al menor. Éste aún tenía el rostro escondido entre sus manos. – Ciel, - Una risilla. – perdóname. No creí que el camino al hospital de Long Island fuera tan complicado. – Sebastián tomó de nuevo una expresión seria y estacionó el auto en un mirador.

-¿Hospital? ¿Qué haremos ahí? – Preguntó Ciel, descubriendo su rostro. – Además, podemos ir a otro hospital, no tenemos por qué ir tan lejos.

-Sí, tenemos. – El moreno sujetó el volante con ambas manos y emitió un suspiro de cansancio, recostando su frente en él. – En verdad quiero que arreglemos esto. No sé si tú también quieres arreglar el problema pero, se me ha ocurrido que la única manera de hacerlo es que tu novia me vea y diga que no era yo.

-¡No es mi novia! – Exclamó el ojiazul con molestia. – Y… y, no tienes que hacer esto. Yo te creo. – Ciel miró hacia el suelo del auto y mordió su labio inferior. Lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta antes de eso. – Pero igual, estás bien con Karen… no creo que quieras estar más conmigo.

Sebastián rió entre dientes, levantando el rostro. – No digas eso. Solo quiero estar a tu lado. Karen es solo… la carta que necesito para mantener a mi familia lejos de nosotros. Si rompiera con ella; mis padres querrían de inmediato que encontrara otra novia. Sería lo mismo. – El moreno estiró la mano y acarició en rostro de Ciel. – Feliz día del amor.

-Feliz día del amor para ti, Sebastián. – Un rayo de sol iluminó el rostro del ojiazul y Sebastián ya no fue capaz de controlarse. Atrajo al menor hacia sí y lo besó. Ciel tardó en corresponder el ósculo aún cuando los disfrutaba tanto. – Tengo miedo del camino de regreso. – Musitó y al final ambos rieron.

-Prometo conducir con cuidado. Aunque… - Una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en los labios del moreno mientras acariciaba la nuca de Ciel. – conozco un lugar por aquí que podría agradarte.

-Hm. – El menor le miró de reojo mientras rebuscaba un trozo de goma de mascar en su bolsillo. – Era mentira eso del hospital, ¿no es cierto? – Localizó el dulce y lo echó en su boca. Comenzó a masticarlo.

-No, era verdad. Pero, ya que no iremos y estamos aquí. Creo que puedo llevarte a un lugar nuevo. – Ciel miró al mayor luego recostó su cabeza en la mano de éste mientras inflaba una bomba con el chicle. Sebastián se acercó traviesamente a la esfera y la mordió haciendo que explotara en la cara del ojiazul. - ¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro, idiota. – Masculló, retirando los pedazos de la goma de mascar de su rostro. Sebastián aprovechó entonces para apretar el botón que sujetaba el cinturón de seguridad y atraer al menor hacia él. –No te dejaré que vuelvas a escapar de mí, Ciel.

Ciel relamió sus labios. – Estúpido y sensual Sebastián. – Musitó dejando florecer esa sonrisa que enloquecía al moreno.

-Déjame y te ayudo. – Dijo el mayor, refiriéndose a la goma de mascar y, tomando ventaja de ello, delineó los labios del menor con su lengua. El sabor a chocolate y té que había en ellos permanentemente, mezclado con el sabor a fresa del dulce le hacían recordar el lubricante que había puesto en su parte baja un par de días atrás. Exquisito. La mano de Sebastián se deslizó dentro de la parte trasera de los pantalones de Ciel, acariciando su bien formada cola, la piel suave y la raya de ésta suplicando por ser acariciada, o eso le gustaba imaginar al mayor.

Un golpecito. Ambos se quedaron quietos y buscaron la fuente del sonido. - ¡Eh, chico! – Un hombre con uniforme de policía estaba afuera del auto, revisando una libreta mientras chocaba sus nudillos contra el vidrio de la ventana.

Sebastián bajó apenas unos cuantos centímetros el vidrio y Ciel se recostó de forma que no pudiera verle el rostro. -¿Sí, oficial? – El moreno fingió una cara de inocencia. "Que no me pida la licencia o la identificación, por favor.", rogaba mentalmente.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen en medio de la carretera dos…? – Miró hacia dentro del auto pero, solo vio a un niño que parecía dormido.

-Mi hermanito, oficial. Le llevaba al hospital pero, quiso detenerse a mirar el paisaje del mirador. – El moreno llevó una mano a su cabello y lo echó hacia atrás. – Pobrecito. – El oficial le miró detenidamente, buscando la mentira en las palabras del muchacho.

-Mmm… despiértelo. – Ordenó el hombre, haciendo una mueca con la cabeza.

Sebastián se giró hacia el ojiazul y le movió un poco. – Ciel, hermano, despierta.

El menor gimió con pereza y el moreno casi se ríe ante tan buena actuación. - ¿Qué pasa, Sebastián?

-El señor oficial quiere hablar contigo. – Respondió el mayor con respeto.

Ciel se levantó y miró al hombre de traje oscuro afuera del auto. – Buenas… buenas tardes, señor.

-¿Cómo te encuentras chico? – Preguntó el policía.

-Bien. Aunque me duele un poco la garganta. – El ojiazul llevó una mano a su cuello y gimió una vez más. – Mi hermano y yo vamos hacia el hospital.

-Ya veo. – Sebastián apretó los dientes, pensando que el hombre no estaba del todo convencido. – Bien, pueden irse. – Esa definitivamente no la esperaba ninguno de los dos. – Y no se detengan de nuevo en la carretera, ¿de acuerdo? Es peligroso.

Ambos asintieron mientras Sebastián ponía el motor en marcha. Los dos en silencio durante un trayecto de un kilómetro tal vez, hasta que el moreno rompió el hielo. – No sabía que por las noches te dedicabas a actor. – Una risa sofocada por parte de éste.

-Estamos a mano. No sabía que fueras mi hermano. – Rieron. - ¿Me llevarás al lugar? – Preguntó el ojiazul, mirando hacia afuera del auto. – Ya casi son las tres de la tarde y donde no regrese a casa antes del anochecer mi tía se preocupará.

-No te preocupes. Mis amigos atienden ese lugar las 24 horas al día. Así que podemos disfrutar de él un rato antes de volver.

-¿Es alguna clase de antro no es cierto? ¿Una discoteca? – Ciel parecía curioso y divertido ante la idea.

-Algo así. Ya verás. – Respondió el moreno y, devolvió la mirada al horizonte.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El timbre del celular despertó a una Karen que dormitaba en su jacuzzi personal. La rubia bostezó y tomó el aparato. – ¿Sí? Diga.

-Karen, - La voz al otro lado era inconfundible. Bill, el pobre diablo de Bill, como le llamaba secretamente la joven, incluso cuando su atractivo varias veces le había hecho delirar fantasías sexuales con él. - ¿dónde estás?

La rubia rió ante tal pregunta. – En mi casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Te has convertido en mi segundo padre?

-No. Un padre jamás le diría a una hija que cada día se pone más sensual y deseable. – Elogió el roquero. No era que la joven fuera exactamente su tipo pero, llevaba encima una marca importante que era de su completo agrado y, se llamaba Sebastián Michaelis. Cualquier cosa que pudiera quitarle al moreno le sería de placer.

-¿En serio luzco tan bien para ti? – La rubia había tomado un tono de voz más sensual e insinuante. -¿No te gustaría venir a mi casa y tomar algo conmigo mientras nos bañamos en mi jacuzzi nuevo?

Y eso era exactamente lo que Bill buscaba. Una invitación. – Sería delicioso, rubia exquisita; pero, en estos momentos es mejor que me mantenga alejado de la ciudad. Por aquello que la chica quiera hablar. Tú sabes.

-Sí. Es una pena.

-Aunque, podríamos vernos en otra parte. – El roquero mordió su labio inferior. - ¿Qué te parece si te invito a "The Heaven"? Hoy, a las ocho de la noche. Solo para que no te quedes solita en casa.

Karen sonrió. – De acuerdo. Llegaré ahí a las ocho.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-De acuerdo. Me prometí no preguntarlo pero, lo haré. – Dijo el ojiazul al ver que el moreno estacionaba frente a una especie de garaje. - ¿En dónde diablos estamos?

-Estamos en "The Heaven". – Respondió el moreno abriendo su puerta para luego andar apresuradamente hasta la de Ciel. – Confía en mí. Va a gustarte.

-Bueno. – Musitó el menor, bajando del auto y tomando la mano que Sebastián le ofrecía.

Juntos se aproximaron hasta la puerta. Sebastián llamó a ésta y un hombre se asomó por una ventanilla. – Clave. – Dijo secamente.

-El cuervo y un invitado. – Respondió el moreno. De inmediato se cerró la ventanilla y el hombre les abrió la puerta.

El lugar era espacioso y el bullicio de la música invadió los oídos de Ciel inmediatamente. Afuera podrían ser las tres de la tarde pero dentro, parecía como si fueran las diez de la noche. La música electrónica y los jóvenes bailando, otros bebiendo; y, unos más arremolinados en las esquinas acariciándose y besándose. Risas, pláticas y gemidos por doquier.

-¿Es qué acaso esta discoteca está insonorizado? – Preguntó el ojiazul, luchando por crear una idea lógica en medio de todo ese escándalo que apenas le dejaba escuchar su propia voz.

Sebastián rió. – ¡Lo está! Y tendrías que ver las habitaciones de arriba. – El moreno parecía realmente emocionado. Ciel quería saber más pero entonces, una pareja se acercó a ellos.

-¡Seb! ¡Hasta que te dejas ver por aquí! – Le saludó el chico. Ciel le calculó unos veinticuatro años a lo mucho de cabellos ambarinos. Vestía jeans y una camisa a medio abotonar al igual que el moreno. La chica que le acompañaba tenía cabello negro ensortijado y llevaba un vestido rojo demasiado corto y ajustado para su voluptuosa figura.

El moreno tosió para evitar que su amigo hablara de algo indebido frente a Ciel. - ¡Joker! Mira, te presento a… a mi novio, Ciel. – Aquello no le había sido fácil de decir pero, en realidad quería hacerlo.

-Hola. – Musitó Ciel, tratando de esconderse disimuladamente detrás de Sebastián.

-¿Novio? – Preguntó la joven entre sorprendida y feliz. El ojiazul sonrió y se sonrojó.

-Lo es, Beast pero, les pido de favor que me guarden el secreto. – Continuó Sebastián. Joker y la pelinegra se miraron, era obvio que Karen no sabía nada de eso.

-Bueno, bueno pero, no vinieron para quedarse hablando todo el rato, ¿no? – Interrumpió Joker, rompiendo el silencio embarazoso.

-Ven Ciel, creo que aún no sabes lo que son los "shots" de tequila. – Comentó la joven, guiñando un ojo al menor. – Seb, vamos, enséñale a tu novio. – Animó al moreno.

Sebastián sonrió y condujo a Ciel hasta una barra. Joker ya les había dejado una botella de tequila, dos vasos, un salero y unos cuantos limones partidos en cuatro.

-Nunca he bebido. – Dijo el ojiazul, probablemente decepcionado de sí mismo, estrujando un limón entre sus dedos.

-Mejor aún. Lo harás conmigo por primera vez. – Una sonrisa lasciva apareció en los labios del mayor. – Como algunas otras cosas que hemos hecho juntos.

Las luces parpadeantes y coloridas del antro les dejaban ver el rostro de su acompañante solo por instantes pero, había algo en ese ambiente que excitaba a Ciel. Sebastián le sirvió un "shot" y se lo entregó junto con un limón al que había puesto un poco de sal.

-Yo seré el profesor hoy. – Argumentó el moreno, tomando el otro vaso y un limón. – Bebes primero el tequila y luego exprimes el limón en tu boca. – El ojiazul le miró atento. – Aquí voy. – Sebastián le guiñó e inmediatamente bebió el licor, luego el jugo del limón. – Ah… - Emitió un sonido de placer mientras el líquido resbalaba por su garganta.

Ciel pasó saliva, mirando su vaso. – Al mal paso darle prisa. – Se encogió de hombros y lo bebió igual que el mayor. Desde atrás, Joker y Beast le observaban. - ¡Vaya! – Exclamó el ojiazul, agitando ligeramente la cabeza. La sensación no era desagradable.

-¡Otro! ¡Otro! – Le animaron los dos jóvenes. - ¡Eh! Par de enamorados, ¡no se tomen solo uno! – Agregó Joker.

-¿Tomarías otro? – Preguntó Sebastián al pequeño y, éste asintió. Y así, tomaron dos, tres, cuatro… y se había terminado la botella. Ciel se sentía un poco mareado pero, no quería desanimar al moreno quien parecía encantado con beber a su lado. – Ciel… - Le dijo repentinamente, sujetando su muñeca. – bailemos.

-¿Bailar? – El ojiazul se inclinó sobre la barra y rió a causa de la borrachera. – No, Sebastián. Yo soy muy malo bailando.

-No me desprecies que me pondré a llorar aquí. – La voz gangosa y ebria del moreno seguida por una carcajada. – Ya en serio… bailemos, ¿sí? – Sacudió a Ciel por un hombro, bajándose del banco en que se hallaba sentado y halando al menor con él.

_Every time they turn the lights down… I just want to go that extra mile for you…_

Una pieza de ritmo sensual comenzó a sonar. Sebastián tomó al menor y lo acercó a la pista. – No necesitas saber bailar para esto. – Susurró en su oído, rodeándolo con sus brazos por la espalda.

_We keep on rockin… We keep on rockin…_

-Espero que no. – Dijo el menor entre risitas, recostándose en el pecho del mayor, quien comenzó a mover sus caderas, frotando su miembro contra el trasero del ojiazul. Ciel se estremeció e inconscientemente seguía el movimiento con su cuerpo.

_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing…_

-Sabía que te gustaría. – Los labios del moreno alcanzaron la oreja del menor dedicándole una suave succión mientras bailaban.

_Gimme more… Gimme more… Gimme… Gimme… Gimme more…_

-¡Ah! – Ciel gimió, cerrando los ojos. Las sensaciones que le provocaba Sebastián eran únicas. Tanto que le habían hecho olvidar hasta la hora en que se suponía volvería a casa.

_Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. uhh.. ahh.. _

_Gimme… Gimme… Gimme… Gimme more…_

-¿Listo para conocer las habitaciones de arriba? – Musitó en su oído, provocando un sonrojo en el menor. Sin embargo, el orgullo y la inhibición de Ciel se habían ido junto con la sobriedad. Se giró y jugueteó el labio inferior de Sebastián con los suyos, mordiéndole seductoramente justo antes de asentir.

Sebastián no esperó más, llevó a Ciel con él y juntos subieron las escaleras que llevaban al pequeño hotel privado que tenían Joker y Beast en el segundo nivel. El menor apenas atinaba para colocar los pies en los peldaños aún cuando el moreno le ayudaba.

-¿Te ha gustado? – El mayor le arrinconó en el pasillo y el ojiazul sonrió, deslizando una mano desde el pecho de Sebastián hasta su entrepierna. –Mucho.

El moreno no esperó más, giró la perilla, abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones. – Ya no quiero esperar más. – Ronroneó en el cuello del menor, desabrochando el cinturón de Ciel y entrometiendo su mano en la ropa interior de éste.

-Pero… entremos. Aquí afuera no. – Jadeó Ciel.

Fue entonces cuando Bill, quien se disponía a salir de la habitación que había compartido con Karen, se detuvo de golpe.

"Esa voz.", pensó. Si la rubia le preguntó algo en ese momento, él ni siquiera se percató. Y lo primero que vino a su mente fue: "Sebastián nos ha descubierto".

Lo pensó por un instante. No, no se quedaría en ahí como un cobarde. Saldría y le daría la cara.

Abrió la puerta y lo vio. Quedó boquiabierto en el instante. Inseguro de lo que veían sus ojos.

"Sebastián y el tonto de Nerdiel son amantes." El roquero apenas asimilaba el hecho, inmóvil mientras Ciel y Sebastián desabotonaban, se besaban y jadeaban; batiéndose en el querer y no querer entrar en la habitación. Luego sonrió satisfecho. Sacó el celular que llevaba en su bolsillo y les tomó una fotografía. "Ahora si estás vendido hasta el cuello conmigo, Seb."


	11. Capítulo XI

_**Respuestas a reviews: **_

_**Saskia-san**_: Nadie puede hacer nada.. u_u y más le vale a Bill no hacerle nada a Sebastián! DD: jajaja, "estúpido y sensual Sebastián.." XDD es que sí es o no? jajaja.. Y tuviste un dejavú de que ya lo habías escrito? O.O Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Guest: (9**_) jajaja, y por solo tener 17 no tienes derecho a que te guste el yaoi? XDD nah, está re bien que te guste.. :DD Pondré más lemmon para ti.. ;) Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Karlafujoshi:**_ _** (9)**_ Gracias por el elogio en serio.. :DD trato de escribir las cosas de corazón para ustedes.. :DD Y ya veras, por ahí pondre el lemmon.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**PaddyandVicky:**_ No! no te mueras.. XDD necesitamos que llegues al final.. XDD Wii! se pondrá interesante lo prometo.. ;) Y hoy cuando revises, sí estará actualizado XDD Gracias por el review y por seguir el fic! :DD

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Sí! Finalmente Sebastián se atrevió a tomar a Ciel y llevárselo a la fuerza.. XDD Y pues, el lemmon ahí no pasó porque cabal los sorprendieron jajaja.. XDD Bill, pues, es el clásico "amigo" que te busca solo por ver que saca. Sebastián que ya siente a Ciel su novio y Ciel que ya le tiene más confianza y le dice de todo.. XDD Prometo lemmon cercano.. jajaja.. xDD No te preocupes, me imaginé que algo le habia pasado porque tú siempre me dejas un review.. :DD gracias por éste.. XDD

_**Guest: (10)**_ Gracias! Tú también eres genial.. :DD Gracias por el review!

_**AezeMy:**_ Sí, yo preferiría que hicieras lo segundo. Así podríamos ver a Sebastián "metiéndole mano" a Ciel jajaja.. :DD Y luego estás imaginando el "incesto" entre los hermanitos.. XDD Me alegro de haber estado por encima del trabajo en inglés.. jajaja.. :DD Y muchos besos, abrazos y sonrisas virtuales para ti también.. :DD Gracias por el review! xDD

_**mina-sama12:**_ Yo también creo que Bill lo sobornará, tal vez no aún pero lo hara.. DD: Y no, jajaja.. yo no quisiera ser Ciel cuando su tía lo encuentre.. xDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**HBluesHeart:**_ Gracias! Y espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.. :DD Besos y cuídate mucho tú también.. :DD Gracias por el review! XDD

_**Little Fausto's:**_ Lamento muchísimo que no te deje entrar a tu cuenta el fanfiction. A mí me estaba haciendo lo mismo hace algunas horas.. DD: Y bueno, Elizabeth fue el primer amor de Ciel y, aunque él diga que no, le sigue importando. Aparte, Sebastián no quiere aceptar a Ciel "frente a todos" porque aún pareciera tener algunas dudas.. XDD Y yo también amé el capítulo 80! Como dices, hizo varias viñetas que dejan ver cuánto quiere Sebastián a Ciel.. :DD Gracias por el review!

_**plop:**** (9)**_ No, no llores.. :DD jajaja, sabía que volverías y por eso lo escribí.. Ahh de esa gargantilla se van a enterar tarde o temprano es seguro jajaja.. como dices, cuando uno pierde algo, lo quiere.. Y pues, a Elizabeth no la sobornaron, simplemente como Bill estudia en un grado superior le dijo que su nombre era Sebastián en algún momento.. No te preocupes por no aparecer seguido, solo espero que todo te esté yendo bien.. :DD **_(10)_** Pienso igual que tú, Sebastián alcahuetea todo de Bill porque es su "mejor amigo" y, ni se entera que le están viendo la cara. Y Karen no quiere a nadie siento yo, tal vez a Bill sea al único, jajaja.. El pobre de Ciel va a necesitar como dices varios transplantes de lágrimas y de otras cosas para poder continuar.. :DD Gracias por el review! xDD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy**

**XI**

* * *

Sebastián empujó al menor contra la pared del fondo de la pequeña pero, bien acondicionada, habitación. Sus pasos eran inciertos. Apenas podía divisar con claridad donde empezaba y donde terminaba la cama. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de usarla. Al menos no aún.

-Mmm… -Gimió al darse cuenta que Ciel no llevaba ropa interior. – No tienes…

-Lo sé. Me he deshecho de ellos para ver qué decías. – Contestó el ojiazul, sonriendo contra los labios del moreno.

-Aprendes demasiado rápido.

-O tú enseñas demasiado bien. – Fue la respuesta del menor, antes de enredar sus piernas en las caderas de Sebastián. El mayor sentía como una erección crecía por debajo de su ropa al sentir ese cuerpo tibio contra su abdomen. Se arrancó la camisa como pudo, rodeó a Ciel por la cintura con sus brazos y frotó el pequeño y excitado miembro contra su cuerpo.

-No te salvarás de mí, Ciel. – Los labios de Sebastián fueron al cuello del menor. Mordían, besaban y lamían la piel blanquecina y perfecta del menor. Ahora que lo pensaba, una de las cosas que más le gustaban del ojiazul era su aroma. Era como comer un tazón de fresas con jarabe de chocolate. Dulce, demasiado dulce para algunos pero, no para él. – Mi postrecillo. – Dijo, burlescamente.

-No me llames así o haré algo, que tengo muchos deseos de hacer, sobre ti. – Gimió el ojiazul. Su vientre estaba ligeramente hinchado.

-¿Quieres ir al baño? – Preguntó lascivo el mayor. Ciel asintió, pero aferró más sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno. – Eso también tiene un precio.

-¿Abusarás de mí para dejarme ir? – Susurró el ojiazul en su oído. – Hazlo. Pero, yo también tengo derecho a ponerte un reto. –Sebastián le miró, sonriendo y a la expectativa. – Me lo harás aquí y no en la cama.

-Qué desperdicio. De todas formas me cobrarán la cama. – Jadeó el moreno, divertido mientras desabrochaba su cinturón y bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones torpemente. Sintió cuando el cierre aprisionó por un momento la piel de su escroto. Seguramente más tarde el dolor o un cardenal se lo recordarían pero, ahora lo único en lo que pensaba era en sentir el interior de su pequeño amante. – Mueve las caderas. – Ordenó, exprimiendo los glúteos del ojiazul como si fueran dos naranjas.

-¡Ngh! Eres un maldito. Me tratas como a una prostituta. – Protestó el menor. Su voz aún era gangosa por causa de los efectos del alcohol.

-No, no eres una prostituta. – Tomó el miembro del menor con su mano y lo masajeó placenteramente. – Eres mi prostituta. – Rió. Le encantaba jugar con el orgullo del ojiazul. Quizás porque eso lo haría más estrecho, más renuente y al final, más exquisito.

-Suél- ¡Ah! Suéltame… - Aunque en medio de la respiración entrecortada de ambos, aquella última palabra no fue más que un susurro. Se recostó en la pared. Los dedos de Sebastián se movieron rápidamente a su entrada, introduciéndose de uno en uno. -¡Ah! Ya no… ya no jugaré contigo así.

-¿En verdad quieres que te suelte? – Preguntó Sebastián, sosteniendo sus labios contra los de Ciel mientras le daba ligeras embestidas con sus dedos. Profundo. Más profundas cada vez para alcanzar la próstata del ojiazul y hacerle gritar. – Dime. ¿Todavía quieres ir al baño? – Los dedos del moreno embistieron rítmicamente, haciendo al menor retorcerse.

-¡Ah! ¡No! No quiero… - Jadeó Ciel. - ¡No te atrevas a dejarme así! – Cerró los puños entorno al cabello del moreno, jalándolo instintivamente al sentir como la sensación se volvía más fuerte al abandonar Sebastián su tarea.

-Pídemelo dulcemente. – Sugirió el moreno, mordiendo el labio inferior del ojiazul. – Sino lo haces, no continuaré. – Tomó su propio miembro y lo acercó a la entrada del menor. – Pero si me lo pides por favor, yo me aseguraré que cada embestida sea perfecta. Justo donde te gusta.

-Maldito. – Masculló Ciel, moviendo sus caderas. Se sentía vacío sin los dedos de Sebastián consintiéndole. Su orgullo era grande aunque en esos momentos, su lujuria y deseo eran mayores. – Ah. Amor, quiero que me hagas tuyo. Solamente tuyo. Dámelo, por favor… - Susurró en su oído, provocándolo con su lengua. – Párteme en dos y hazme gritar hasta que no pueda más.

Sebastián pasó saliva, sorprendido por las palabras que habían salido de los una vez inocentes labios de Ciel. Su falo estaba tan duro que le provocaba dolor y, pequeñas gotas de líquido pre- eyaculatorio salieron de él, resbalando por sus sudorosos muslos. - ¿Qué sería de mí si no pudiera complacerte hasta hacerte enmudecer, Ciel? – Respondió el mayor, enredando sus labios en un beso apasionado y violento, mientras su miembro penetraba la pequeña y nada preparada entrada del ojiazul en una sola estocada.

-¡Ah! ¡Seb- Sebastián! – Gimió el menor, intentando acostumbrarse a la intromisión aún cuando los efectos de la bebida lo hacían mucho más sencillo y placentero. – Estás… ah… estás tan caliente. ¡Ngh! Se siente tan bien. – Decía, mientras sus caderas volvían a la normalidad y comenzaba a moverlas.

Sebastián se inclinó sobre el ojiazul para poder embestirle por primera vez. La primera de muchas porque amaba la sensación de penetrar ese cuerpo. Estrecho. Un cuerpo que había sido suyo y de nadie más. – Ciel, me encantas. – Jadeó, sujetando a éste por las caderas, abriendo más sus piernas para llegar más profundo.

-¿Solo te gusto? – Preguntó Ciel. Su cuerpo respondía por sí mismo a las acciones del moreno. Sentía como su entrada se ensanchaba y luego volvía a apretarse contra el miembro de su amante provocando que éste gimiera en su oído. Música. Dulce música era el escucharle gemir su nombre una y otra vez.

-N-no. – Nunca le había gustado admitir amor frente a nadie pero, por este "mocoso" lo sentía. – Te amo.

-Yo también. – Respondió Ciel, justo antes que el mayor le aprisionara con fuerza contra la pared. El ojiazul sabía que perdía su orgullo al dejar que el moreno le poseyera en esa forma. Sin embargo, se sentía tan bien. Cada estocada era perfecta, tocando ese punto que no sabía que poseía hasta su primera vez con Sebastián. – Pero… mmm… soy el tutor. He sido tu amo también.

-Sí… amo. Joven y dulce amo. – Sebastián mordió el labio inferior de Ciel. Sus cuerpos sudorosos comenzaban a recobrar la lucidez. No cabía duda, el ejercicio es beneficioso para cualquier cosa. Incluso ese tipo de ejercicio.

Ciel había olvidado que deseaba ir al baño. Toda sensación en su cuerpo se convirtió en una sola, el placer de sentir al moreno dentro de él.

La mano del mayor regresó al falo del menor y lo acarició. – Prometo darte un premio cuando hayamos terminado. – Susurraba. Sus dedos jugueteando en la punta del miembro de Ciel, dedicando caricias a sus testículos de vez en cuando haciendo que la piel del área se tensara.

-No. ¡No juegues Sebastián! – Reclamó al sentir los labios de éste en sus pezones.

-Te estás volviendo muy exigente. – Apretó las nalgas del ojiazul, volviendo a las embestidas. Ciel gimió con fuerza. – ¡Se-Sebastián! – Sus manos bajaron hasta la cola del moreno, acariciándola e indicándole que siguiera.- ¡Más!

El ojiazul jamás creyó enamorarse de alguien en esa forma, o por lo menos, lo suficiente para permitirle este tipo de cosas.

-Sí, joven amo. – Gruñó por lo bajo al sentir como el ojiazul se hinchaba entre sus dedos y estrechaba su entrada alrededor de su falo.

Un par de embestidas más. La respiración sofocada de ambos mientras las pequeñas marcas del repello en la pared quedaban marcadas en la espalda de Ciel. Solo atinó a rodearle más fuerte con sus piernas mientras un gemido sonoro escapó de su garganta. - ¡Ah! – La mano de Sebastián continuaba masturbándole. Él se detenía de acabar inconscientemente pero, su control se quebró por completo al sentir el temblor que sacudió el cuerpo del moreno al momento de terminar dentro de él. – Sebas… tián. – Jadeó, clavando las uñas en la espalda del mayor. La sensación tibia de la semilla del moreno dentro de él le hizo correrse. – Mmm… eres un… un maldito.

La sensación del orgasmo todavía provocando ligeros espasmos cuando el moreno abandonó su cuerpo. – Lo soy. Pero, soy solo tuyo. ¿O no?

-No. También eres de Karen. – El menor hizo un puchero fingido. – Aunque mientras estemos juntos eso me importa poco. - Sebastián sonrió y le besó profundamente.

-Cama. – Fue lo único que pronunció el mayor y Ciel comprendió lo que eso significaba.

-Baño primero. – Susurró el menor riendo contra sus labios.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Lo siguiente que Sebastián supo es que beber media botella de tequila provocaba dulces y placenteros sueños. Se removió entre las sábanas y su brazo chocó contra algo. El "algo" gimió y se giró sobre la cama.

El moreno abrió los ojos de inmediato y sonrió, tratando de recordar con detalle lo que había sucedido. Atrajo a Ciel hacia sí e intentó volver a dormir. Pensó entonces que le lastimaría al abrazarlo si llevaba puesto el reloj y sacudió la mano para que éste se corriera un poco más arriba en su antebrazo. Nada.

"Mierda.", pensó y se sentó de inmediato. La luz del sol le recibió con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Joder! – Vociferó.

Ciel abrió los ojos, asustado por los gritos del moreno. - ¿Sebastián? – Preguntó, mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano mientras sostenía la sábana con la otra para cubrir su pecho. - ¿Qué pasa?

-He perdido mi reloj. – Masculló el mencionado, bajando el tono de voz.

-Ah. Se lo diste a tu amigo porque no tenías dinero, creo. – Musitó el menor entre quejidos. El sol hacía que sus ojos ardieran y su cabeza diera vueltas. - ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Jueves, ¿por qué?

Ciel miró hacia su reloj. - ¡Sebastián son las nueve! – Se puso de pie de inmediato. – ¡Debemos irnos! Deberíamos haber estado en la escuela a las ocho. ¡Faustus te anulará la prueba!

-¿Cuál prueba? – Preguntó el moreno, sorprendido. Ciel buscando su ropa en el suelo.

-Ayer no te lo dije porque estaba molesto pero, él te dará una prueba extra para que puedas mejorar tus calificaciones. – Sebastián le miró en silencio. Odiaba que le ocultaran cosas.

-Ciel, ¡sabes que lo que más odio en esta vida es que me mientan! – Protestó el moreno, tomando al ojiazul por los hombros.

-Es que yo… A veces no resisto verte con ella. – Respondió el menor, mirando hacia otra parte para evitar los ojos del mayor.

-Eso estaría bien si no fuera porque al único que quiero es a ti. – El corazón de Ciel se aceleró ante tales palabras. Cerró los ojos como si sus acciones estuvieran conectadas con las de Sebastián y, supiera lo que vendría a continuación. Sebastián le tomó por la barbilla y lo besó. El ojiazul pasó saliva antes de responder al contacto. – Lo que sí me preocupa es lo que dirá tu tía.

Ciel rompió el beso de inmediato. - ¡Vamos Sebastián! Que seguro ahora mismo está en la estación de policía; diciendo que fui secuestrado como mínimo.

Sebastián se echó a reír. – De hecho fuiste secuestrado y violado. – Dijo, mientras se subía los pantalones.

-¡Sebastián deja de tardarte! – Reclamó Ciel al ver que el moreno se acomodaba el cabello.

-Ciel, ¿quieres que vaya a la escuela oliendo a tequila, sin bañarme, con la ropa que vestía ayer y todavía que no me peine?

-No, señorita. – Se burló el ojiazul. – Olvidé que necesitas verte hermoso. – Bien sabía que cualquier cosa podía ofenderse menos la parte machista de Sebastián.

-¡Nos vamos! – Concluyó el moreno, abotonándose la camisa para luego, arrastrar al menor escaleras abajo. Su orgullo masculino era demasiado como para aceptar que siempre tardaba en arreglarse por las mañanas.

-¿Y el reloj? – Preguntó Ciel, fingiendo inocencia mientras era llevado.

-Eh. Después volvemos por él. – Sebastián sabía que si perdía ese reloj su padre se molestaría demasiado. No era que eso le importara pero, le importaría a su bolsillo cuando no le diera ni un centavo.

El moreno aventó al ojiazul dentro del auto. Las otras veces siempre le había sido trabajoso el poner en marcha ese vehículo, hoy no. Hoy sabía que tenía que conducir lo más rápido y mejor posible si querían llegar a tiempo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-¿Cómo que mi sobrino no está aquí? ¿Entonces dónde está? – Preguntó Angelina. Su voz ya no era la típica voz amable de siempre. Cuando se trataba de Ciel ella metía las manos al fuego de ser necesario. – Agradezca que no he hecho un escándalo peor, y eso porque sé que se ofreció ayudar al niño Michaelis.

Grell suspiró. Los padres, tíos, primos y demás familiares siempre llegaban a su oficina a gritar mil cosas. – Permítame señora Durless. Revisaré la asistencia de los jóvenes. – Tomó el teléfono para comunicarse con su secretaria. – Doll, querida, ¿puedes traerme el récord de asistencias del último grado?

"Seguro, director Sutcliff", respondió la joven del otro lado de la línea.

Una vez Grell tuvo el libro en su mano lo abrió frente a la dama de vestido rojo. – A ver… Michaelis… Michaelis… - Decía el director mientras buscaba entre la lista el nombre del moreno. - ¡Ah! Aquí está. No estuvo ayer después del primer período de clase. Tampoco el niño Phantomhive.

Madame Red quedó boquiabierta. - ¿Quiere decir que mi niño se escapó de clases?

-Estoy segura que no ha sido decisión suya. ¡Ese Michaelis! ¡Pero ya verán cuando vengan! – Exclamó Grell.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sebastián y Ciel entraron silenciosamente al aula mientras el profesor Claude escribía en la pizarra. Caminaron hasta sus respectivos asientos y se sentaron en silencio.

-Michaelis y Phantomhive, gracias por honrarme con su presencia. – Musitó el profesor sin darse la vuelta. - ¿Cómo están? – Preguntó sarcástico, observando sus rostros de sorpresa. Ese truco siempre le hacía reír. Los estudiantes nunca sabían cómo era que les veía. Sencillo. El truco se llamaba "gafas". Claude veía en reflejo de la puerta del aula en ellas.

-Buenos días, profesor Faustus. – Saludó Ciel con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí, lo que Ciel dijo. Buenos días. – Dijo Sebastián entre dientes.

-Bien, bien. Parece que llegaron algo tarde y la prueba ya ha comenzado. – Claude arqueó una ceja y entregó una hoja al moreno. – Tendrá lo que queda de tiempo, Michaelis. Resolverá la mitad de los problemas pero, por cada uno que esté incorrecto le quitaré el doble de puntaje.

Sebastián pasó saliva. Ahora si habían conseguido asustarle. – "Que sean los que Ciel me explico, por favor." – Suplicaba mentalmente. Miró la hoja. No todos eran de esos pero, lo eran la mayoría.

Ciel miró al moreno, quien comenzaba a resolver la prueba y, entonces el bullicio de afuera le distrajo. Eran su tía y el director Sutcliff en plena disputa.

-¡Voy a entrar en esa aula diga lo que diga, director! ¡Y ojalá y mi sobrino esté ahí! – Alegó la pelirroja y abrió la puerta de un solo. Grell detrás de ella, listo para ver que no estuvieran los chicos y empezara de nuevo el alboroto.

Angelina buscó con la mirada a su sobrino y lo encontró de inmediato. Su pequeña estatura lo delataba entre los demás estudiantes. - ¡Ciel! – Entró corriendo en la habitación. – Ciel, mi niño, ¿dónde estabas? - Preguntó la mujer, haciendo que todos se giraran para reírse del menor.

Sebastián le miró con disgusto por avergonzarlo en esa forma y, la mujer le devolvió la mirada, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que se llevara a su pequeño así.

-Tranquila tía, yo… - El menor no sabía qué decir.

-Yo les envíe a casa, director. – Interrumpió Claude, mirando a los dos jóvenes. – Éste es el último examen parcial para el joven Michaelis y, tenía que prepararse mucho para pasarlo. Perdone si he cometido algún error al hacerlo.

Grell sujetó su adolorida cabeza. – Podría habérmelo dicho, profesor Faustus. – "Antes que esta mujer me dejara sordo de tanto grito.", dijo en su interior. - Sin embargo, estamos teniendo todo tipo de consideraciones con el joven Michaelis debido a la gran… amistad que tengo con su padre.

"¿Amistad? Todo el dinero que le da querrá decir. ", decía Sebastián en su interior y, una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro involuntariamente.

-¿Así que estuviste en casa de Sebastián? – Preguntó la dama de rojo, cruzando los brazos.

-Sí, tía. Lamento no haberte avisado. Se nos pasó el tiempo a ambos. – Se disculpó Ciel, mirando hacia abajo. – No volverá a suceder.

-Sí, no volverá a suceder. – Afirmó el profesor. Dirigiendo una mirada de complicidad a los estudiantes. – Les veré después de clases, jóvenes. Quiero revisar este examen y, saber qué es lo que han estudiado. – Luego se dirigió a la dama y al director. – Perdonen mi descortesía pero, los estudiantes deben terminar la prueba.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Claude les esperó después de clases en uno de los salones que utilizaban para las sesiones con padres de familia. Cuando los dos jóvenes llegaron, el mayor estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, calificando los exámenes.

-¿Profesor Faustus? - Ciel rompió el silencio, asomándose a la habitación. -¿Podemos pasar?

El hombre interrumpió su trabajo y miró las caritas de ambos. - Sí, pasen. Tomen asiento. - Dijo, señalando las sillas que se encontraban a los lados de su asiento. Entonces, sucedió lo que el profesor esperaba. Sebastián y Ciel se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-¿Decía? - Sebastián escrutó el rostro del profesor.

Claude mordió sus labios y continuó. - Bien, he notado un cambio en la relación que sostienen ustedes. Antes todo era pelea y malos gestos; ahora, parecen llevarse muy bien. Tal vez hasta demasiado. - Miró a ambos. - Imagino lo que está sucediendo entre ustedes y, es algo bastante serio.

-Profesor Claude, Ciel y yo... - Interrumpió Sebastián.

-A las cosas por su nombre. Ciel y usted, joven Michaelis, son amantes. ¡Eso no tiene otro nombre! - El hombre sacudió la cabeza ligeramente en señal de desaprobación. - El día que sus padres, Michaelis y, la tía de Phantomhive se enteren, será aquí al primer lugar donde vendrán a exigir una explicación de su comportamiento. Pero, eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que usted, Michaelis no es un niño inocente y, en cambio, Phantomhive no sabe siquiera lo que está haciendo, ¿o sí? - Señaló a Ciel, esperando una respuesta. -¿Es homosexual Phantomhive?

El ojiazul miró hacia abajo. - No... no lo sé. - Se encogió de hombros.

-Exacto. Ése es el detalle. - Afirmó el profesor. - Jamás ha tenido la oportunidad de experimentar lo que se siente besar a una chica o cosa por el estilo. ¿Cómo podría saber que esto es lo que quiere? Michaelis solo es una ilusión para usted, Phantomhive. -Se dirigió al menor y luego al mayor.- Y usted Michaelis, usted ha tenido a tantas chicas que pienso que esto lo podría hacer solo por perversión.

-Pero yo... - Ciel miró al moreno y, no supo como continuar. Tal vez Claude tenía razón y, él en verdad solo era el "juguete nuevo" de Sebastián. - debo irme. - Se pusó de pie, las lágrimas rodando por una de sus mejillas. De inmediato las limpió, tomó su mochila y salió casi corriendo del salón.

Sebastián se puso de pie. - ¡No, Ciel! ¡Espera! - Se giró hacia el profesor, dirigiéndole una mirada de rabia. - Gracias por su consejo, profesor Faustus.

-Michaelis, debo ver por el bienestar de todos los alumnos. - Suspiró. - Por cierto, obtuvo un sobresaliente en su prueba. Dedíquense a estudiar más que lo hacen bastante bien.

El moreno le arrebató la hoja al hombre y salió en busca del ojiazul. - ¡Ciel! - Le llamó pero, todo en vano. El menor ya se habría ido. Se picó la cabeza de puro fastidio. Siempre había algo que se interponía entre ellos. Y ahora que se lo preguntaba, "¿qué era el? ¿Homosexual? ¿Bisexual?" "Ah. ¡Maldito Faustus!", pensó.

-¡Seb! - Le llamaron. El moreno reconoció la voz de inmediato. Bill. -¿Cómo vas?

El roquero se acercó con esa típica sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro. Sebastián bufó, hoy no sería el día en que haría uso de su escasa paciencia. Una vez que el joven estuvo cerca, el moreno le tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo sujetó contra la pared. - Mal, porque mi supuesto mejor amigo me metió en un lío de los mil demonios. - Masculló en medio de un murmuro, para evitar que Claude les escuchara.

-Tranquilo, hombre. No ha pasado nada grave. - Replicó el roquero entre risitas.

-Bill, le vendiste droga a una chica que tuvo convulsiones y cuyos padres buscarán a un "Sebastián", ¡porque le diste mi nombre! ¡Joder! - Exclamó el moreno, liberándole del agarre con brusquedad.

-No te alarmes, Seb. O empezaré a pensar que Nerdiel te está convirtiendo en alguien igual a él. - Bill quería ver si el moreno se hundiría a sí mismo en ese asunto.

-No, por supuesto que no. Yo nunca seré igual que ese mocoso. - Dijo, intentando sonar convincente. - A ver, ¿por qué no habría de alarmarme?

-Sencillo. - Respondió el roquero de ojos verdes. - Todos pensarán que la niña está loca, que alucina a causa de lo que consume. Dirá que yo le vendí algo y dará tu nombre. - La teoría no convencía a Sebastián del todo. - Mejor olvida eso y vayamos a mi casa. Tengo algo nuevo que va interesarte.

-¿Qué es? - Preguntó el moreno, mientras Bill le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. Tal como cualquier amigo haría. Sin embargo, sus intenciones eran saber más cosas sobre la relación de Sebastián y Ciel. Le interesaba cualquier cosa que pudiera hundir a ese amigo suyo.

-Heroína. - Susurró Bill al oído del moreno. - La mejor sustancia y la más costosa. Solo para ti mi amigo.


	12. Capítulo XII

_**Respuestas a reviews: **_

_**HBluesHeart:**_ Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo y a Bill ojalá se lo lleve algo jajaja, aunque sea el camión de la basura.. XDD Sebastián y Ciel, ellos tienen que vencer todos los obstáculos que su relación presenta porque como adolescentes que son, Claude tiende a pensar que todo lo que hacen y dicen no es más que una ilusión pasajera.. O.O Un abrazo para ti, ya que luego no sé si volverás pronto por aquí.. :DD Gracias por el review .. XDD

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Sí, quedó largo y éste que viene es solo un poco más corto.. XDD Es que la historia es larga y sino no la podría abarcar toda.. :DD Y el lemmon pues, se me ocurrió de repente, que Sebastián castigara un poco al pobre de Ciel y, le saliera el tiro por la culata jajaja.. y la habitación se paga con todo y cama, la uses o no.. XDD Grell sufre en manos de todos, jajaja.. y pues, Bill trata con todas sus fuerzas de hundir a Sebastián porque en el fondo le tiene demasiada envidia.. DD: Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Diiane karoliine:**_ (2 y 3) Me hace tan feliz que la historia haya logrado atraparte.. :DD (6) Creo que todas esperábamos por ese partido y finalmente el primer momento de Sebastián y Ciel.. XDD (7) Gracias.. :DD trato de que sean unos personajes con un tanto de ternura porque ambos viven una "primera vez" en cierta forma.. :DD (11) Gracias por leer este fic hasta donde va y, espero que en verdad lo puedas seguir.. :DD Gracias por los reviews también.. XDD

_**Saskia-san:**_ *te ayuda con las miradas asesinas para Claude y Bill* jajajaja lo sé, la enfermedad de la historia es que hayan tantos que intenten separar a Sebastián y a Ciel de alguna forma.. XDD Espero que te guste la continuación y gracias por el review! :DD

_**karlafujoshi:**_ Otra más para el club de los que queremos a Bill muerto, jajaja.. XDD Te entiendo porque el hombre es desagradable a morir a ratos.. Éste fic tiene como 18 capítulos, no le quedan tantos en realidad.. :DD Espero que te guste éste y gracias por el review! :DD

**_xLady. Michaelisx:_** (6) Síii! Es una gran felicidad para mí que te haya gustado la historia.. :DD Y pues si, el primer beso de Sebastián y Ciel.. *-* (11) No puedo creer que hayas leído toda la historia en un día! :DD Gracias! Y pues, solo nos queda esperar que el sentido común se apodere siquiera un poco de Sebastián -cosa que dudo.. XDD - Esperemos que Claude "el hombre en quien nadie se fija" deje de meterse jajajaj.. :DD Gracias por los reviews! :DD

_**plop:**_ Esta vez sí llegaste a tiempo jajaja.. :DD Como dices tú, lo que Claude les dijo es cierto pero, en este caso, debería darse cuenta que así como existen sentimientos falsos entre los adolescentes, también los hay verdaderos. Y la joya, mmm.. pueda que sí provoque alguna cosa por ahí.. ;) Gracias por el review! :DD

_**AezeMy:** _Wiii! Sí, Ciel ya se nos pervirtió para bien o para mal.. XDD No te disculpes por no dejar el review antes y espero quieras unirte a la marcha con antorchas que haremos para perseguir a Bill y Claude jajaja.. :DD Espero que te mejores pronto.. *abrazos y besos virtuales* Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Little Fausto:**_ Claro que sé quien eres y es una pena que no puedas entrar aún a tu cuenta.. DD: Qué bueno que te gustó el lemmon.. XDD Prometo que embriagaré a esos dos para ti jajaja.. Bill, pues, él ya es un caso perdido yo creo que deberían golpearlo mínimo XDD El "principito" seguirá siendo torturado por un par de capítulos más por diversas razones.. XDD Perdóname por retorcerte las tripas y, es que Karen no es fácil de convencer para esas cosas jajaja.. seguro piensa que algún día, Sebastián volverá con ella. Gracias por el review y por ser una de mis lectoras en éste antro de perdición jajaja.. qué nombres le pones a todo.. XDD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy**

**XII**

* * *

"Mira, te lo enseñaré solo una vez. No es tan difícil."

El roquero hablaba y Sebastián se comportaba como el más educado de los alumnos. Sentado y escuchado cada palabra que proviniera de la boca de Bill. Estaba nervioso y desesperado a la vez. Deseaba estar con Ciel pero, no le daría el gusto de verlo correr a suplicarle hasta su casa.

-Quiero que extiendas tu brazo al frente y empuñes la mano. – El moreno nuevamente obedeció. Arremangó su camisa y colocó el brazo en la forma en que el roquero se lo pedía.

-¿Qué me hará la heroína, Bill? – Se escuchó a sí mismo como un crío de primaria que tiene miedo de agarrar la rata que un amigo suyo atesora como mascota.

-Te hará volar, amigo. Créeme. – El roquero le guiñó un ojo. Uno de esos ojos verdes que a Sebastián le llamaban tanto la atención por tener un brillo que no había visto en otros ojos. No eran como los de Ciel. Esos brillaban de inocencia, éstos de picardía.

-Eso quiero. Quiero algo que me haga olvidarme de Ci… De… de todos los problemas que tengo. – Miró hacia arriba, tomando un respiro. Bill sabía perfectamente lo que había querido decir "olvidarme de Ciel". El roquero rió en su fuero interno. "Sebby" vivía su propio drama al no saber definirse por el menor seguramente.

-Pon atención porque el siguiente paso es importante. – Bill tomó una liga y colocó alrededor del brazo de Sebastián. – Debe tener dos vueltas. Dale ahora la otra vuelta. – El moreno tomó la liga con la mano libre y se encargó que diera dos vueltas en su brazo.

-¿No está demasiado apretada? – Preguntó con sorna. - ¿Qué? ¿Primero me cortarás el brazo? - Rió.

-¡Ja! No. Pero es importante que quede ajustada para esto. – Repasó con su dedo la vena en el brazo de Sebastián y ésta saltó. – Ahora, tomas la jeringa. – Agarró el instrumento con el líquido dentro, haciendo que una gota de éste se derramara. – Te aseguras que no tenga aire y, la inyectas.

-Ah. – Un ligero gemido por parte del moreno y, la aguja ya estaba entre su piel.

El líquido llenó su vena y sus sentidos. Apenas un poco. Porque Bill era un mañoso y sabía que de lo contrario Sebastián probaría lo suficiente y, no pagaría por tener más.

-Vamos, pon un poco más. Se siente bien. – Susurró el moreno, deslizándose en la silla en que se encontraba hasta que su nuca dio con el borde del respaldo.

-Lo siento, Seb. Pero te lo he dicho, esta mierda es costosa. – Respondió el roquero, deteniendo la acción.

Pero Sebastián quería olvidar a Ciel, siquiera por un momento. – Ponme un poco más. Yo… - ¡Qué difícil volverlo a perder pero, tendría que ser así! – traje el dinero que debo a Beast y Joker, puedes quedártelo o, puedes ir y cambiarlo por mi reloj. Creo que eso sería lo mejor.

-¡Ah, capullo! – Bromeó Bill, palmeando a un moreno adormitado en el brazo. – Estuviste en The Heaven. – Lo miró, como si no supiera nada. - ¿Solo?

-No. Con alguien. – Musitó el moreno, sonriendo. La droga le hacía sentir extrañamente feliz. – Vamos, pon un poco más. – Se le había olvidado hasta la liga del brazo. Tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando Bill la retiró.

-¿Conozco a ese alguien? – Preguntó el roquero, siguiendo la orden de Sebastián.

-Sí. Es alguien que conoces de vista. – Y fue lo último que dijo. Se había quedado entre dormido y despierto. Se sentía "volar" tal como Bill lo había dicho. Poco le importaba el reloj ahora, por muy favorito suyo que fuera. Eran ese tipo de cosas las que le encantaban. Esa sensación de libertad que ni sus padres, ni su vida compraban. Cuestión de dinero y, eso a él le sobraba.

Bill tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada. _"Michael, quiero que vengas a traer dinero y lo vayas a cambiar por un reloj."_

El interlocutor echó a reír. "_Bill, ¿qué cosas dices? ¡Joder! ¿Robaste un banco?"_

_"Nada de eso, idiota. Sebastián me lo acaba de cambiar por uno de tus frascos de heroína_." El roquero rió-

_"No seas así con él, Bill. Sabes que esa heroína no es pura. No vale un reloj como el de Seb.",_ el rubio respondió con algo de molestia. Gustaba de vender sus "productos" al moreno, pero, no por ello dejaba de ser su amigo.

_"¡Eres un gilipollas, Michael!"_ Exclamó. _"Pásame a Frank."_

_"Frank dice que tampoco va a ayudarte, Bill. Está fumando yerba de la buena y, no quiere moverse. Deberías venir aquí y hacer lo mismo. No te portes como una mierda con Sebastián." _

Y ya no hubo respuesta. El roquero había colgado. Estaba tan cargado de ira que de no haberle servido el dinero, lo habría quemado o tirado, solo por fastidiar a Sebastián.

-Supongo que todo tendré que hacerlo yo mismo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

En la mañana.

-¡Ciel! ¡Mi niño! – Madame Red entró en su habitación agitada y corriendo. – Mira… ha… llegado esto… para ti. – Jadeaba, sosteniendo una hoja de papel en la mano.

El ojiazul no se encontraba exactamente en uno de sus mejores momentos. Tomó la hoja con desgano y, la desdobló. –Vaya. – Musitó.

-¡Es la prueba de la universidad de Harvard, Ciel! ¿Te das cuenta? – Gritó la mujer de cabello rojizo. - ¡Irás a la universidad a los trece años!

-Eso… no puede ser. – Susurró el menor. No pensaba en la escuela o, en que aún estaba comenzando la preparatoria. Pensaba en él. Irse a Harvard significaba dejar atrás a Sebastián. Por muy buena o mala que fuera su relación con él, le amaba.

-¡Lo es! – Angelina señaló un párrafo de la carta. – Aún tendrás que tomar algunas clases para reforzar conocimientos de la preparatoria pero, ellos se muestran positivos hacia ti, mi niño. – Ciel esbozó una media sonrisa. Aquél había sido su sueño durante mucho tiempo. La pelirroja le abrazó maternalmente. – ¡Felicitaciones! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

-Tía… - "Amo a Sebastián y no me quiero separar de él.", pensó el ojiazul. - ¿estarías decepcionada de mí sino pudiera con esto? – Mintió.

-No, mi niño. Pero, es una oportunidad única. Además, sé que no fallarás. – Afirmó la mujer, señalando otra línea de la carta. - ¿Ves el resultado del examen? No hay forma que falles.

Ciel bajó la vista, siguiendo el movimiento del dedo de su tía.

"Cociente Intelectual: 118". Tragó fuertemente. Era más de lo que imaginaba. Tal vez era mejor así, ¿no? Lejos de Sebastián, así evitaría eso que el profesor Claude llamaba "ilusión".

Angelina ya había salido de la habitación y, ahora Ciel podría continuar con su sesión de "me estoy recordando a mí mismo lo jodido que estoy".

-¡Maldito Sebastián! – Masculló, tomando una almohada y lanzándola contra la puerta de su habitación. – Y lo peor es la vergüenza que hasta Faustus sabe que no me quieres, que eres un manipulador y seguramente, ni siquiera te gusto. – Quería pensar que era asquerosa la forma en que le gustaba hacerlo con el moreno pero, era imposible. Era bueno. Muy bueno, tanto que su cuerpo se estremecía de recordar lo sucedido hacía un par de noches.

-Espero haya llegado bien a su casa. – Musitó para sí. El día anterior había huido del salón donde se encontraban reunidos con Claude pero, no había ido muy lejos. Se escondió en el armario de la limpieza. A pesar de su claustrofobia, aquel lugar se le antojaba siempre un buen escondite. Todo gracias al error que habían cometido al dejar una ranura para el correo como si se tratara de una puerta frontal. ¡Vaya a verse como ahorran los que construyen escuelas, comprando una puerta que seguro sería para alguna casa! Sin embargo, la ranura le había servido para ver a Sebastián pasar del brazo de Bill. Discutían a momentos pero, el roquero siempre sabía cómo convencer al moreno.

-Como él mismo diría, ¡jódete Michaelis! – Rió en voz baja. Sino su tía diría que tanta inteligencia lo tenía loco. Y, no dejaba de preocuparse.

Una llamada. Podía llamarle a su celular y, preguntar algo tonto como "¿hiciste la tarea? O ¿te gustaría comer papas fritas conmigo?" Rayos. Eso sonaba desesperado. Aún así, tomó su teléfono y le marcó. Sonó varias veces pero, Sebastián no respondió. Ciel miró hacia el suelo, haciendo un berrinche en su fuero interno.

"Quiero que vuelvas. Quiero tu abrazo, tus besos, tu voz." El corazón de Ciel fue apretándose y apretándose contra su pecho hasta hacerle creer que explotaría. Sus ojos querían llorar. Llorar porque estaba enamorado de ese "adolescente de hormonas alborotadas" como hubiera dicho su tía.

Volvió a marcar. "¡Joder, contesta!", pensó y, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. No le gustaba llorar pero, quería sentir las caricias de Sebastián, ¡lo quería ahora! "¡Ya!", gritó en su interior.

Tenía que ver a alguien, salir de ese lugar. Buscaría a la única persona que alcanzaba a ver como una amiga. Elizabeth.

"Pero luego iré a buscar a Sebastián.", se dijo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Escuchó su teléfono sonando e intentó ponerse de pie. Miró a su alrededor. No había nada peor que levantarse con una terrible migraña, en un lugar que no conoces y saber que, cómo sea que has llegado ahí, seguro la jodiste.

Sebastián gruñó por lo bajo. Su estómago y cabeza daban vueltas. Debía esforzarse si quería mantener lo que había en su estómago dentro de él. Debía proceder con cautela, definitivamente. "¿Dónde estoy?"

Se puso de pie y, todo parecía continuar girando sin detenerse. Tenía que alcanzar su teléfono. Podía ser algo importante. Algo tan importante como su padre desheredándole por haberse largado de la casa y, no decir siquiera "ya regreso".

-¡Seb! – Esa voz sí le era familiar. Sus ojos ardían, manteniéndose entrecerrados para protegerse de la luz. – ¡Joder! Ya me había preocupado que no despertaras.

Sebastián miró hacia su interlocutor. – Bill… - Susurró pesadamente, agarrando su cabeza. El mareo se estaba convirtiendo en un fastidio. – Baño… - El moreno llevó sus manos hasta su boca, algo estaba por salírsele. Si no hubiera leído esa anatomía en cuarto de primaria, creería que por ahí vendrían intestinos, estómago y, tal vez un fastidiado hígado.

El roquero soltó una carcajada. – Por ahí. – Respondió, señalando una puerta al fondo de la habitación. El muchacho corrió hasta ahí, se inclinó en el lavabo, sacando lo que había comido desde el pasado día de Acción de Gracias. - ¡Ah! – Gimió. Su estómago exigía sacar más pero, no había ya nada que vomitar.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Una soda? – Preguntó Bill. Sebastián negó con el dedo índice, sumido en su labor de sacar ese horrible sabor de su boca a puro enjuague bucal. Enjuague que seguro era de Bill o de su padre y, que al moreno poco le había importado robar. – Anoche te pusiste una borrachera de esas buenas. Como dirían por ahí, "te bebiste hasta el agua de los floreros". Parece que la heroína te dio sed. – Rió un poco más.

-Mejor tráeme algo para este dolor de cabeza. – Musitó Sebastián por fin, sujetando su cabeza.

-Tengo un par de analgésicos por ahí, te los traeré. – Sonrió fingidamente. Hace mucho que no era amigo de Sebastián. "Los riquillos tontos siempre creen que la amistad es por siempre.", pensaba el roquero al verle. El moreno no parecía desconfiar ni un poco de él.

Llegó hasta su habitación y, buscó una pastilla de las que su padre usaba para dormir. No parecían funcionar pero, aliviaban los dolores. Regresó para dársela y, el moreno estaba aún luchando por beber un poco de agua.

En un tiempo atrás se hubiera reído y, seguramente la habrían pasado mejor que ahora pero, el roquero estaba cansado de vivir en esa casa rodante tan pequeña. Creía, que Sebastián era un ingrato por dejar que su "mejor amigo" viviera en esas condiciones. Además, ese moreno nunca había pasado ninguna penuria. Tenía una novia exquisita y, se daba el placer de revolcarse con un niño que había sido millonario antes de los diez años. ¡Qué injusta era la vida!

-Mmm… - Sebastián se quejó nuevamente. El roquero le entregó la pastilla y, el muchacho la tomó sin siquiera preguntar qué era. Bill abandonó la habitación de inmediato; dejándole, sin querer, tomar su teléfono libremente y ver quién le había llamado antes. – Ciel… - Miró de nuevo. - ¡Ciel!

Devolvió la llamada inmediatamente. El ojiazul estaba ahora en el metro, rumbo a la mansión de los Middleford. Se había recostado sobre su mochila y, tenía los audífonos puestos. Se dedicaría a escuchar rock hasta llegar al lugar. Así no pensaría en todo lo que le sucedía. Había llevado la mochila pues, creía que era buena justificación el decir que buscaba a Sebastián para hacer las "tareas", así ni Lizzie ni los Michaelis le preguntarían mucho.

Una vibración en su espalda. Raro. De nuevo la misma vibración. - ¡Ah! Estúpido teléfono. – Masculló bajito y, se apresuró a buscar el aparato entre toda la basura y útiles escolares que guardaba en la mochila. – Papel… papel… aquí está. – Sacó el móvil finalmente y, respondió. – Eh… hola.

El moreno sujetó su cabeza. – Ciel, tenemos que hablar. – Lo dijo más para sí mismo que para el menor. – Mira, de momento no me siento bien pero, en cuanto mejore iré a buscarte.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? – Las palabras del ojiazul se apretaron contra su garganta. No quería parecer preocupado pero, la voz desganada de Sebastián no le decía algo muy bueno

-Estoy un poco mareado. Y… estoy en casa de Bill. – Respondió, su cabeza iba a explotar. - ¡Ah! Me duele la cabeza también.

-Dame la dirección de Bill. Buscaré un taxi y…

-No hace falta. – Le interrumpió Sebastián. – Él es mi mejor amigo, no… no dejará que nada malo me suceda. – Empezó a toser. La garganta le ardía. – Además, estoy demasiado cansado. Hablaré contigo luego… - Un gemidito. Casi inaudible pero, el moreno lo pudo escuchar. – De acuerdo. Llámame luego y te daré la dirección. – Dijo, dándose por vencido mientras trataba de recordar la dirección exacta del roquero. – Le preguntaré.

Ambos colgaron. Ciel abrazó el teléfono contra su pecho. Lo amaba pero, Claude había sembrado una duda demasiado grande en su cabeza.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Esta vez tuvo que agarrarse de la pared para no venirse al suelo. – Bill… - Y parecía más un jadeo que un llamado. - ¿dónde te has metido capullo? – Bromeó, mientras le buscaba. No se sentía bien pero, quería distraer su mente de eso.

Bill escuchó los gritos de Sebastián al fondo pero, no le prestó atención. Había conectado el teléfono móvil al computador y ahora podía ver en grande la fotografía de Ciel y del moreno. No podía negarlo, en el fondo estaba sorprendido. Su "amigo" comportándose de esa manera. Era para reírse. Michaelis siempre había tratado a los homosexuales como bichos raros y, ahora pertenecía a ellos. "Por lo menos a los bisexuales…", pensó el roquero en voz alta.

Sebastián lo vio desde afuera y, lentamente se acercó hasta quedar de pie detrás de Bill. – ¿Así que no sabías con quién estaba en The Heaven? - El roquero se quedó de una pieza. - ¿Así que tienes mi fotografía con Ciel después de todo? – Musitó, sin ninguna emoción clara en el rostro.

-Sebastián, - Bill se levantó de la silla, sus ojos verdes parecían dos platos. – yo…

-No eres de los que guardan una cosa de esas para las putas memorias, Bill. ¿Para qué la quieres? – Preguntó el moreno, enfrentando a Bill, prácticamente acorralándolo sobre el escritorio.

-¡No me grites, Sebastián! ¡Te crees el padre del mundo solo porque te revuelcas en el puto dinero! – El roquero lo miró de arriba abajo. – No eres más que un drogadicto cualquiera.

-¡No te hagas el santo! ¿Qué quieres dilo de una vez?

-Karen me gusta. Tiene derecho a estar con alguien que sí la ame y, no la engañe. – Musitó el roquero con seriedad, empujando al moreno hacia atrás con brusquedad. – Voy a mostrarle esto y estará con alguien que la merezca.

-¿Y ése eres tú? ¡Joder Bill! – Gritó. – ¡Sabes lo que sucedería si Karen lo sabe! Correría con mi padre a decírselo.

-¿Lo ves, Michaelis? ¡Eres un puto miedoso! - Ahora las palabras habían venido al roquero sin intención de mentirle. - ¡No quieres a Karen pero, tampoco la dejas ir! Dices querer al tonto de Nerdiel pero, le obligas a soportar a Karen como tu "novia oficial".

El moreno miró confundido hacia el suelo. - ¿Qué tanto sabes? - Se agarró del respaldo de la silla, giró los ojos en blanco y, se desmayó.

-¡Sebastián! – Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bill le detuvo para que no cayera. Deslizó un brazo por debajo de él y, lo obligó a apoyarse en su hombro. Lo llevó a rastras prácticamente hasta su habitación y, lo dejó caer en la cama.

-Ojalá te mueras ahí. – Masculló el de ojos verdes.

Su enojo fue interrumpido por el llamado a la puerta. El roquero abandonó a Sebastián de mala gana. Preocupado por imaginarse el perder el momento en que el moreno convulsionara gracias a la combinación y muriera.

Quedó boquiabierto al ver quién llegaba. – Michael.

-Sebastián había quedado de verse conmigo hoy. – Mintió. - ¿Está aquí?

-Eh… - Michael le empujó ligeramente, haciéndose paso en la casa del roquero. – Sí. – Ya no podía negárselo. – Está en mi habitación. Se quedó dormido.

Michael entró, miró al moreno tirado en la cama.

-Seb, despierta. – Le palmeó las mejillas riendo, imaginando que se despertaría y le diría de todo. Sin embargo, nada sucedió. El moreno parecía inconsciente.

Ahí fue cuando se decidió. Escarbó los pantalones del moreno, hasta dar con su teléfono. Miró a la última persona que había llamado y re marcó el número.

Una asustada voz al otro lado respondió. - ¿Hola?

-Ciel, anota una dirección. Sebastián no se encuentra bien.


	13. Capítulo XIII

_**Respuestas a reviews:** _

**_Katha phantomhive:_** Me alegro que te haya gustado y, creo que éste de hoy si quedo corto pero, así tenía que ser porque el que le sigue es larguísimo.. XDD Como dices tú, en medio de todo a Sebastián todavía le quedan algunos amigos y pues, Bill sabe bien como fingir su papel del supuesto amigo también. Lo peor es que.. mejor ni te digo pero, Ciel sigue con sus dudas.. DD: sobre todo ahora que pues, puede irse y dejar a Sebastián.. :O Gracias por el review! :DD

_**The02fan:** _Como ves, Sebastián confía demasiado en Bill y no duda ni por un momento de lo que el "ojiverde" le dice o hace.. XDD Y tú también habrías dicho a Ciel que experimentara otras cosas? jajajaja.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Dianys Karolina:**_ Hola! Y no me agradezcas por responder. La verdad me gusta mucho hacerlo y siempre trato de responder cada review que me ponen.. :DD Y como dices, tú tienes un punto de vista de la historia y yo tengo otro distinto.. XDD Gracias por el aplauso y *-* pues, la verdad es que he escrito la historia basada en gran parte en una historia real.. por eso no es solo perversión jajaja.. sino mucha de la vida real de esas personas que conozco.. :DD Capullo, es un insulto español, es como decir jodido o puto.. jajaja.. XDD Espero que te guste éste capítulo.. :DD muchas gracias por el review! :DD

_**Saskia-san:**_ *la levanta del suelo* Lamento asustarte así, jajaja.. :DD No, ya veras lo que le sucede a Sebas.. ;) Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.. :DD

**_xLadyMichaelisx:_** Tu Sebby se ha metido en muchos problemas y todo porque se siente abandonado por Ciel.. DD: Esperemos que pronto olviden todas las dudas que Claude les sembró y vuelvan a estar juntos.. Ay! ya extraño el lemmon de estos dos yo también jajajaja.. :DD Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y, gracias por el review! :DD

_**Karlafujoshi:**_ Por nada.. :DD Siempre puedes preguntar lo que quieras.. XDD Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y, por acá está ya el siguiente.. Mmm.. pueda que si haya algo de lo que dices en los próximos capítulos.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Kokkiri:** _Hola! Mal que habías olvidado tu contraseña, ay pero que bueno que la recordaste.. XDD Me pasa seguido.. Jajaja, "estúpido y sensual Sebastián", es que lo es, no? El hombre derrocha sensualidad.. XDD Y tienes razón al decir que les ha pasado de todo pero, ellos también tienen un poco de culpa de estar separados, porque al hacerle caso a Claude están dándole la razón, y eso ha traído más problemas.. en cuenta el que Sebastián consuma más sustancias peligrosas.. Igual esperemos que se arregle, jajaja. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Rebeca 18:**_ Me alegro que te haya gustado y, bueno, yo también he leído muchos fics así y me gustan pero, esta vez quería algo completamente diferente.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Little Fausto:**_ Recuérdate que es el primer amor de Ciel y todo eso, jajaja.. El pobrecito está que se corta las venas por no saber qué hacer, si quedarse como está o seguir el consejo de su prodigio de profe jajajaja.. :DD Y te imaginas eso? Uhh.. Que Ciel le diera un tiro a Bill y luego lo... ay! para que sigo, sola yo terminaré sangrando de la nariz.. XDD Y lemmon.. ya habrá pero aún no.. perdón por la decepción.. ya casi llega pero, le falta algo.. XDD Por eso tendrías que haber leído despacio los anteriores.. jajaja.. perdón.. XDD Yo también quiero leer el capítulo 81 de kuro y éstas son las horas en las que no he podido.. DD: moriré.. XDD gracias por el review! :DD

_**plop:**_ Has dado en el clavo! Bill tampoco quiere a Karen pero, la ve como un trofeo porque se la estaría quitando a Sebastián y, sí, tiene razón porque Sebastián sigue queriendo a medias en cierta forma.. DD: Las habladurías de la gente que siempre nos dejan pensando, querramos o no.. XDD Y pues si, en medio de todo Michael sí es amigo de Sebastián aunque no muy buena influencia jajaja.. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**LadyAniMangaXD:**_ Jajaja.. muchas gracias por reír y leer esta historia.. XDD Y ahora que lo dices es cierto! Parece sacada de German.. XDD No dejes que tus padres se enteren nunca de los fanfics.. jajaja.. Yo se los muestro a mi abuela a veces pero solo ciertas partes jajajaja.. y a ella le gustan que conste.. Espero no mueras de hemorragia porque realmente quiero que llegues a leer hasta el final.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Whatsername-Sama:**_ Amo tu nombre! Es por la canción de Green Day verdad? Si es así, me imagino que ya habrás encontrado a tus ídolos aquí en la historia.. XDD Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia y, por aquí está ya la continuación.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy**

**XIII**

* * *

Elizabeth sujetó la mano de Ciel cuando éste se preparaba para levantarse de la silla en que se hallaba sentado y marcharse.

-No, Ciel. No vayas. – Y el agarre de su mano se volvió aún más estrecho.

-Pero, Elizabeth… Sebastián no está bien. – Musitó el ojiazul, olvidando que hasta hace unos momentos comían helado juntos en el acogedor comedor de Elizabeth.

-Si vas, jamás podrás dejar atrás esa historia enfermiza. – La rubia parecía triste respecto al tema. – Ciel, yo siempre supe que tenías sentimientos por mí y, no era que a mí no me agradaras. Es solo que siempre pensé que estabas demasiado ocupado como para fijarte siquiera en mi presencia, más allá de considerarme una amiga.

El ojiazul suspiró y volvió a su asiento. - ¿Qué me propones que haga entonces? – Se liberó del agarre de Lizzie y, estrujó su mano derecha con la izquierda.

-Vete. Ve a Harvard y estudia lo que tienes que estudiar, Ciel. Conviértete en un ícono y, deja a Sebastián en un lugar seguro. – Las marcas oscuras alrededor de los ojos de la rubia demostraban cuántas noches llevaba sin poder dormir bien. – Jamás podrá dejar de drogarse sino.

Toda aquella idea se le antojaba a Ciel producto de una película de terror o de un libro para adolescentes como "Juventud en éxtasis". – Sebastián se divierte haciendo esas cosas pero, no es ningún vicioso. - Enmarcó el menor. – Excepto cuando se trata del cigarrillo claro. – Río. Elizabeth lo miró con preocupación y acabó riendo también. – No obstante hay algo en lo que tienes razón, Lizzie. – Y la rubia le miró amablemente al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre. – Sebastián sería mejor si yo no estuviera en su vida para distraerle. Él tenía una novia, no era un buen estudiante pero, ahora ha mejorado considerablemente. – Suspiró. – Me iré a Harvard y, le daré la oportunidad de recuperar su vida como era antes de conocerme.

-Ciel… - Elizabeth se puso de pie y le abrazo, sin decir nada más. Bien sabía lo mucho que el ojiazul extrañaría al moreno. Aunque a ella le costara aceptarlo, Sebastián tenía un lugar en el corazón de su compañero que ella jamás podría alcanzar. Claro, que eso no significaba que no pudiera consolar a Ciel en el proceso.

El menor, quien no por ser de menos edad, sino de una complexión más delgada, parecía unos años más joven que la rubia a pesar de tener un año más. – Creo que debo irme. – Dijo, al ver la incomodidad en el momento. – Espero que te recuperes pronto. – El ojiazul echó un último vistazo a la habitación de su amiga. Naturalmente la joven no había ido a un hospital de rehabilitación pues, no era del agrado de sus padres pero, estaba vigilada por éstos las 24 horas del día.

-Gracias. – Elizabeth le dedicó una última sonrisa. No cabía duda, entre ellos dos ya no existía nada en común, por extraño que pareciera. La vida cambiaba las situaciones y, las personas se acostumbraban a ellas. Sin embargo, Ciel estaba dispuesto a seguir su consejo. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la mansión.

-Familia Phantomhive, buenos días. - Respondieron al otro lado. De inmediato el ojiazul supo que se trataba de Tanaka.

-Tanaka, necesito que me hagas un favor. - El menor recitó la dirección que le habían dado y, el mayordomo se comprometió a conducir el coche de Madame Red y rescatar al supuesto enfermo.

-Lo llevaré a un hospital entonces, joven amo. - Añadió el anciano.

-¡No! No lo lleves a un hospital. - Suspiró. - Llévalo a mi casa pero, solo si se encuentra dormido. Sino, lo llevas a la suya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Una hora le había llevado al mayordomo el trayecto de ida y vuelta pero, ahora que recostaba al joven de cabellos azabaches en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes se sentía mejor. Solo al jardinero le había pedido ayuda pues, temía que MeyRin le fuera con chismes a Madame Red y, ésta cuestionara demasiado a Ciel. Nadie cuestionaba a su joven amo mientras él podía impedirlo.

Le quitó los zapatos y lo cubrió con una manta. ¡Qué indefenso se veía! No era que le interesara saber el porqué Ciel cuidaba con tanto ahínco pero, si su joven amo lo quería así, entonces él también.

Ciel llegó un poco después, no había tenido paz desde el momento en que Michael le dijo el estado de Sebastián. Entre mentira y mentira, había logrado escapar de Elizabeth, llegar a la estación del metro y volver a su casa.

"¡Solo a mí se me ocurre irme en metro!", se repetía una y otra vez cuando pensaba que en esos momentos, podría tener mejores y más rápidas noticias si estuviera viajando en uno de los autos de su familia.

El viento sacudía sus cabellos oscuros, haciéndolos ver azulinos contra la luz del sol que comenzaba a ocultarse. Corría, a ratos caminaba, pues la estación del metro no estaba tan lejos pero, quería llegar pronto.

"¡Ah! ¡Ah!". Ya estaba jadeadon debido a tanto esfuerzo. Sin embargo, no se rendía. Ni siquiera el peso de la estúpida mochila que llevaba le haría ceder en la velocidad.

-Ta-Tanaka... - Susurró, cuando finalmente llegó a casa y tocó el timbre. - Abre, por... favor...

El mayordomo abrió la puerta en ese momento. El ojiazul no se detuvo a ver si su tía se encontraba ahí para verle o no. Solo escuchó las palabras del anciano cuando dijo que Sebastián se encontraba arriba. Lanzó la mochila al suelo y subió corriendo.

Revisó habitación por habitación hasta llegar a donde Tanaka había dejado al moreno. Todo por no buscar otra vez al mayordomo y preguntarle. No obstante, su felicidad cuando vio al moreno fue increíble.

-Sebastián... - Susurró, acariciando su cabello y la mejilla que estaba a la vista. El muchacho estaba durmiendo tan profundo que Ciel tuvo envidia de ese sueño tan perfecto. - ¿qué hiciste esta vez?

Empujó al moreno ligeramente y se sentó a su lado. - Te amo. No podré dejar de amarte nunca. - Picó su cabeza debido a la tensión. - Pero... tengo demasiadas dudas. Cuando veo a Elizabeth siento el deseo de besarle, no porque la ame sino porque quiero saber cómo se siente besar a una chica.

Sebastián comenzó a despertar en ese instante. Miró hacia al ojiazul sentado junto a él y, no pareció sorprenderse. - Vaya. Es muy buena esa cosa que me ha dado el capullo de Bill esta vez. - Musitó divertido. - Pareciera como si tuviera a Ciel aquí conmigo.

Ciel estaba a punto de sacarle de su error pero, prefirió no hacerlo. Así al día siguiente, el moreno no sabría donde había estado. Se inclinó y besó su frente. - ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-Ven acá. - Sebastián se acomodó en la cama para dar espacio al ojiazul. El menor sonrió y se recostó, escondiéndose entre los brazos del moreno. - No importa si esto no es real. Ah... Si estuvieras aquí, te diría que debes tener paciencia conmigo porque cambiar de vida no es fácil.

-Calla. - Dijo el ojiazul en un murmullo. - Solo quiero dormir contigo.

El moreno rió. - De acuerdo. - Imaginando que incluso en sus alucinaciones Ciel jamás dejaba de comportarse como él mismo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sebastián suspiró al llamar a la puerta de su casa. Si su madre estaba en casa, le armaría un escándalo que no lo olvidaría en meses. Si, por el contrario, era su padre quien se encontraba allí, el problema sería aún peor; porque seguro el hombre querría saber hasta la talla del sostén que llevaba Karen y, ni modo decirle que en realidad había estado en casa de Bill poniéndose "high". Pensaba que había sido muy amable de parte de éste el ponerle en un taxi que lo había llevado hasta su casa. No recordaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Suspiró una vez más, llevando una mano a su cabeza. Eso no era lo peor. Ciel le había hablado y luego no apareció. ¿Es qué acaso estaba deseando que Sebastián muriera o algo así? Era estúpido pero, no le cabía en la mente por qué el menor le habría dejado solo sabiendo que estaba tan mal.

"Quizás le fastidia el pensar que me he convertido en un adicto…", musitó el moreno para sí mismo. Aunque era lo más alejado de la realidad. Siempre había gustado de probar cosas inusuales pero, no se sentía con el ánimo o veía la probabilidad de volver a meterse una de esas cosas. No. Una había sido suficiente.

-Joven Michaelis, ¿qué hace ahí? – Le preguntó el mayordomo y, Sebastián hubiera querido besarle. Ni su madre controladora, ni su padre el preguntón. Solo el mayordomo. ¡Qué bendición era que existiera ese hombre!

-Perdóname. Me he quedado pensando por un momento. – "Cosa buena.", pensó el mayordomo pero, solo sonrió ante las palabras del moreno.

-Pase joven. – Sebastián entró y, aferró la mochila a la espalda. Listo para subir las escaleras. – Arriba encontrará toallas y sábanas limpias pues, las cambié esta mañana.

-Gracias. – Musitó el moreno, subiendo deprisa. Ya no se sentía como antes, la energía había vuelto a su cuerpo y, ahora podía ser él mismo, nuevamente. Sin embargo, aún tenía cosas qué hacer.

Se arrancó la ropa al no más entrar en la habitación. Estaba cansado de ser un Michaelis. Amaba a Ciel. No quería pretender más que se trataba de un juego cuando en realidad su más ferviente deseo era estar con él.

Iría, buscaría a Karen y, le diría que lo suyo había terminado. "¡No te amo! ¡Estoy cansado de ti y tus persecuciones!", decía para sí mismo. Claro que no se atrevería a decirle nada de eso. No, en medio de todo, Sebastián jamás perdía la compostura hasta ese grado. Le diría, sencillamente que amaba a alguien más y, no quería hacerle daño.

Pateó la ropa bajo la cama. Ya después vendría la mucama y la sacaría para llevarla a la lavandería. Por ahora no le importaba, solo quería tomar una ducha y cambiarse. Antes de ver a Karen quería buscarlo a él, cerciorarse que aún le amaba y no todo estaba perdido. Sonrió para sí, eso de ser el "novio" de otro hombre no era tan fácil como él había creído siempre. ¡Cuánto se había burlado y ahora se encontraba en la misma situación!

Se metió a la ducha. Tenía que deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos y, encontrarse a sí mismo para ir a buscar al ojiazul. El agua caliente relajó su cuerpo, aclarando un poco más sus ideas. Luego, se arregló lo mejor que pudo, tomó su mochila y se encaminó escaleras abajo.

-Joven Michaelis. - Le llamó el mayordomo. - ¿irá a alguna parte? Su padre ha venido y, me ha dicho que necesitaba hablar con usted.

-Voy a la escuela. - Respondió Sebastián muy seguro, a lo que el sirviente se echó a reír. - ¿En domingo?

-Eh... - ¿Era domingo? Así era como uno se perdía de días a veces. Se recordaba que lo último que había visto con claridad era un jueves. Se había perdido del viernes al parecer. Rió en su fuero interno y volvió a mirar al hombre. - No, no voy exactamente a la escuela, sino a hacer tarea con un compañero de la escuela.

El mayordomo asintió. - Entiendo.

-¡Pero yo no! - Exclamó su padre, saliendo de su despacho con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Sebastián sabía que cuando sonreía así el hombre estaba viendo miles de dólares en alguna parte. - No puedes irte con Phantomhive sin llevarle estos papeles.

-¿Papeles?

-Sí, en ellos le propongo un negocio. - Anthony se relamió los labios al terminar la frase. - Algo que no podrá decir que no y, que traerá grandes beneficios para nosotros.

-Ya veo, papá. Pero, no creo que ahora sea el momento. - "Porque estamos peleados", concluyó en su mente. Y de inmediato desechó la idea, si su padre sospechaba algo de su relación le enviaría lo más lejos posible de Ciel.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sabes que... se los llevaré y, que los lea, ¿no? Seguro los puede discutir contigo después. - Las palabras del hijo hicieron sonreír al padre gratamente.

-Muchas gracias, Sebastián. Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo. - Palmeó el hombro del joven. - Ahora vete, no quiero que llegues tarde.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-¿Qué haces, Ciel? - Preguntó Madame Red al ver al ojiazul guardando sus pertenencias en una maleta.

-Empiezo a preparar mi equipaje, tía. - Miró hacia abajo. La cercanía de Sebastián la noche anterior le había hecho desear estar con él y, no quería permitirse eso. Si quería ayudar al moreno y a sí mismo debía alejarse. - Imagino que hay cosas que uno debe hacer. Pronto tramitaré mis documentos y, viajaré a Massachusetts a la universidad.

-Pero, Ciel... tu sueño siempre fue éste. ¿Qué pasa ahora? Te ves tan desanimado. - La pelirroja se acercó al menor y le rodeó con sus brazos. - ¿Ya no quieres ir?

-No en esta forma. - El ojiazul se refugió en el abrazo. - Tía Angelina, debo confesarte que me marcho por alejarme de alguien.

Madame Red se alejó un poco para estudiar el rostro del menor. -¿De quién? ¿Alguien te ha herido?

-No. Al menos no aún pero, he comenzado a sospechar que mi compañía no ha sido del todo beneficiosa para esa persona. - Suspiró.

-Por experiencia, te digo que muchas veces uno tiene que dejar ir a muchas personas. Pero, debes asegurarte de dos cosas; la primera, que en verdad estés abandonando a esa persona porque lo merece y, la segunda, que si te quedas con esa persona sus sentimientos sean reales, que no solamente te esté utilizando. - Al ver que Ciel le prestaba toda su atención, no pudo evitar sonreírle al terminar. - ¿Es Elizabeth verdad?

-No tía, es alguien que ni siquiera imaginas. Pero, que difícilmente vendrá otra vez porque tiene otros asuntos. - Masculló, aún recordando la voz de Bill que le decía que Sebastián estaba muy mal. Mal por haber consumido tantas drogas.

Tanaka llamó a la puerta en ese momento. A pesar que estaba abierta, el mayordomo había dado unos toquecitos para evitar interrumpir la conversación de golpe. - El joven Sebastián está aquí, joven Phantomhive.

El rostro sorprendido de Ciel que luego se convirtió en uno más afable. - Dígale que pase. - Respiró profundo.

-Bien, me voy. No quiero interrumpir su tareas. - Añadió Angelina. - Quizás la compañía de Sebastián te ayude.

-Si tía, quizás. - Suspiró. Aún no estaba seguro de su supuesta sexualidad pero, algo si fue seguro, la forma en que su corazón latía. "Ciel.", le llamó Sebastián desde el umbral y, el menor sonrió. "Tenemos que hablar."

-No quiero hablar, Sebastián. - Respondió el ojiazul, avanzando hasta donde Sebastián se encontraba. - Solo quiero que me abraces.

El moreno dejó caer la carpeta que le había entregado su padre y la mochila, rodeó a Ciel por la cintura y le besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, sin siquiera darse cuenta.


	14. Capítulo XIV

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**Little Fausto:**_ Entiendo cómo te sientes.. u_u No me imagino a Sebastián con una chica.. Lo lamento por todos los que no gustan el yaoi pero, para mí, Sebastián es de Ciel.. y que ahora venga una chica a suplantarlo? Noooo.. ._. En fin, me alegro que hayas posteado otro review.. :DD Es un honor para mí que pienses así sobre este fic.. Espero que muchas más personas lo lean.. :DD Viva el SebaXCiel.. :DD Y gracias por el review!

_**Whatsername-Sama:**_ Wiii! :DD Gracias, yo ya te adoro solo por ser greendera.. XDD Muchas gracias por el review también y espero que te siga gustando la historia.. :DD

_**Katha phanthomhive:**_ Lo sé.. ._. Claude es un tonto por sembrar dudas a Ciel, y éste ahora ya no sabe qué hacer. Yo también quiero que se quede con Sebastián.. pero, bueno, hasta yo debo sebuir el curso de la historia.. jajajaja, nah.. pueda que las cosas cambien. :DD Y, así es, Ciel ama a Sebastián pero, sus "deseos adolescentes" por así decirlo, también le están impulsando a querer intentar cosas que no había hecho antes, como sería besar a Elizabeth, no por ser ella, sino por el hecho de ser mujer.. :DD Esperemos y el padre de Sebastián también valore a su hijo algún día y, no solo a los beneficios que puede traerle.. DD: Gracias por el review! :DD

_**AezeMy:**_ *abrazo virtual* No te preocupes, sé que a veces el tiempo nos queda escaso y a pesar de querer hacer las cosas uno no se alcanza.. XDD Gracias por los aplausos y, no tengo idea de a qué personaje odiabas y ahora amas, pero si imagino que probablemente al que amabas era a Elizabeth y ahora ya no te cae tan bien jajaja.. XDD Gracias por el review y besos virtuales para ti también! :DD

_**The02fan:**_ *le ve nadar y mejor la rescata* XDD jajaja conste que no sé nadar.. Y, yo también quiero que Ciel se quede, que se reconcilie con Sebastián pero, el niño es necio.. XDD Aún tiene demasiadas dudas y, sobre todo ahora que su amor platónico le dijo que "siempre había querido acercarse a él.." O.O Besos con azúcar de dieta para ti también.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Dianys karolina:**_ Hola! :DD jajaja, qué mala eres porque tus amigas probablemente no van a entenderte (a menos que hayan visto la película Ted en versión "castellano" y no español latino.. XDD ) Me alegra mucho que te guste como está el fic y, te enternecen este par? :DD Me gusta que reflejen un poco de inocencia pues, de una u otra forma es un "primer amor".. :DD Gracias por el aplauso y por el review! :DD cuídate mucho también..

_**Saskia-san:**_ *le da agua para que no se vuelva a desmayar* XDD Sebastián está como dicen "agotando recursos" y, ya no sabe como más demostrar su amor a Ciel, por eso le besó así.. :DD y pues, esperemos como dices que Ciel no se vaya.. DD: Gracias por el review! Y cuídate tú también.. :DD

LadyAniMangaXD: O.O Le pasó algo a tu cuenta? Jajaja, espero que no y me alegra haberte dejado intrigada porque así leerás este nuevo capítulo.. XDD Siii.. Sebastián ha intentado todo por Ciel y, esperemos que éste se dé cuenta a tiempo porque Sebastián podría terminar cansándose de que no le crea, ¿no? Y ya está por aquí el nuevo capítulo.. :DD Gracias por el review!

_**plop:** _mein gott! Qué pasó contigo? No imagino qué habrás hecho para que tu mamá no te quiera ni cerca de la computadora.. jajaja.. :DD Y gracias por esas dos palabras.. ;) y por el review! :DD

_**Karlafujoshi:**_ Yo tampoco quiero que Ciel deje a Sebastián.. *-* Es el eterno debate, ¿no? Cosas que uno sufre en la vida real cuando es dejar ir a alguien o seguirle. En el caso de Ciel, pues es marcharse y seguir su sueño o renunciar a él.. DD: Yo también amo el lemmon así que no pienso que seas pervertida jajaja.. XDD "Viva el yaoi" XDD Y gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

**He pasado todo el día en.. "Lo subo hoy o lo subo hasta el viernes?" Pero, ahhh.. tengo demasiadas ansias de saber qué impresión causará este capítulo así que va... lo subo hoy.. :DD  
**

**Algo a notar será que Sebastián y Ciel están creciendo y madurando.. lentamente pero por ahí van.. XDD **

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy**

**XIV**

* * *

Suspiró. Ya se encontraba "montado en la burra" como suelen decir y no se iba a bajar de ella.

_"No puedo, Sebastián. No puedo."_

En su mente divagando las palabras que había dicho al moreno cuando éste le empujó, haciéndolo caer en la cama. Bien sabía lo que seguía y, le gustaba. Sin embargo, sabía que debía hacer algo más antes de llamar a Sebastián su "alma gemela". Y era eso. Sexo… pero, no con un hombre.

-Elizabeth… - Jadeó, deslizando una mano en medio de las piernas de la joven, quien accediera a salir con él a cambio de un par de cervezas. Ciel solo había bebido una vez, la vez en que él y Sebastián habían ido a un bar. No obstante, no fue un impedimento.

_"Quítate Sebastián. Tengo algo que hacer antes de decir que te amo solamente a ti…"_

El moreno le había mirado con claro dolor y, el ojiazul ahora no se perdonaba eso. Sebastián estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Mentira. Ciel creía que era posible que ni siquiera le importara, que él simplemente fuera un juguete. "¡Maldito Faustus! Yo era tan feliz con Sebastián hasta que usted me sembró la duda…" El otro lado de su mente decía: "Dudas porque ni siquiera tú mismo te crees merecedor del amor de un sujeto como él."

Tenía dos por ciento de mentira y noventa y ocho de verdad. Ciel jamás se había creído merecedor del moreno. Es que… ¡era demasiado para él! Los niños bien que tienen novias rubias y rostros hermosos, no se fijan en niños de catorce años a quien sus amigos le gritan "Nerdiel".

Su mano volvió al muslo de la niña rubia, buscando con desesperación ése órgano suave que sus dedos, ligeramente pegajosos por la cerveza, anhelaban tanto.

-Mmm… - Gimió ésta. – Puedo darte mucho más si me das otras cervezas. – Bromeó. O por lo menos, eso creía el ojiazul. Lizzie se había vendido más de una vez por un poco de droga. Ella misma se lo había contado entre risitas cuando compraron las cervezas en una estación de gasolina – cada una tres veces más cara de lo normal porque eran "menores"-. Todo lo que la rubia decía ser frente a sus padres, era un mero fingimiento.

_"Yo lo intenté, Ciel. Pero, ya entiendo."_ Los mechones de Sebastián, moviéndose suavemente cuando éste se puso de pie y le dejó. El ojiazul se asomó por la ventana unos minutos después, cuando calculó que el moreno ya iría enfilando hacia la salida a través del jardín.

_"¿Qué ha sucedido?"_ Preguntó Madame Red, viéndolo correr escaleras abajo. Ciel estaba huyendo de su propia casa como si de ello dependiera su vida.

"_Nada, tía. Tengo que visitar a Elizabeth. Hay algo que debo contarle_." Y la tía, inocente, rió, pensando que el menor estaba tan ansioso por ver a la rubia que había olvidado la existencia del teléfono y el internet.

Ciel destapó otra cerveza y recostó a la rubia en el baño nuevamente. Se inclinó para oler su cuello y percibir el aroma a alcohol que ahora emanaba de ella. Era mucho más sensual en Sebastián pero, se había prometido a sí mismo llevar a cabo esta "odisea" hasta el final.

Lizzie bebió un cuarto de la botella de un trago y haló al ojiazul hacia ella. Sus labios se encontraron, la mano traviesa de Ciel encontró el suave vello púbico de la joven. Rascó suave y sensualmente, tal como el moreno lo había hecho con él alguna vez.

Bajó las pantaletas de la rubia y la cremallera de sus pantalones. Su miembro estaba apretándose contra la tela y moría por liberarlo. Por primera vez era él quien mandaba. Lizzie obedecía, abría las piernas y se ofrecía a él como la mejor de las tentaciones. – Ciel… por favor… tócame. – Susurraba, desabotonando su blusa y dejando al descubierto su pecho, adornado por sus dos senos recién desarrollados.

El ojiazul se sintió derretir por dentro. Era demasiado. Se lanzó sobre la joven y devoró su cuello a besos, al compás de las caricias que repartía en la porción de piel que su sostén dejaba al descubierto.

-Ahhh… - Jadeó la rubia, separando las piernas un poco más y chocando los pies contra las paredes del baño donde se encontraban. – Creo que pudimos ir a alguna otra parte… - Rió, acariciando sus rizos perfectos, dando otro trago a la cerveza y mirando de reojo el techo del baño de la gasolinera.

-Sabes bien que ambos estamos demasiado…

-¿Calientes como para ir a otra parte? – Ciel asintió. Ella lanzó otra risita. – Lo sé. – Se aferró al cuello del ojiazul con la mano libre. – Fóllame, Ciel. Házmelo duro. Yo sé que ese Sebastián te ha enseñado a hacerlo bien.

"Me gustas, Ciel."

Y la primera vez que pudo saborear sus labios suaves que besaban con tanta pasión y delicadeza a la vez.

Empujò a Lizzie sobre el retrete del pequeño cuarto de baño, haciéndola recostarse un poco más, lo haría ahora o terminaría arrepintiéndose. Ya casi quería hacerlo.

El ambiente se inundó del olor de la cerveza, mezclado con los humores de ambos. La entrepierna de la rubia estaba ligeramente húmeda. Ciel acarició esa pequeña cosa llamada clítoris, de la cual había aprendido en la escuela que causaba muy buenas sensaciones cuando era excitado.

-Mmm… ¡Ahh! ¡No más, Ciel! ¡Hazlo! – Gritó Elizabeth. De inmediato, Ciel llevó una mano a su boca. En su mente imaginó que los ojos azules de la rubia le devolvían una mirada rojiza. Tomó su miembro y penetró a la joven hasta sentir como el interior de ésta palpitaba alrededor de su falo.

-Ngh… Elizabeth… - La rubia mordió la mano del ojiazul, moviendo las caderas con agilidad para sentirle aún más dentro de ella.

-¡Ah, Ciel! ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue! No te detengas… - Elizabeth gemía, aferrándose al cuello de Ciel, jadeando mientras ambos continuaban moviéndose. Sus frentes estaban ahora sudorosas y, las manos de la rubia solo se mantenían en la espalda de Ciel gracias a su camiseta.

La sangre, el semen y los deseos recorrían el miembro del ojiazul, quien ahora cerraba los ojos, apoyándose en la rubia; porque nunca antes había sido el encargado de llevar las riendas en un encuentro sexual y sus caderas comenzaban a agotarse. Solo las caderas, tal vez un poco las rodillas pues, su falo suplicaba por continuar aquella fricción enloquecedora.

Su cuerpo se había convertido en el de una bestia. Sexo, solo en eso pensaba. No le importaba siquiera si venía alguien y forzaba la puerta hasta abrirla. No. En realidad eso hubiera sido aún más excitante.

No podía más. Metía y sacaba. La velocidad crecía y Elizabeth gritaba, se tiraba de los cabellos. ¡Cómo le gustaba ver eso! Aunque en realidad hubiera preferido ver a Sebastián hacerlo. Sabía que era imposible y era mejor conformarse con lo que había.

-Liz… - Susurró el ojiazul, enterrando el rostro entre los rizos despeinados de la joven. Estaba a punto de culminar.

Elizabeth enrolló las piernas en la cintura de Ciel, aún jadeaba y movía las caderas contra el miembro duro de éste. Era como una adicción, sentía las estocadas hasta la garganta. – Ciel, ¡ah!

Ambos culminaron en ese momento. El ojiazul jadeaba, apenas fue capaz de incorporarse. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban por el esfuerzo. Lizzie pudo sentir como el menor abandonaba su cuerpo y, la humedad de su sexo dejaba un hilillo que los unía por unos segundos.

Se avocó a su cerveza y, Ciel se abrochó los pantalones y subió su cremallera. Nada. No había besos ni caricias después del encuentro porque ninguno de los dos se quería tanto. Elizabeth le hubiera besado pero, estaba demasiado ebria como para ponerse de pie y hacerlo.

Salieron, caminaron como zombis hasta una ladera cercana a la gasolinera y se sentaron. No había nada que decir. Los dos estaban demasiado satisfechos.

Ciel destapó otra cerveza y la bebió, ahogándose pero, era lo suficientemente necio como para no contradecirse a sí mismo y beberla casi de un solo trago.

Silencio. Solo observar la carretera y beber.

-¿Te llevo a casa? – Preguntó Ciel, un tiempo después de estar ahí. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de contar los autos color rojo que pasaban por la carretera.

-Claro. – Elizabeth le regaló una sonrisa, mientras arreglaba su falda y se componía mejor el resto de la ropa. – Vamos. – El hígado debió asimilar el alcohol finalmente pues, la joven lucía mucho más "entera" ahora.

El ojiazul tomó su mano y abordaron juntos un autobús. Ahora se lamentaba pero, luego se lamentaría aún más.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Caminaba, auto compadeciéndose de sí mismo. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie más que con él. Él le daría lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor y, luego, iría a casa y se metería en la cama para disfrutar de los efectos de… ella.

_"¿Y qué es eso que traes, Sebastián?", _había preguntado el menor.

_"Es una carpeta de mi padre. Quiere que repases una propuesta de negocios con él."_

_"Dame acá." _Cogió la carpeta, sacó los documentos y se limitó a firmarlos_. "Listo. Ahora es mejor que te vayas." _

_"Yo lo intenté, Ciel. Pero, ya entiendo…" _

Pateó una piedrecita, mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Llamó dos veces y, esperó. Metió las manos entre sus bolsillos. Sentía dolor. Dolor de televisión y dolor verdadero. Pero, ¿qué es el dolor de televisión? Bien, es aquel dolor que sufres por algo material; has roto algo, tu equipo favorito ha perdido o has perdido tu reloj; en fin, un dolor que olvidas fácilmente. En el caso de Sebastián, su "dolor de televisión" se resumía a recordar que, por causa de Ciel, había perdido hasta su reloj favorito, sin mencionar su dignidad y su postura ante sus compañeros de escuela.

El dolor verdadero era muy distinto. El dolor verdadero le martillaba las sienes diciendo "Se fue, Sebastián. Ciel se ha ido y te has quedado solo porque hasta Karen tiene a alguien. Alguien que aún no le dice que la ama pero, que lo hace. "

Volvió a llamar a la puerta y, entonces, se percató de los autos estacionados cerca. Uno era un Corvette rojo, igual al de Karen. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a verlo. La rubia siempre llevaba con ella un perro de felpa y, si se trataba de su auto…

Se asomó por el vidrio del piloto y tragó con fuerza. Ahí estaba el perro.

Maldito perro.

Ya no llamó a la puerta otra vez sino que se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la casa remolque. El roquero siempre dejaba ese lado sin llave.

"Ahh… ¡Sí! ¡Más!"

Había entrado y, de inmediato quedó paralizado. Esos gemidos no eran producto de la televisión. En su cabeza ya giraba una idea pero, quería comprobarla con sus propios ojos. Imaginar no siempre es algo bueno.

La casa solo contaba con dos habitaciones, baño y un espacio que servía tanto de sala como de cocina. Por tanto, no había demasiado espacio como para perderse y creer que se escuchaba lo que no era.

Se aproximó un poco más a la habitación de Bill y, fue entonces cuando se decidió a abrir la puerta. El dolor de televisión decía que encontraría a ese par metidos entre sábanas blancas y retozando en la cama de Bill. Las cosas no eran cómo él se las imaginaba.

No supo ni siquiera qué decir. Los dos estaban medio desnudos, follando en el suelo. Karen estaba sentada en el regazo de Bill, de espaldas a la puerta. El roquero estaba sentado dando la cara a ésta pero, tenía los ojos cerrados.

_"¡Lo disfrutan tanto!", _pensaba el moreno, sintiendo cólera y asco.

Sebastián solo atinaba a apretar los dientes y observar. En su cabeza, la canción que había escuchado en la radio de su auto unos minutos antes.

_"En la radio hay un pollito. En la radio hay un pollito. _

_Y el pollito pío, el pollito pío, el pollito pío."_

Sentía que enloquecería si el estribillo se repetía una vez más y, aún más si continuaba viendo eso.

-¡Par de pedazos de mierda! – Gritó, sintiendo un placer morboso en interrumpir el gozo ajeno.

Karen lanzó un grito. – Seb- Sebby, yo… ah… esto no es lo que piensas. – Jadeando. Su rostro aún perlado por el sudor.

-Seb, amigo. Tú… tú sabías bien que yo… -Bill se puso de pie, intentando subirse los pantalones y abrocharlos pero, sus dedos temblaban sin dejarle.

-Yo te puedo explicar, mi amor. – Sebastián solo miraba a ambos, esperando la supuesta explicación. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salírsele. No era que quisiera a Karen pero, aquello era la gota que derramaba el vaso. – Es que tú jamás tienes tiempo para mí.

No, se había equivocado. La vena de su frente saltó en ese momento. - ¡Joder, Karen! – La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió. La rubia gritó, asustada de los ojos brillantes y encolerizados de Sebastián. - ¡Puta! ¡Ahora vas a decir que por mi culpa me has puesto los cuernos! – Soltó el agarre solo para darle una bofetada que la mandó al suelo.

-¡Basta, Sebastián! – Alegó Bill. - ¡Déjala! ¡Pelea conmigo si eso quieres! – El roquero tomó al moreno de la camisa, atrayéndole hacia él. Sebastián, quien era de mayor altura, le proporcionó un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que la nariz de Bill sangrara y obligándole a perder el equilibrio.

Miró a ambos, podría haber seguido desquitándose como un animal pero no quería. Se limpio el sudor del labio superior con el revés de la mano y, decidió que era mejor marcharse. – Váyanse a la mierda los dos… - Masculló, justo antes de abandonar esa habitación y ese remolque.

Caminó hasta su auto, subió al él y arrancó. Solo fue capaz de avanzar un par de calles antes de necesitar detenerse y echarse a llorar. Ya lo suyo era demasiado. Le traicionaba su novia, su mejor amigo y Ciel le dejaba. De todos, era lo del menor lo que más le afectaba, al igual que lo de Bill. Karen no, de ella esperaba algo así pues, él tampoco le había respetado. Sin embargo, no podía contener la tristeza de ese momento. Todo el magnífico castillo que la vida había construido para él, acababa de caer sobre su cabeza.

Subió la vista, intentando encontrar consuelo en algo. Cualquier estupidez en ese momento le vendría bien. Las mujeres tenían prerrogativa en esas cosas pues, cuando se sentían mal solo corrían a una tienda, compraban algo y eso les ayudaba pero, Sebastián dudaba que algo así pudiera ayudar en su caso. Entonces le vio, Ciel iba cruzando la calle, justo frente a su auto.

Subió la vista, intentando encontrar consuelo en algo. Cualquier estupidez en ese momento le vendría bien. Las mujeres tenían prerrogativa en esas cosas pues, cuando se sentían mal solo corrían a una tienda, compraban algo y eso les ayudaba pero, Sebastián dudaba que algo así pudiera ayudar en su caso. Entonces le vio, Ciel iba cruzando la calle, justo frente a su auto.

-¡Ciel! – Exclamó. Con una mano limpió su rostro y volvió a asomarse por la ventanilla. - ¡Espera, Ciel!

El ojiazul iba cabizbajo. Acababa de hacer algo por lo que siempre se sentiría como el idiota americano de la historia. La voz del moreno retumbó en sus oídos. - ¿Sebastián? – Musitó, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño que encuentra a sus padres luego de haberse perdido en el supermercado.

Sebastián echó el auto a andar hasta detenerse al lado del menor. - ¿Estás bien? – El rostro de Ciel respondía la pregunta claramente pero, Sebastián quería asegurarse de no importunarlo. -¿Quieres subir? – Preguntó al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

-Gracias. – Ciel restregó un poco sus cabellos. Tenía un aroma extraño, él mismo podía percibirlo. Subió al auto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Hueles extraño. – Comentó el moreno.

-No digas nada. Solo… solo vayamos a alguna parte donde ni tu familia ni la mía puedan interrumpirnos. – Y no le miraba al rostro. Sebastián sabía que escondía algo y era grave.

-Ciel, ¿qué has hecho? – Le miró fijamente pero, el ojiazul seguía perdido en observar sus dedos.

-Por favor, Sebastián. No insistas. – Y el rostro del menor fue de súplica. – Hice algo muy malo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sebastián aspiró fuerte, intentando componer el estado acuoso en el interior de su nariz. – Bebiste hasta casi caer, ¿no? – Esbozó una sonrisa, sintió ternura de imaginar al ojiazul siendo víctima de la consciencia por beber de más.

-Sí… Bueno, no exactamente. – Suspiró y miró al moreno fijamente. – Yo te amo a ti, Sebastián.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo terrible que acabas de descubrir. – Sebastián rió, por primera vez después de todo lo que le había sucedido. – Yo también te amo a ti. Tú lo sabes, he intentado que arreglemos lo nuestro pero, tú no quieres.

El mayor arrancó el auto y las calles comenzaron a parecer más cortas conforme la velocidad crecía. Ciel le dio la espalda a Sebastián y se ocupó de contemplar el paisaje que se acercaba y alejaba de ellos. – No sé cómo arreglarlo es todo.

-¿Quieres seguir bebiendo? - Ciel se giró para verle y, Sebastián prosiguió con su invitación. – Porque de solo verte ya se me antojó… beber. No pienses nada más. – Concluyó, con una sonrisa ladeada. El ojiazul se sintió aún peor por mentirle. - ¿Adónde quieres ir?

-Donde sea. Es tu auto.

-Vamos a The Heaven. – Mordió su labio inferior. – Esta vez no traigo solo el reloj. – Sonrió, mostrando la billetera llena. – Hice una oportuna parada en la habitación de mis padres antes de salir de casa.

Ciel rió, olvidando momentáneamente sus problemas. – Bien. Vamos.

Y el resto del trayecto ambos estuvieron en silencio. El mayor con la vista al frente y la mente dividida. Sentía vergüenza de contarlo. Ese día había llegado a los diecisiete verdaderamente. Algo en él había madurado y, sabía que no volvería a ser el mismo ingenuo de antes. Ciel, por su parte, se debatía sobre el momento en que diría al moreno lo que había hecho. No podía mentirle eternamente. Ahora, entendía que cuando amas a alguien, no le mientes ni le traicionas porque no existe amor que acune ese tipo de cosas.

Sebastián estacionó y, Ciel se preparó mentalmente para hablar. – Sebastián, debemos hablar.

-No. Ahora no. Sabes lo que quiero.

El ojiazul tragó en seco y esperó inmóvil por el mayor. Sebastián le abrió la puerta y le sacó del auto con un "tirón elegante"; elegante porque quería conquistarle para hacerlo suyo, beber con él, hacer todo con su frágil y deliciosa persona.

El moreno le llevó arrastras hasta que ambos entraron al establecimiento. Joker y Beast les miraron con una sonrisa.

-Ya comenzábamos a extrañarlos. – Saludó la joven, ataviada con un ajustado vestido negro. Corsé en la parte superior que iba ampliándose hasta convertirse en una falda y darle el aspecto de una muñeca Barbie. – Como ven, aquí siempre estamos abarrotados. – Sonrió, señalando el lugar a su alrededor con un gesto. Había gente por todas partes.

-Así es. – Añadió Joker. – Pero siempre hay espacio para ustedes dos.

-Quiero el "lounge". – Musitó Sebastián. – Una botella de vodka, jugo de naranja, hielo y dos vasos.

Joker alzó una ceja. – No lo violes después de eso, ¿eh? – Y echó a reír, señalando a Ciel con la mirada.

-No te preocupes. Le violaré antes para que esté consciente. – Dijo con sarcasmo, riendo a la vez.

Ciel prefirió pretender que no escuchaba nada. - ¿Qué es eso del "lounge? – Preguntó, cuando la pareja se alejó para preparar el lugar y servir las bebidas que pedía el mayor.

-Es un lugar que me gusta mucho. Si solo vamos a beber, no veo la razón para pedir una habitación. – Respondió el moreno. - A menos que quieras que vayamos a una.

-N-no.

Avanzaron hasta el lounge, el cual no era más que una mesa, apartada de las demás y rodeada por una cortina. La mayor diferencia a los ojos de Ciel, era el sillón modular que había. Estaba forrado en cuero negro y lucía mucho más cómodo que cualquier otra silla del lugar. Ahora entendía por qué Joker decía que cualquier cosa podía suceder ahí.

Tomó asiento, mientras observaba a Sebastián preparar dos bebidas. – Son dos "Screwdriver". – Comentó el moreno. Ciel no le prestó demasiada atención, se limitó a tomar el vaso y beberlo tan rápido como podía.

Sebastián echó a reír. - ¡Vaya! Y yo creyendo que serías quien no podría beber siquiera uno.

-¡Cállate! – Protestó el ojiazul, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. – Hice algo terrible. – Sujetó su cabeza entre ambas manos. – Me acosté con Elizabeth.

El moreno no pudo reír más. Se quedó completamente asombrado. – Pero, ¿por qué?

-Te lo dije… Te dije que necesitaba probar una última cosa antes de decir que te amo solo a ti.

Sebastián bebió su vaso de un solo trago. Sentía como si su corazón fuera a explotar. Ese día ya podía ser nombrado su "apocalipsis personal". No descansaba de una cosa para llegar a otra. – Me jodes, Ciel.

Ciel se puso de pie y tomó el rostro del moreno, quien intentó apartarse pero, fue detenido nuevamente. – Perdóname, Sebastián. Tenía que hacerlo. – El moreno tragó en seco y miró hacia abajo. – Tú has vivido mucho en tu vida pero, esto para mí es lo primero.

-¿Y no podías quedarte con eso? ¿Tenías que ir y acostarte con ella? – Reclamó, intentando reemplazar el dolor por disgusto.

-Eras… eras el primero en mi vida. Y, Elizabeth me gustaba antes. Pensaba que hasta podría estar confundido. – Musitó, mirando hacia abajo. – Sé que no tengo las suficientes justificaciones para haberlo hecho. Perdóname, Sebastián. Por favor. Yo jamás debí hacerlo… ahora me doy cuenta que solo te amo a ti.

El moreno enjugó la lágrima que resbalaba por su rostro. Era capaz de olvidar lo de Karen, pero eso... ¿por qué? Aunque, entendía otra cosa, la rabia que Karen hubiera sentido al saber lo suyo con Ciel. Lo que todas las otras chicas habían sentido cuando él les traicionaba con su mejor amiga. Por lo menos, él ni siquiera conocía bien a Elizabeth. – Pero morías de ganas por follártela. – Masculló.

-Igual, pronto me marcharé y no tendrás que lidiar más con eso. – El ojiazul volvió a su asiento, a su vaso y a intentar alejarse del moreno.

-¿Qué? ¿Adónde irás? – Sebastián se giró para encarar al menor.

-Ah… Me voy a Harvard. – Ciel sirvió un poco más de jugo. Sus manos temblaban, como si temiera la desaprobación del moreno ante la acción. – Aprobé el examen y seré parte de un sistema experimental para gente de mi edad. – "Gente" porque Ciel no se consideraba ni un niño ni un adolescente.

-No irás a ninguna parte. – Susurró Sebastián.

-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó el menor interesado.

-Dije que no irás a ninguna parte… - Y acto seguido, empujó al menor a la parte más larga del módulo, haciéndole quedar acostado. – Dices que me amas a mí, ¿no es así?

-Es así, Sebastián. – Respondió Ciel, sonrojado debido a la cercanía del rostro de Sebastián. – A ti. Solo a ti.

-Entonces, no me dejes colgado... – Musitó el moreno, sonriendo contra el cuello de Ciel. Aún podía sentir el perfume de la rubia y, eso le estaba excitando aún más. – Voy a borrarla hasta de tus pensamientos.

-Sebas… ¡ah! – El ojiazul profirió un grito ahogado cuando el moreno llevó la mano hasta su ingle y le proporcionó un apretón.

-¿Volverás a ser infiel? – Preguntó, lascivamente en su oído, apretando nuevamente.

-No… Mmm… Nunca más te seré infiel. – Ciel rodó los ojos hacia arriba, disfrutando del castigo que le imponía el moreno.

Sebastián tomó la botella del vodka. – Quiero que no tragues lo que pondré en tu boca, ¿de acuerdo? – El ojiazul asintió y el mayor dejó caer un poco del licor en su boca. Luego se inclinó y le besó profundamente, haciendo que Ciel tragará la mayor parte del vodka y, aún probándolo en sus labios.

-¡No hagas eso, Sebastián! – Reclamó el ojiazul, cuando la mano de Sebastián volvió a entrometerse en sus pantalones.

-Haré lo que quiera porque voy a concederte el favor de perdonarte. – Susurró al oído de menor, mordiéndolo seductoramente.

-Pero nos verán… - Se quejó, señalando a las parejas, cuyas siluetas se traslucían a través de la cortina.

-Entonces alza las caderas y no te quejes. – Musitó, obligando al ojiazul a acostarse boca abajo. Tomó sus pantalones por el cinturón y los bajó hasta que su trasero estuvo completamente expuesto, dejándolos sostenidos en sus rodillas.

Lo quería. Sí que quería sentirle dentro de él pero, ¿ahí? ¿Dónde todos podrían verlos? - ¡Ah! – Jadeó. De inmediato cubrió su boca. Sebastián sonrió, penetrándole más profundamente. Claro que nadie podría oírles pero, le encantaba como Ciel se preocupaba de ello, aun cuando disfrutaba del peligro.

-Mmm… estás apretado. – Sujetó la botella nuevamente. – Vamos, bebe un poco más. – Llevó la botella hasta los labios del menor, quien no dudó en tomarla con sus propias manos y dar un trago.

Sebastián apretó la cola de Ciel, permaneciendo inmóvil en su interior. – Muévete, Sebastián. ¡Ahh! – Gimió, alzando las caderas y moviéndose contra el miembro erecto del moreno.

-¿Lo quieres rápido? – Embistió el cuerpo del menor, recostándose casi por completo sobre él. Tomó el licor y bebió un poco más, mientras su cuerpo suavizaba sus movimientos, penetrando al menor una y otra vez.

Ciel asintió. – S-sí. No… quiero… que nos… vean… - Decía entre jadeos, sintiendo como Sebastián se abrazaba a su cuerpo. Sentirlo dentro de él era reconfortante, placentero y sobre todo único.

-Di que… solo me amas a mí... – Pidió el moreno mientras gemía, impulsándose una vez más para embestir al ojiazul con mayor rapidez y fuerza, tocando el punto dulce del cuerpo de su amado.

El menor se sujetó del cuero del sofá. Respiraba entrecortado debido a la agitación. – Solo… solo te amo a ti… Sebastián. – Sus dedos se curvaron en ese momento y, no respiró siquiera. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el orgasmo que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir a Sebastián venirse dentro de él.

-Yo también te amo solo a ti, Ciel… - Susurró el mayor, recostándose en el cuerpo de Ciel por un instante, aspirando la dulce esencia de su cuerpo. Había cambiado. Ahora el ojiazul tenía su olor. Salió de su interior y, se sentó a su lado, dejándole reposar.

Ciel se sentó con algo de dificultad y, miró al moreno confundido. Sebastián le sonrió y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, besándole suavemente. En la mente del ojiazul quedó aquello grabado como una lección.

Besos y caricias después de "eso", porque Sebastián y él sí se amaban. No era simplemente sexo, era hacer el amor. Se abrazó al moreno y, ambos quedaron ahí, en silencio, simplemente escuchando la melodía que sonaba en el antro, justo atrás de la cortina.

_Find light in the beautiful sea_  
_I choose to be happy_  
_You and I, you and I__We're like diamonds in the sky_

...

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_


	15. Capítulo XV

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**LadyAniMangaXD:**_ Ahh menos mal, jajaja.. porque cae mal perder una cuenta.. XDD No imagino la cara de tus papás por cierto.. jajaja, seguro dirán "Saber qué lee.." XDD Y si, ya encontraron a Karen en pleno "acto" XDD y pues, Ciel obtuvo su premio y su castigo pero, igual los dos me parece que fueron bastante placenteros, ¿no? jajajaj.. :DD Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia.. :DD

_**xLady Michaelisx:**_ Lo siento.. DD: La verdad es que así iba la historia y, por eso tenía tantas ansias de publicar el capítulo porque quería ver las reacciones de todos.. :DD Igualmente, me alegro que te haya gustado la segunda parte.. XDD *abrazo virtual* para ti también.. :DD Gracias por el review!

_**Saskia-san:**_ Sí, era un capítulo con puras escenas sexuales.. Lo hago así porque a mi parecer es el lenguaje de los jóvenes en muchas ocasiones.. :DD Y pues, aquí está ya la continuación y te dará una pista de lo que pasará con el viaje de Ciel.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**kyu:**_ He pensado en escribir un fic donde Ciel sea estudiante y Sebastián profesor pero, solo ideas vagas no he tenido una idea en concreto como me pasó con éste.. :DD Y me hace muy feliz saber que te gustan los fics, y espero que escribas más seguido.. :DD Me encanta saber lo que las personas que leen el fic piensan.. :DD gracias por el review!

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Ciel y sus pruebas, ¿no? Claro que es de molestia y, sabes por qué molesta más? Porque todos sabemos que Sebastián lo ama y que no debería estar con nadie más.. :DD Sin embargo, a Ciel alguna vez le había gustado Elizabeth y él sentía como esa "espina" de nunca haber tenido una relación con ella. Lo malo, es que por ser adolescente, Ciel confunde "relación sentimental" con "sexual".. XDD Me alegro que te haya gustado el lemmon.. :DD y pues, sí, jajaja.. fue casi en la cara de todos los del antro.. xDD Gracias por el review!

_**NiefBrokelly:**_ Gracias por leer esta historia desde el principio.. Ha de ser largo porque si van bastantes capítulos ya.. :DD Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y gracias por el review! :DD

_**Whatsername-Sama: **_ Gracias! Yo también te amo.. jajajaj.. :DD y yo siempre digo eso pero, esta reconciliación costó.. XDD Ya veremos si se quedan juntos.. ;) Gracias por el review! :DD y un beso para ti también..

_**The02fan:**_ Me gusta esa canción, jajaja.. por eso la puse al final.. XDD es que justo la escuchaba mientras escribía el capítulo.. :DD Qué bueno que te gustó y sí, hubo reconciliación al fin, y eww.. Lizzy.. jajaja.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Karlafujoshi: **_ Yo tampoco quiero que Ciel deje a Sebastián.. XDD Es que me da cosa pero, aún no sé bien como sucederán las cosas.. :DD Y me alegro que te guste el lemmon jajaja.. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Little Fausto:**_ Murió la tilde? Noooo.. XDD Y pues, lamento haber desgarrado tu corazón pero, después de todo espero haberlo reconstruido.. :DD Yo tampoco simpatizo demasiado acerca de Elizabeth porque la chiquilla es medio odiosa jajajaj.. XDD Muchas gracias en verdad por la felicitación y, en verdad intento escribir una historia diferente y que quienes la lean la recuerden alguna vez después.. :DD Y no te preocupes, yo te la mando al correo.. :DD Gracias por el review!

_**Guest:**_ Entiendo como te sientes respecto a la primera escena porque fue extraño ver a Ciel con Elizabeth y no con Sebastián.. jajaja.. :DD ese lemmon aún impacta, quizás porque no es algo que guste demasiado.. Y no te preocupes que ya tendrás tu Sebastián para hacer lo mismo con el vodka.. XDD La canción del pollito está ya quemada en tu país? Igual aquí.. XDD no entiendo quién hizo esa cosa.. DD: Por cierto, me gusta como se tratan de amorosamente tus amigas y tú jajajaja.. xDD Gracias por el review y las palabras del vizconde .. y perdón por tardar más esta vez.. :DD

_**Uchiha Sara:**_ Elizabeth y Ciel.. es que era el amor platónico de Ciel, cuando era niño y seguro quería que Elizabeth le diera un beso en la mejilla y esas cosas.. jajaja.. :DD Qué bueno que te gustaron los temas en el fic! :DD Y viva el lemmon yaoi.. xDD Gracias por el review! :DD Y no hables mal de Claude que a mí me gusta.. jajajaj nah mentiras.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy**

**XIV**

* * *

Finalmente el lunes había llegado. Claude gustaba de estar temprano en el trabajo y, odiaba esos días en los que sus obligaciones y tareas matutinas le atrasaban. Picó su cabeza un poco al recordar que ese día llegaba el nuevo estudiante.

"¿Cómo era que se llamaba ese niño?", se preguntó el profesor en voz alta.

-Alois. – Respondió una voz masculina pero, aún joven. – Alois Trancy, se llama el niño.

-Gracias. – Dijo Claude, riendo ligeramente, a la vez que se giraba para ver quién había sido su salvador. – Vaya… - Su rostro fue de indudable sorpresa al ver los ojos azul cielo que le miraban atentamente. - ¿Joven Trancy?

-El mismo, profesor Claude. – El rubio sonrió y lanzó los libros que llevaba en uno de los pupitres. – Me enviaron desde Carolina del Norte a esta escuela, imagino que sería por una buena razón.

-La Green Academy es una de las mejores escuelas de todos los Estados Unidos de América, Trancy. Seguro, usted se encontrará a gusto en nuestras instalaciones, sin mencionar que recibirá la mejor educación posible. – Respondió el profesor, intentando hacer gala de su profesionalismo.

Y Alois rió. – No se esfuerce tanto. No me interesa aprender cómo ser presidente o, algo por el estilo. – De repente, el rubio calló. – Ese olor…

El moreno hizo una mueca de disgusto. - ¿No es de su gusto?

El rostro del menor cambió de inmediato. – Todo lo contrario, es un perfume que siempre me ha gustado mucho. Es "Paco Rabbane", ¿verdad?

Claude sintió como el calor subía a su cuello. Nunca nadie se fijaba en esas cosas de su persona. – Sí, lo es. Lo uso todos los días. – Miró hacia sus papeles nuevamente. – Después de clases le… le entregaré el programa de lo que puede estudiar durante estos meses, ya que, es imposible que un nuevo estudiante pueda aprobar un grado al que solo asistirá dos meses.

El rubio estaba perdido en el cuerpo del moreno, bien formado y, perfectamente entallado por la ropa. – ¿Quizás podría ayudarme a estudiar después de clases? Sé que pido demasiado por el sueldo malo que han de pagarle pero, yo podría pagarle lo mismo que le pagan aquí, si usted accediera a hacerlo.

-Joven Trancy, no permito que ningún alumno me trate de esa manera. – Aunque en el fondo, la propuesta de un doble sueldo no le desagradaba del todo. Además, no era que el rubio fuera del todo desagradable. Se vestía bien, y a diferencia de la mayoría de estudiantes, usaba perfume y el cabello le olía a manzanilla. No era que Claude se hubiera acercado demasiado a él, lo sabía por el aroma que había en el aire.

-No soy un alumno… aún, profesor Faustus. Estaré en período de adaptación por algunos días. – Suspiró. – Mientras esté en ese período creo que usted podría llegar al apartamento que mis padres han rentado para mí y, enseñarme un poco más.

-De acuerdo. – Asintió Faustus aún dudoso. – Pero solo durante este período. Luego nos limitaremos a la enseñanza en horas de escuela.

-Hecho. – Respondió el rubio. Acto seguido, tomó un papel y anotó la dirección del lugar en él. Algo dudoso pues, recordar las direcciones en esa nueva ciudad le estaba costando un poco. – Tenga. Le espero. – Y Claude solo se limitó a asentir y, tomar el papel. El mocoso ya había tomado su mochila y no le dejó decir nada más. ¡Vaya esos jóvenes de hoy! Al profesor le sorprendía que no existieran reprimendas para ese tipo de niños problema.

Miró hacia la puerta. Alois no era feo. De hecho, era bastante atractivo. Luego devolvió la mirada a los asientos de la clase. – Mmm… De nuevo Sebastián y Ciel faltando a clases. – Aunque la noticia le dio una ligera "punzada" de gusto, porque podía significar que los jóvenes estuvieran juntos otra vez, a pesar de todo lo que él había dicho y hecho. Quizás sí era amor de verdad.

* * *

.

.

* * *

No sabía cómo pero de alguna forma el moreno y él habían despertado en una habitación. Era gracioso como la mente de Ciel solo apuntó a recordarle un acontecimiento gracioso. – Tendrás que pagar por la habitación y por la cama, Sebastián. – Susurró para sí mismo.

El moreno, a su lado, dormía plácidamente. Seguro Beast y Joker les habían ayudado a llegar hasta ahí. No tenía el menor deseo de levantarse. Tan solo imaginaba el día como la oportunidad de quedarse en la cama, pedir desayuno y ver la televisión con él. Giró los ojos en blanco. – Ciel eres un idiota. – Masculló en voz baja. Se sentía extraño desde la reconciliación de la otra noche. Demasiado feliz. Tanto que no le importaba saber que era lunes y estaba perdiendo un día "valioso" en la escuela.

-Mmm… Buenos días. – Sebastián rodó en su costado para mirar de frente al ojiazul. – Segunda vez que amanecemos aquí, ¿no?

El menor le regaló un gesto de desconfianza. - ¿Cuántas veces has amanecido aquí, Sebastián Michaelis?

El moreno lo pensó un momento y luego respondió. – ¿En una cama? Dos. Las otras he despertado debajo de alguna mesa o en los lavabos. – Echó a reír y Ciel le siguió.

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¿No me creerás tan ingenuo para pensar que solo conmigo has dormido acá?

-Solo contigo he dormido aquí. – Sebastián deslizó una mano debajo de su cabeza y se recostó en ella. A pesar de la dulzura del momento su cabeza aún giraba demasiado rápido. – Cuando tenía sexo con una chica, lo hacíamos y luego yo bajaba a continuar la fiesta. No me interesaba continuar a su lado.

El ojiazul se inclinó, utilizando una de las tácticas de "cuenta la verdad" que Sebastián había usado con él, apartó su cabello con una mano y besó su oreja. - ¿Ni siquiera con Karen?

El mayor rió, derribándole en la cama y besando su cuello seductoramente. – Nadie. Solo contigo. – Eso de alguna forma le hizo sentir orgulloso. Claro, que podría ser simplemente preocupación. No, no quería pensar eso. - ¿Por qué no tomamos una ducha y vamos a buscar algo de desayuno?

-No quiero levantarme. – Protestó. – Quiero quedarme en la cama contigo.

-Vaya… Eso es nuevo. – Sebastián abandonó su cuello para verlo a los ojos. - ¿Y haciendo qué? – Acarició su vientre suavemente.

-Mirando la televisión. – Dijo en un gemido suave. Las caricias del moreno parecían perfeccionarse a medida que su amor por él crecía. – Desayunando… y, haciendo nada.

-Me encantaría, mi ardiente Ciel. – Bromeó el mayor. – Pero, debo recordarte que el permanecer aquí te traerá demasiados problemas. Seguro tu tía ya está buscándote con la CIA y mi madre comenzará a buscarme en la morgue. – Rió.

-¡Calla, idiota! – Lo apartó de un manotazo, un tanto ofendido por el supuesto rechazo del moreno. – Iré a tomar una ducha. – Se levantó de la cama de inmediato.

-Eh, espera. Yo quiero hacer eso contigo. – Sebastián intentó seguirle pero un portazo en la cara le dejó fuera del baño con una sábana cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo.

-Ha, ha. – Rió burlescamente Ciel desde adentro.

-Eres lo peor, Ciel. – Y no pudo evitar hacer un puchero antes de volver a la cama.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Grell limaba sus uñas y se acicalaba tranquilamente en su oficina. Hasta ahora era un lunes por la mañana bastante tranquilo. Mentalmente estaba preparándose para ir a tomar un café con los profesores y, recordarles que en un par de semanas comenzarían las pruebas del semestre. Silencio.

-¡Ahora mismo voy a entrar a hablar con ese director y le diré unas cuantas verdades! – Esa voz se le hacía conocida.

-Se- señora, – Esa era Doll. Grell se acercó a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor lo que sucedía. – no puede entrar así nada más. Espere que le avise al director. –Ruido de una silla y algo que cayó al suelo. - ¡Vieja ridícula! –Masculló la joven asistente. El pelirrojo sabía ahora de quién se trataba. Retrocedió hasta su escritorio asustado.

-Madame Red. No me lo diga, su sobrino ha desaparecido de nuevo.

-¡Lo ha hecho! Y no tengo idea de dónde pueda estar. – La mujer llevó una mano a su frente en señal de preocupación cuando escucharon la voz de otra mujer discutir con la secretaria.

-¡Poco me importa si ya hay alguien adentro! – Exclamó la mujer. Angelina y Grell se asomaron y la morena casi les golpea con la puerta la cara.

-¡Le pido..! ¡No! ¡Le exijo saber dónde está mi hijo! – Gritó, apuntando al pelirrojo con el dedo índice.

-Misterio resuelto, señora Durless. – Musitó el director. – Señora Kate Michaelis, le presento a la tía de Ciel Phantomhive, la señora Angelina Durless a quien por amistad llamo Madame Red. – Prosiguió. – Señora Durless, le presento a la señora Kate Michaelis, la madre de Sebastián.

-Mucho gusto. – Las damas se dieron la mano y, Kate se giró de nuevo para enfrentar a Grell. – Le agradezco que me presente a la señora Durless pero, lo que necesito saber es dónde está Sebastián.

-Lo que el director quiere decir… - Madame Red secó las lágrimas de su rostro. – Es que probablemente su hijo y mi sobrino estén juntos

-Ciel… - La madre de Sebastián repitió el nombre, intentando recordar de donde le sentía familiar. - ¡Ah! Usted es la tía del niño que ayuda a Sebastián a estudiar. – Intentó recordar un poco más pero, casi nunca estaba en casa y le era complicado. – Yo… yo he visto a su sobrino en mi casa muchas veces.

-Y yo he visto a su hijo en mi casa también pero, eso no hace menor el problema, señora Michaelis. – Añadió la pelirroja, experimentando enojo contra la despistada dama.- Aún no sabemos adónde pudieron haber ido.

-Seguro su sobrino lleva a mi hijo por el camino de la perdición. – Protestó la Michelis.

-¿Mi sobrino? ¡Su hijo dirá! – Alegó la Durless.

-¡Señoras, señoras! – Exclamó Grell, ubicándose en medio de las dos. - ¡Basta! Así no vamos a resolver nada. Podrían estar perdidos y ustedes peleando.

La perilla de la puerta chirrió en ese momento, Bill y Karen aparecieron. -¿O podrían estar juntos en alguna parte? – Dijo el roquero.

-Joven Armstrong, no irrumpa en mi oficina en esa forma. – Masculló Grell. – Y usted, señorita Jenkins, ¿qué diría su padre si le ve entrar así? ¿Sin saludar siquiera y con esos enormes lentes oscuros?

Karen echó a llorar. - ¡No tendría que usarlos si él no me hubiera golpeado! – Retiró los lentes, revelando el cardenal debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Mi… mi Sebastián te golpeó así? – Kate retrocedió. Mirando con horror lo que su hijo había hecho.

-Así es, señora Michaelis. – Respondió Bill. – Lo hizo cuando Karen descubrió que él y Ciel son amantes.

-¿Qué? – Gritó Angelina. - ¡No! ¡Mi sobrino no es homosexual!

-Tranquila, señora. – El director sostuvo su mano. – Joven Bill, lo que dice es algo muy serio. ¿Qué pruebas tiene de eso?

-Esta. – Musitó el roquero con tranquilidad, sacando el teléfono celular de su bolsillo y mostrando la fotografía de Ciel y Sebastián al hombre. – La tomé en un antro que está afueras de la ciudad. Me llamó la atención el lugar y los seguí. Nunca imaginé lo que harían ahí dentro.

Las mujeres la observaron. Atónitas. Ambas contradiciéndose una con la otra y diciendo que eso no era posible aún cuando lo tenían frente a sus ojos.

-Karen. – Kate dijo. – No lo creo. Sebastián nunca lastimó a nadie. Él… - Se aproximó más a la joven y observó con cuidado la gargantilla que pendía del cuello de la rubia. – Esa... es la gargantilla que Anthony me regaló para nuestro aniversario.

-Vaya, vaya. Otro delito más del joven Michaelis. – Señaló Grell, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal negativa.

-Yo se la devuelvo, señora. – La rubia se quitó la cadenita, fingiendo que sus manos temblaban. - ¡Qué dolor me provoca que mi Sebby me haya hecho esto! – Sollozó y Bill le abrazó dulcemente.

-Ya no llores más mi dulce amiga. – Murmuró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan los demás.

Kate tomó la joya y miró a Karen con tristeza. – Tú podrías conservarla si la quisieras, Karen querida. – Acarició su hombro.

-No podría señora Michaelis. – Respondió entre lágrimas. – Ahora sé que ni siquiera eso fue muestra de amor verdadero. – Le dio la espalda a la mujer y sonrió para el de ojos verdes. Todo había salido mejor de lo que lo habían planeado. Karen no podía creer lo tonta que había sido al molestarse cuando Bill le contó la verdad de lo que ocurría entre su ex novio y el niño.

-Señora Kate, mucho lamento decirle que Sebastián está suspendido de la escuela por tres semanas. - Sentenció el director y la mujer no pudo decir nada, simplemente comenzó a llorar. Angelina la rodeó por la espalda. - En cuanto a Ciel. Espero que se marche pronto para Harvard, Madame Red porque no lo quiero más por aquí.

-Será como diga, director Sutcliff. - La pelirroja asintió y, junto con la morena abandonaron la oficina del director. - Vamos a mi casa, señora Michaelis. Esperaremos a ese par ahí y los ajusticiaremos por todo esto.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tamborileó los dedos sobre el brazo del sofá una vez más. Claude tomó sus libros y los colocó en la mesita del centro. La mucama le había indicado que el "joven Alois" estaría con él en un momento. ¡Qué nervioso se sentía! Lo cual era ridículo a su parecer pues, él siempre había sido un hombre sereno y, jamás le tuvo miedo a un estudiante.

Pero, ¿era miedo en verdad? El moreno pensaba que simplemente se trataba de eso. Claro, que su corazón decía algo muy diferente. Se quedó quieto, con la mirada al frente y casi sin respirar.

-Buenas tardes, Claude.

-¡Ah! – Se sobresaltó el moreno, dando un respingo. – Digo, buenas tardes, joven Alois.

-¿Joven? ¡Diablos! ¿De qué época vienes? - Preguntó el rubio, riendo. – Llámame, Alois. – Ofreció una mano al profesor, quien se puso de pie para estrecharla. – Claro… Alois.

-Ahora ven. – Haló al hombre de la mano para que caminara con él. – Vamos a mi habitación, ahí tengo un escritorio amplio en el que podrás explicarme.

Claude se limitó a sonreír, no estaba acostumbrado a que los alumnos le tomaran de la mano. La mayoría de los jóvenes tienen rechazo a los profesores simple y sencillamente, por el hecho de ser lo que son, profesores.

-Esta es mi habitación. – indicó Alois. El hombre asintió. El rubio tenía todo tipo de cosas en esa habitación. Un poco para cada gusto, según creía el moreno.

Había una televisión de pantalla plana, todos los videojuegos imaginables y, hasta un rincón con repisas llenas de libros. – Veo que te gusta hacer muchas cosas distintas. – Comentó Claude, admirando todos los títulos que podían leerse.

-Seguro. – Alois tomó asiento frente a su escritorio, cruzando las piernas y tratando de hacer ver como si lo que tenía era cualquier cosa. – Puedes tomar alguno si te gusta. No estoy en contra de compartir mis cosas con nadie.

-Yo no podría. – Respondió Claude, apartándose de los libros. Avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Alois y se quedó de pie a su lado.

-¿Y? – El rubio subió la vista, admirándolo nuevamente, sorprendido de la hermosa figura del moreno. Era alto y su cuerpo parecía no conocer lo que era la grasa. El menor estaba seguro que debajo de esa ropa su cuerpo no dejaba nada qué desear. Era mejor evitar esos pensamientos. La última vez que le había gustado alguien, le había robado y escapado por la ventana. - ¿No piensas sentarte?

-¿A su lado? Pero… soy el profesor. – Admitió el moreno como si eso fuera algún tipo de pecado.

-Pregunto de nuevo, ¿y? ¿Tienes acaso alguna enfermedad exclusiva de los profesores? – Rió.

-No. Pero ningún estudiante me quiere a su lado. – Claude tomó asiento en la silla que el rubio le indicó. – Seguro piensan que huelo extraño o que es asqueroso sentarse al lado de un enseñante.

-¡Qué cosas dices! – Alois volvió a reír. – Me parece que hueles delicioso, como dije antes.

-Creo que tú también hueles muy bien. – Musitó el moreno, acercándose un poco más para aspirar el aroma del cuello del menor. Decidiendo a la vez, romper con el trato formal.

Alois no pudo evitar un sonrojo pasajero. - ¿No te gustaría que comiéramos algo antes de comenzar con los estudios?

-De hecho, me agradaría mucho pero, debemos terminar con los puntos correspondientes al día. – Los ojos avellana de Claude brillaron. – Claro, que podríamos tomar un rato para una merienda.

-¿Te gustaría algo en particular? – Preguntó, justo cuando se disponía a llamar a la mucama.

-Lo que tú gustes estará bien para mí. Es tu casa después de todo.

-Ah. – Alois se encogió de hombros y llamó a la mujer. – Tráenos algunos aperitivos de los que me gustan, Matilde. –La joven asintió y, el profesor de inmediato imaginó helado de chocolate, pastel de chocolate y otros dulces con libras de azúcar por dentro. No le gustaban, él prefería las cosas simples y con sabores más delicados. - ¿Te gustan los dulces? – Interrumpió los pensamientos de Claude.

-Sí… claro. ¿A quién no? - Respondió dudoso, hojeando un libro para distraer el momento.

-A mí. – Afirmó Alois. – Lo lamento pero, no los soporto. Al menos, no en exceso. – El rubio hizo un gesto con la mano para denotar cuánto le desagradaba y el moreno sonrió. – Debo admitir que a mí tampoco. – Añadió Claude.

-¡Lo sabía! – Apuntó el rubio. En ese instante, la mucama volvió con una charola de bocadillos. El moreno se saboreó.

Había pequeños emparedados de jamón, atún y paté. Bocadillos de carne de cerdo y piña, además de galletas saladas y caviar, algunas uvas y, vino blanco para beber. Justo lo que él hubiera elegido.

-Delicioso… - Musitó Claude, sorprendido.

-Vamos, prueba uno. – Ofreció el rubio, cogiendo un emparedado de atún.

El profesor tomó un bocadillo de jamón. – Ni siquiera en las citas que he tenido me he sentido tan bien. – Halagó.

-Eso es porque sus citas jamás han sido conmigo… ¡ah! – Alois deseó no haber dicho. Ya era tarde. – Claude, disculpa. Yo…

-No. No te disculpes. – Sonrió. – Podemos decir que esto es una cita, si quieres. – Entonces rió con fuerza.

-¿Bromeas, verdad? – Preguntó el rubio entre risas.

Y Claude deseó no estar bromeando. Algo en ese chico lo atraía demasiado. Ahora entendía lo de Sebastián y Ciel. Si era como lo suyo, no era una perversidad sino un simple deseo de intentar amar y ser correspondido. – Por supuesto. – Una risilla más y, luego ambos se dedicaron a comer para evitar el silencio embarazoso.

-Mmm… - El rubio intentaba hablar mientras aún saboreaba su bocadillo. – Me han dicho que la profesora Ángela te gusta.

-Sí, aunque ella no me corresponde. – Suspiró. – Ella vive solo para sus enseñanzas. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta alguien?

"Tú me gustas.", pensó Alois. – No, aún nadie. Es que apenas llevo unos pocos días estudiando ahí.

-Entiendo.

Terminaron los bocadillos y el vino. Claude miró su reloj. Había sido un buen momento, sin embargo, ahora era ya demasiado tarde para estudiar. Era mejor marcharse.

-Bien, debo irme. – Se puso de pie y el rubio le imitó.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? – El profesor asintió. – Bueno. Nos veremos mañana.

-Adiós, Alois. – Se despidió el hombre, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Espera. – El rubio se acercó a él. – Claude… - Llevó una mano a la mejilla del mayor. Era ya demasiado tarde para detenerse y, quería siquiera tocarle.

Claude deseó esquivar el contacto pero, lo quería. - ¿Si Alois? – Preguntó, a la vez que acariciaba la mejilla del menor en respuesta.

-Nada.

-¿Seguro? - Preguntó el profesor, inclinándose ligeramente al frente.

El rubio cerró los ojos. El corazón le latía rápidamente en ese instante. "¿Lo hará?", pensaba. Y un beso suave de parte de Claude le respondió.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-Ahora si volvemos a casa porque volvemos a casa, Sebastián. - Dijo el menor, tomando la mano del moreno.

-Pensé que no querías volver. - Respondió el aludido. - En la mañana estabas muy feliz de estar lejos de tu tía.

-Lo sé pero, tengo un mal presentimiento. - Añadió Ciel.

-Son ideas tuyas. Tienes miedo porque finalmente diremos a mis padres y a tu tía lo que sucede entre nosotros.


	16. Capítulo XVI

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**Whatsername-Sama: **_ Jajaja, es que justo cuando estaba escribiendo dije "en algún momento diré el apellido para que se sepa mejor quién es.." XDD Gracias por seguir la historia y qué bueno que te guste tanto.. :DD Y esperemos que se queden juntos muajaja, puede pasar cualquier cosa.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**NiefBrokelly: **_ Yay! Devoradora de capítulos.. :DD Sí, nunca había hecho una historia en donde Alois fuera bueno asi que es nuevo para mí.. :DD Y como dices tú, una tormenta se aproxima.. DD: Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y lamento en serio las noches que te dejé esperando porque fueron muchas.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Camy Love: **_ Vaya! Eres veloz para leer porque si ya es bastante lo que llevo.. :DD Realmente felicito a tu amiga por haberte hecho cae en el yaoi jajaja.. una más para este grupo.. xDD Y yo también amo las historias de Sebastián y Ciel.. :DD Gracias por el review!

_**Katha phantomhive: **_ A mí también me encanta que Sebastián y Ciel estén juntos.. :DD Y el karma es verdadero, jajaja.. Claude creía que lo de los chicos era mentira hasta que le pasó a él.. XDD Y sí, ya verás lo que pasa porque la tía de Ciel y la mamá de Sebastián son muy conservadoras y eso del "amor" entre ellos pues, como que no les agrada nada. jajaja, sí, pobre Grell.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**xLady Michaelisx: **_ Jajaja, y ahora sí Claude sufrirá con el poder del amor.. XDD Y has dicho bien, Drama les harán esas mujeres porque no soportan el creer en un amor de ese tipo. XDD Aún no decido que sucederá con Bill y Karen pero, algo tiene que sucederles.. XDD son demasiado malos.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

_**Anónimo:** _Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por el review! :DD

_**kyu:**_ Tengo que leer el manga que me recomendaste porque me gustaría escribir un fic así.. :DD jajajaj, por favor atrapa a Karen y a Bill con tus fujoshis asesinas porque creo que no hay quien no los odie.. XDD Alois es mi nuevo prototipo de niño bueno, jajaja porque la única historia en que lo puse, era el malo así que esta vez le tocará ser el "amor" de Claude.. XDD Gracias por el review!

_**The02fan:**_ No hay nadie como esos dos en verdad, no solo traicionaron a Sebastián sino que todavía le provocan el escándalo de su vida, ¿no? pero, bueno, está basado en gente real creéme.. :DD Y gracias por seguir la historia, me alegro que la trama sea de tu agrado y pues, mal que ya no te guste tanto el yaoi pero, espero te guste este fic hasta el final.. :DD Gracias por el review! Besos.. :DD

También agradezco el review que me envió _**Little Fausto**_ a mi correo.. :DD Querida, lamento que hayas muerto de paro respiratorio por mi culpa jajaja.. :DD Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo y con gusto te lo seguiré enviando.. :DD No sabía que Alois fuera tu personaje favorito.. :DD Ese rubio me encanta porque es tremendo pero, siempre había sido el malo en las historias que escribía.. :O Ya pronto habrá lemon de ellos, jajaj pero de momento nos avocamos al drama de la vida de Ciel y Sebastián.., XDD Tienes razón, yo tiendo a oscurecer las historias conforme avanzan porque mi género principal siempre fue el terror y el suspenso entonces, como que cuando pienso en "realismo" automáticamente tomó la pluma con la que se dibujan gotas de sangre, lágrimas, decepciones y demás.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy**

**XVI**

* * *

Las luces artificiales alumbraban la entrada de la mansión Phantomhive y un ligero zumbido por parte de las regaderas automáticas del jardín llegó a sus oídos.

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí. – Susurró Ciel, apartando al moreno cuando éste le atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso de despedida. – Basta, Sebastián.

-¿Por qué? ¿No la pasaste lo suficientemente bien? – Preguntó el aludido, rodeando la cintura del ojiazul con sus brazos. Ciel se retorció y logró liberarse.

-Lo pasé increíble pero…

-¿Pero? ¿Ya no quieres decírselo a tu tía esta noche? – Le hería que el menor no quisiera aceptarlo frente a su familia aún cuando lo ocultaba muy bien.

-Sí, se lo quiero decir. Es solo que… no sé cómo comenzar. – El moreno le miró atento y, una sombra de cabello rojo también.

Madame Red y Kate Michaelis se habían ocultado entre los arbolitos que decoraban la entrada a la mansión Phantomhive. Un lugar poco higiénico en realidad, pues por más trabajo que el jardinero ponía en él, ello no evitaba a los gatos callejeros y a los jóvenes traviesos que hacían sus necesidades fisiológicas entre aquellos arbustos. Sin embargo, el deseo de las mujeres era sorprender a los adolescentes _in fraganti_.

-Ciel y Sebastián, – Les llamó a gritos la mujer de cabellera azabache. - ¿dónde se suponía que estaban? – Sebastián conocía ese tono. Era el tono de "no estoy dispuesta a creer en ninguna de tus patrañas".

Ambos se giraron, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que los delataría aún más. -Madre, ¿qué haces aquí? Nosotros… emmm... Ciel y yo... -El moreno se picó la cabeza. "Que se me ocurra algo, por favor."

-¡Nada! – Gritó Angelina, dando zancadas hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Ciel y tomándolo por el brazo. – ¡Yo no tengo la paciencia de tu madre, Sebastián! ¿Dónde estabas, Ciel? ¿Dónde? – Gritó.

-En un hotel. – Murmuró el menor, asustado y sin saber cómo formular una mejor respuesta.

-¿Con él? - La pelirroja le impulsó hacia ella, abofeteándolo en el instante en que Ciel se dignó a asentir.

-¡No lo golpee! – Intervino Sebastián, sujetándole el brazo. – Sí, estábamos en un hotel. – Suspiró. – Estábamos en un hotel porque, ¡yo amo a su sobrino!

-¡Cállate, Sebastián! – Vociferó Kate. - ¡No! – Por ser más alto que ella, la morena pareció recordar que no era un niño al que pudiera golpear. - ¿Qué dirá tu padre cuando se entere? – Le tomó por las solapas de la camisa y se echó a llorar, perdiendo la fuerza con la que en un principio le había impulsado. - ¿Qué dirá de mí? Pensará que soy una madre terrible.

Sebastián le miró, claramente fastidiado y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. – Cálmate, madre.

-¿Y tú, Ciel? – Madame Red contempló al "adolescente" que tenía cogido por el brazo. El ojiazul parecía asustado pero no arrepentido. – ¿No tienes nada qué decir?

El menor forcejeó y liberó su muñeca del agarre. – Sí, tengo algo que decir... – Subió la mirada, buscando la aprobación del mayor y un espacio en su abrazo.

Sebastián le comprendió a la perfección, bajó la vista una vez más. Su madre abrazada a él, esa era su obligación pero, estar con Ciel había sido su decisión y su placer. – Madre, disculpa. – Le empujó suavemente, y extendió un brazo para el ojiazul, quien se refugió contra su cuerpo.

-Tía, yo amo a Sebastián. – Musitó el menor. El moreno le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas porque Ciel estaba temblando como una gelatina, su espalda y cuello se bañaron de un sudor frío.

Madame Red sacudió la cabeza en gesto negativo mientras ladeaba la boca en una mueca de disgusto. – Ni creas que permitiré esto. – Masculló. El menor volteó a verle y la mujer tenía esa expresión con los ojos entrecerrados que siempre anticipaba a sus palabras cuando de algo extremadamente serio se trataba. – Despídete de este joven porque mañana mismo te marcharás a Harvard.

-¡No! – Por primera vez le contradecía. Sus ojos refulgieron cuando empuño las manos en torno a la camisa del moreno. - ¡No quiero alejarme de él! ¡He perdido todo cuanto he tenido y no quiero perderlo a él! – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Yo siempre he estado solo, ¿por qué tengo que renunciar a la única persona que me ha querido?

Kate Michaelis se quedó pasmada ante esas palabras. El amor de su vida era y había sido siempre Anthony pero, jamás se cuestionó a sí misma sobre lo que habría experimentado si alguien le hubiera intentado separar de su lado.

-¡No pienso dejarle! – Gritó Sebastián, sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya basta, Sebastián! - Intervino. La idea con la que había comenzado esta discusión volvió a su mente. - ¡Esto no es sano! Ustedes… son amigos, compañeros de escuela pero, ¡nada más! ¡Estás imaginando que lo quieres!

-¡Eso no es cierto, madre! - Respondió el moreno. – Ciel y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas. ¡No somos amigos y no lo estoy imaginando!

-Ustedes ni siquiera saben lo que la palabra "amor" significa. – Interrumpió Madame Red, acercándose a los jóvenes. Sebastián abrazó a Ciel con más fuerza cuando le vio acercarse. – Él no puede irse de esta casa, ni contigo ni con nadie, Sebastián, simplemente porque es menor de edad y está bajo mi tutela. Por favor, déjalo ir ya. No me gustaría tener que poner a tu familia en un problema y acusarte de acosar a mi sobrino.

El moreno suspiró resignado. No había nada que pudiera hacer en ese preciso instante más que dejarlo ir. Se separó del menor y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. – Vete a Harvard pero, no olvides que quiero bailar contigo en la graduación. – Intentó sonreír. - Sino tendré que bailar con Karen.

-Eres un idiota. – Murmuró sin poder evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas. – No me dejes, Sebastián. – Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno. – Por favor.

-No voy a dejarte. Te prometo que encontraré la forma de estar contigo. – Le besó suavemente y le empujó, haciéndole retroceder de mala gana. – Vámonos, madre. – Puntualizó, tomando a la mujer de la mano y echando a andar.

Ciel le hubiera perseguido sin importarle nada pero, sabía bien que cualquier cosa que intentara en ese instante fracasaría.

-Vamos adentro, Ciel. – Dijo la pelirroja secamente. El ojiazul se quedó observando a la nada unos segundos antes de seguirle.

Sebastián se había ido.

Ciel subió a su habitación y Madame Red sonrió sabiendo que aún tenía el control sobre ese niño.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tragó en seco. Las luces del camino le tenían padeciendo una náusea que no era producto de otra cosa que sus mismos nervios. En ese momento hubiera preferido accidentarse que llegar a casa. Así, su padre diría "¡Mi pobre hijo Sebastián tuvo un accidente y, sobrevivió por poco! Yo… yo seré un buen padre con él para que pueda recuperarse en paz." Y tampoco sentiría tanto la soledad.

Kate, por su parte, conducía nerviosamente mientras vivía su delirio interno. – Mañana puedes regresar por el auto. Esta noche no, Sebastián. – Lo había dicho más para sí misma que para el joven porque bien sabía que no le estaba prestando mucha atención. – Lo que tu pobre padre diría…

-¡Ah, cómo si no disfrutaras de ver a mi padre actuar! – Le reprochó el moreno, hundiéndose más en el asiento.

-¡Pues te equivocas! Yo no quiero causarle un disgusto a tu padre. – Se apretó la nariz con los dedos por un instante para evitar que fluyera. – Él trabaja mucho para darnos todo lo que necesitamos, Sebastián. A diferencia de tu amigo, nuestra familia no tiene nada. Todo lo que tenemos lo ha construido tu padre.

-Lo sé. – Masculló secamente.

-Él no merece esto, Sebastián. – La mujer detuvo el auto entonces. Habían llegado. El mayordomo salió para abrir el enrejado y permitir la entrada del auto.

-Yo tampoco, madre. – El moreno quedó pasmado al ver que finalmente tenía su atención por un instante. Por primera vez, Kate no estaba pensando en sus amigas o en lo que pensaría la sociedad. Solo pensaba en su padre y en él. – Hoy amanecí al lado de la persona que amo, sin imaginar que para la noche le habría perdido.

Kate jadeó y se inclinó sobre el volante. - ¡Ah! Sebastián… hoy si ya has rebasado los límites.

-¡Pero yo lo amo! – Protestó.

La mujer le miró fijamente. Sebastián hablaba con la verdad y, eso le preocupó aún más - ¿De verdad? - El moreno asintió. – Pero, ¿no te das cuenta del problema en el que estarías? Sebastián, me hablas de "amar" a otro hombre. ¡Yo te vi con tantas chicas que no lo creo! - Sollozó. – Lo peor es que ni siquiera puedes volver a la escuela porque el director te suspendió.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque va a ser! – Gritó. - ¡Golpeaste a Karen, sonsacaste a Ciel y robaste la gargantilla que tu padre me regaló por nuestro aniversario! ¡El director Sutcliff no quiere a nadie así en su escuela!

-Madre… yo… - Sebastián deseaba explicarse, o por lo menos, evitar algo peor.

-¡Nada!

"¡Familia!", dijo una voz a lo lejos y ambos abandonaron la escena dramática para fingir tranquilidad. Era Anthony, seguro les estaba esperando y ahora que notaba que no entraban, salió para verles.

-Amor, has llegado temprano a casa. – Kate intentaba parecer tranquila y eso causaba cierta gracia a Sebastián, a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía.

-Sí, vine a ver a mi familia. – Anthony parecía en extremo feliz ese día. – Creo que deberíamos salir a cenar. – Arregló su traje, tirando de la solapa suavemente. - ¿No te agradaría, Sebastián?

-Claro, papá. – Respondió el moreno, saliendo del auto para darle un abrazo a su padre. Era probable que después de hablar con Kate jamás le volviera a abrazar así.

-Voy a componerme un poco y nos vamos. – Musitó la mujer, bajando del auto con la ayuda de Anthony.

-Nosotros te esperaremos en la sala. – Dijo el hombre, abandonando inmediatamente el brazo de la mujer para ir al lado de Sebastián. – Ven, hijo. – Murmuró. – Cuéntame cómo va todo con esa rubia tuya.

-Ah… pues, todo bien, papá. – La imagen de Ciel llegó a su mente. – Ella es maravillosa. No podría haber elegido a alguien mejor.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de saberte feliz con una chica como ésa, Sebastián! – Y le palmeó la espalda con afecto y esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba. El moreno sonrió, tan natural como pudo. Esas eran las mentiras que más odiaba, las que implicaban mantenerse al margen de todos, incluso de su propia familia.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ciel terminó de empacar la última maleta. Su tía había llamado esa misma noche a la agencia de viajes y, mañana podía abordar el vuelo a las ocho treinta de la mañana. Intentaba consolarse a sí mismo pensando que cuando terminara los estudios, Sebastián sería mayor de edad y podría vivir donde quisiera; entonces, él le visitaría y todo seguiría como antes, ¿verdad? Auto convencimiento. Solo eso porque no tenía nada más a qué aferrarse. Revisó el móvil una vez más. Nada, ni un sonido. Y él que lo había puesto en vibrador pensando que el moreno le llamaría.

No creía poder dormir esa noche. No era capaz de llorar más tampoco. Era como si de repente su mente hubiera creído que todo era una broma y simplemente dejó de trabajar en el dolor que sentía. Así le había pasado cuando murieron sus padres. Todos le daban las condolencias y lloraban. Él no, él se había quedado paralizado comiendo emparedados de paté durante todo el funeral, actuando como si se tratara de un evento social cualquiera. Y luego, días después había estallado. Su mente despertó y le recordó que sus padres se habían marchado para siempre, que jamás volvería a tener una caricia o un beso de su parte. Todo aglomerándose en su mente de golpe. No más salidas familiares, días de la madre o del padre, tardes frente a la televisión o el clásico "Mamá, me siento mal." Ya no. Simplemente, jamás volvería a existir nadie a quien correr cuando tuviera un problema y, sí, su tía le cuidaría pero, eso no significaba que le amaría tal como lo hacían sus padres.

Y ahora sería lo mismo. Seguramente, cuando llegase a Harvard se daría cuenta que Sebastián Michaelis formaba parte de sus recuerdos. No tendría oportunidad de volver a comer un postre con él como lo había hecho esa mañana, tampoco de despertar a su lado sintiendo esa mezcla de vergüenza y emoción que le encantaba. Le había costado tanto llegar a confiar en Sebastián; permitirle que se le acercara, en la forma que el moreno quería, sin sentir escalofríos y terror de ser herido.

El móvil vibró. Solo una vez y Ciel ya lo tenía en sus manos. – No cuelgues. – Y su primer impulso fue correr hacia el armario, donde nadie pudiera escucharle.

"Ciel.", susurró la voz al otro lado del teléfono. "No tengo demasiado tiempo pero, debo decirte algo. Escapa conmigo."

El ojiazul permaneció en silencio por un instante. No quería perderlo pero, tenía pánico de estar lejos de su casa, solo y sin su tía. -¿Ah... adónde iremos? – Preguntó entre jadeos, asustado. – Mañana a las ocho treinta partiré para Massachusetts.

"No lo sé. Tenemos que ir a un lugar donde nadie nos impida estar juntos." Sebastián gimió suavemente desde el otro lado de la línea. ¿Acaso lloraba? Ciel podía creer que el moreno se lamentara pero, nunca que llorara por él. "¿O es que quieres que jamás nos volvamos a ver?"

-¡No! Eso nunca, Sebastián. – Apretó el puño de la mano que tenía libre y cerró los ojos con fuerza. – Yo iré contigo. Donde sea que vayas, yo iré contigo.  
"Estaré esperando por ti en el aeropuerto."

-Bien. Pero, si no estás, me marcharé. No puedo faltarle a mi familia sino valdrá la pena.

"Ciel, voy a estar ahí. Te lo prometo." Y qué le quedaba sino creerle. "Te amo."

-Te amo también, Sebastián.

La llamada se cortó o, tal vez el moreno temía ser descubierto y colgó. Lo único que Ciel sabía era que debía aprovechar la adrenalina que corría entre sus venas en ese momento.

Salió del armario y bajó corriendo en puntillas a su oficina. Necesitaba abrir la caja fuerte que tenían su padre y él.

No la que Madame Red conocía sino, la que ellos siempre habían ocultado.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo? – Preguntó Kate, estrujando un pañuelo de papel con la mano mientras observaba a su hijo, sentando en la orilla de la cama y con los ojos llorosos.

-Dijo que me esperará ahí mañana. – Sebastián se puso de pie y fue hasta ella. - ¿Por qué lo haces mamá? – Nunca le llamaba así. Anthony siempre era su "papá" pero, Kate solamente era su "madre".

-Porque voy a darte el beneficio de la duda, Sebastián. – Llevó una mano al rostro del joven y lo acarició. – Durante la cena me puse a pensar que yo jamás te apoyé en nada. Creciste antes que yo pudiera darme cuenta. Y, ahora, por primera vez me necesitas para algo. – Suspiró. – Lo único, es que tienes que estar seguro de lo que harás porque una vez te hayas ido, tu padre tendrá que saber la verdad y entonces no te dejará volver nunca.

Sebastián asintió. – Lo sé… pero no quiero perderlo, ¡no puedo perderlo!

-En este momento sientes que si se aleja un día se alejará para toda la vida, hijo. No es así. Ciel tendría que volver. – El moreno le miró con frustración. – Y no, no pienso retractarme de ayudarte. Así que, empaca lo menos que puedas. Mañana diré que te llevo a la escuela y, te dejaré en el aeropuerto, porque tampoco es como que estuvieras mereciendo un premio.

-¿Lo dices por lo de Karen?

-¡Lo digo por todo! Me mentiste. – Mordió su labio inferior en señal de disgusto. - ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me dijeron tantas cosas que no sabía de ti? La tía de Ciel estaba furiosa por imaginar que su sobrino es homosexual pero, es solo una tía. Yo soy tu madre. Yo te cargué nueve meses dentro de mí y aún así, te burlaste de mí y me engañaste.

-Perdóname, mamá. – Musitó Sebastián.

-Hmm. Lo pensaré. – Sonrió. – Ahora arregla tus cosas que tendremos que salir muy temprano.- Sacó un sobre de su bata de dormir y se lo entregó. – Ten esto. Y es todo lo que te daré. Si quieres hacer algo de adultos, tendrás que esforzarte como tal.

-Así será. – Masculló el moreno, ligeramente fastidiado. La morena abandonó la habitación y Sebastián suspiró al ver el contenido del sobre. – Solo dos mil dólares.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Vincent Phantomhive siempre había creído que Ciel sería un gran administrador de su compañía de juguetes el día que la heredara y, por ello, siempre confió al ojiazul pequeñas cantidades de dinero y secretos de cosas que ni su madre sabía. La caja fuerte detrás de una librera había sido uno y, el menor no lo había traicionado nunca.

Cuando Ciel tenía ocho años, había adquirido una deuda por comprar unos chocolates para Rachel, su madre. Entonces, Vincent le había dado la combinación de esa caja fuerte.

"Cada vez que necesites dinero y yo no esté. Lo tomas de aquí y escribes la cantidad en un papel." El ojiazul aún recordaba cuando su padre escribió "Diez dólares" en un trozo de cartulina y lo dejó dentro de la caja fuerte. "Así yo podré reponerlo la siguiente vez."

Y ése era ahora el único dinero que poseía Ciel, enteramente suyo. Lo demás, estaba en la otra caja fuerte o en las cuentas de banco a las que él podía acceder, sí, pero previa autorización de Madame Red.

Rápidamente, tomó los libros y los colocó en su escritorio para poder acceder al pequeño espacio que ocupaba la puerta. – Mi padre. – Musitó, lleno de orgullo cuando abrió la caja y encontró todos los papelitos que él había dejado ahí de niño.

Tenían escritas cantidades como "Un dólar." O "Cincuenta centavos." Seguro, gustos de golosinas que compraba en la escuela. No había abierto la caja desde que sus padres murieron. No solo porque le provocaba demasiado dolor sino, porque nunca lo había necesitado. Angelina Durless le había considerado siempre un niño inteligente y aprobaba los movimientos en las cuentas sin mayor pregunta.

Comenzó, entonces a sacar el dinero que había dentro de ella. Al final contó dos mil quinientos dólares. Esa era la pequeña fortuna que su padre había confiado a un niño de ocho años, quien con aquella cantidad se habría creído millonario. Tomó todo y volvió a guardar los papelitos y a acomodar los libros.

Miró los billetes con tristeza. Eso era lo último que le quedaba de sus padres pero, no le importaría gastarlo si con ello se marcharía junto a Sebastián.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El viento helado le golpeó el rostro. Era una mañana de otoño en Nueva York y el abrigo que escogió no era lo suficientemente grueso para la estación. Miró hacia los asientos de la enorme sala de abordaje del aeropuerto, su tía Angelina parecía conforme con el calor que le brindaba su abrigo rojo.

Tenía hambre, demasiada para lo tenso de la situación; también estaba cansado pues, la noche anterior no pudo dormir y aparte de eso, tuvo que deshacer sus maletas y empacar lo más importante en su equipaje de mano. Después de todo, para cuando se marcharan, el personal del avión ya se habría llevado el resto de su equipaje y no podría llevarse consigo nada más que su maletín.

Empacó muchas cosas pero, se sintió particularmente maniático de llevar toda su ropa interior y su inhalador para el asma. También llevaba el dinero y toda la ropa que pudo. Se sintió como un niño al escoger solo sus prendas favoritas, dejando de lado cosas que aún le gustaban y otras que le traían recuerdos.

Entonces volteó a verla nuevamente y, los nervios se le hicieron pedazos. ¿Cómo se suponía que escaparía de ella? El aeropuerto estaba abarrotado pero, eso significaba que Angelina Durless no le fuera a seguir con la vista hasta que entrara al pasillo del avión. También era una emoción enorme a la vez, Sebastián y él escaparían, tal como lo había visto hacer tantas veces en la televisión.

-¡Joder! – Masculló muy bajito cuando vio el reloj. Eran las ocho ya. - ¿Dónde estás, Sebastián?

-Ciel. – Le llamó su tía. Reconoció su voz aún en medio de la multitud que hablaba sin cesar y de la voz de que estaba detrás del altoparlante anunciando los vuelos. Alzó una mano para que supiera en dónde estaba. – Ven, mi niño. – El menor se acercó, llevando su maletín. No quería "satanizar" a la mujer que con tanto amor le crió después de la muerte de sus padres pero, no veía la razón para permitirle que arruinara su vida.

-Dime, tía. - Y no dejó el maletín en el suelo ni siquiera en ese momento. Estaba que moría por irse y horrorizado a la vez de pensar que Sebastián no llegaría.

-¿Quieres un poco de café? Compré este capuchino para ti. - Ciel sonrió y lo tomó entre sus manos, dejando, finalmente, la maleta en el suelo por un instante. - Gracias.

-Me alegro que ya no estés tan triste como anoche. - Esas palabras hirieron al menor aún más profundamente. Algo que nunca había esperado de ella. Parecía disfrutar de verle sufrir.

-No. Sebastián no es bueno para mí. - Musitó, mirando hacia abajo. El café tomó un gusto salado en su boca porque estaba a punto de llorar.

-No lo es. Es una mala influencia y solo va a llevarte por el camino del sufrimiento. No quiero que seas una de esas personas enfermas y extrañas, mi niño. - Ciel no dijo nada más. Quería salir corriendo de ese aeropuerto. Sabía que cuando estuviera lejos extrañaría a su tía pero, en ese momento, correr a Harvard le sonaba aún mejor que quedarse con ella.

Aunque nunca imaginó que una voz haría que el estómago le diera un vuelco.

_"Pasajeros con destino a Massachusetts, prepararse para abordar."_

Ciel buscó con desesperación a su alrededor. Sebastián no estaba. Claro, no se iba a arriesgar a que Madame Red le denunciara a las autoridades. Y, si antes dudaba en marcharse, ahora estaba seguro de no querer irse. En verdad no quería, porque si se marchaba cuando volviese, Sebastián tendría a alguien más. Se olvidaría de él.

Sintió deseos de correr y no detenerse. También sintió muchas ganas de golpear al moreno por dejarle ahí, plantado con cara de idiota.

-Bien, mi niño. Que tengas buen viaje.

-Tía... yo... - El ojiazul no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. - ¡Por favor, no me obligues a irme! ¿Qué daño te hago con amarlo? - Se sujetó del cuello del abrigo y sacudió a la mujer.

-Mucho. - Le obligó a soltarle. - Dañas a tu familia, Ciel. La gente empezará a murmurar sobre nuestras costumbres. Ahora vete, o tendré que pedir un custodio para ti, como si fueras un niño.

Ciel se restregó la nariz y limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente. - Ojalá nunca te reproches haber sido tan cruel conmigo, Angelina Durless. - Tomó el maletín y avanzó hacia la salida de abordaje. No volteó a ver ni una vez más. Se dedicó a entregar a la aeromoza sus documentos y el boleto de avión.

-Adiós, Sebastián. - Susurró para sí mismo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Estaba completamente decepcionado del moreno y, no le quedaban más que unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la pista y continuar la fila de los viajeros. Sus lágrimas ya eran incontrolables y, no pensaba refrenarse porque no había ni siquiera alguien conocido para burlarse de su dolor.

Entonces una mano tocó su hombro. Ciel jadeó de susto. - ¿Puedo ir contigo, entonces?

El ojiazul se giró. No sabía si reír, llorar o golpearle como deseó antes. - ¡Sebastián! - Dejó caer el maletín al suelo y se abrazó al moreno, quien alzó su rostro y lo besó profundamente, sin importarle los viajeros curiosos que les miraban.

-Perdóname. - Decía entre besos. - La única manera en que tu tía nos dejara marchar era tomando el mismo vuelo, sin que ella me viera ni por un segundo en el aeropuerto. - Tomó la mano de Ciel y subieron al avión.


	17. Capítulo XVII

_**Respuestas a reviews:** _

_**xLady Michaelisx:**_ Yo también la imaginé así al principio pero, luego decidí cambiarla un poco y hacer sufrir a Ciel creyendo, no solo que Sebastián no llegaría, sino que no le rescató del viaje, por el contrario se fue con él.. XDD Y tanto Madame Red como la mamá de Sebastián no creen mucho en el amor de ellos pero, Kate todavía dudó pues, porque es su hijo.. :DD Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Jajaja, Claude sufrirá.. xDD Nah.. no aún.. :DD Gracias por el review!

_**NiefBrokelly:**_ Gracias! :DD Lamento las noches en vela y pues, esta semana no haré a nadie esperar demasiado pues, ya está por aquí la actualización. *Primera vez que termino a tiempo.. XDD * Y Angelina es así porque cree que Ciel solo va a sufrir. En parte tiene razón pero, en mucha parte no.. jajaja.. Gracias por el review! :DD y aquí está el resultado de la fuga.. ;)

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ La tía de Ciel no es capaz de ver su felicidad, en parte porque no es su hijo.. Simplemente por eso, no se le tiene el mismo amor a un sobrino que a un hijo como sudedió con la mamá de Sebastián, quien hizo un esfuerzo pero le comprendió. :DD Jajaja, era mi intención desesperarlas en el momento de la llegada al aeropuerto.. XDD la quería hacer difícil. Sebastián llorando, bien, él nunca había tenido sentimientos verdaderos por nadie más ni tampoco había luchado por el amor de nadie y eso vino a representar la mayor de las confusiones para él.. :DD La falta de padres de Ciel que uno no es capaz de verla, sino hasta que imagina como pasan días especiales y acontecimientos que uno necesita contárselos a sus padres o tenerlos ahí y pues, Ciel recuerda eso y la soledad en la que ha vivido desde entonces. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

_**Wiiel:**_ Sí! A mí también me emocionó cuando imaginé lo que sería ver eso en la vida real o algo así, ¿no? Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Saskia Neko-chan:**_ Has dicho bien, la mamá de Sebastián que lo ayudó con su huida porque se sentía culpable de jamás haber estado antes con él.. DD: Y, lo otro es interesante, ya veremos como se entera Madame Red de esto.. :DD No te preocupes por no haber dejado review en el capítulo anterior.. :DD Así pasa.. XDD Gracias por éste! jajaja.. :DD

_**Midori Uchiha Phantomhive:**_ Me alegro muchísimo que te guste la historia! :DD Gracias por el review! :DD Aquí está ya la continuación..

_**Nana san19:**_ No, por favor no mueras! DD: jajaja, no se valdría que no veas como termina esto. Y Sebastián es como un demonio siempre, ¿no? Sabe analizar a las personas de formas curiosas.. :DD Además, no sé si lo que viene es lo mejor pero, te aseguro que será interesante.. XDD Gracias por el review!

_**Arlenes:**_ No te preocupes no me siento insultada jajajaj.. he leído reviews tuyos antes y sé que así son.. XDD Gracias por el elogio, XDD créeme que dejo medio cerebro en cada capítulo.. XDD *la consuela* no llores.. ya sabes como son las tías chismosas, jamás comprenden a nadie y pues, Madame Red no fue la excepción.. :DD Gracias por el review y hoy si subiré rápido la continuación.. :DD

_**Kyu:**_ Sé como son las cosas con el tiempo.. Tengo pensados dos fics más y ahí están, solo en idea porque no hay manera que pueda llevarlos a cabo.. DD: Es que apenas y me alcanzo con éste.. Entiendo lo que dices sobre puntos y comas, toma su tiempo aprenderlo pero, si lo lees en voz alta notas en dónde van las pausas más fácilmente. :DD Aparte, yo diría que Sebastián y Ciel son un poco más intrépidos que Romeo y Julieta pero, vamos a ver como les va, jajaja.. :DD Y sí, habrá más Claude y Alois, no en este capítulo pero, probablemente en el siguiente sí. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Dest**_: No te preocupes por la letra, yo agradezco miles los reviews! :DD Y me alegra haberte emocionado.. :DD Espero que gracias al suspenso continúes leyendo la historia, jajaja.. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Lady AniMangaXD:**_ No te preocupes, sé como son los estudios.. ahh yo misma he enloquecido con ellos a veces.. DD: *le da un pañuelo para su sangrado nasal* Síii se fugaron.. en verdad que pensé esa parte como mil veces, porque no estaba segura que era lo mejor para la historia y en sí para los personajes pero, al final decidí que tienen que estar juntos y pues, intentarlo así que ya veremos que sucede con ellos.. :DD Gracias por el review y sayonara.. :DD

_**Fujoshikarla-Karlafujoshi:**_ Me gustan ambos nombre la verdad, jajajaj.. :DD Créeme que te entiendo porque yo también escribo cosas raras cuando me estoy durmiendo.. :DD Me alegro muchísimo que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos y espero que este nuevo también te agrade.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Guest:**_ Tienes razón este es uno de los capítulos más locos de esta historia jajajaja.. :DD Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero continúes leyéndola.. :DD Gracias por el review!

_**Little Fausto:**_ Créeme que yo en mi diario vivir he experimentado lo que se siente ese tipo de rechazos y de insultos por tener una novia y no un novio.. Sin embargo, al final de todo me doy cuenta que sigue valiendo la pena luchar por eso porque como tu dices, se ve recompensado en ese amor que la persona siente por uno. Y es justamente, lo que intento mostrar aquí, que a pesar de todo lo que Sebastián y Ciel viven (y van a vivir porque nada les será fácil) vale la pena porque se encontraron el uno al otro.. :DD Jajaja, me encanta esa palabra "muy de pinga" XDD y yo también soy de las que lloran y suspiran con esto así que te comprendo a la perfección. Lo de los poetas me pareció muy interesante y lo buscaré, jajaja.. quiero leer la historia completa.. :DD No me molestan para nada los reviews por email y espero que me los sigas enviando en verdad.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy**

**XVII**

* * *

Jamás en su vida pensó que viajar en un avión sería tan divertido. Habían persuadido a un par de ancianas a sentarse juntas para poder viajar ambos en la misma hilera de asientos. Ciel no tenía problema pues, su boleto era de primera clase pero, Sebastián había comprado uno de clase económica para evitar gastar demasiado en él. Nunca había sobrevivido con tan "poco" dinero.

-¿Conoces Boston? – Preguntó el ojiazul, ofreciendo un emparedado de jamón al moreno.

-Mmm… - Sebastián asintió, mordiendo el emparedado mientras Ciel lo sostenía. – Sí, claro, vine aquí una vez. Mi padre es amigo del dueño del restaurante "Les Zygomates"(1), uno de los mejores de todo el país.

-Sí, sé cuál es. – Suspiró. - Vaya. – Ciel no pudo evitar un gesto de desagrado al escuchar ese nombre. – No he tenido buenas referencias de ese hombre.

-¿Andrew Heston? Ah, no es tan malo. Además es muy inteligente. – Añadió el mayor. – Se graduó en Harvard, como lo harás tú. Claro, que eso fue antes de descubrir su amor por la cocina y estudiar en el Cordon Bleu de Francia.

-Te gusta cocinar, ¿cierto?

El moreno asintió. – Mucho. Pero, no es algo que los demás sepan. A mi padre no le habría agradado tener un chef en la familia y, mis amigos se reirían de mí si lo supieran. Se supone que algún día tendremos una banda de rock y yo voy a ayudarles.

-Ya veo. – Tragó en seco. - Sebastián… - El menor bajó la mirada, a tal punto que prefirió devolver el emparedado a la bandeja que le había entregado la azafata. – no estoy seguro de ir a Harvard.

-¿Por qué no? Para eso hemos venido, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no quiero dejarte solo. – Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado y acarició su mejilla. – Quiero estar contigo. Boston tiene una de las comunidades homosexuales más grandes de Estados Unidos y…

-Sé por dónde va eso. – Le miró suspicazmente. Ciel le devolvió una mirada de cachorro. – Mira, nos ubicamos en la ciudad y luego estudias.

-De acuerdo. – El ojiazul sonrió. – Pero ve que soy muy despistado y tardo demasiado en ubicarme. Espera, es mi idea o, ¿te estás convirtiendo en alguien responsable?

-Eso es chantaje, Ciel Phantomhive. Aunque… podríamos ir a ver un partido de los Red Sox antes de que estudies. – Tomó el emparedado de la bandeja y volvió a morderlo. No estaba nada mal para ser comida de avión. – Y no, no soy responsable pero, mi madre dijo que no podía volver. Así que tendré que buscar un empleo.

-¿Empleo? Yo puedo emplearte en mi fábrica. – Dijo el menor riendo. – Te pagaré un excelente salario y tu único trabajo será hacer bailes eróticos para mí.

Sebastián le empujó, riendo sonoramente. - ¿Te estás volviendo una pervertida, Ciela?

-¡No me llames Ciela! ¡No soy una mujer! – Protestó, tomando el emparedado de vuelta y comiendo lo que quedaba de una mordida. – Mío.

Los pasajeros comenzaron a voltearse para ver quiénes eran los causantes del escándalo. Sebastián y Ciel pretendieron buscar a los culpables también, solo para luego ocultarse y reír juntos.

"Pasajeros. Prepárense para el aterrizaje.", anunció una de las azafatas al micrófono.

Ciel buscó la mano de Sebastián como quien no quiere la cosa y la sujetó con fuerza. No era que tuviera miedo a los aviones pero, los despegues y los aterrizajes siempre le causaban cierto temor. Además, ésta era la primera vez que volaba sin la compañía de su tía y, anteriormente, de sus padres.

Sebastián advirtió el movimiento y encerró la mano de Ciel entre las suyas. – No creas, a mí también me da algo de miedo. – Musitó, como si fuera capaz de leer los pensamientos del menor.

* * *

.

.

* * *

EN BOSTON

Descendieron una tarde de martes e inmediatamente buscaron un hotel y salieron a la calle. Estaban solos. La tía, el padre y todos los problemas se habían quedado en Nueva York. Era probable que para esa hora, los problemas ya fueran peores pero a ellos no les importaba demasiado.

-Creo que tendremos que buscar una tienda, un supermercado o algo. Necesito jabón, shampoo, una máquina de afeitar, desodorante y algo de gel para el cabello. – Sebastián llevó una mano a su cabeza. – No he traído nada conmigo, más allá de algo de ropa.

-Puedes utilizar lo mío si deseas. Excepto por la máquina de afeitar pues, no tengo una. – Las mejillas de Ciel se tornaron más rosadas que de costumbre. – Después de todo viviremos juntos, ¿o no?

El moreno sonrió y tomó la mano del ojiazul. – Es verdad, Ciel. Ahora viviremos juntos. – Y no era que el pensar en ello no le causara cierto nerviosismo. Porque todos necesitamos un momento a solas, ¿no? Todos imaginamos el momento en que finalmente nos trasladaremos de la comodidad de nuestra casa para vivir en otro ambiente distinto y con una persona distinta. La sola idea provoca ansiedad.

-¿No te agrada la idea? – Preguntó Ciel, con curiosidad por el repentino gesto pensativo del moreno.

-No es eso. Es solo que me pregunto si te acostumbrarás a vivir conmigo. Soy el mayor, por tanto tendré que ser yo quien consiga el empleo y tú tendrás que quedarte en casa haciendo algunas tareas cuando no estés estudiando. – El moreno se detuvo entonces y miró con desgano al menor. - ¡Qué aburrido!

-Sí, supongo que lo es pero, tendremos que hacerlo así o no podremos vivir solos. – Ciel miró con tristeza al mayor. – Quisiera que pudiéramos estar todo el día juntos, sin hacer nada.

-Supongo que eso solo lo hacen los ricos. – Suspiró. – Hay muchas cosas que no podremos hacer como antes. Viajes, cine, restaurantes...

-Sí, claro. Pero… no tenemos porqué gastar en ir al cine y esas banalidades. Podemos pagar una suscripción en Netflix(2) y quedarnos en casa. – El ojiazul intentaba mostrarse positivo pero, deseo estar en su mansión por un instante, con techo y comida seguros, además de todos los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado.

-Sí, Netflix. - Musitó el moreno, pensando que en realidad ni eso podrían utilizar, porque para tener una cuenta en el dichoso servicio de películas por internet necesitabas una tarjeta de crédito, cosa que ellos como adolescentes no tendrían en mucho tiempo.

-Además, solo estaremos así un tiempo. En cuanto yo cumpla la mayoría de edad, Sebastián, tendremos a nuestra disposición todo el dinero de mi compañía, de las cuentas y de todo lo demás. No tendrás que trabajar después de eso. – Ciel detuvo sus pasos y miró al moreno fijamente. – Y voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Aunque… si tendremos que estar así por siete años más o menos.

-Ya casi cumples catorce. – Susurró el mayor, dejando por un lado la conversación. – Será lo primero que celebraremos juntos. – No tenía ganas de continuar pensando en lo que le venía.

-Sí pero, seré una carga para ti.

Sebastián sonrió ante la carita triste del menor. – No, Ciel. Ya veremos qué hacer. De momento vamos a disfrutar esto. – Tomó la barbilla del menor y amenazó con besarle. Ciel iba a detenerlo hasta que recordó que ahí era permitido hacer eso, no solo porque era Boston sino porque no había nadie que le conociera y pudiera ir a contarlo a su tía. Sí, probablemente alguien recordara su cara o la de Sebastián de alguna ocasión de sociedad pero, era difícil que la situación se diera porque seguro nadie creería que era el mismo Ciel o el mismo Sebastián que salía en los diarios. Así, el ojiazul se entregó a ese beso que tanto anhelaba, al igual que el moreno. Ese beso que les recordaba que no estaban ahí para recrear "la mansión Phantomhive" o "la mansión Michaelis" en un nuevo lugar, sino que estaban ahí porque ésa era la única forma de alejarse de lo que ellos llamaban "su mundo" y poder vivir su relación.

* * *

.

.

* * *

EN NUEVA YORK

Kate Michaelis sabía que esa noche debería decir todo a su marido. No se había cambiado de ropa siquiera. Temía que el hombre la echara a la calle cuando se enterara pero, ya nada podía hacer. Además, en el peor de los casos siempre podía pedirle la mitad de todo. Eso era, en caso de un divorcio. Claro que era lo último que la morena quería pues, Anthony representaba su vida entera. Jamás había volteado a mirar a otro que no fuera él. Sí, podía pasar días fuera de su casa, jugueteando con sus amigas a ser adolescentes y gastándose hasta el último billete en boutiques de alta costura pero, jamás faltó a la fidelidad en su matrimonio.

Su voz deseando las buenas noches a Tanaka se lo anunció. La hora había llegado.

-Kate, ¿estás despierta? – Preguntó el hombre, dejando el portafolios junto a la puerta de la sala y avanzando hasta el sofá en donde ella estaba recostada. No había dejado que MeyRin o alguno de los otros sirvientes encendiera la luz pues, sentía que observar el fuego de la chimenea en medio de la oscuridad la tranquilizaba más.

-Sí. Buenas noches, amor. – Musitó, acariciando su cabello suave y ligeramente ondulado.

-Buenas noches. – Respondió él, besándola con dulzura. - ¿Y Sebastián? – Ahí estaba el eterno caso. Anthony siempre estaba pensando en su hijo. Amaba a Kate pero, su vida era ese niño, desde el día en que nació.

-Anthony, tenemos que hablar. Es sobre Sebastián justamente. – Kate se sentó en el sofá y le invitó a sentarse junto a ella.

-Me preocupas. ¿Qué le sucedes a mi hijo? ¿Dónde está? – Anthony amenazó con levantarse de su asiento y la morena le detuvo.

-¡Sebastián no está, Anthony! – Exclamó. – Eso es exactamente de lo que necesito hablarte. Sebastián se ha ido. – Bajó la mirada.

-¿Se ha ido? Pero, ¿a dónde? - La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente. - ¿Por qué lo has permitido, Kate?

Ella le empujó ligeramente, y él ya no se atrevió a continuar con la agresión porque la mujer rompió en llanto. – ¡Porque no quiero que sea infeliz! – Se agarró la cabeza, tal como Sebastián siempre hacía porque ese gesto lo había aprendido de ella. – Nuestro hijo se fue porque está enamorado de otro chico.

Anthony no pudo articular palabra, se quedó atónito y respirando a bocanadas. - ¿Otro chico?

-Así es. – Sollozó. - ¡Sebastián se enamoró de Ciel Phantomhive!

-¡No! ¡Es mi culpa! – Masculló por lo bajo. – Yo le decía que le quería cerca de él para que Phantomhive aceptara hacer negocios conmigo.

-No, Anthony. – Susurró Kate. – No creo que sea eso. Sebastián se ha ido de aquí por su voluntad. Ni siquiera llevaba mucho dinero consigo.

-¡Mentira! Simplemente ha caído en la red que yo mismo le obligué a tejer. – El hombre se puso de pie y corrió escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación de Sebastián.

Se lanzó hacia su mochila, la que recordaba haberle visto usar el día en que le entregó aquella carpeta con el documento que quería que Ciel firmara. Rebuscó en ella hasta hallar la carpeta. Desesperado, la abrió y encontró justamente lo que creía la razón de la partida de su hijo. - ¡Maldición! – Exclamó al encontrar la hoja perfectamente firmada y sellada por el menor.

Kate le había seguido hasta ahí y le abrazó por la espalda. –Amor, esto no es como lo imaginas. Sebastián ama a ese niño.

-Tal vez, Kate. Tal vez. – Lanzó la carpeta a la cama. – Pero, yo lo orillé a esto. Yo le obligaba a pasar tanto tiempo con él que acabó encontrando un gusto morboso en eso. ¡Lo buscaré!

-¡No! Déjalo… - Pestañó varias veces, espantando las lagrimillas de sus ojos. – Sebastián volverá si así quiere hacerlo. Lo conoces tan bien como yo.

-Sí, además no conseguirá ningún empleo y no pienso ayudarle. – Anthony había tomado su posición reacia nuevamente. – En mi casa no pone un pie mientras continúe diciendo que es uno de esos asquerosos homosexuales.

-¡Anthony no digas eso! Tu hijo podría morir de hambre solo.

-¡Es la verdad! Prefiero llorarlo muerto que saberlo en ese tipo de cosas. – El hombre estrujó la carpeta con una mano. Estaba lleno de rabia en ese momento. – Y no vuelvas a decir que es mi hijo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

EN BOSTON

Habían pasado cuatro días desde su llegada y ni siquiera habían visitado la mitad de lugares a los que querían ir. Vieron el juego de los Boston Red Sox (3) en el Fenwey Park (4), fueron al cine en donde compraron palomitas y asistieron a la última función de la noche. Ciel había dicho no sentir miedo de la película de terror pero, igualmente, había dormido abrazado a Sebastián de una forma en que el moreno había tenido que despertarlo para poder levantarse al baño a medianoche.

Y así, los días eran felices. Ciel procuraba gastar lo mínimo y Sebastián gozaba comprándole dulces costosos para sorprenderlo. "No, Sebastián. Debemos ahorrar.", decía el menor pero, luego acababa comiéndose todo lo que le daba el moreno e incluso pidiendo más. Comer golosinas era uno de sus "gustos culposos" desde que era pequeño.

Esa noche quedaban dos últimas paradas por hacer: El concierto de Paramore al que Ciel quería ir, y la visita a "Les Zygomates", el restaurante donde Sebastián esperaba encontrar al amigo de su padre y, con suerte, un trabajo. Claro, que el último sería visitado al día siguiente o tal vez el lunes pues, esta noche era especial.

El clima era fresco. Ambos estaban emocionados, Ciel nunca había ido a un evento así. Sus padres no lo habrían permitido, mucho menos su tía. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en medio de una multitud, con miles de fanáticos de la banda rodeándole por todos lados. Sebastián no había escatimado costos en ese momento y compró dos entradas en las primeras filas.

Las notas de una de sus canciones más populares comenzaron a sonar. – Esa la conozco. – Mencionó el moreno. – Es "Ignorance". – Se había colocado detrás del ojiazul para poder rodearle con los brazos y evitar que fuera lastimado.

_"__If I'm a bad person, you don´t like me _

_I guess I'll make my own way…"_

_(Si soy una mala persona y no te gusto, supongo que haré mi propio camino)_

-¡Lo es! – Ciel dio un salto. Nunca se había sentido tan libre.

_"__You're not a jugdge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well sentence me to another life…"_

_(No eres un juez pero si vas a juzgarme, entonces senténciame a otra vida)_

Esa frase había hecho pensar a Sebastián en lo mal que los veían los demás. La forma en que trataban de decirle a él y a Ciel que su amor era algo incorrecto.

_"__I guess you can't accept that change is good… _

_Is good… Is good…"_

_(Supongo que no puedes aceptar este cambio, está bien… está bien… está bien…)_

Ciel coreaba la canción, aunque fuera imposible escuchar su propia voz en medio de la multitud que le acompañaba a Hayley Williams, la vocalista de la banda. No obstante, la letra le provocaba pensar en su tía, la cual no era capaz de asimilar que él había cambiado, que ya no era un niño sino un adolescente y, que como tal tenía derecho a elegir a quién amaba.

_"__Well you treat me just like… another stranger,_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go…_

_I best be on my way out…"_

_(Bueno, ahora me tratas como… a otro extraño. Bien, gusto en conocerlo, señor. Supongo que me iré… mejor debería estar yéndome ya…)_

Sebastián sonrió, imaginándose a sí mismo diciendo eso a su padre.

_"__I'm not the same kid of your memory…_

_Now I can fend for myself…"_

_(No soy el mismo niño que recuerdas… ahora me puedo defender a mí mismo…)_

_…_

_…_

_"__Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…"_

_(La ignorancia es tu nuevo mejor amigo… la ignorancia es tu nuevo mejor amigo…)_

Era verdad. De sus familias la ignorancia era su mejor amigo. Ciel se giró y sonrió ante el que le había hecho perder los estribos de creer que una vida tranquila era lo que quería para sí. El moreno le sonrió lascivamente, enterrando sus dedos en las caderas del menor aún por encima de los jeans que vestía ese día. Lo atrajo hacia sí y le besó apasionadamente, entrometiendo su lengua en la boca del menor. Ninguno de los dos podía pensar en nada más que no fuera ese instante y, esas que parecían las vacaciones en la utopía de ambos. Lo mejor de todo fue que nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban demasiado emocionados con la pelirroja cantante como para verlos. Así era como les gustaba, simplemente vivir lo suyo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

La alarma sonó. Ciel se giró en su costado para apagarla. Gimió suavemente y Sebastián rió por lo bajo.

-Perezoso. – Susurró y el golpe de la almohada le hizo callar.

-No soy perezoso. Lo que pasa es que un demonio me tomó durante toda la noche. – Hizo un puchero fingido. - ¿O qué? ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-Imposible olvidarlo. – Musitó el moreno, retirando la almohada de su rostro y colocándola en su vientre. - ¿Cómo olvidar cuándo gritabas "¡Más Sebastián, más!"? – Rió sonoramente y Ciel le golpeó con otra almohada.

-Idiota. – Recordar lo que había sucedido la otra noche le provocaba mariposas en el estómago, e incluso deseos de volver a repetirlo. Se saboreó, levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta el armario. – Mejor buscaré algo de dinero e iré a comprar algo para desayunar. - Buscó el sobre en el que Sebastián guardaba el dinero y solo halló uno que estaba vacío. - ¿En dónde dejaste el dinero del sobre, Sebastián?

El moreno se sentó. Tenía los cabellos revueltos y expresión de preocupación. - Ciel, ese dinero se terminó ayer.

-Pero... ¿pagaste el hospedaje en el hotel? - El ojiazul pasó saliva con dificultad.

-No, Ciel. Solo tenemos el dinero que tienes tú para pagarlo y, tendremos que marcharnos hoy. - Peinó su cabello hacia atrás con los dedos.

Ciel volteó a ver el reloj. - ¡Son las diez y media! Si permanecemos aquí hasta las once nos cobrarían un día más. Pero, si nos vamos, ¿a dónde iremos?

-A cualquier parte. - Resolvió Sebastián, poniéndose de pie y buscando algo de ropa. - Vístete. Tenemos treinta minutos para irnos.

-Pero... Sebastián... - El moreno pasó corriendo a su lado, recolectando todo lo que tenían tirado y comenzando a echarlo desordenadamente en la maleta de Ciel, puesto que era la única maleta grande.

-Ciel, ¡vístete! ¡Te lo ordeno! - Gritó Sebastián.

-¿Y desde cuándo me ordenas? - Alegó el menor. - Yo soy tu pareja, ¡no tu hijo!

-¡No me grites! ¡No solo estoy levantando todo tu desorden, sino que todavía me gritas! - Sebastián continuó empacando. Prácticamente tiraba las cosas dentro de la maleta.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! - Ciel rompió en lágrimas. - Gastaste todo el dinero en estupideces...

El moreno bufó y le lanzó una camiseta y un jeans. - Joder contigo, en serio. Ahora arréglate que ya nos vamos.

El ojiazul se vistió deprisa. Aún lloraba. No quería irse del hotel, también tenía hambre porque no había desayunado. Bien podía tomar sus maletas y marcharse a Cambridge, aunque jamás lo haría. No podía dejar a Sebastián atrás. - Cálmate, Ciel. - Susurró para sí mismo. Miró hacia atrás, el moreno había abandonado la habitación y se estaba terminando de vestir en el pasillo. El ojiazul terminó de arreglarse, tomó su maletín y salió. - Perdóname, Sebastián. - Musitó, de pie detrás del mayor.

-Ya no importa. - Masculló el moreno. - Vámonos. En el camino compramos el diario y buscamos un apartamento.

Ciel se limitó a asentir. No quiso mirar atrás porque sabía bien que la visión le asustaría. Por primera vez se marchaba de un hotel y no tenía una casa a dónde llegar.

Bajaron a la recepción. Segunda mala noticia en el día. Le pasaron la factura y la cuenta ascendía más allá de los mil doscientos dólares. Lo que le dejaba con mil nada más pues, ya había consumido apróximadamente trescientos en los días que llevaban ahí. Ciel suspiró, pagó la cuenta y salió a sentarse en la banca que se encontraba fuera mientras el moreno se las arreglaba para cargar las maletas. - Te esperaré fuera, Sebastián.

-Sé como te sientes. - Dijo el aludido un par de minutos después, colocando una mano en el hombro de Ciel. - Pero yo pronto conseguiré un empleo.

Se sentó al lado del ojiazul y contempló a un hombre que pasó enfrente suyo. Tendría unos treinta años y fumaba un cigarrillo. Justo la marca que a él le gustaba. Sonrió divertido. Hacía tanto que no fumaba. Su reciente relación amorosa y los altibajos de la misma le habían hecho olvidarse del vicio paulatinamente.

-¿Y si no consigues uno? ¿Qué haremos? - Preguntó el menor, asustado. - Los apartamentos son costosos. No conseguiremos uno por lo que me queda del dinero. No en Boston. Todo aquí es demasiado costoso.

-Ya verás que encontraremos uno. - Rodeó los hombros del menor con el brazo que tenía libre.

-Tengo miedo de morir de hambre en la calle, Sebastián. - Ciel se aferró al moreno con un abrazo.

-No Ciel, yo no te dejaré vivir algo así. - Le abrazó también y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. - Ahora vayamos que debemos encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos.

El ojiazul se puso de pie de mala gana y comenzaron a caminar. Subieron y bajaron de tantos buses que perdieron la cuenta. Ciel sentía que se desmayaría. No había desayunado nada aún y eran ya más de las doce del mediodía. Sebastián tampoco había comido pero, no le afectaba en lo absoluto. Tantas noches de resaca y mañanas sin desayuno le habían acostumbrado a no necesitar de alimento hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Comenzaron por edificios enormes y lujosos en donde los administradores ofrecían un apartamento lleno de comodidades por escasos tres mil dólares. Buscaron luego, casas de menor tamaño y en barrios no tan recomendables. Esas sobrepasaban los dos mil dólares de renta. Ciel rodaba los ojos y suspiraba ante las diferentes propuestas. Sebastián decidió entonces comprar un panecillo para Ciel, el diario y tomarse unos cuantos minutos para consultarlo.

-Mira Ciel, - Señaló un anunció en el diario que apenas y podía leerse de la letra tan chica con que estaba escrito. Seguro el método más económico del diario para los clasificados. - aquí hay uno.

El ojiazul sonrió y le arrebató el diario. - "Apartamento para dos personas, amueblado. Renta mensual ochocientos dólares." - Leyó. - ¡Eso, Sebastián! - El ánimo parecía haber vuelto a él. - ¡Vamos allá antes que se lo den a alguien más!

Sebastián sonrió pero, un pensamiento llegó a su mente. "Si todo es tan caro aquí, ¿porque ese apartamento es tan barato?", pero prefirió guardarse la pregunta para sí.

* * *

.

.

* * *

(1)Les Zygomates: Famoso restaurante de Boston.

(2)Netflix: Página en la que ofrecen películas para ver online por un bajo precio.

(3)Boston Red Sox: Equipo de beisbol de ese estado.

(4)Parque Fenwey: Famoso parque de besibol porque siempre el equipo antes mencionado juega ahí.


	18. Capítulo XVIII

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**LadyAniMangaXD:**_ Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo.. :DD Síiii.. a Sebastián y a Ciel les está tocando difícil la nueva vida solos.. DD: Y… no puedo decir nada sobre el apartamento pero, te prometo que lo descubrirás en este capítulo.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**NiefBrokelly:**_ Sí! Lograron escapar a pesar de todas las dificultades.. :DD Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que éste sea de tu agrado.. :DD Gracias por el review!

_**Whatsername-Sama:**_ Yo tampoco quiero que vivan en la calle.. DD: Te gusta Paramore también? Es una de mis bandas favoritas y estaba escuchando la canción que puse aquí mientras escribía.. :DD Un beso para ti también y gracias por el review! :DD

_**Camy Love:**_ Lograron escapar del caos en el que vivían pero, en realidad pasaron a otro si te das cuenta.. :OO No te preocupes por no dejar un review en el anterior, yo sé que a veces uno está apurado o no sabe ni qué poner por una u otra razón.. XDD Ya se viene lo último.. Yo diría que quedan unos cuatro capítulos a lo mucho.. :DD Gracias por el review!

_**Saskia Neko-chan:**_ Ya verás lo que va a pasarles muahaha.. ;) No sé si sea tan malo pero, mmm… ya verás.. :DD Y el padre de Sebastián es el clásico machista, lo sé.. pero, bueno, esperemos que cambie.. DD: Sobre las discusiones, siento que son parte de la tensión que están viviendo ambos.. DD: Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Kyu:**_ Empecé ya con el primero.. :DD En cuanto termine de publicar la Green Academy lo mostraré aquí.. :DD Y yo también veo imágenes pero, a veces es complicado armarlos porque tienes que saber en qué van a terminar, sino no hay un punto de llegada para la escritura.. :DD Gracias por la imagen pero, no me dejó verla.. DD: y gracias por el review! :DD

_**Katha Phantomhive:**_ Wiii! Por fin Sebastián y Ciel están juntos sin nadie que les interrumpa. Y Anthony es homofóbico y en parte se siente culpable, porque cree que Sebastián desarrolló ese "apego" por los hombres porque él le enviaba a estar cerca de Ciel.. Tú tienes razón, la visión de él es que para que su hijo sea "hombre" tiene que acostarse con cuanta mujer pueda, y no cuenta en nada el que le sea fiel a alguien.. Y la tensión entre ellos es en parte lo que tú misma has dicho "tienen que arreglarse" porque ya no es como antes que si se pelean cada uno para su casa.. DD: jajaja, con lo del apartamento sé a qué te refieres, sí, es sospechoso.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Plop:**_ Me alegro! Ya te extrañaba demasiado por aquí.. XDD Sobre lo de Ciel y Elizabeth, es complicado. Ciel es bisexual "por curiosidad" por así decirlo, porque experimentó algo que no había hecho antes y le gustó, aunque dudo que hiciera lo mismo si primero hubiera estado con Lizzy.. DD: Con Claude la situación es la que sucede con muchos, critica y al final termina cayendo en lo que más criticaba y como dices tú, lo suyo es peor, porque casi cae en pedofilia.. :O La madre de Sebastián que siempre anteponía todo a él y luego recayó en su error, también en el hecho que debe amar a Sebastián. Y.. mmm.. puedo decirte que lo que firmó Ciel no es tan grave sino a quien llegará ese papel.. DD: Espero que pronto te podamos tener de nuevo por aquí y gracias por el review! :DD

_**Gingana:**_ Gracias por amar este fic! Y te ayuda con el aburrimiento del colegio? Va! Eso es aún mejor jajaja, porque así cuando hoy estés aburrida del lunes, espero que encuentre este capítulo.. :DD Gracias por el review y por odiar a Anthony Michaelis.. todos lo odiamos jajaja.. :DD

_**Little Cannibal:**_ Me alegro tanto, en serio, de encontrar que comenzaste a leer por curiosidad y la historia te haya atrapado.. :DD Agradezco de corazón todos los cumplidos para esta historia y, ¿por qué no?, intentaré que este capítulo lleve solo guiones largos como me has sugerido.. :DD Me encanta leer lo que cada quien tiene por sugerir y comentar de la historia así que muchísimas gracias por el review! :DD

_**Mysticalls-123:**_ Yo tampoco quiero que nadie separe a Sebastián y a Ciel.. ahora, Alois y Claude son otro caso, falta ver con que mañas vendrá el rubio.. XDD jajaja.. Y aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo.. no saldrá el padre de Sebastián pero, ya verás.. :DD Gracias por los reviews! :DD

_**LouDeChanel21:**_ Vaya, vaya.. creo que nos parecemos en el tipo de yaoi que nos gusta jajaja.. :DD Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora y espero que te siga gustando.. XDD habrá más lemmon lo prometo.. XDD Les sucederán varias cosas pero.. ahhhh.. prometo que serán felices en algún momento jajaja.. Gracias por los reviews! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**Advierto éste es probablemente el capítulo más realista y el más impredecible de toda la historia.. Prometo que después de esto las cosas mejorarán más rápido para este par.. Y no digo más..** _

* * *

**Green Academy**

**XVIII**

* * *

**EN BOSTON**

–Bien, éste es el apartamento del que hablaba en el anuncio. – La mujer señaló, dejando ver que la piel de su brazo que ya estaba tan suelta como una gelatina. Su vestido sin mangas permitía ver hasta el último detalle y su cabello desarreglado no dejaba distraerse de su aspecto. – Como ven tiene una habitación, comedor, cocina y baño. ¡Ah! Y una pequeña sala.

–Realmente pequeña. – Murmuró el ojiazul, imaginando el televisor que tenía en su casa y los vericuetos a los que se tendría que someter no solo para hacerlo entrar en el espacio sino, para que no ocupara el ochenta por ciento de la habitación. El codazo que le proporcionó Sebastián le hizo olvidarse de sus imaginaciones y volver a la realidad.

–Lo queremos. – Afirmó el moreno.

–Será un gusto tener a dos estudiantes viviendo aquí. – Respondió la mujer esbozando una sonrisa. – Claro que necesitaré tu identificación, por lo menos. –Añadió, señalando al mayor. Sebastián quedó boquiabierto e incapaz de pronunciar cualquier palabra.

–Señora, Sebastián no es mayor de edad. – Musitó Ciel.

–¿Escaparon de casa? – Preguntó la arrendataria, examinando sus rostros preocupados. – Hmm… - Hizo una pausa, poniendo los brazos en jarras. En cualquier otra situación, ambos jóvenes hubieran mandado al diablo a una vieja como ella pero, en este caso la veían como su única salvación. – Se los daré pero, con una sola condición. – Los jóvenes le miraron expectantes. – La renta no se atrasa ni un solo día. Cada día cinco del mes me pagan, sin importar nada y, tienen que pagarme el primer mes en una semana.

–Pero, aún no tengo empleo. – Alegó Sebastián. – Por favor, déjenos pagarle la mitad ahora y el resto al final del mes. No se atrasará ni un día. – En su fuero interno, el moreno dudaba de lo que estaba prometiendo, porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le llevaría conseguir un empleo.

–Lo siento pero, o me pagan la siguiente semana o se van y le rento el apartamento a alguien más. – Masculló ella, apretando los puños contra su cintura y sin despegar la vista de los dos muchachos. - ¡Ah! Y cada apartamento tiene que limpiar el baño una vez a la semana.

–Está bien. – Respondió Ciel, decidido a darle la mayor parte de lo que le quedaba de dinero si era necesario. – Le pagaremos, señora.

–Y… limpiaremos el baño. – Añadió el moreno, confundido.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de la arrendataria. – Bien, en ese caso, el apartamento es suyo. Les dejaré para que se acomoden. – Luego se dirigió a Sebastián. – Luego bajas y firmamos un pequeño acuerdo, ¿sí?

–Claro. – Sebastián sonrió y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, los delgados brazos de Ciel se enredaron alrededor de su cuello. - ¿Viste? Lo logramos, Ciel.

–¡Así es! – Exclamó el menor, besando la comisura de los labios del otro. – Bienvenido a la mansión Phantomhive, señor Michaelis.

–¿Mansión Phantomhive? - Rió. – Diría yo que es Michaelis y Phantomhive. – El ojiazul hizo un puchero fingido. – Está bien, será Phantomhive y Michaelis.

–Aunque, ¿sabes? Sigo sin entender lo de limpiar el baño. ¿Será que va a venir a revisarlo? - Sebastián se encogió de hombros antes las palabras de Ciel.

–No lo sé pero, es mejor que lo hagamos mañana mismo. – Ciel asintió y no se habló de ningún otro asunto durante la tarde.

Sebastián firmó en un libro y luego compró algo para comer. No demasiado, solo algunas galletas y botanas saladas. Cosas que pudiesen comer ambos en la cama después de hacer el amor hasta más no poder.

Sin embargo, esa noche no hubo tantas emociones como las anteriores. El moreno no se sentía como siempre, pensando en que al día siguiente tendría que encontrar un trabajo; y, Ciel estaba demasiado asustado de imaginarse solo en ese apartamento y mucho más de pensar salir sin Sebastián y perderse.

–Sebastián… - Susurró el menor justo antes de dormirse. – Abrázame. – Su cuerpo estaba agotado y no tenía ánimos de seguir torturándose con el producto de su imaginación pero, era difícil. Realmente difícil.

–Claro. – Respondió el moreno, abrazándole por la espalda y respirando suavemente sobre su hombro. – Buenas noches, Ciel.

–Buenas noches, Sebastián. – Y apretó los ojos, justo antes que el mayor apagara la lámpara. No quería verse envuelto por la oscuridad en un lugar extraño.

* * *

.

.

* * *

La mañana llegó pronto. Quizás mucho más de lo que Sebastián o Ciel podrían querer. La alarma anunció las siete, obligando a un soñoliento Sebastián a levantarse.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y gruñó. - ¿A esta jodida hora se levantan los que trabajan? – Murmuró para sí. – Vaya.

Bostezó una vez más y no quiso despertar a Ciel, tan solo sonrió. – Joder, Ciel. Ni siquiera una alarma es capaz de despertarte. – Susurró, observando al menor durmiendo profundamente, sin siquiera percatarse de que su acompañante se había levantado.

Se estiró y fue al baño. Ayer había pasado tanto tiempo ocupado desempacando que no se había tomado el tiempo de revisar la ducha. En sus pensamientos tan solo pedía que tuviera agua caliente, porque de lo contrario sería bastante tortuoso bañarse.

Pero entonces surgió la sorpresa que no esperaba.

Entró al baño y solo pudo ver dos cosas, el retrete y el lavamanos. - ¿Dónde está la ducha? – Nada. Simplemente nada.

–¡Ciel! – Gritó.

–¿Qué…? – El menor se restregó los ojos y se sentó en la cama. - ¿Qué dices?

–¿En dónde está la ducha? – Preguntó el moreno, molesto, porque creía que Ciel debería saberlo puesto que él estuvo más tiempo en el apartamento y debería haberlo revisado.

–¿En el baño? – El ojiazul apenas atinaba a contestarle. Estaba demasiado cansado aún.

–Pues no está ahí, ¡por eso estoy preguntándote! - Ciel le miró confundido, como diciendo "¿y qué puedo hacer yo?" con la mirada. – Ciel, tengo que ir a buscar trabajo debo llegar temprano. – El moreno bufó e intentó tranquilizarse. – Ve y busca a la mujer esa que nos alquiló esta porquería y pregúntaselo.

El ojiazul deseaba decirle "¿por qué no lo haces tú? Yo quiero seguir durmiendo." Pero, prefirió levantarse y obedecer al mayor. – De acuerdo. Yo voy.

Salió del apartamento y bajó las escaleras que llevaban al primer nivel del edificio. Caminó hasta la puerta del apartamento de la arrendataria y tocó. La mujer salió para abrirle. Tenía puesta una bata de baño con una manga a punto de caerse y llevaba una toalla enrollada en la cabeza, sujetando su cabello.

–Señora, - Ciel sonrió, seguro que preguntaría algo estúpido. – no podemos encontrar la ducha.

–¡Ah! – La mujer se echó a reír pero, antes que Ciel pudiera avergonzarse de la pregunta, ella prosiguió. – Perdóname. Ayer olvide mostrarles. – Hizo una pausa. – Espera. Ya que vamos para allá, te daré el balde con los instrumentos de limpieza de una vez.

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros. La mujer salió entonces con un balde, una escoba y algunos productos de limpieza. – Ten. – Dijo, entregándoselos. Ciel los recibió y luego avanzaron hasta el fondo. – Éste es el baño. – Indicó, abriendo la puerta y mostrando una hilera de duchas cada una tenía dos números arriba. El menor solo observaba sin saber qué decir. – Tú eres del apartamento 7, así que les corresponde la ducha 7-8.

–¿También las personas del apartamento ocho la usan? – Y no pudo evitar darle a la mujer una mueca de molestia.

–Claro. Esto no es un hotel cinco estrellas, pequeño. – Le observó por un instante y luego echó a reír. – Ahora lo de la limpieza te lo voy a explicar despacio. – Agitó la cabeza y le tomó por el brazo hasta hacerlo entrar. – Mira, cada martes vienes aquí, cuando todos hayan terminado de bañarse. Tomas el jabón, pones un poco en el suelo de la ducha, lo friegas con la escoba y luego lo lavas. Después haces lo mismo con todas las demás duchas.

–¡Pero son ocho duchas! – Protestó Ciel. - ¿Por qué debo hacer esto todas las semanas? ¿Qué hay de los demás inquilinos?

–Ellos no pagan ochocientos dólares por el apartamento, pagan mil, niño. Así que es mejor que tomes un baño ahora y luego bajes para cumplir con lo que debes. – La mujer se giró para marcharse. - ¡Ah! Y si no me pagan a tiempo, será mejor que vayas a mi casa y te pongas a mis servicios porque hay mucho que limpiar por acá. – No le dejó decir nada al menor y abandonó la habitación.

Ciel miró hacia abajo con frustración. Una mujer joven se le acercó entonces. El ojiazul la había notado desde que entró a la habitación. Era de una piel trigueña, un color extraño y cabello negro azabache. Su única vestimenta, en ese momento, era una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo.

–No te sientas mal, querido. – Musitó la voz de la joven a su lado. – Ella siempre es así. No entiende que haberos algunos para quienes doscientos dólares más significan demasiado.

–Es así. – Murmuró Ciel, pensando en lo ridículo que antes le parecía a él pensar en doscientos dólares como una cantidad elevada. - ¿Cómo se llama usted?

La pelinegra sonrió. – Mi nombre es Ashley.

–Soy Ciel. – Respondió el ojiazul, mirando hacia sus pies.

–Ciel, no te sientas mal por lo que dice la vieja Parker. Le encanta tener control de todo lo que sucede aquí dentro. Cree que está haciéndonos un favor muy grande en arrendar su edificio por poco valor. – Acarició la mejilla del menor.

–Sí, gracias por el apoyo. Ahora debo irme. Mi… compañero de habitación quiere saber dónde está la ducha y no puedo hacerle esperar más. – Intentó sonreír, aunque con el estómago vacío y ese disgusto al comenzar el día, no podía sentirse demasiado bien. Subió las escaleras de mala gana. Extrañaba todo. Su casa, su cama, a Tanaka sirviendo el desayuno. Solo pensaba en que algún día podría volver.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sebastián estornudó por décima vez en la mañana, intentando comer los huevos revueltos que acababa de cocinar para él y el ojiazul. Las duchas tenían agua caliente pero, no había ni siquiera puerta en ellas, solo una delgada cortina de plástico. Además, la cantidad de personas y vapor no permitían que la ventana estuviese cerrada.

Subió la mirada. Tenía que sacar pronto a Ciel de ahí o el menor se marcharía. Lo sabía, lo veía en su rostro. El ojiazul estaba asqueado de verse en esa situación. Estaba decidido, haría lo que fuera para conseguir ganar dinero suficiente para ambos, sin importar lo que eso requiriera.

Besó a Ciel dulcemente al terminar el desayuno. El aludido se quejó entonces sobre el hecho que tenía que bajar a limpiar aún. – No será por mucho, Ciel. Te prometo que vamos a mejorar. – No le dio tiempo al menor para responder, rompió el beso y salió por la puerta.

Recorrió las calles. Visitó pizzerías, droguerías y cualquier lugar en donde creía que podrían requerir de ayuda pero, las respuestas eran en todas partes las mismas.

_"No hay vacantes."_

_"¿Cuántos años de experiencia tienes?"_

_"Eres demasiado joven."_

_"¿No tienes un título? Lo lamento, sin título de secundaria, por lo menos, no puedo ayudarte."_

_"Si requerimos de tus servicios, contactaremos contigo."_

No había un solo lugar en el que le dieran siquiera un atisbo de esperanza. Se sentó en una banca de la calle y compró un cigarrillo a una chica de un puesto callejero. Nunca en su vida se sintió tan desesperado. La impotencia de imaginar a Ciel y, aun de imaginarse a sí mismo en un problema mayor del que tenían no le dejaba tener paz.

–Les Zygomates… - Susurró para sí mismo. – Quizás Andrew podría darme un empleo. – Su mirada se iluminó nuevamente, se puso de pie y se encaminó al restaurante. El lugar no estaba demasiado lejos de donde se encontraba, estaba tan ansioso que tenía que contenerse a sí mismo para no correr. Deseando acelerar el proceso y saberse con un futuro un tanto más seguro del que percibía ahora.

Tan deprisa iba que casi no se detiene frente al lugar. La entrada era simple, representando una cafetería de la época de la segunda guerra mundial, con enormes ventanas de vidrio al frente y un rótulo ovalado en el que se leía el nombre. Toda la fachada en color gris y verde. Sin embargo, la magia venía al ingresar al lugar. Enormes pinturas de artistas modernos, mesas con fina mantelería y un escenario al frente para los entretenimientos que el restaurante ofrecía cada noche.

–¿Sebastián? – Una voz masculina le nombró por detrás, justo cuando el moreno se encontraba a mitad del local. - ¿Sebastián Michaelis?

El joven se giró. – El mismo. – Respondió, encontrándose con el rostro de sonrisa picaresca de Andrew Heston.

El hombre le dio un vistazo y arqueó la ceja. – Vaya, vaya. ¡Por poco no te reconozco! Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía y, sobre todo me sorprende verte sin tu padre. ¿Cómo está Anthony?

Sebastián sonrió. Lo único que había cambiado en Andrew desde el último día que le vio, era el color de cabello rubio, el cual ahora era casi blanco debido a la edad. Después de eso, sus ojos azules centellantes y su cuerpo atlético se conservaban exactos. – Mi… mi padre está muy bien.

–¡Cuánto me alegro! ¡Lo saludas cuando puedas! – Los ojos de Andrew rodaron por la anatomía de Sebastián, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. El niño que él había conocido, se había convertido en un joven muy atractivo, quizás demasiado tentador para el género humano. – Ahora siéntate, ¿qué quieres que te sirvamos?

–Andrew… ese es exactamente el problema. – El moreno no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación. – Yo no estoy aquí para comer… Vengo a pedirte que me des la oportunidad de trabajar para ti.

–¿Trabajar? ¿Para mí? – El hombre sonrió, incrédulo de su buena suerte.

–Sí, he pedido trabajo en muchos lugares pero, no me quieren dar en ninguna parte. Ponen pretextos, como que soy menor de edad y que no tengo experiencia. – El moreno bajó la mirada, avergonzado de su situación pues, sabía cómo era el mundo de los ricos.

No obstante, las palabras que Andrew pronunciaría en ese instante, le haría feliz e infeliz a la larga. – No se hable más entonces. – Sebastián pensó que le echaría del lugar. – Vamos a mi casa. No me gusta discutir asuntos de trabajo aquí.

–¿En verdad, Andrew? ¿Me darás el empleo?

–Claro. ¿Sabes algo sobre cocinar? – El moreno movió la cabeza afirmativamente. – Entonces, vamos por buen camino. – Aunque algo en esa sonrisa del hombre, incomodó a Sebastián.

* * *

.

.

* * *

La casa de Heston hubiese sido enorme ante los ojos de cualquiera. Sebastián la veía como una casa común y corriente. Su mansión era mucho más grande, aunque había que reconocer que no poseía ni la mitad del lujo de ésta.

–Bienvenido. – Andrew sonrió, cual excelente anfitrión. – Siéntete como en casa, Sebastián. – Hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar la sala.

–Gracias. – Musitó el moreno. – Tienes una vivienda hermosa.

–Sí, deberíamos decirle a tu padre que venga a conocerla… - El hombre bien sabía, que si Anthony Michaelis no estaba ahí era por una razón en concreto. Tenía que averiguarlo.

–¡No! – Exclamó Sebastián sin siquiera darse cuenta.

–¿Por qué? – Andrew fingió sorpresa, enrollándose cansinamente las mangas del suéter que llevaba puesto.

–Porque mi padre no quiere saber nada de mí. Estoy seguro. – El moreno tomó asiento y peinó su cabello con los dedos, nerviosamente.

El mayor avanzó hasta el sofá y se sentó al lado de Sebastián. – No le diremos nada entonces. Puedes confiar en mí, Sebastián. – Llevó una mano al muslo del moreno. Aparentemente, en forma de consuelo.

Sebastián le miró algo contrariado.

–¿Eres homosexual? – Preguntó Andrew, sonriendo.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Su mirada se deslizó nuevamente a su pierna, el rubio parecía gustar del contacto.

–Porque tu padre jamás te habría dejado. Ni siquiera si fueras un asesino. – Suspiró. – Pero, siempre se llamó homofóbico a sí mismo.

–Soy bisexual, de hecho. – Masculló el moreno, ligeramente molesto de la actitud de Heston. – Y… creo que es mejor que me vaya. – Sebastián se puso de pie y, de inmediato, el agarre de la mano del otro le detuvo.

–No te vayas. Tengo un muy buen negocio para proponerte. – El moreno se mostraba reacio y eso le indico al mayor que debía ir despacio. – Olvidemos el tema. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Mejor, vamos a la cocina.

Sebastián se tranquilizó un poco ante la propuesta. – De acuerdo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Perfectamente equipada y en la que, seguro, no faltaría ni un solo ingrediente para cualquier cosa que le pidieran hacer.

–¿Qué debo hacer? – Preguntó el moreno, ofreciendo una sonrisa ladeada.

–Bueno, eres de Nueva York, así que quiero una mezcla perfecta entre la tarta de queso de Nueva York y la famosa tarta de crema de Boston. – El hombre miró su reloj. – Tienes una hora y treinta minutos para hacerlo.

Sebastián apenas hilvanó la idea. No quiso preguntar nada pues, sería únicamente perder el tiempo. – Hecho. – Respondió y comenzó a moverse por la cocina, intentando encontrar los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Andrew sonrió y se regresó a la sala para leer el diario mientras le esperaba. Se detuvo un instante a pensar en el moreno. No podía evitar la curiosidad y el deseo que siempre le abordaba cuando conocía a alguien especial. No que a él le gustaran los compromisos o que quisiera que Sebastián se enamorara de él. Sus deseos iban hacia algo mucho más sencillo y sin compromisos.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Quince minutos le quedaban. Sebastián miró el reloj una vez más. ¡No podía ser verdad! Le faltaba tan solo servir y decorar. El postre se veía increíble. Había puesto cada conocimiento que tenía en él.

Lo sirvió, decoró con algunas virutas de chocolate congelado y azúcar en polvo. Suspiró de alivio. Había acabado. – Andrew, está listo. - Dijo, mientras llevaba el plato a la mesa del comedor.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hasta el comedor. – Has terminado muy pronto. – Ahora que Sebastián prestaba atención, su voz tenía un acento español muy ligero. – Pensé que cuando menos, estarías dos horas ahí, tío.

–Quería dar una buena impresión. – Respondió el moreno antes de echarse a reír sonoramente.

Heston le acompañó en la acción. Luego, se sentó a la mesa y observó la tarta. – Dime, ¿qué has preparado? – Preguntó, sosteniendo el tenedor en su mano.

–He tomado lo principal de cada tarta. Conservé la pasta de la de Nueva York, al igual que la mitad del relleno de queso para que le proporcione buen soporte. La siguiente capa, es la crema de la tarta de Boston y luego la cubrí con una ligera capa de chocolate derretido. – Explicó el moreno, de pie al lado del mayor.

Andrew cortó un trozo y lo metió en su boca. Cerró los ojos y gimió suavemente. - ¡Vaya! ¡Es increíble, Sebastián! – Tomó rápidamente otro trozo y saboreó una vez más. – Definitivamente has hecho una combinación perfecta. – Abandonó la tarta y se puso de pie.

Sebastián le miró ilusionado. No era una emoción que en su rostro se leyera muy seguido. Siempre que alguien elogiaba algo suyo le daba exactamente lo mismo. Sin embargo, ahora dependía de la aprobación de ese hombre y sus palabras le habían dejado muy satisfecho consigo mismo. - ¿Significa eso que me dejarás trabajar para ti, Andrew?

–Yo… quisiera poder hacerlo pero, ¿te imaginas la cantidad de problemas que me acarrearía contratar a un menor de edad? – El rubio le vendió una cara de inocencia.

–Pero, ¡sabes que lo necesito! – El moreno miró hacia abajo. – Por favor. Mi… - Aún no se acostumbraba al término que debía utilizar para nombrar a Ciel. – novio me dejará sino lo consigo.

Heston levantó su mentó con una mano, obligándole a verle. "Ya le tengo." – Lo imagino pero, no tengo un motivo para ayudarte. Ser amigo de tu padre no es mucho. – Deslizó una mano entre las piernas de Sebastián, haciéndole dar un respingo a éste y retrocediendo. – Sin embargo, si accedieras a estar conmigo una vez, yo te lo daría sin importar nada.

El moreno le miró asqueado. – No puedo creer que me digas eso.

–Mira, Sebastián. Todos tenemos un vicio y, el mío es este. Me gustan las damas y los caballeros. Contrario a ti, yo no quiero un compromiso formal pero, me gusta disfrutar de sus cuerpos. – Se aproximó nuevamente al moreno y le empujó suavemente hasta hacerlo topar con la pared. – Una vez. Y además del empleo, te daré un cheque fuera del sueldo para que empieces a solventar tus deudas.

Sebastián se dio la vuelta, aún en medio de la estrechez de los brazos de Andrew. No quería verle. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle.

–Piénsalo un instante. Si no trabajas conmigo tu novio se irá, nadie te dará empleo y, no creo que puedas volver a casa. – Susurró en su oído, provocando que el moreno cerrara los ojos un instante, maldiciéndolo y a la vez deseando echarse a llorar.

–Acepto. Quiero el dinero en efectivo. – Musitó, girándose nuevamente para enfrentar el rostro del mayor. No podía arriesgarse a que le negaran el cambio de esa porquería de cheque por ser menor.

–¡Cuánto gusto! – Exclamó el rubio en voz baja, tomando el mentón de Sebastián y separando sus labios para besarle.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El ojiazul deseaba darse una bofetada mental. Era la tercera vez que intentaba cocinar espagueti en su vida. Nunca le salía bien. Parecía como si las pastas tuvieran algo en su contra. O se quemaban o quedaban crudas, imposible saber cuál de las dos era peor.

"¿Cómo se supone que tendré la cena lista?", se dijo, sintiéndose ridículo por hablar como un ama de casa. Mejor era reírse. Después de todo, había pasado la mañana limpiando e intentando cocinar como si fuera una. Estaba agotado. Si Sebastián le pedía sexo esa noche seguro se quedaría dormido. Era demasiado trabajo para su delgado y debilucho cuerpo.

Se escuchó, entonces, el cerrojo de la puerta y ésta se abrió de inmediato. Ciel sintió que un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Nerviosamente, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro intentando colocar todo lo mejor posible.

–Seb- Sebastián… - Tartamudeó en el instante en que el moreno cruzó la entrada con un paquete en la mano y un sobre. - ¿cómo te fue?

–Bien. – Musitó en voz baja. Aspiró el olor que se expandía por todo el apartamento. - ¿Quemaste algo?

–La cena. – Bufó Ciel, lanzando el trapo de la cocina al lavaplatos y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Sebastián. - ¿Me darías tiempo de ir a comprar otro paquete de espagueti? – El moreno se dejó caer en una silla y él se acercó para saludarle.

Sebastián le esquivó, poniéndose de pie justo en el momento en que Ciel iba a besarle. – No hace falta que cocines nada. He traído tarta para ti. – Intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero, el ojiazul no era fácil de engañar, algo ahí no estaba del todo bien. – Si quieres algo más, tengo dinero para pagarlo. – Hizo una pausa. A los ojos del menor, Sebastián parecía estar ansioso por algo. - ¡Ah! Y te daré el dinero de la renta, incluso los doscientos dólares más para que no tengas que lavar el baño. – Tomó el sobre y le entregó el dinero.

Ciel lo miró, sorprendido. – Mil doscientos dólares. – Susurró. - ¿De dónde has sacado tanto en un solo día? – Y no mencionaba que en el sobre aún parecía haber más.

–Andrew… Andrew Heston, ¿recuerdas? Él me dio un empleo en su restaurante y un adelanto de sueldo. Seré su nuevo ayudante de repostería. – Respondió. – Es una buena noticia, ¿no?

–Sí. – Ciel dudaba de tanta buena suerte pero, de momento, no podía quejarse ni decir mayor cosa. Ese "Andrew" no le daba el menor resquicio de confianza. – Iré a pagarle a la vieja Parker y después iré a comprar algunas cosas. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – Los ojos azules e ilusionados del menor hicieron que al moreno le diera un vuelco el estómago.

–No. Voy a tomar un baño… amor. – Respondió. Tenía que distraer la mente de ese que parecía leerlo a la perfección.

El ojiazul se echó a reír. - ¡Vaya! Regresaste hablando muy bonito, mi amor. – Meneó la cabeza en señal de burla. – Bien, si no quieres ir, iré yo. – Se encogió de hombros y salió.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**EN NUEVA YORK**

Madame Red tomó el teléfono. –Tengo demasiados días sin saber nada acerca de mi pequeño sobrino, MeyRin. – Pronunció, mientras veía trabajar a la joven mucama. Bien sabía que el niño estaba terriblemente molesto con ella pero, no se resignaba a perderlo. Llamaría, escucharía su voz y luego cortaría. Así de simple, si el menor no quería hablarle pues, nada podía hacer.

–No va a responderle, señora Durless. – Y continuó sacudiendo. – Pero, nada pierde con intentarlo.

–Exacto. – Marcó el número del dormitorio de la universidad al que estaba asignado y esperó.

"Hola.", una voz de un chico perezoso le respondió. Angelina sintió una punzada de angustia de inmediato. ¿Y si Ciel seguía teniendo relaciones con hombres?

–Ah. Hola. Disculpa, ¿puedo hablar con Ciel Phantomhive? – Apretó los dedos en torno al teléfono.

–¿Ciel? – El muchacho rió. – No hay ningún Ciel por acá, señora. Y créame, yo conozco a todos los del edificio.

–Pero… es un niño. Seguro lo has notado. – Continuó, nerviosa.

–No señora, ningún niño. – Bostezó.

–Gracias. – Colgó el teléfono mecánicamente.

La mucama se quedó mirando el rostro espantado de la pelirroja. - ¿Qué sucedió, señora?

–Ciel no llegó a Harvard, MeyRin.

–¡Ah! ¿Se habrá perdido? – La joven se espantó con solo pensarlo, dejando caer el plumero.

–Lo dudo. – Apretó los dientes. – MeyRin, llama a la mansión Michaelis.

–Claro, señora. – Respondió, corriendo a por la guía de número telefónicos para luego marcar.

–Dame acá. – Masculló la mujer, tomando el teléfono.

"Mansión Michaelis, buenas noches.", respondió la voz de un hombre.

–Buenas noches, quiero hablar con Sebastián Michaelis. – Balbuceó Angelina, temerosa de la respuesta.

"Perdone, señora pero, el joven Michaelis se marchó desde hace varios días."

–¡Maldito niño! – Gritó, lanzando el aparato al suelo. - ¡Ciel escapó! Pero lo traeré, cueste lo que cueste.


	19. Capítulo XIX

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**Saskia Neko-chan:**_ Lo sé... DD: Hasta para mí fue feo escribir eso pero, bien así tenía que ir la historia.. Las dificultades que tienen que vivir hasta poder ser completamente felices.. :O Gracias por el review y aquí está la continuación! :DD

_**Nana san19:**_ Síii! A mí también Andrew me recuerda al conde Trancy, de hecho está basado en él y en una persona de la vida real que se comporta bastante similar. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto por el nuevo capítulo.. :DD Pero tenía problemas técnicos de inspiración jajaja.. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**NiefBrokelly:** _asdasasajs jajaja, yo diría que Sebastián estaba a punto de proponerse como stripper o algo por el estilo, no creas.. XDD Sin embargo, le sucedió algo menos pervertido pero no mejor por eso.. DD: Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias y gracias por éste review! :DD

_**Plop:** _No quería ser explícita en ese "suceso" porque me pareció que ya lo que se sabía era suficiente y, no era que sucediera algo propiamente grato.. DD: Entiendo todos los sentimientos que experimentaste por este capítulo porque igual me sucedía a mí cuando lo escribí, tal vez porque mucha parte de los acontecimientos (no necesariamente lugares y personas) fueron tomados de situaciones reales.. :DD Gracias por el review y me alegro haberte transmitido la emoción que buscaba.. :DD

_**Whatsername-Sama:**_ Gracias! Y Ashley, no, ese nombre sí se vino a mi cabeza solito así, jajajaja.. :DD Lo sé, el hecho que Sebastián haya tenido prácticamente que "venderse" es molesto aunque, era una forma de mostrar que cuando uno es joven siempre cree que todo es fácil y no considera los peligros, tampoco la realidad de las cosas.. :O Y síii.. yo también pido porque Anthony finalmente cambie esa forma de ver a su propio hijo.. Muchas gracias por el elogio.. :DD me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Y gracias por el review! :DD

**_Katha phantomhive:_** Wiii! Y espero que este nuevo capítulo también lo hayas esperado con ansias.. ;) Por suerte, ni a Sebastián ni a Ciel les sucedió nada más que la sufrida del golpe duro de la vida. En el caso de Ciel que jamás había hecho ninguna tarea en su casa y que probablemente jamás consideraba a sus empleados. Eso por un lado.. Por el otro, el hecho que Sebastián creía que conseguiría un trabajo "así no más" sin necesidad de ningún tipo de estudios ni experiencia.. Pecar de inocencia como dicen.. :DD Y yo también confío en que Ciel no se irá porque ama a Sebastián.. :DD Respecto a Madame Red, la respuesta a lo que estabas pensando está en este nuevo capítulo.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**AnarchyShooter:**_ No me querías hablar, ¿verdad? jajajaja, bromeo.. Me alegro que te hayas decidido a dejar un review finalmente porque me hace muy feliz leer los comentarios que tienen sobre la historia.. :DD Creo que la obsesión más grande es la nuestra por esta pareja... nah.. es la de Madame Red con la idea que Ciel debe ser "normal".. :O Y sobre Sebastián y Andrew.. jajajjaa.. aunque me muero por responder no lo haré.. muahaha.. en éste capítulo lo sabrás.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

_**Kyu:**_ Gracias! Pronto estará por aquí el primer capítulo.. Es solo que como aún está en proceso de "construcción" tomará algunos días más.. :DD Yo también espero que el amor que esta pareja se profesa con tanta pasión, de verdad consiga ayudarles a superar todo lo que les sucede actualmente.. :DD jajaja.. agradezco a las fujoshis y yakuzas que participaron en ayudar a Sebastián y Ciel.. jajaja.. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Mina-sama12:**_ Ah no tengas ninguna pena sobre ello.. :DD Me alegro muchísimo que hayas decidido retomar la historia.. :DD Pronto llegaremos al final.. Y estás en lo correcto.. Sebastián sí es el "polvo" Andrew.. jajajaja.. :DD He ahí dos partes difíciles, que Ciel entienda y que Madame Red comprenda a Ciel.. (la necedad viene de familia.. XDD ) jajaja, qué bueno que haya conseguido emocionarte y gracias por el review! :DD

_**Yarianyoshi:**_ No te culpo porque yo soy exactamente así.. :DD Es raro que lea un fic desde el momento en que lo comienzan, usualmente porque los escritores luego se arrepienten y los abandonan.. entonces solo queda uno con la duda jajaja.. Los empiezo o cuando van a la mitad o cuando ya están acabados.. XDD Sí, en este capítulo sabrás lo que sucederá entre Madame Red y Ciel.. ;) Ya verás.. y tienes razón, esta pareja es irresistible.. *-* es que son lindos ambos.. :DD Gracias por la recomendación del fic, lo he leído y es excelente! :DD Gracias por el review!

_**Adviertencia: Capítulo largo, léase en momento en el que no tenga jefe, padres o maestros cerca.. XDD **_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy**

**XIX**

* * *

**_EN BOSTON_**

Regresó con una bolsa de papel enorme. Nunca antes había comprado los víveres para la casa. Era algo que no le parecía del todo desagradable. Compró todo lo que pudo, eso sí, no podría devolver nada a Sebastián. Se distrajo tanto que hasta olvidó la actitud del moreno antes de marcharse. Sin embargo, la escena que le recibió al llegar al apartamento le hizo ver que no todo estaba bien.

-¿Sebastián? – Preguntó, buscando al mayor al nomás cruzar la puerta. - ¿Dónde estás?

El moreno estaba acostado en la cama, ligeramente encorvado, casi como si quisiera hacerse un ovillo. Ciel se acercó a él lentamente y acarició sus cabellos, aún estaban ligeramente húmedos. En otra ocasión, el ojiazul pensaría que el baño que tomó le había relajado y simplemente se había quedado dormido. Pero, esa posición… ¿por qué no le había esperado?  
¿Tan seguro estaba que el menor volvería con bien?

Ciel se apartó, colocó los lácteos y embutidos dentro del pequeño refrigerador. Ya no tenía hambre y por visto, Sebastián prefería dormir a comer. Bebió un vaso de agua y luego se desvistió. Sería mejor que él durmiera un poco también.

-Buenas noches. – Susurró, recostándose al lado del mayor y escondiéndose entre sus brazos como hiciera cada noche. Era la mejor parte de vivir con él, dormir a su lado. Se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios y el moreno se espabiló. - ¿Ciel?

-Volví. – Murmuró el menor. Aún estaba tembloroso por la emoción y la tensión de estar fuera de casa después del anochecer. No obstante, las manos frías de Sebastián le provocaron aún más preocupación. - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, Ciel. Solo estoy nervioso porque mañana es mi primer día con Andrew como jefe. – Musitó, abrazando al ojiazul contra su cuerpo. En su fuero interno, el moreno deseó que Ciel jamás se enterara de la verdad. Sería demasiado doloroso para el menor y era lógico. Él mismo se habría sentido terriblemente traicionado, si hubiera sucedido a la inversa.

El ojiazul fingió dormir. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él sabía que Sebastián ocultaba algo, que ese trabajo que había conseguido no era tan simple como se escuchaba. Algo había escondido y él lo averiguaría.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**_EN NUEVA YORK_**

-Estás muy callado hoy, Claude. ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó el rubio, atento al comportamiento del pelinegro.

Claude abandonó su taza de café sobre el escritorio de Alois y suspiró. – Hace más de una semana que Sebastián y Ciel se marcharon. La tía de Ciel acaba de darse cuenta que él no fue a Harvard y me dijo que irá a buscarlo a Massachusetts o a dónde sea hasta dar con su paradero.

-En mi opinión, Ciel es un perdedor. – Espetó Alois, levantándose de la silla y avanzando hasta quedar detrás de Claude. – Las relaciones homosexuales jamás deben tomarse demasiado en serio.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? – El pelinegro se giró, frunciendo el ceño. Claramente, estaba molesto por la ligereza del rubio para tomar las cosas. –Yo… - Miró hacia abajo. – Yo entiendo ahora que cuando uno ama a alguien debe luchar por esa persona.

Los ojos color cielo le miraron con duda. – Claude, ¿estás hablando en serio?

-Lo hago. – Se puso de pie y tomó al rubio por los hombros. – Yo estoy enamorado de ti. Tú lo sabes.

Alois se quedó en silencio, sorprendido de las palabras del mayor mas no conmovido. – Yo… también he desarrollado un sentimiento por ti en estos días que llevamos de conocernos pero, yo jamás permanezco en un estado, tampoco en un país. Mis padres viajan y, yo he tenido que aprender a decir "adiós" más fácilmente de lo que lo hacen otros.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te irás? – Claude le miró fijamente, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

-Lo siento, Claude. – Se puso en puntillas para alcanzar al mayor y besarle. – En verdad, siento mucha pena por ti pero, creí que esto era un entretenimiento para ti también.

El pelinegro tragó en seco. Nunca nadie le había herido tan profundamente. Tal vez, porque era la primera vez que se daba el lujo de vivir un "amor prohibido" entre lo que a todas sus costumbres y enseñanzas conocía como tal. Podría haber sido, también, porque Alois era el primero en comprenderle y aceptarle tal y como era. Con sus imperfecciones, sus mañas de maestro y su deseo de siempre ocultar a quien amaba, fingiendo que simplemente cumplía con su función de hombre y conquistador.

-Entiendo. – Murmuró. – Alois, no quiero que te vayas. He sido más feliz contigo de lo que alguna vez fui con alguien más. – Llevó ambas manos al rostro del menor y lo sujetó suavemente. – No necesitamos más que de un par de días para conocernos y entendernos. Yo quería pedirte que entre nosotros hubiera una relación seria…

-Basta.– Masculló el rubio, rodando los ojos hacia el piso para no verle. Jamás imaginó que algún día el sentiría algo por otra persona. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No obstante, no se rebajaría a una emoción tan mundana como el amor. - ¿Qué me ibas a proponer? ¿Qué fuéramos novios? ¡No me hagas reír, Claude! ¿Yo con alguien como tú? Deberías darte cuenta que hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros. - El pelinegro no pudo ocultar su tristeza. Sentía como si le apuñalaran por la espalda. - No te voy a negar que eres increíblemente atractivo y que he sido muy dichoso contigo pero, hasta ahí llega todo. - Alois agitó la cabeza en negativa, como si se negara a creer todo lo que estaba sucediéndole. - Me marcho en unos cuantos días y no sé ni siquiera a dónde.

-Podrías decirles a tus padres que te dejen aquí, al cuidado de un tutor. – Musitó el pelinegro. – No lo sé, inventa algo. Quizás podrías decirle que te gusta mucho esta ciudad.

-Quizás Claude, quizás. – Murmuró con ojos aguanosos. – Ahora es mejor que te marches. Tengo demasiadas cosas en qué pensar y creo que no vamos a sentirnos mejor esta tarde.

-Como digas. – Las palabras de Claude fueron casi un susurro. – Nos vemos, Alois. – Se despidió secamente, decidido a no volver a buscar al menor. – Espero que tengas un buen viaje.

Alois le rodeó por la cintura desde atrás. – Si ésta es la despedida, entonces, despídete como se debe. – El rubio le obligó a darse la vuelta y el pelinegro no pudo contenerse más. Lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó profundamente. Durante estos escasos días de su relación, todo se había resumido a eso. Besos. Nada más, porque Claude nunca sabía cuándo era el momento correcto. – No quiero llevarme solo eso de ti. – Dijo el menor, casi silbando las palabras contra sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres entonces? – Preguntó el mayor, deslizando una mano por sus caderas.

-Quiero sentirme parte de ti. Ser uno contigo. – Claude podría no haber tenido sexo con un hombre nunca antes pero, no se podía decir lo mismo del rubio. Alois resbaló su mano sobre la tela que cubría el sexo de quien alguna vez fuera su profesor y comenzó a frotarlo.

El pelinegro enterró su rostro contra el cuello del menor. Lo besaba, lo mordía y jugueteaba con su lengua sobre esa piel suave y tibia. "Alois, te amo.", pensaba pero, no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta porque bien sabía que, si el rubio le había pedido esa última acción, todo se vendría abajo en caso que el mencionara sus sentimientos nuevamente.

-¡Ah! – Alois no pudo acallar sus gemidos cuando el pelinegro entrometió una mano en la parte trasera de sus pantaloncillos, deslizó la mano en medio de su trasero y tentó su entrada. El rubio ya no pensaba en nada más que arrancar cada prenda del cuerpo del hombre. ¡Tenía tantos deseos de verle desnudo desde el día en que le conoció!

-Mereces un castigo. – Susurró el pelinegro, olvidando todo lo sucedido anteriormente y dando rienda suelta a la lujuria que le invadía.

-¿Ah sí? – El menor le jaló hacia sí, cayendo en la cama. Las sábanas se arrugaron mientras el rubio se impulsaba con sus pies para quedar en medio de la cama. Claude le siguió, recostándose sobre su joven amante. – Dame lo que merezco, Claude. – Dijo, acariciando el miembro erecto del pelinegro.

El mayor le tomó por las caderas, se inclinó para desabotonar su camisa y besar su pecho desnudo. – Su alteza… voy a follarlo hasta que no pueda más… - Susurró al oído del rubio.

-Claude… - Su voz era un gemido y sus manos apresaron los cabellos del pelinegro cuando éste envolvió su delgado cuerpo con ambos brazos y sus miembros se frotaron uno contra el otro. Alois ya no era un niño y, eso provocó un estremecimiento en el mayor. ¿Cuántos años tendría el rubio? Jamás se lo había preguntado pero, a lo sumo le calcularía dieciséis. Era joven, mas su cuerpo ya se había desarrollado bien y su falo era menor solo por causa de su altura.

Los besos y las caricias se intensificaban, aferrándose el uno al otro mientras el mayor comenzaba a dar ligeras embestidas, dejando que su miembro chocara con la entrada del rubio y provocándole placer.

-Por favor, Claude… Hazlo ya… - Suplicaba el rubio y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del pelinegro. – No, aún no.

Llevó su mano hasta el falo del menor, tocándole sin pudor alguno, disfrutando de sentirlo tensarse y gemir sonoramente. – Mmm… - Su piel tornándose sudorosa, haciendo que su aroma se intensificara y su miembro despidiera ese aroma que cualquier hombre conocía y sabía identificar muy bien. Un humor que marcaba el deseo por el sexo, la necesidad de hacerlo.

Separó sus piernas con brusquedad, colocándose entre ellas y entrando de una sola estocada. Alois gimió pero, jamás le pidió que se detuviera. Por lo que el pelinegro conocía acerca del joven, éste gustaba de ser tratado rudamente. Y, probablemente estuviera en lo correcto pues, le tomó un par de gemidos acostumbrarse; luego, era él quien movía las caderas.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando como Claude le poseía con su fuerza deliciosa y su cuerpo que le cubría casi por completo. Rodeó sus caderas con ambas piernas, haciendo de cada embestida una profunda y única. Jamás había tenido sexo con ninguno de sus amantes como lo hacía ahora con el pelinegro. No, siempre les exigía que utilizaran preservativo, que se bañaran antes de estar con él pero, Claude no necesitaba eso ¿o sí? Por un momento, pensó en decirle al hombre que se marchara con él, no porque le amara sino, porque quería continuar a su lado y vivir esos sentimientos que se empezaban a desarrollar en su interior. Ya el tiempo diría si era amor o no.

Lamentablemente, el momento acabó. Y ahora se encontraba solo en su habitación, vistiendo únicamente su bata de seda roja, sintiendo ese calor que la esencia del mayor había dejado en su cuerpo y, la sensación de felicidad que se desvanecía poco a poco. Claude y él habían concluido su acto. Después de eso, el pelinegro se levantó de la cama y se marchó.

Alois no se perdonaba a sí mismo el rostro triste del mayor al salir; el instante en el que se giró, para darle un último vistazo y en su interior deseando repetirle lo que ya el rubio sabía. Miró la taza de la que había estado bebiendo antes de toda la discusión y la tomó entre sus manos. No esperaría ni un día más, ese sentimiento le estaba consumiendo y eso no era permitido para él. Mañana mismo pediría a sus padres que le enviaran al estado o país al que pensaban mudarse. Utilizaría como excusa el necesitar más tiempo para ubicarse antes de que ellos le exigieran asistir a la escuela. Cualquier pretexto sería bueno para alejarse de la razón de sus recientes deseos.

Deseos de amar a alguien que no era de su misma clase pero, más que todo, el simple hecho de querer amar a alguien después de haberse prometido nunca entrometerse en ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**EN BOSTON**_

Miró hacia todas partes. Gritos. Ruido de ollas y cucharones. Un chef que gritaba a todo el mundo y… Andrew lejos. Esa era la única buena noticia de su día.

"¡Joder! ¡Ésta salsa es una porquería!" Y nuevamente el sonido de trastos al chocar con el lavaplatos. Al parecer, la persona que cocinaba esa salsa no era muy habilidosa y el chef jefe se fastidiaba cada vez más.

Mientras él rebanaba cebollas que le hacían sollozar ligeramente. Aún así, Sebastián agradecía en su fuero interno que cuando llegó al restaurante Andrew ya se hubiera marchado a su mansión y no pensara volver hasta después del mediodía.

El chef-jefe se acercó entonces por detrás suyo. - Sebastián te llamas, ¿no? – Preguntó, con voz más tranquila.

-Sí. – Respondió el moreno, girándose inmediatamente.

-Mi nombre es Gordon Ramsay. – Espetó el hombre, de aproximadamente cuarenta años y de cabello rubio oscuro. El joven pasó saliva. El hombre no parecía titubear en gritar y mucho menos en degradar a cualquiera. – No sé porque Andrew contrató a un inútil como tú. – Dijo, mirando las rodajas de cebolla. - ¿Has notado la porquería que estás haciendo? ¡Eso jamás podrá utilizarse!

-Señor Ramsay… - Aquella era la primera vez que Sebastián se dirigía a alguien con tanta cortesía.

-Es chef Ramsay. – Le corrigió de mala gana, cruzando los brazos.

-Chef Ramsay, lo mío no son los platillos salados. Yo… francamente, prefiero la repostería.

El cocinero arqueó una ceja. De repente, le tomó bruscamente por un brazo. – Ven aquí, entonces.

Sebastián le siguió. Mirar el rostro tan molesto del hombre acabó por causarle cierta gracia. No que fuera a atreverse a reír en su cara. Por supuesto que no.

-Mira esta porquería. – Declaró el rubio, lanzando una mirada de furia a una chica al otro lado de la cocina.

El moreno tomó la olla. Parecía un mal intento de salsa de fresa. Demasiado rala. Imposible que le gustara al chef si era así de exigente. – Creo que puedo arreglarla. – Musitó, mientras meneaba la olla para examinar su estado.

-¿Crees? – Gordon le miró con fastidio. – Más te vale arreglarla.

Sebastián suspiró y comenzó a agregar más azúcar y un par de cucharadas de harina disueltas en agua para dar espesor a la receta. La llevó al fuego y unos minutos más tarde, la salsa tenía un aspecto completamente distinto.

Ramsay se acercó para verle. No creía que el novato fuera a hacer algo bueno con eso. Tomó una cuchara y probó la receta. El moreno le miró expectante.

-Mmm… Está muy buena. – Habló un par de segundos después, aún saboreando la salsa. - ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Diecisiete. – Dijo el moreno, sin mayor atención.

Gordon arqueó la ceja nuevamente, sabía bien lo que eso significaba. Sebastián era uno más de los "cocineritos" que Andrew contrataba. No porque supieran algo de cocina, sino porque se los había llevado a la cama. Sin embargo, esta vez había encontrado un "ser" que sí era capaz de llamar la atención del chef.

-Ya veo. – Respondió Ramsay. – Bien. Eres un joven talentoso, Sebastián. – Sonrió. No con sarcasmo sino, demostrando verdadera simpatía por el moreno. – Aunque es pronto para incorporarte, debo decirte que en dos semanas se llevará a cabo un concurso de cocina en el Centro de Convenciones y Exposiciones de Boston. Aún no he elegido a quienes participarán por nuestro restaurante pero, creo que puedes considerarte parte del equipo desde hoy.

-Gracias. – Musitó el moreno, incrédulo. Era la única vez que había tenido éxito en algo durante su vida.

-Por nada. – Ramsay sonrió una vez más y luego se alejó con pasos rápidos para continuar con su trabajo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Bajó y subió tantas veces las escaleras que sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle. Suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo porque solo así sorprendería al moreno y le mostraría que saldrían adelante. Ya después, algún día, volverían a su vida acomodada.

Tomó la cesta de ropa y comenzó a lanzar las prendas dentro de la lavadora con desgano.

-Se mancharán. – Una voz femenina dijo.

Ciel se giró y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Ashley. – Ah… ¡Hola! – Saludó el menor, sacudiendo una mano.

-Hola. ¿Quieres ayuda? – Preguntó, acercándose a él con su enorme cesta de ropa en brazos.

-Te lo agradecería. No sé mucho de esto. – Comentó el ojiazul, ligeramente sonrojado.

-Es sencillo. Solamente tienes que clasificar la ropa. – Dejó la cesta en el suelo y tomó la ropa que Ciel había lanzado dentro de la lavadora. – No puedes lavar esto junto. – Sostenía una camiseta roja y una camisa blanca. – Mancharías ambos. Primero lavas la de color, luego la blanca y agregas un poco de blanqueador al agua para que quede mejor.

-¡Vaya! – Ciel acabó por reír, siguiendo la política de reír por no llorar. – Ya veo. – Tomó la ropa nuevamente y comenzó a clasificarla en dos grupos. Fue entonces, cuando tomó la camisa que Sebastián había usado el día anterior, aspirando su aroma sin querer. – Éste no es el perfume de Sebastián. – Musitó para sí mismo.

Ashley le miró confundida por el repentino cambio de expresión en el rostro del menor. - ¿Por qué eso es algo malo? – El ojiazul se quedó en silencio. – Ciel, ¿Sebastián y tú son algo más que amigos?

En otra ocasión el menor lo habría negado pero, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien de lo que creía que estaba sucediendo. – Somos pareja. – Miró hacia abajo, estrujando la camisa. – Pero, desde ayer le noto algo… distante… - Subió la vista y, la muchacha le observaba con demostrada preocupación. - ¡Perdóname! No quiero contarte esto si te parece desagradable.

-No, no me parece desagradable en lo absoluto, Ciel. – Le dio una palmadita en el hombro. – No te sientas mal. Podría tratarse de una simple confusión.

-Lo sé. – Ciel mordió su labio inferior. – Pero… ayer… cuando le intenté saludar él me rechazó, luego no quiso acompañarme cuando salí y, tampoco demostró interés alguno en… - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Era difícil saber si era vergüenza o rabia. – eso.

-Entiendo. – Ashley le abrazó dulcemente. El ojiazul no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar, hacía tanto que necesitaba de ese abrazo.

-Cambié mi vida por él, Ashley. Si Sebastián tiene a otra persona no sé qué haré. – Escondió su rostro contra el hombro de la joven, sintiendo como sus lágrimas chocaban contra el cabello negro de ella. – Pero me iré. ¡Me iré y no volverá a saber de mí! – Exclamó.

-No tomes decisiones a la carrera, Ciel. – La joven le empujó ligeramente hacia atrás para poder contemplar su rostro. – Como he dicho antes, podría tratarse de una confusión.

El ojiazul tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la presión en su pecho empezó a desaparecer. – Tienes razón. – Asintió. – Hablaré con él. – Incluso luchó por sonreír. – Tal vez es… una confusión como dices.

E intentó creerlo. Toda la tarde se lo repitió a sí mismo pero, la duda seguía ahí, martillando en su cabeza.

Para el momento en que Sebastián cruzó la puerta, Ciel había decidido muchas cosas.

-Llegué. – Saludó el moreno, metiendo las llaves del apartamento en su bolsa y acercándose para saludar al ojiazul. Le dio un pequeño ósculo y luego se alejó, sin darle tiempo a nada más. - ¿Qué hay de cenar?

Y a Ciel la pregunta le cayó terriblemente mal. ¿Qué eran ahora? ¿La clásica familia americana en la que papá oso llega pidiendo de cenar y mamá oso se dedica a cocinar todo el día para el preciado momento? – No hay nada de cenar, Sebastián. Y tú tienes unas cuantas explicaciones para darme.

Sebastián le miró extrañado. - ¿Explicaciones?

-Sí. ¿O creías que no me daría cuenta del perfume en tu camisa? - Ciel esperaba que el moreno se girara, sonriera y le dijera algo como "¿Perfume? ¡Ah! Robé una muestra antes de ir a trabajar." En cambio, el moreno le miró con desaprobación.

-No eres mi dueño, Ciel. No tengo por qué explicarte cada uno de mis movimientos.

-Pero… yo te amo y, solo intento…

-¿Intentas resolver esa cuestión que comenzó a dar vueltas en tu cabecita? – Ahora que lo veía, se comportaba tal y como lo había hecho cuando le conoció. – Mira Ciel, hay muchas cosas que no voy a contarte. No solo porque no te interesan sino porque luego vas a agradecerme por tener que llevarte a la boca, ¡por tener un techo sobre tu cabeza sin hacer nada más que quemar lo que cocinas y fingir que aseas esta porquería de apartamento!

El ojiazul se quedó boquiabierto por un instante, antes de poder reaccionar. - ¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme en esa forma? ¡Si estamos en esta porquería de apartamento como dices es por tu culpa! ¡Yo podría estar en Harvard ahora, viviendo tan bien como siempre lo hice!

El moreno meneó la cabeza. – No entiendes nada, Ciel. ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de por las cosas que tengo que pasar! ¡Por ti! ¡Porque de lo contrario yo también estaría viviendo tan bien como siempre!

-Entonces regresa a casa. ¡Dile a tu padre que te equivocaste y que creíste estar enamorado de alguien pero que estabas equivocado!

-Pero yo no quiero volver… - Sebastián pareció meditar un poco mejor sobre sus acciones y bajó la vista. – Yo quiero estar contigo. Todo lo que he pasado no tendría sentido si al final no estoy contigo.

-¿Todo lo que has pasado? ¿Y qué es eso? – El menor le miró. Estaba exacerbado a causa de tanta mentira. – Si no respondes ahora, pensaré lo peor de ti.

El mayor se dio la vuelta. No podía simplemente decirle "Ciel, no sabes lo que se siente recordar ese peso sobre ti. El peso del cuerpo de la persona que te acostó sobre una cama y te follo hasta quedar exhausto. ¿Conoces el asco que se siente volver a casa? ¿Ver a la persona que amas y saber que te acostaste con otro porque eres un inútil y no puedes conseguir nada más de otra forma? ¡Ése es exactamente el asco que siento por mí mismo!" – No puedo decírtelo.

-Entonces me voy.

-No, Ciel. Por favor, no te vayas. – Musitó el moreno, tomando al ojiazul por el brazo. – Perdóname si te he gritado. – Su voz había vuelto a ser la de siempre. Era verdad que tenía problemas para enfrentar su actual situación pero, no significaba que ya no amara al menor. Ciel le miró fríamente. – Yo sé que no me he portado muy bien contigo. No quiero perderte...

-Pero no puedes dejar de mentirme. – Concluyó el ojiazul. – No podemos basar nuestra relación en los secretos que tú me escondes, Sebastián. – Alejó su brazo del agarre del moreno. – Mis maletas están listas y me iré hoy mismo.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a esperar a mañana? – Sebastián intentó sujetarlo por los hombros. No valía la pena. – De acuerdo, Ciel. No olvides que te amo. – Musitó y se dio la vuelta. No estaba en el modo de rogarle que se quedara. Se desplomó en un sillón, tomó sus auriculares y los conectó al teléfono móvil. Escogió una canción al azar.

No quería saber más de lo que haría el ojiazul. Tampoco quería verle marcharse. La primera canción acabó y la siguiente la reconoció de inmediato. Era "Walk away" (Vete) de la banda Franz Ferdinand.

_I love the sound of you walking away_  
_Walking away…_  
_(Amo el sonido cuando te marchas…_  
_Cuando te vas…)_

"Adiós, Sebastián." Escuchó la vocecita a lo lejos. No le respondió, ni siquiera se giró para verle.

_And I'm cold. Yes I'm cold…_  
_But not as cold as you are._  
_I love the sound of you walking away, walking away…_  
_hey hey…_  
_(Y sí soy frío. Sí, soy frío…_  
_Pero no tan frío como tú._  
_Amo el sonido cuando te marchas, cuando te marchas…_  
_Hey, hey…)_

Cerró los ojos, mientras llevaba una mano a su frente. Los ojos le escocían y la presión en su pecho era innegable. Quería llorar pero, a la vez, deseaba permanecer imperturbable.

_Why don't you walk away?_  
_The buildings won't fall down…_  
_(¿Por qué no te vas?_  
_Los edificios no van a caerse…)_

Le dolía. Tanto que no quería siquiera levantarse de ese sillón en el que había caído. Era un milagro que no hubiese escuchado el azote de la puerta.

_Don't you walk away?_  
_No quake will split the ground…_  
_(¿No te vas?_  
_Ningún terremoto arrasará la tierra…)_

¿Ahora a quién contaría la buena noticia de lo que le había sucedido? No había nadie que le escuchara ya. Sí, podía llamar a Michael o a Frank, tal vez a su madre pero, Ciel era su pareja, su nueva familia.

_Won't you walk away?_  
_The sun wont swallow the sky…_  
_(¿No te irás?_  
_El sol no se tragará el cielo…)_

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Lo que le sucedía era ya demasiado.

_Won't you walk away?  
Statues will not cry…  
(¿No te irás?  
Las estatuas no van a llorar…)_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ciel anduvo sin rumbo durante un par de horas. Había preguntado a varias personas y sabía perfectamente adónde dirigirse para tomar el tren que le llevaría a la estación de autobuses. Desde ahí podría partir hacia Cambridge.

Las luces le mareaban y el mundo de personas que caminaba por las calles incesantemente le aturdian, haciéndole sentir que de un momento a otro acabaría perdido. Subió la mirada hacia el cielo. Eso le tranquilizaba más que nada, el viento frío en su rostro y el tintineo de las estrellas en lo alto.

No quería marcharse. Hacerlo significaría rendirse, perder el amor de Sebastián. Continuó andando y, por alguna razón, su mente estaba atenta a las parejas. Al parecer esa noche todos había decido salir a dar un paseo. Y ya no solo le afectaba ver a las parejas homosexuales sino también a las heterosexuales, cualquier representación de amor le provocaba un espasmo en el estómago.

Retrocedió dos pasos. "Sería mejor que me fuera en la mañana.", musitó para sí el ojiazul. Su mente divagando en todo lo que había vivido en esa ciudad, nueva para él hasta hace unos cuantos días. Muchas cosas revoloteaban en su mente pero, había una en especial, la presencia de Andrew Heston.

Ya no se encaminó a la estación de trenes con tanta prisa. Miró a su alrededor y, como todavía le quedaba algo de dinero, decidió entrar en un café de la calle y beber algo. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso o molesto por algo, entraba a un lugar y comía algo en paz antes de continuar.

Entró y ordenó un café capuchino y una galleta. Se quedó pensativo. Su padre siempre hablaba mal de Andrew Heston. Decía que el hombre era un pervertido y que gustaba de ciertas prácticas extrañas. Sin embargo, cuando Ciel se acercaba para escuchar, su progenitor siempre callaba. Así que no era demasiado lo que sabía sobre él. "Sebastián fue diferente desde el día en que se encontró con él." Y el perfume en la camisa del moreno no pertenecía a una mujer. Frunció el ceño. "¡Qué asco!", pensó. "¿Qué te hizo ese hombre?" Tenía que volver y hablarle.

Pero sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando una mano le tocó el hombro. Él se giró y una bofetada impactó en su rostro, obligándole a cerrar los ojos. En un principio pensó que se trataba de Sebastián pero, cuando vio, fue el cabello rojizo de su tía el que se presentó ante él.

-Tía, ¿qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta debería hacerla yo, Ciel. - La mujer estaba echa una furia. - ¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto! ¿Sabes cuántos días llevo preocupada? - Mentira, apenas ayer estaba preocupada en sus cosas pero, algo debía decir para convencer al menor.

-No lo sé. La última vez no parecía importarte lo que fuera de mí. - Espetó el ojiazul, jugueteando con la espuma del capuchino y la cuchara.

-Nos vamos a casa. - Masculló ella.

-No. No iré a ninguna parte y, si quieres enviarme a una institución mental hazlo. - Arqueó una ceja. - Le diré a Sebastián que anote cuál es y finja locura hasta que lo lleven conmigo. - Madame Red arrugó la nariz. - Ahora más que nunca sé que no me alejaré de él nunca. No importa lo que hagas, voy a luchar cada día hasta que lo aceptes o hasta que te resignes y comprendas que no podrás separarnos.

-Ciel... - Angelina parpadeó, incrédula de todo lo que su sobrino decía. - por favor, deja eso. Estás en contra del designio divino. Las parejas solo deben ser hombre y mujer. ¿O cómo vas a reproducirte? ¿No te has dado cuenta? Dios te envío para eso, ¡para reproducirte!

-¡Entonces no debió poner un corazón dentro de mí! - Gritó el menor. - Porque eso que siento dentro es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. ¡No voy a cambiarlo a él por un hijo inexistente! ¡No cambiaré mi felicidad por una idea fundamentada hace siglos! Yo lo amo, tía. Yo amo a Sebastián Michaelis. - Se pusó de pie. Dirigió una mirada a su café. Estaba tan molesto que había perdido el gusto de beberlo, ahora solo sentía naúseas. - Vete, por favor. Regresa a Nueva York y déjame aquí. Estoy lejos de tus amistades y de la sociedad, mi escándalosa vida no va a perjudicarte.

La pelirroja limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Nunca pensó que escucharía a Ciel hablar así pero, el que no pidiera nada le sorprendía. - ¿Qué pasará con la fábrica y los demás negocios? - Preguntó, devolviendo una mirada fría al menor.

-Te los dejo a ti. - Ciel no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que poseía. Sin embargo, el rostro de él ocupó más espacio en su mente. Sonrió y se encogió de hombros. - A veces hay que renunciar a algo y, yo extrañé por muchos días todas mis posesiones, los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado. Ahora me doy cuenta que la verdadera felicidad no siempre se encuentra en eso. - Cerró los ojos un instante, recordando lo mucho que le había fastidiado limpiar las duchas pero, el sencillo placer que había encontrado en entrar a la suya y sentir el aroma de Sebastián en el vapor. - Sino pregúntaselo a Elizabeth Middleford o a Karen Jenkings. La vida de ambas es infeliz porque no son capaces de llenar el vacío que hay en su existencia.

Angelina sacudió la cabeza. - No voy a hacerte cambiar de parecer, ¿verdad? - Apretó los labios. Llegó hasta ahí decidida a llevárselo con ella, costara lo que costara y, ahora que podría hacerlo, ya no estaba segura. - Piensa, hay otras personas ahí afuera y...

-No, tía. - Le interrumpió. - Ya lo intenté y me sentí miserable por faltarle. No voy a continuar arriesgando lo que tengo por algo que en realidad no me interesa.

Angelina miró hacia abajo y suspiró. Se puso de pie. - Ni un escándalo, Ciel. Mira que lo has prometido. Tampoco quiero verte vestido de color rosa o usando una falda. - Sonrió y le abrazó.

-Te lo prometo, tía. - Ciel se escondió entre sus brazos. ¡Cuánto la había extrañado!

-Mira que... es mucho lo que sacrifico por ti. Son... mis principios... - El ojiazul no creía que eso fuera algo tan vital, sin contar que llamaba "principios" a la costumbre de comportarse como una homofóbica pero, era más de lo que esperaba por parte de ella.

-Lo sé. - El ojiazul sonrió. - Ahora debo irme. Debo... regresar a casa. - Miró las maletas y no pudo evitar ponerse ligeramente nervioso. - Sebastián y yo dejamos esta ropa guardada en el hotel y... acabo de ir a recogerla. Sino llego pronto se preocupará. - No quería que Madame Red se enterara de sus problemas.

-Entiendo. Yo también ya me iba. - Asintió ella, sin preguntar más. Después de todo, si Ciel llegaba a sufrir, esperaba que por lo menos tuviera el coraje de pedirle algo de dinero para volver a casa. - Adiós, Ciel.

-Adiós, tía. - El menor agitó una mano y desapareció tan rápido como pudo del lugar. Salió a la calle y detuvo un taxi. Ahora si estaba firme en la idea de luchar por salvar su relación.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-Sebastián... - Susurró al entrar al apartamento. Había pasado comprando una pizza antes de llegar a casa pues, recordaba que al mayor le encantaba. - ¿estás aquí? - Dejó la caja en la mesa y las maletas en la puerta.

Se acercó lentamente hasta el sillón donde le había dejado. Aún estaba ahí. Se había quedado dormido con los audífonos puestos. Ciel los retiró lentamente y, el moreno se despertó. - Ciel... ¿otra vez estoy soñándote? - Preguntó Sebastián, recordando la ocasión en que bajo los efectos de los estupefacientes que Bill le había dado, creyó haber soñado con Ciel.

-Nunca me has soñado. - Musitó el ojiazul, sentándose en su regazo y enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. - Yo siempre he estado contigo.

-Perdóname por gritarte. - Susurró Sebastián, mientras cepillaba sus labios suavemente contra los del menor. - Tú tenías razón, yo debía confiarte la verdad por muy mala que fuera...

Ciel separó sus labios, buscando el beso del mayor, quien correspondió a sus deseos de inmediato. - No importa. Yo sé que debe ser algo difícil para ti. Sino, no me lo hubieras ocultado. - Sonrió. - Pero, sabes que es imposible evitar los celos cuando amas a alguien porque entonces quieres protagonizar su vida todo el tiempo.

-Te amo, Ciel. Solo a ti. Necesito que sepas eso antes de decirte algo más. - Dijo el mayor, rodeando la delgada cintura del ojiazul con ambos brazos.

-Yo también te amo. Y tengo una historia bastante interesante que contarte pero, empieza tú. - Sebastián suspiró contra su cuello.

-Bien, Ciel... Aquí va la verdad sobre cómo obtuve el empleo...


	20. Capítulo XX

_**Respuestas a reviews: **_

_**Livres et moi:** **(18)**_ Me alegro muchísimo que hayas encontrado esta historia y te hayas tomado el tiempo de leerla.. :DD Madame Red, mmm.. dudo mucho que se lleve a Ciel con ella porque el que esté lejos en realidad beneficia a su imagen ante la sociedad y, por lo menos por un momento, pensó en la felicidad de Ciel.. :DD Y el señor Restaurante le sigue llevando ganas a Sebastián.. ya verás por qué lo digo.. ;) Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Nana San19:**_ Yo también soy fan de Gordon Ramsay, eso que a veces me caían mal los cocineros de Hell's Kitchen porque como que les gustaba que los insultara jajaja, se ponían como bobos los pobres.. xDD Y sí, comprendo que por un momento te diera miedo Sebastián, porque justamente las relaciones son así, ¿no? Eres novio o novia de alguien y de repente ya cuando convives con esa persona es diferente.. Bloqueó a Ciel completamente y creo que ya cuando se despejó pues, pudo ver mejor que Sebastián tenía un problema mayor y desde cuando comenzó.. :DD lo siento.. te dejé intrigada.. jajaja Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Whatsername-Sama: **_No vaya! Jajaja, Hasta este capítulo se verá.. XDD me gusta molestar gente.. jajaja.. Y yo también me alegro por Ciel y la aceptación de su tía aunque era lo mínimo, ¿no? :DD Y sii! Él es mi ídolo culinario también! :DD No pensaba que a alguien más pudiera caerle bien con su forma de ser.. :DD Y me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, esperemos no se separen Sebastián y Ciel.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Camy Master: **_Generalmente subo un capítulo por semana.. Ahh.. Algunas veces los miércoles otras los viernes.. -_- Lo siento jajaja, soy un desorden en eso.. :DD La verdad, pensé esa parte muchas veces, porque al principio ni yo sabía qué reacción iba a tener.. :DD Pero bueno, la pensé desde la perspectiva de Ciel y en este capítulo sabrás.. :DD Espero seguir teniendo tus reviews y gracias por éste! :DD

_**SweetTramp:**_ Muchos han intentado separarlos, ¿no? La "moraleja" por así decirlo de la historia, siempre ha sido que cuando verdaderamente amas a alguien nadie es capaz de separarte de esa persona. Y sí, la triste realidad también es parte.. Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Mina-sama12****: **_Síiii! La tía de Ciel encontró un espacio en su mente, en el que era más importante que Ciel fuera feliz antes de cualquier otra cosa.. :DD Yo también espero que no se vuelva a molestar con él porque va a ser un sentimiento encontrado lo que va a tener después que se entere.. DD: jajaja, lo de Claude da risa y pena, ¿no? Porque Alois salió peor castigo de lo que uno pensaba.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Saskia Neko-chan:**_ Ammmm.. no te diré si se lo va a decir pero, te prometo que al principio de éste capítulo encontrarás la respuesta.. XDD y no creas, a mí también me dejó con tristeza que se separaran Claude y Alois, he llegado a tomarle cariño a esa pareja.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**LadyAniMangaXD: **_No tengas pena y ése Gordon es justamente del que te recuerdas jajajaja.. Yo creo que ese sujeto es inolvidable.. XDD Síii! Quememos al violador de Sebas.. XDD Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por el review! :DD Bye Bye!

_**NiefBrokelly: **_Gracias! Me alegra tanto en verdad saber que te gustan mis historias y que las sigues todas ellas.. :DD Ciel que ya pensaba irse y yo creo que hablar con Madame Red lo detuvo, no sientes tú así? :DD Y bueno espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! 3 3 Mucho amor para ti también.. xDD Gracias por el review!

_**xLadyMichaelisx:**_ Yo sé que a ratos lo parece.. XDD jajaja, pero, bueno.. esto en parte es un tipo raro de novela.. jajaja Y me alegro que te haya gustado lo de Claude, yo te lo dije.. XDD Ahora, en lo siguiente si no cumpliré hasta el próximo capítulo porque éste era demasiado extenso y pues, esa parte ya no cupo.. DD: Andrew.. mmm.. bueno, no es un personaje taaaann relevante en la historia pero, sí, seguirá haciendo aparición en este capítulo.. :O Síii! Madame Red finalmente aceptó a Ciel.. :DD Gracias por el review y abrazos virtuales para ti también.. :DD

_**TheCreepieJoker: ** **(6)**_ Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado.. Creo que ha sido una de las escenas que más he disfrutado escribiendo.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Kyu:**_ Sí, yo veo ese canal! Aunque a él lo conocí en otro en el que pasaban su programa antes, Casa Club creo que se llamaba.. xDD Y no veo mucho programa de cocina pero a veces le doy un vistazo a uno y a otro.. :DD Andrew es un problema, no tan grande pero, sí lo es porque tiene cierta obsesión con Sebastián; y espero que hayas podido leer la parte de Alois y Claude después porque habrá continuación de eso, no en este capítulo pero en el próximo.. :DD Ahh.. ya saludé a tus ninjas por cierto jajaja.. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Katha Phantomhive:**_ Mira que noto tu preocupación por como Alois trató a Claude y bueno, en parte, Claude lo merecía, porque si mal no recuerdas fue él quien ocasionó la mayor parte de problemas a Sebastián y a Ciel pero, bah! Jajaja, ahora no solo está enamorado sino que le salieron con que "siempre no es el indicado" y me imaginé que te gustaría la despedida jajaja.. :DD Andrew es un personaje como Karen, de naturaleza odiosa.. XDD El chef Ramsay, bueno, él es así en la vida real, no sé si alguna vez lo has visto en la televisión.. XDD Pero, me pareció que con Sebastián se llevaría bien porque es un perfeccionista culinario y nuestro moreno es justamente así.. XDD Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado la escena del beso y gracias por el review! :DD

_**Ladyargiano:**_ Eso! Jajaja, él fue el postre de Andrew.. XDD y Ciel con falda? Mmm.. sí podría pasar.. XDD me lo imagino y me da risa jajaja.. espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.. :DD Un beso para ti también y gracias por el review! :DD

**_Plop: _**Oh! Pobre de ti, jajaja.. sé lo que es eso.. XDD Y sí, dichosa tía que dice querer lo mejor para Ciel pero, aún así hace la lucha por aceptar algo que a ella le molesta pero, que en realidad es parte de la naturaleza del ojiazul.. Y yo también espero que no lancé a Sebastián.. ;) Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Y en general, solo dos o tres capítulos nos quedan.. :DD**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy  
**

**XX**

* * *

**_EN BOSTON_**

_"-Yo sé que ahora no quieres volver a verme pero, intenta comprenderme, Ciel. – Musitó Sebastián, acariciando los cabellos oscuros, azulinos del menor. _

_-No puedo hacerme el mudo o el idiota ante esto, Sebastián. – Respondió, dándole la espalda. Incapaz de evitar imaginar a su pareja revolcándose en una cama con ese hombre. Le provocaba tanta repugnancia e inseguridad. ¿Qué tal si Sebastián terminaba prendado de ese hombre? ¿Y si le dejaba porque todo al lado de Andrew Heston era mucho más sencillo? _

_-¿Por qué yo sí pude hacerlo cuando estuviste con Elizabeth? – Preguntó, apartando la mano de la cabeza de Ciel._

_El ojiazul se giró y se encogió de hombros. – No lo sé pero, no pienso llenar de nuevo las maletas. –Dijo sin pensarlo. Luego, miró hacia abajo. – No sé que sentir. No es porque yo no sea suficiente para ti que lo has hecho. Supongo que no tenías opción. _

_-Lo lamento mucho. – Los brazos de Sebastián se enredaron en su cintura. Ciel aún no levantaba la vista. – Mírame. – El menor obedeció sin reproche. – Si no piensas marcharte, ¿qué harás entonces? _

_-Bueno… tú actuaste con la madurez de pensar en nosotros. Ahora, yo también pensaré en nosotros y no diré nada más. No voy a olvidarlo fácilmente pero, tampoco te lo voy a recordar cada día. – Sonrió. – Nunca. Porque sé cuánto te ha dolido hacerlo. – Acarició las mejillas de Sebastián. – Pero en cambio, te pediré que me prometas algo. _

_-Claro. – Besó su mejilla y lo abrazó contra su pecho. - ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Que cuando estemos en una mejor situación termines la secundaria. No quiero que esto vuelva a suceder. – Musitó Ciel contra la tela de la camisa del moreno._

_-No volverá a suceder… mi amor. – Rió. _

_-¡Sebastián! – Cuando el aludido se alejó del menor, éste estaba sonrojado como un tomate. – No me llames así… Se oye raro._

_-Pero es la verdad. – Dijo Sebastián, riendo sonoramente. – ¡Deberías verte! ¡Te pareces a la salsa de fresa de la que te conté!_

_-Eres un tonto. – Sonrió. – Quiero verte en ese concurso, Sebastián. – Musitó, tomando el rostro del moreno y besándolo. _

_El mayor correspondió el beso. – Me esforzaré para estar ahí. Haré todo lo posible para ser uno de los ganadores también. _

_-Y no dudo que lo serás. – Rió. – Ahora que mi tía finalmente nos ha dejado tranquilos, creo que cualquier cosa es posible. – Guiñó un ojo al moreno. – Quizás deberías intentar hablar con tu padre. En unos días será su cumpleaños. _

_-No creo que sea muy buena idea pero, por ti voy a tratar. – Miró al ojiazul. – Yo sé que quieres que todo termine bien para nosotros pero, mi padre es demasiado testarudo. _

_-Tarde o temprano…_

_-No te engañes, Ciel. – Le interrumpió Sebastián. – Él nunca va a cambiar. – Suspiró."_

Y ni siquiera en el trabajo le dejaba en paz esa conversación. La repetición de la misma escena una y otra vez. Diferentes sentimientos, eso sí. A veces, experimentaba preocupación de pensar que Ciel jamás le perdonaría del todo y, otras, sentía nostalgia al pensar en su padre. Sí, porque el hombre estaría solo en su cumpleaños. Su madre jamás había sido una mujer demasiado hogareña o alguien que le prestara tanta atención a fechas de ese tipo.

-¡Sebastián! – El llamado de Ramsay le devolvió a la tierra.

-En seguida voy, chef. – Respondió, anudándose el delantal nuevamente y devolviéndose a la cocina.

Para cuando llegó, Gordon ya estaba de pie frente a una charola de chocolate para repostería. Estaba apoyado en sus manos y observando como todos trabajaban en sus platillos.

-Dígame. – El moreno se detuvo justo detrás del cocinero y éste se volteó para verle. - ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Verás Sebastián, todo aquí es cuestión de competencia. – Explicó el rubio. – Tengo otro cocinero, John Davis, quien es capaz de preparar un mousse de chocolate exquisito pero, no le considero lo suficientemente apto para realizarlo en treinta minutos. El tiempo durante el concurso es exactamente ése. Treinta minutos para crear el platillo. Además, no quiero un mousse de chocolate cualquiera, quiero algo que sea diferente y a la vez delicioso. ¿Crees poder hacerlo? – Arqueó una ceja, expectante.

Sebastián suspiró. "¿Solo treinta minutos?", se dijo mentalmente, recordando que en la casa de Andrew había demorado casi una hora y media en crear un postre. – Yo…

-Chef Ramsay, - Otro hombre se acercó a ellos en ese momento. Llevaba puesto un sombrero de chef y una filipina blanca. Miró al moreno y torció el rostro en una ligera mueca. – con gusto intentaré crear el postre que usted quiere. No tiene por qué pedírselo a este novato.

-¿Cuál novato, tío? – Preguntó Sebastián, apretando los puños. – Ah, espera. El niño egresado de la academia culinaria tiene miedo de perder. – Arqueó una ceja y sonrió lascivamente.

Gordon miró a ambos. En parte, ese era el tipo de situación que quería ver. – Tranquilos. – Espetó. – Sé que ambos quieren ese puesto en el equipo de la competencia pero, solo pueden ganarlo haciendo lo que mejor saben hacer. Así que, treinta minutos y… ¡a cocinar!

Los dos enfrentados se vieron por un instante pero, luego parecieron recordar que estaban ahí para cocinar y no para continuar con la discusión. Sebastián pensó por un momento y decidió que prepararía un mousse de chocolate con un puré de manzana al lado. Por su parte, John comenzó con la elaboración de mousse de chocolate con salsa de fresa.

Iban y venían de un lado al otro cocinando esto, enfriando aquello. Rebanaban, hervían y batían diferentes cosas. A uno se le facilitaba más hacer algo, mientras al otro se le dificultaba y francamente, Davis era quien estaba de peor humor, no podía creer que alguien como Sebastián estuviera ganándole en una competencia de esa categoría.

Los otros cocineros comenzaron a acercarse, emocionados de ver la efusividad de ambos en obtener la victoria. En los pocos días que llevaba trabajando en Les Zygomates, Sebastián había hecho buenas migas con varios de sus compañeros y, fueron éstos quienes se aproximaron a esa parte de la cocina en que se llevaba a cabo la competencia.

Sebastián les dedicó una breve sonrisa y continuó con lo suyo. - ¡Vamos, Sebastián! – Le animó una de ellas y el moreno rió en su fuero interno. No solo imaginando lo que diría Ciel si se enterara, le causó cierta gracia porque sabía lo celoso que era el menor. Entonces, bajó la vista hacia el postre que recién había terminado y, se dio cuenta que no lo había hecho correctamente porque en su mente, jamás había estado la mayor de sus inspiraciones: el pequeño de ojos azules.

-Bien. – Habló Ramsay finalmente. El timbre había sonado y frente a él se encontraban los dos postres. – Al menos ya sabemos que ambos pueden lograr algo en treinta minutos. – Dijo, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo. – Ahora vamos a probarlo.

Uno de los cocineros facilitó dos cucharitas al rubio y éste tomó primero el de Sebastián. – Primero el de nuestro nuevo compañero. – Cogió un poco del postre con la cuchara y lo probó. – El mousse está excelente pero, el puré de manzana no lo ayuda. A mi gusto, es demasiado dulce y dejaría a los comensales con deseos de beber agua pura y no un vino rosado como será el acompañamiento. ¡Lo has jodido! – Sostuvo el plato y lo lanzó al fregadero. – Lo siento, Sebastián.

Sebastián asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior, decepcionado de sí mismo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? John sonrió complacido. Ramsay le miró con curiosidad. – Sabe algo, chef Davis, uno jamás debe alegrarse de la derrota ajena hasta no haber conseguido la victoria propia. – El regordete chef se quedó en silencio. Simplemente no se atrevía a pelear con el rubio.

Nuevamente sirvió una cucharada del postre y lo probó. – Su salsa de fresa está sinceramente deliciosa. – El cocinero se regodeaba de placer ante las palabras de Gordon. – Sin embargo, su mousse de chocolate parece un pudín de esos baratos que venden en el supermercado. – Tomó el plato y lo lanzó al fregadero. – Su mousse, chef Davis, es un pudín que me dio asco.

El hombre frunció la nariz y asintió. Ramsay rió por lo bajo, mientras fingía limpiar sus labios con una servilleta de tela. Le causaba gracia la cara de los cocineros cuando intentaban aceptar las críticas a su trabajo. "Cocinan una mierda y quieren sorprender.", pensaba el rubio. – Bien, nuestros cocineros nos dieron dos porquerías a comer. – Espetó el chef. – Sin embargo, para que nos dejen bien jodidos, voy a darles la oportunidad de cocinar el platillo nuevamente. Pueden mejorar el que ya tenían o hacer otra variedad de mousse de chocolate. ¡Si esta vez no logra sorprenderme alguno de los dos, tomaré sus gordos traseros y los lanzaré por esa maldita puerta! – Lanzó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se dio la vuelta. – Treinta minutos. A partir de ahora.

Sebastián miró lo que tenía a su alrededor. Su postre era bueno pero, el puré de manzana era demasiado dulce. Antes se había dicho a sí mismo que lo que necesitaba era pensar en Ciel. Y sí que lo hizo. El menor adoraba un tipo de bombón en particular: El de chocolate y menta. Quizás, porque le agradaba comerlos mientras tomaba té negro. El moreno le había robado unos algunas veces y, se había dado cuenta que en efecto, el chocolate sabía menos dulce cuando iba acompañado de la menta.

Comenzó a trabajar en ello y, Davis parecía ocupado en hacer una compota de mango para acompañar su platillo. Sebastián no se complicó, simplemente agregó unas hojas y extracto de menta a la mezcla. Luego continuó como había hecho antes.

Pasados los siguientes treinta minutos, los cocineros amigos de Sebastián y el chef Ramsay, se reunieron nuevamente alrededor de la mesa para degustar los platillos.

-Les di una segunda oportunidad y juro que el que haya hecho otra mierda se la lanzo a la cara. – Masculló el rubio. - Esta vez no les daré ninguna crítica. Ambos saben lo que han preparado y, no perderé mi tiempo. Probaré ambos postres y, el plato que mueva hacia adelante, es el ganador.

Sebastián y el chef asintieron. Gordon tomó ambos postres y probó lentamente cada uno. Primero probó el de Davis. Lo probó solo, luego acompañado de la compota de mango y nuevamente solo. Entonces, miró el de Sebastián. - ¿Solo eso? – Preguntó, al ver la porción de mousse perfectamente moldeado y solitario en medio del plato. Solo unas virutas de chocolate le acompañaban.

-Sí, chef. – Respondió el moreno.

-De acuerdo. – El rubio procedió a la degustación. Se quedó quieto y saboreándolo. Tomó una cucharada más y luego asintió. Todos los cocineros le miraban expectantes. – No me costó decidirme. – Sonrió y luego volvió a tornarse serio. – Te espero en la competencia… - Impulsó uno de los platos hacia adelante. – A ti, Sebastián Michaelis.

El grito de alegría no se hizo esperar. Sebastián sonrió. Lo había logrado. A pesar de sus pocos conocimientos culinarios y de no haber estudiado como el chef Davis, había ganado. – Gracias. – Musitó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Sus compañeros se acercaron para abrazarle en grupo. Nadie apreciaba a la gente como John, tampoco les agradaban las "mascotas" de Andrew Heston pero, Sebastián era un caso distinto. Nadie ni siquiera pensaba que fuera uno de ellos.

En medio de todo aquel bullicio, el moreno finalmente se sentía parte de algo. Algo que su dinero no había comprado y que no había hecho nadie más por él. Devolvió algunos abrazos y apretones de mano, agradeciendo cada uno. No era una persona de tantas palabras como antes pero, sí que se había sentido halagado.

Corrió a llamar a Ciel. El ojiazul estaba en la cocina en ese momento y se lanzó al móvil cuando lo oyó sonar. "Diga."

-Soy yo. – Dijo Sebastián al otro lado. - ¿Crees que podrías venir a buscarme a la salida del trabajo? Tengo buenas noticias que quisiera compartir contigo.

El ojiazul sintió que su corazón daba un brinco. Había esperado ese momento desde que el mayor comenzó a trabajar. – Claro. Solo… dime adónde debo ir.

Sebastián dictó la dirección al menor y luego se quedó con el teléfono en la mano. Había alguien más a quien debía llamar.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**EN NUEVA YORK**_

Anthony Michaelis, perfecto hombre de negocios, vistiendo su traje color negro, impecable. Se había afeitado sin error alguno y el nudo en su corbata parecía hecho por una máquina. Hoy cumplía un año más de vida. Sentado en su escritorio de madera pulida y brillante, dispuesto a leer una única cosa: Los documentos que había firmado Ciel Phantomhive para él.

Al principio no encontró nada interesante. No entendía bien por qué su abogado le había dicho que sería el principio de sus nuevos negocios. - Sebastián… - Susurró sin querer, en medio de la lectura. No podía olvidar que era su hijo quien le había ayudado a conseguir tal cosa.

Sacudió la cabeza, luchando por despejar su mente y continuó la lectura.

_"Derecho a la inversión del cincuenta por ciento del capital social de Funtom en lo que el poseedor de éste poder considere conveniente."_

Anthony sonrió, mirando la firma de consentimiento del abogado de Ciel que había obtenido hacía un par de días atrás, - Cobró caro el hombre pero, ¡esa firma vale millones! – justo al lado de la del menor. Solo lo había hecho por si la escritura ameritaba ser utilizada pero, lo que el licenciado Thompson, su abogado, le había conseguido al redactar ese documento era definitivamente digno de celebración.

Entonces, el teléfono le interrumpió. Estaba tan emocionado por su reciente descubrimiento que respondió sin pensarlo dos veces. – Diga. – Su respiración levemente agitada y una sonrisa imposible de disimular en su rostro. Podría ser cualquiera porque ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirar el identificador de llamadas.

_"Papá. "_ La voz dubitativa de Sebastián al otro lado. Había salido de la cocina durante la hora del almuerzo para llamar al hombre, tal como le había prometido a Ciel una semana atrás. _"Eh… ¿Cómo estás?"_

-Sebastián… sabes bien que no quiero volver a saber de ti. – Respondió Anthony secamente, a punto de colgar el teléfono.

_"No creas que lloraré por los rincones por eso, padre. ¡Es tu decisión_!" El tono de Sebastián había cambiado completamente. De uno amable, a uno más grotesco. _"Fuiste un buen padre para mí pero, si tu deseo es no volver a hablarme, nada puedo hacer."_

-¡Eres la peor mierda que pude tener como hijo! – Bufó el mayor, apretando las manos en puños, arruinando el doblez de su camisa. – Asco siento por ti, Sebastián. Yo que siempre he sido un hombre de bien y ¿qué sucede? ¡La vida me da un hijo maricón! – Se llevó una mano a la frente, estaba sudando helado por el enojo.

"_No creas que para mí es fácil aceptarlo, pero..."._ – Musitó el moreno secamente. Ya no sabía qué actitud tomar frente a Anthony. "_veo a muchos homosexuales día a día, papá. Es gente tan común y tan corriente como lo somos nosotros."_

-¡No pluralices! Yo sigo siendo un hombre recto. ¡Un hombre! ¡No uno de esos seres extraños como tú!

Sebastián suspiró. _"Como quieras, papá. Yo solo llamaba para decirte que deseo que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños." _

-Gracias. Grandioso regalo me has dado. – Masculló. – Ahora cuelga y no vuelvas a molestarme. – Y no esperó a escuchar el momento en que Sebastián colgara la bocina.

Lo extrañaba. Eso era innegable. Sebastián era su único hijo y juntos compartieron pasiones deportivas, días festivos, comidas nocturnas y muchas otras cosas, a pesar que nunca había dedicado demasiado tiempo a él. No pudo evitar, ponerse nostálgico al recordar cómo Sebastián corría a abrazarle en las mañanas y sobre todo en la mañana de su cumpleaños. Entonces, aparecía más temprano, con sus ojos borgoña, brillantes de felicidad.

Casi inconscientemente, abrió la gaveta de su escritorio en donde había lanzado el portarretratos con la foto del moreno y la sacó. ¡Cuán parecidos eran! El mismo color de cabello, sus rostros casi exactos y hasta la misma complexión física. Anthony había sido igual a Sebastián cuando tenía su edad. ¡Soñó tantas veces con verlo casándose con una mujer hermosa! Algo así como Karen Jenkins. Ella era la mujer perfecta para su hijo.

Observó la foto por un momento más. "¡Anthony, por Dios!" Decía una voz en su mente. "¡Solo tiene diecisiete años y le has dejado ahí afuera! ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas que podrían sucederle?" Una cosa era que no estuviera en casa y otra muy distinta que él nunca le hubiera cuidado. Aparte, toda su familia parecía haberse esfumado desde que Sebastián se marchó.

Katherine ni siquiera le había saludado esa mañana. Ya no soñaba con el viaje al Caribe que antes tanto le pedía. Día y noche le reprochaba que Sebastián no pudiera regresar a la casa, insistiéndole en que debían aceptarlos a él y a Ciel en la mansión.

"Mereces una beca en el psiquiatra." Le dijo un día de tantos. "¡Quiero a mi hijo aquí! ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento? ¡Tanto tiempo que me necesitó y yo sin prestarle la atención!" Y por primera vez, cuando él se acercó a su lecho, ella le empujó. "Te amo, Anthony pero, no puedo hacer el amor con alguien que en vez de devolverme a mi hijo me obliga a estar lejos de él."

Anthony miró su teléfono. Solo tenía que llamarlo. – Sebastián, quiero que regreses. – Musitó en voz baja. Una frase. Nada más eso y luego, cortaría la comunicación. Si el moreno quería, volvería y sino no.

Tomó el aparato.

Entonces, el teléfono de su oficina comenzó a sonar. Dejó el celular y levantó el auricular.

"Señor Michaelis, el joven Bill Armstrong y la señorita Karen Jenkins le buscan." Era su secretaria.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta. – Diles que pueden pasar, Miriam.

Los dos jóvenes entraron en la oficina de Anthony fingiendo preocupación. Él lo notó de inmediato pero, no desconfiaba para nada de ellos. Después de todo, eran el mejor amigo de su hijo y su ex novia.

-Buenos días, señor Anthony. – Saludó Karen, sonriente. Llevaba puesto un vestido más largo de lo que acostumbraba usar y Bill la sujetaba por el brazo con sumo cuidado. – ¿Cómo está, señor Michaelis? – Preguntó éste.

-Muy bien, chicos. – Anthony olvidó sus problemas por un momento y se concentró en los jóvenes. - ¿Y qué les trae hasta aquí? – Suspiró. – Si buscan a Sebastián…

-Sebastián… - Musitó Karen suavemente, rompiendo en llanto. - ¡Ah, señor Anthony no me lo recuerde!

Tanto lloraba que el roquero le ayudó a caminar hasta una silla. La rubia se desplomó y continuó llorando. Toda una pasión de lágrimas. – No llores, mi amor. Podría hacerte daño. – Le decía, en cuclillas a su lado y sujetando su mano.

-¿Por qué? – Inquirió el viejo Michaelis. - ¿Por qué llora en esa forma? ¿Qué le sucede?

-¡Algo terrible, señor! – Tomó a Bill por el cuello de la camisa. – No se lo digas, amor mío. ¡No se lo digas! – Y continuaba sollozando.

-¿No decirme qué? – Anthony sentía que una presión se aglomeraba en su pecho, viendo a la chica en ese estado.

-Señor Michaelis, - El roquero miró hacia abajo con fingida pena. – Karen está esperando un hijo de Sebastián.

-¡Ah! – Gritó la joven, llevando ambas manos a su vientre. - ¿Por qué Sebastián me hizo esto? ¿Por qué?

-Niña, no… no te pongas así. – Dijo Anthony, finalmente, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la joven. - Yo sé que mi hijo te ha hecho algo grave pero, podemos solucionarlo.

-¿Cómo, señor Anthony? – Gimió. – Mi padre me lanzó fuera de casa. – Acarició el rostro de Bill. – Y Bill, mi ángel de la guarda, me ha socorrido pero, no puede hacer mucho por mí debido al poco dinero que tiene. Vivimos en terribles condiciones en esa casa rodante.

El roquero se puso de pie y se aproximó al escritorio, pensando que los papeles que Anthony tenía allí quizás podrían servir para chantajearle. Rodó los ojos sobre el documento, leyendo una que otra parte. Hasta donde veía, pertenecía a Funtom, la fábrica de "Nerdiel". No sabía nada de leyes pero, habían dos palabras escritas en él que le llamaron la atención, "poder" y "capital". Una idea vino a su mente en ese instante.

-¡Todo por culpa de su hijo! – Gritó, sorprendiendo al viejo Michaelis y hasta a la misma Karen. – Su hijo es un distribuidor de drogas, ¡casi mata a una niña a la que le vendió una sobredosis!

La rubia se había quedado muda. Ni siquiera ella conocía los detalles sobre ese incidente.

-¡No! – Anthony aflojó el nudo en su corbata, retrocediendo como si Bill fuera a atraparle. – ¡Sebastián no puede estar haciendo eso!

-Pero lo hace. – Musitó el roquero. – Creó a un demonio, señor Michaelis. – Avanzó hasta él, enfrentándolo con sus ojos verdes, la chaqueta de cuero que vestía se apretó contra su cuerpo. – Lástima que no se haya enterado antes. Su hijo es un alcohólico, adicto, timador y homosexual. ¡Vaya hijo que tuvo!

-Sebastián no es un vendedor de drogas. – Negaba con la cabeza. El Michaelis no creía, ¡no quería creer!

-¡Lo es! Y yo… - Sujetó al mayor contra la pared de la oficina, sonriendo maliciosamente. – Me encargaré que la policía lo atrape y vaya a la cárcel por muchos… Muchos años, señor Michaelis.

-¡No lo harás! – El hombre le empujó, mirando a la rubia. – ¡Ahora mismo llamaré a seguridad para que los saquen de aquí, par de mentirosos! ¡Qué vergüenza, Karen! Pero, por suerte mi hijo no se casó con una perra como… - Anthony llevó una mano a su pecho. Sintió como si alguien hubiera apuñalado su corazón. - ¡Largo!

-¡Señor Anthony! – Gritó Karen, asustada y corriendo al lado del mayor, quien se había tenido que arrodillar en el suelo por causa del dolor.

-¡Déjalo, Karen! – Mandó Bill, tomando el documento del escritorio de Anthony. Sujetó a la rubia por el brazo, impidiéndole ayudar al viejo. – Quiero dinero, Michaelis. Y para asegurarme, me llevaré esto. – Señaló los papeles y el hombre se retorció en el suelo, alzando una mano. – Luego me comunicaré con usted. Si no me da lo que quiera, me aseguraré de usar esta porquería contra usted.

-¡Ah! – Gimió Anthony, incapaz de hablar. El dolor era tan fuerte que le hizo caer completamente al suelo, inconsciente; mientras los dos responsables escapaban de su oficina y del edificio.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**EN BOSTON**_

Sebastián se había quedado hasta tarde, siguiendo el pretexto de limpiar para ser el último en abandonar la cocina que se había asignado a las prácticas para el concurso de la próxima semana. Tenía ganas de ver a Ciel ahí, sobre todo de sorprenderlo.

El ojiazul entró en la cocina y le miró con curiosidad. - ¿Pensé que iríamos a alguna parte? – Preguntó, observando las mesas enormes y las estufas alrededor.

-Lo siento pero, creí que te entretendrías ayudándome a limpiar mientras comemos estas fresas. – El moreno señaló un recipiente con fresas jugosas que guardó de las diferentes recetas que practicaron. – Además, me gustaría que probaras el platillo que haré en la competencia.

Ciel cogió una de las fresas mientras el moreno le rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda, besando su cuello seductoramente. – ¿Ya es oficial? ¿Estás dentro? – Sebastián asintió. - No sé cuál sea tu platillo pero, lo comeré en tanto sigas haciendo eso.

Sebastián se sorprendió, incluso se detuvo por un momento. – Pero, creí que no querías que hiciéramos el amor otra vez. ¿Recuerdas? Desde que te enteraste de lo que sucedió con Andrew me has evitado.

El ojiazul sentía pequeñas descargas de placer en su espalda, atravesándola y haciéndole desear un beso del moreno en otra parte que no fueran sus labios. – No debería hacerlo pero… - Se giró, mordiendo la fresa y dejando que el jugo de ésta escurriera por su mentón. – Extraño tanto tu cuerpo, Sebastián… - El rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y el moreno le tomó por la cintura, atrapando la mitad de la fresa y comiéndola, justo antes de besarle apasionadamente.

-¿Sabes cómo me siento después de tantos días de castigo? – La entrepierna del moreno pareció despertar al escuchar eso. – Siento que podría lanzarte al piso y follarte ahí mismo. – Susurró en su oído.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? – Preguntó el menor, mordiendo su labio inferior. Y eso le asombraba a él mismo porque nunca antes se había desenvuelto de esa forma con Sebastián. - ¿No te gustaría tenerme debajo de ti? ¿Tocarme, besarme y hacerme lo que más te gusta?

-¿Quién te enseñó a hablar así? – Sebastián rió ligeramente, mordiendo su cuello y bajando sus pantalones hasta sentir bajo sus dedos el hueso de sus caderas.

-Mmm… la televisión… - Gimió, entrometiendo las manos por debajo de la camisa del moreno. – Espera, estamos en tu trabajo. – Detuvo sus acciones.

-No te preocupes, nadie vendrá aquí. – El mayor sonrió. - ¿O es que acaso quieres que ruegue por tu perdón? – Guiñó un ojo dedicándose a besarlo apasionadamente.

-Basta. – El beso estaba subiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué? Después de todo es solo una contracción muscular, un orgasmo. – Frotó su cuerpo contra el del menor.

-¡Ah! Sabes bien que contigo no es solo eso. – Hundió los dedos entre los cabellos del moreno. – Por favor, Sebastián. Mmm… no te detengas.

Sebastián deslizó una mano en la parte trasera de sus pantalones y acarició su trasero. – Voy a tomarte aquí mismo.

-Espera. – Ciel afinó el oído y escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. – Déjame, Sebastián. – Jadeó. – Alguien viene.

El moreno se detuvo y escuchó por un instante. – Debe ser Andrew. – El menor le regaló una mueca de desaprobación, volviendo a colocarse la ropa correctamente y abrazándose al mayor mientras su cuerpo recobraba la compostura.

El dueño de los pasos abrió en ese momento la puerta. Sebastián fingía limpiar con un trapo mientras Ciel le observaba con curiosidad. - ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Trabajando hasta tarde? – Preguntó, sonriendo a los dos jóvenes.

-Sí. Pero estábamos a punto de irnos. – Dijo Sebastián, doblando el trapo y guardándolo.

Ciel le miró de reojo. No sabía qué decir sobre ese hombre. Después de todo, era uno de los tantos responsables de sus problemas, aunque en el fondo no podía evitar agradecerle porque veía que Sebastián era feliz en ese trabajo a pesar de tantas cosas.

-¿Y no vas presentarnos a mí y a tu amigo? – Preguntó Andrew esbozando una sonrisa.

-Creo que yo puedo presentarme por mí mismo mientras Sebastián termina con sus quehaceres. – Espetó el menor. – Soy Ciel Phantomhive, - Ofreció una mano al hombre. – soy la pareja de Sebastián.

-Ah… Ya veo. – Apretó la mano del ojiazul de mala gana. – Soy Andrew Heston, dueño y administrador de este restaurante.

-Tiene un restaurante de gran calidad, señor Heston. – Dio una ojeada al lugar rápidamente. - ¿Sabe? Yo tengo una fábrica. – Arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía para Andrew. – Uno se siente como si fuera una especie de ídolo cuando está al tanto de todas las personas que tiene bajo su mando.

-¿Ídolo? – El rubio le miró con curiosidad.

-Sí, uno siente que puede ordenarles hacer cualquier cosa que a uno se le antoje pero, en realidad, uno es quien depende de esos empleados a los que manipula. Ni modo que usted cocinara todo aquí o yo fabricara todo en mi empresa de juguetes. – Se encogió de hombros, aparentando simpleza ante el enunciado.

-Habla… con la verdad, joven Phantomhive. – Ofreció una mano nuevamente. – Un gusto haberle conocido y, por ahora creo que es mejor que me retire. – Sebastián sonrió, intentando ocultar el gusto que le daba la forma en que Ciel le había hablado. – Hasta mañana, Michaelis.

-Nos vemos, Andrew.

Ciel estrechó la mano del rubio. – El gusto fue mío, señor Heston. Espero podamos concordar en algún negocio un día de estos.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Una cucharada de mousse de chocolate se abrió paso entre sus labios, mientras la embestida del moreno encima de él le obligaba a gemir de placer. – Seb- Sebastián…

-Lo mereces… - Decía el aludido en medio de jadeos. Hacía tantos días que no sabía lo que era estar dentro de Ciel. – por… hablarle así a mi jefe. – Tomó el mismo una cucharada del mousse y lo comió, sintiendo como el placer iba de su boca al resto de su cuerpo.

El ojiazul estaba boca abajo y las sábanas se restregaban contra su rostro a cada movimiento del mayor. – Lo merecía por querer tomar lo que es mío.

-Nadie podrá separarme de ti, Ciel. – Éste solo asintió. El roce de las piernas del moreno en su trasero le hacía morderse los labios. - ¿Lo hago bien?

-Lo haces mejor que nadie… - Sebastián se inclinó para besar su cuello mientras, su miembro sentía como la entrada del menor se estrechaba entorno a él. Esperó tanto por volver a tener al ojiazul así, debajo suyo, pidiendo por más.

-Te amo, Ciel… - Susurró el moreno contra su cuello, llevando sus manos a las del menor, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos mientras le embestía.

-Yo también te amo. – Sujetó los dedos del moreno entre los suyos. Casi nunca permitía al moreno que le poseyera en esa forma, usualmente le gustaba mirar su rostro pero, hoy no. Esa noche quería ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba cada movimiento de Sebastián porque sentía vergüenza de mostrarse tan deseoso de volver a hacer el amor con él. – ¡Ah! – Sebastián estaba alcanzando ese punto suyo que le enloquecía, haciéndole doblar las rodillas ligeramente y moviendo las caderas contra el miembro de su amante.

Enredó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ciel y embistió con más fuerzas, acelerando sus movimientos. Sus cuerpos estaban sudando, no entendía como pudo pasar toda una semana sin esa sensación en su cuerpo. – Mmm… déjame tener esto, Ciel… - Jadeó, llevando una mano a la entrepierna del ojiazul y masturbándolo con rudeza y hasta un poco de torpeza. Sus manos vibraban y apenas atinaba a coordinar sus movimientos. Es difícil complacer cuando tu cuerpo está pidiendo ser el único que experimente placer alguno.

El menor gemía, empujándose a sí mismo contra el miembro de Sebastián. Se le nublaba la vista, deseando llegar, explotar donde fuera pero, sentir el placer de acostarse nuevamente con ése al que amaba. - ¡Ah! – Jadeó, estrujando la almohada con ambas manos y alcanzando el orgasmo finalmente, al igual que Sebastián, quien solo alcanzó a abrazarse al ojiazul.

-Te extrañé tanto. – Murmuró al oído de Ciel, saliendo de su interior para luego recostarse a su lado.

-Yo también te extrañaba, Sebastián. – Rodeó el cuello de Sebastián con sus brazos y le besó.

El moreno sonrió. - ¿Y te gustó mi postre?

Ciel esbozó una sonrisa y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un instante para evitar las lágrimas. – Es increíble, Sebastián. Ya no eres la misma persona que conocí en la Green Academy. Ahora en verdad quieres lograr algo en la vida.

-Solo por ti. – Musitó, frotando su nariz contra la del menor.

-Hazlo por ti también. – Le miró y sonrió. – Espero que ganes porque lo mereces. Es mucho lo que has hecho para llegar ahí.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, como dije antes, porque quiero que estés orgulloso de mí.

-Ya estoy orgulloso de ti. – Rió por lo bajo y Sebastián volvió a apoderarse de sus labios.


	21. Capítulo XXI

_**Respuestas a reviews: **_

_**Y**__**arianyoshi:**_ Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo.. :DD Y sí, hoy si ya está confirmado, solo dos capítulos más después de éste.. DD: Agradezco el elogio y esperemos que el padre de Sebastián esté bien y nooooo, no te robes a Ciel porque entonces, Sebas lo extrañará mucho jajajaja.. :DD Sayo! Y no le hables así a tu jefe el día que tengas uno.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Whatsername-Sama:**_ Tengo idea de que parte amaste y cual odiaste jajaja.. Entiendo que te moleste Bill, yo creo que tanto él como Karen no dejarán a nadie en paz hasta el final jajaja.. algo habrá de sucederles.. XDD Y, sí, faltan solo dos capítulos después de éste para el final y, sí, tengo planeado escribir otra, quizás tarde un poco en publicarla pero seguro que lo haré.. :DD Ha sido genial escribir esta historia para todos ustedes.. :DD Gracias por el review!

_**Mina-sama12:**_ Esoooo! Y sí que lo van a meter en problemas, ya verás.. DD: Y estás en lo correcto, el papá de Sebastián está sufriendo un infarto por la impresión que Bill y Karen le provocaron.. Espero que te guste la continuación y gracias por el review! :DD

_**Saskia Neko-chan:**_ Sí! Sebastián participará en el concurso, después de todos los contratiempos que ha tenido.. Y entiendo tu pensar respecto a su padre porque por muy mal que se haya portado con Sebas, todos queremos que olvide sus prejuicios y vuelva a apoyarle.. :DD jajaja, me causó gracia lo que te dice tu amiga.. pero no le dejes que te pegue, jajaja aunque metas la pata.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Camy MASTER:**_ Llegaste a tiempo para dejar el review .. XDD Y me alegro muchísimo que lo hayas hecho.. :DD Mmm.. se avecinan unos cuántos problemas más pero, bueno .. créeme que por el resto, muchas situaciones comenzarán a resolverse ahora que se acerca el final.. :DD Me divertí cuando escribí esa parte del castigo y cómo Sebastián consiguió que se reconciliaran, lo debo reconocer.. XDD Espero que hayas comido mousse.. XDD y gracias por el review! :DD

_**LadyAniMangaXD:**_ Síii! Es Gordon pero, lamentablemente, éste capítulo será el último en el que le veremos.. DD: Y pues, ya era hora que alguien pusiera en su lugar a Andrew, ¿no? Es que hasta a mí me pone mal mi propio personaje, jajaja.. igual que Karen y Bill, quienes por cierto aún no sé bien lo que sucederá con ellos.. Tengo que pensarlo.. :/ Veremos si al final nuestra pareja alcanza la felicidad como dices.. :DD Cuídate mucho también y miraré yaoi, pero, no hablaré con extraños porque solo feos he visto jajaja.. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Katha Phantomhive:**_ Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo.. :DD Wiii! Finalmente Sebastián y Ciel vuelven a ser felices.. :DD Todos piensan que Sebastián es uno más de los amantes de Andrew y por eso le ha costado un poco destacar, claro que cuando se toman el tiempo de conocerlo y hablarle, se dan cuenta que en realidad es una buena persona.. que lo que le sucede es pura y cruel jugada del destino.. :DD Estás en lo correcto acerca de Anthony, él es el clásico machista al que no le importa que las mujeres sean tontas pero, que deben ser hermosas y sobre todo, que ningún hombre debe casarse con otro sino, que debe ser con una mujer.. DD: Y Karen y Bill, bueno.. Ellos no se cansarán de fastidiar hasta el final, eso está más que escrito pero.. Veremos qué pasa al final con ambos, aún no estoy segura.. DD: Muchas gracias por el review y habrá más Claude y Alois en este capítulo.. :DD

_**NiefBrokelly:**_ jajajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado el lemmon del final.. xDD Andrew se merecía que Ciel le pusiera en su lugar, ¿o no? XDD En este capítulo verás cómo le fue a Sebastián en el concurso jajajaj.. :DD Gracias por el review y espero que continúes leyendo esta historia.. :DD

_**Little Cannibal:**_ Me alegro muchísimo de haberte ganado como fanático.. :DD Y no sé si debo lamentar lo que te estoy provocando hacer o alegrarme ( ?) jajajaj.. :DD Acerca de Alois, has dicho bien, lo suyo es una negación porque sabe que no debe apegarse a nadie, es más como una protección que él mismo se ha creado y pues, para Claude difícil porque ahora sí se enamoró de alguien.. Me alegro que te haya gustado el lemmon y pues, con Madame Red lo que sucedió es que el estar lejos de Ciel probablemente le recordó cuánto lo quiere y que no debía oponerse a la felicidad de su sobrino.. :DD En el XX bueno, no, no apuñalaron a Anthony sino que le está dando un ataque al corazón por la impresión.. DD: Y creo que todos nos imaginamos que el niño es de Bill jajajaj.. habrá que culpar a la sinceridad en la traición de la señorita.. XDD Ahora con lo de Ciel y cómo le habló a Andrew, si te das cuenta es porque Ciel ha madurado a lo largo de su pequeña escapada.. En fin, lamento la tortura psicológica y espero continúes leyendo el próximo capítulo.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**xLadyMichaelisx:**_ *La abraza para consolarla* Lo siento pero sí, la historia ya casi llega a su fin.. :DD Y bueno, Ciel no sabe dejarse de la gente ahora entonces lucha por que se le respete a él y a Sebastián.. :DD Ya veremos si al final las fujoshis serán felices muajajaj.. nah.. XDD intentaré hacerlas felices, y me incluyo en el grupo.. :DD Y no te preocupes, nos desharemos de Karen y Bill antes del final jajaja.. Un abrazo para ti también y.. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Livres et moi:**_ Hola! Y Gracias! Agradezco en verdad que me envíes ese review y sobre todo que continúes leyendo la historia.. :DD Espero que te guste.. :DD

_**Plop:**_ Lamento hacerte llorar y pues, todo sucede porque así es la vida, uno a veces celebra una cosa y llora otra, claro que a nadie le gusta eso. Además, es para demostrar que uno no debe esperar siglos para perdonar a alguien que ama, si lo ama debe perdonarlo lo más pronto posible o puede suceder como en el caso de Anthony que ahora esta grave.. DD: jajajaj Y si, el hijo de Karen seguro es de vil de Bill.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD Y roguemos porque Ciel no pierda hasta la camisa con esos dos.. XDD

_**Kyu: **_ Me alegro que el capítulo te haya parecido dulce.. :DD Agradezco muchísimo el cumplido que me das.. jajaja, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo.. :/D Créeme que todos odiamos a Karen y a Bill porque se dedican solo a ver a quién fastidian.. aunque claro, aún no está definido cómo terminarán.. XDD Y pues, en amor yaoi tengo otro fic en progreso pero.. quiero ver que tanta aceptación tiene antes de subirlo aquí.. jajaja.. Gracias por el review! Y prometo subir el otro fic pronto.. :DD

_**AnarchyShooter:**_ No tengas pena, sé que por tiempo y eso a veces no se puede dejar review.. :DD Sí, Angelina aceptó al menos de lejos la relación de Sebastián y Ciel, cosa que le costó bastante esfuerzo porque teme que sus amistades lo descubran.. DD: Ahora Karen y Bill, ellos nunca cambiarán siento yo.. son personajes de esos que uno sabe en la vida nunca van a ser buenos.. XDD Anthony? Pues, según la historia es un hueso duro de roer así que es posible que pueda vivir aún más.. :DD jajaja Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Daliacula:**_ Jajaja, me imagino.. yo también me antojé de comer algo de chocolate mientras lo escribía.. XDD Yay! Me alegro que te haya gustado la reconciliación.. :DD aunque no fue que Ciel se resistiera demasiado sin Sebastián tampoco.. xDD Y sobre Anthony prometo que en este capítulo sabrás la respuesta.. Bye bye y gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy**

**XXI**

* * *

EN BOSTON

Ciel sacó un recipiente del horno y sonrió. Finalmente aprendía unas cuántas cosas acerca de cocinar, cocinar pasta sobre todo. Dejó el molde refractario sobre la estufa y le dio una ligera olisqueada.

-No cabe duda. El queso mozarela y la salsa para espagueti hacen maravillas. – Se jactó el menor; quien, por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, serviría una cena decente. – Sebastián estará complacido de probar una cena casera.

Chequeó todo en la cocina una vez más, sería cuestión de calentar y servir. Luego, arrojó el trapo, que estaba utilizando para limpiar todo, al lavaplatos y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Tenía que arreglarse y marchar para llegar a tiempo.

Finalmente el día había llegado. Hoy vería a Sebastián en ese concurso que tanto había esperado. Eso sí, el moreno le había advertido que no se vestiría como sus compañeros. "No soy un chef." Espetó, el día en que Ciel se atrevió a preguntar abiertamente el porqué de su resistencia a vestir una filipina y uno de esos sombreros altos. "Necesito los brazos libres, joder. Francamente, no entiendo cómo hacen para cocinar con esas mangas largas y balanceando ese cumbo en la cabeza." Y el ojiazul se echó a reír al recordar esas palabras. El mayor realmente sabía expresarse en una forma particular.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando su móvil. Quería desearle buena suerte al moreno antes que entrara al Centro de Convenciones y no pudiera responderle más. Rápidamente marcó el número y le dejó sonar hasta que la grabadora concluyó con su espera.

Gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Dónde diablos había dejado el mayor esa porquería de aparato?

Por casualidad, su mirada rodó a la mesita de noche y mejor sonrió ante la escena. Sebastián había dejado el móvil ahí. Peor aún, lo había dejado en vibrador. Se acercó y tomó el aparato en sus manos. Ahora que recordaba, no le había visto llevarlo un par de días atrás. Seguro el chef Ramsay les prohibió llevarlo. Además, cuando Ciel necesitaba hablarle, usualmente llamaba al restaurante.

Contempló nuevamente el celular. Habían varias llamadas perdidas pero, el ojiazul no estaba en el ánimo de ponerse a hacerla de detective. Si alguien llamaba al moreno, bueno, ése era asunto de él. Eso sí, se quedó mirando unos segundos a la foto de ellos dos juntos que tenía Sebastián en el fondo de la pantalla.

-No te amo como lo hice ayer… - Susurró Ciel para sí mismo, recordando la letra de una canción. – Ahora te amo más, Sebastián.

Sonrió. Se sentía muy feliz de estar a su lado. Sin embargo, era tarde para estar mirando fotografías. Apagó el móvil y lo dejó en su lugar, tomó el suyo y lo metió en su bolsillo. Agarró la primera camisa que encontró, se vistió y salió deprisa.

Cerró la puerta del apartamento. La melodiosa voz de Ashley cantando al otro lado del pasillo y un gesto de su mano le despidieron, Ciel devolvió el saludo y bajó las escaleras corriendo. Tan solo tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para cruzar la ciudad.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ya había abordado el bus que le llevaría a su destino cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miró el número. Era su tía Angelina, no estaba seguro si debía responderle o no. Se mordió los labios y finalmente, apretó el botón para contestar.

-Hola tía. – Saludó el menor. No era que no quisiera hablarle pero, ¿qué tal si tenía un repentino cambio de actitud de la última vez que hablaron?

_"Ciel."_ Su tono era frío y parecía como si estuviera temerosa de algo a la vez._ "¿Dónde estás?"_

-Estoy camino a un concurso de cocina en el Centro de Convenciones de la ciudad, tía. – Ciel no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita. – Sebastián participará en él.

_"Ah. Ya veo. "_ Hizo una pausa. _"Mi niño, Kate, la madre de Sebastián, quiere saber si éste aún tiene su teléfono con él."_

-No. – El ojiazul suspiró. – Lo dejó en casa y no quise traerlo.

_"Es importante que escuches esto. El padre de Sebastián está en el hospital desde hace algunos días. Tuvo un ataque cardíaco y está inconsciente desde entonces."_

El menor apretó el aparato entre su mano. – No puede ser verdad… ¡Sebastián estaría destrozado!

_"Lo sé, Ciel pero… lamentablemente es la verdad."_ Madame Red abandonó unos segundos la conversación para hablar con alguien más. El ojiazul podía asegurar que era la madre del moreno a quien Angelina intentaba consolar. _"Sebastián y tú deben regresar tan pronto les sea posible."_ Ciel estaba a punto de decirle que no tenían dinero para hacerlo cuando la dama le interrumpió una vez más. _"Kate ya liberó la tarjeta de crédito de Sebastián y pueden utilizarla para comprar los boletos. Ha estado llamándole desde el suceso pero, él no contesta."_

-Está bien, tía. Yo le diré después del concurso. Ahora no me atrevo. Créeme que si no ha contestado es porque estaba demasiado emocionado practicando para ese concurso. - La pelirroja estuvo de acuerdo y Ciel no dijo mucho más, simplemente se limitó a colgar el teléfono. ¿Cómo iba a decirle esto a Sebastián?

Tembló durante todo el camino hasta su destino. Sentía escalofríos, náuseas a ratos, porque bien sabía que el moreno sufriría terriblemente. "¡Qué no daría porque no te afectara esto tanto como sé que lo hará!"

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor. El Centro de Convenciones y Exhibiciones de Boston poseía una de las estructuras arquitectónicas más sofisticadas que el menor hubiera visto. Era simplemente exquisito. Desde que se entraba en él, la atmósfera era de elegancia y lujo. Ciel estaba orgulloso de saber hasta dónde Sebastián había llegado.

Caminó, preguntando por indicaciones y luego, dirigiéndose al lugar del concurso. Había bastante público pero, los cocineros aún no hacían su aparición. El ojiazul miró todo con emoción. El centro del escenario estaba dividido en pequeños cubículos acondicionados como pequeñas cocinas. Cada grupo utilizaría una durante el concurso.

Ciel leyó el programa. En la primera ronda, los chefs encargados de cocinar las entradas serían lo que participarían, luego los que preparaban el plato fuerte y finalmente los del postre. Cada participante tenía derecho a un ayudante y treinta minutos para preparar el platillo, exceptuando a los del plato fuerte, quienes tendrían cincuenta minutos. El menor suspiró. Sebastián aún tenía tiempo para encontrarle y él no quería mentirle.

Se giró para controlar todo su entorno. Entonces le vio, Sebastián estaba del otro lado del público. El menor tomó su programa y cubrió el costado de su rostro, perdiéndose entre el grupo de camareros que repartían canapés a los asistentes. Anduvo unos cuantos pasos y cuando le creyó perdido bajó el trifolio y tomó asiento en la primera fila.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Ciel se recostó en la silla, pensando que el moreno no le había visto.

-Creí que nunca te encontraría entre toda esta gente. – Dijo una voz, cuyo dueño apoyo ambas manos en los hombros del ojiazul, provocándole a éste un respingo.

-Seb… Sebastián. – Ciel se dio la vuelta para verle. El mayor estaba usando una filipina blanca de mangas cortas y un delantal largo pero, sin sombrero.

-Sí, soy Seb-Sebastián. – Respondió el moreno, riendo. - ¿Te estabas ocultando de mí?

-No, claro que no. – Mintió el menor, poniéndose de pie y abrazando al mayor. - ¿Estás listo?

-Por supuesto. – Sonrió. – Hoy nada podría salir mal.

Ciel meneó la cabeza en gesto negativo y fingió una sonrisa. – Buena suerte, Sebastián. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – Las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de un auténtico rubor.

Sebastián tomó el rostro del ojiazul entre sus manos y se inclinó para besarle rápidamente. – Gracias. – Frotó sus labios suavemente contra los del otro y luego se enderezó. – Debo irme, Ciel. Me esperan.

-Lo sé. Estaré aquí, viéndote. – Sonrió. El moreno se marchó y una vez más pudo tomar asiento. "¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?" Se preguntó nuevamente, arrebatando un canapé de una de las bandejas de los camareros. Necesitaba comer algo para calmar sus nervios, a pesar que aún tenía esa sensación de vasca en el estómago.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Los dos primeros grupos ya habían pasado y Ciel estaba realmente emocionado. Tanto, que por momentos olvidaba las malas nuevas. Simplemente quería ver a Sebastián haciendo magia con los ingredientes y creando el platillo perfecto.

Sebastián se tronó los dedos y Gordon Ramsay llegó hasta él. - ¿Nervioso? – Preguntó, mirando fijamente al moreno con una sonrisa en el rostro. El aludido asintió. – No tienes por qué estarlo. Sabes lo que vienes a hacer y lo has practicado suficientes veces.

-Andrew no estaba de acuerdo en que participara. – Comentó Sebastián, mordiendo su labio inferior. – Él dijo que alguien más debería venir en mi lugar y, que si osaba desobedecerle me despediría.

-Entonces tienes que ganar. – Musitó Ramsay arqueando una ceja. – Porque Andrew jamás dejaría ir al ganador del concurso. ¡Tendría que ser idiota para hacerlo! ¡La competencia te contrataría de inmediato!

-¿En verdad? – Preguntó el moreno, atento a la respuesta.

-Por supuesto. Dice todo eso por gilipollas pero, si ganas, no se atreverá a despedirte. – Gordon palmeó el hombro de Sebastián. – Ahora, a poner manos a la obra que quiero un primer lugar unánime.

-Seguro, chef. – Asintió el moreno y junto con su asistente fueron a tomar su posición al cubículo del escenario.

Sebastián no pudo evitar sonreír. El mundo era pequeño y, ahora era la chica "Salsa de fresa en el fregadero" la que le ayudaría durante la prueba. No era que tuviera que hacer demasiado. De cualquier forma, el moreno no se atrevería a dejarle hacer gran cosa en su mousse, a pesar de lo mucho que la joven había mejorado últimamente.

Uno de los jueces del evento se puso de pie y caminó hasta el centro del escenario. – Bien. Todos conocen las reglas. Treinta minutos y cuando el timbre suene, todos se alejan de las cocinas y dejan sus platillos en la mesa de los jueces.

Sebastián bajó la vista, preocupado de cómo haría a los jueces saber cuál era su platillo. Entonces vio los platos que utilizaría para servir, decían "Les Zygomates" en el borde. Se limitó a sonreír. Ramsay había pensado en todo. No se detuvo más tiempo y comenzó a preparar el postre.

Solo debía organizarse. Fundir el chocolate, batir la crema, enfriarlo un poco y luego mezclar con la gelatina, la menta y los demás ingredientes. La chica que le asistía le ayudó con el chocolate y luego, él se dedicó a hacer el resto. Solo levantó la vista unos instantes para ver a Ciel en la primera fila, comiendo de una bolsa de frituras de queso. – Ah, Ciel… - Musitó para sí pero, sin descuidar sus tareas.

Una vez estuvo listo, sirvió el primer plato y una pequeña gota ensuciaba el borde. Se apresuró a limpiarla pues, recordaba las muchas recomendaciones de Gordon y, ésa era una de las principales. Todo debía verse perfectamente limpio.

El timbre sonó y el juez que antes les hablara, se puso de pie. – Tomen sus platillos y tráiganlos al frente. – Sonrió. – Estamos ansiosos por saborearlos.

Sebastián se encaminó y miró los postres de los demás. Parecían mucho más complicados que el suyo, así que solo le restaba esperar que el suyo fuera lo suficientemente bueno. Pasó saliva y se alejó de la mesa. Más le valía ganar o ya podía comenzar a considerarse como un desempleado otra vez.

Fue a la parte trasera del escenario y el chef Ramsay le miró detenidamente. - ¿Sucede algo?

-No. – Musitó Sebastián. – Espero que nos vaya bien. – Esbozó una rápida sonrisa que desapareció en segundos.

-Nos tiene que ir bien. – Espetó secamente el rubio, cruzando los brazos. El moreno no pudo decir más. Mejor asintió y se alejó de ahí.

Bajó las escaleras y fue hasta donde se encontraba el ojiazul. Ciel parecía pensativo, como si toda la felicidad que mostraba mientras Sebastián cocinaba se hubiera apagado.

-Terminé. – Musitó Sebastián cuando estuvo frente al ojiazul.

-Sí. Así veo. – Ciel esbozó una sonrisa. - ¿Cuándo conoceremos al ganador?

-Dentro de unos minutos. Los jueces están deliberando ahora probablemente. – El mayor respondió mecánicamente. Estaba demasiado consciente que Ciel no se encontraba del todo bien. - ¿Sucede algo? Te noto como… preocupado.

-Hay algo pero, te lo contaré después, ¿de acuerdo? - Abandonó la bolsa de frituras de queso en el asiento y miró fijamente al moreno.

-¿Es algo malo?

-Sí. – Y Sebastián estaba a punto de continuar preguntando cuando el anuncio de la premiación le interrumpió.

"Damas y caballeros, hemos tenido el gusto de saborear cada platillo preparado por los participantes y, estamos gratamente satisfechos con los avances culinarios de todos. Sin embargo, siempre tenemos que elegir un ganador y, por unanimidad, decidimos que se dará un reconocimiento al establecimiento completo por patrocinar a éste excelente grupo de cocineros."

-¿Significa que solo hay un ganador? – Preguntó Ciel, apretando la mano de Sebastián.

-Así es. El establecimiento ha ganado los tres primeros lugares. – El moreno cerró los ojos. – No creo que seamos nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi postre era demasiado simple a la par de los otros. – Se mordió el labio inferior y Ciel se subió en la silla para rodearle con los brazos por el cuello.

-Pues yo creo que podrías ser tú. – Dijo alegremente el menor, recostando su mentón en la cabeza del moreno. – Así que cuando ganes, gritaré. – El mayor solo rió.

"El establecimiento ganador de los tres primeros lugares por la mejor entrada, plato fuerte y postre es…" El hombre hizo una pausa, solo para impacientar aún más a los espectadores. "El restaurante a cargo del chef Gordon Ramsay, Les Zygomates"

-¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía! – Gritó Ciel, saltando de la silla para abrazar a Sebastián. - ¡Ganaste! ¡Demonio de cocinero, ganaste!

-¡Sí! No sé cómo pero, ¡lo logré! – El moreno perdió hasta el aliento por unos instantes, abrazando al ojiazul con todas sus fuerzas.

"Suplicamos a los integrantes del grupo ganador que suban al escenario." Avisó una de las asistentes del evento.

-Ve, Sebastián. – El menor jadeó, separándose del abrazo. Se había acalorado solo de la emoción.

-Sí… Voy. – Musitó el moreno, componiéndose la filipina, la cual acabó toda arrugada por su celebración.

Todo el grupo subió al escenario y los jueces entregaron sendos trofeos dependiendo de la categoría. Pequeños cocineros de color dorado con la inscripción correspondiente al pie. Sebastián lo veía y no podía creerlo.

Ciel desde abajo contempló como todos se abrazaban y felicitaban. La felicidad del momento le había hecho olvidar que tenía aún una mala noticia por contar. Además, Sebastián se veía tan contento.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la celebración acabó y todos caminaron hacia la parte trasera del escenario. El menor tomó sus cosas y comenzó a buscar una entrada a ese lugar. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Bordeó el escenario con pasos apurados y cuando llegó al otro lado, vio que todo el grupo de compañeros del moreno hablaban y se organizaban para ir a celebrar.

El ojiazul divisó al mayor y avanzó hasta él, chaqueta colgada al brazo y con la bolsa de frituras en la mano. – Sebastián… - Musitó, jalándole de la manga cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Vamos, Sebastián. – Dijo alegremente uno de los otros cocineros. – Vayamos a tomar unas cervezas todos juntos.

-No… - Espetó Ciel, inseguro.

Sebastián miró al ojiazul y recordó que había algo que no quiso contarle. Suspiró. – Vayan ustedes. – Respondió a su compañero. – Ciel y yo tenemos algo que hacer.

El otro chico se encogió de hombros y ofreció un último saludo a ambos antes de apartarse de ellos y marchar junto a los demás. El moreno suspiró una vez más, en verdad quería ir con sus compañeros pero, no podía fallarle a Ciel. – De acuerdo. Me tienes. – Musitó, tomando la mano del ojiazul y caminando con él hacia la salida.

El aire golpeaba los mechones de su cabello y estaba tan nervioso que le costaba respirar. Era claro, el asma siempre le incomodaba en los peores momentos. Se detuvo y miró a Sebastián a los ojos. – Mi tía llamó esta mañana. – Ciel leyó en los ojos del moreno que estaba harto de esa mujer. – Espera. No es respecto a nosotros. – Tomó aire. – Tu padre sufrió un ataque al corazón y está en el hospital.

-¿Qué? – Sebastián parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ciel tomó las cosas del moreno y las colocó en el suelo junto con las suyas. – No sé como sucedió pero, eso fue lo que me dijeron.

Los ojos del mayor se tornaron acuosos y solo atinó a abrazarse al ojiazul, escondiendo su rostro contra el hombro del menor. – No quiero que mi padre muera, Ciel.

-No pienses así. – Le consoló, abrazándolo también. – Tu padre es un hombre fuerte por lo que sé. Estoy seguro que se recuperará.

-¿Sabes si quiera como está? – Toda la felicidad de antes se había ido y ahora sentía como si un vacío dentro de él creciera a cada momento.

-Está… sedado. Ya sabes, para evitar complicaciones. – Mintió el menor. No era sano darle una noticia así de un solo.

-Ya veo. – El moreno cerró los puños sobre la camisa de Ciel. – No quería que esto terminara así. – Sollozó, aún ocultando su rostro. – Sé que me odia por amarte a ti pero, yo lo quiero. Es mi padre.

-Sé lo que se siente perder a un padre, Sebastián. Yo perdí a ambos el mismo día. – Ciel tragó en seco, acariciando los cabellos del moreno. – Ya verás que nada le sucederá al tuyo. Tendrá que ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante pero, seguro vivirá.

-Espero que tengas razón. – Tomó un respiro y limpió su rostro. – Quiero ir a verle pero, ¿cómo?

-Tu madre liberó la tarjeta de crédito para que puedas utilizarla. – Musitó y Sebastián apretó los labios. Eso significaba que era bastante grave o ella le diría simplemente que la llamara. Kate no era famosa por sus arranques de repentina nostalgia.

-Solo le faltó decir que llevara listo el traje negro, ¿no? – Rió mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-No lo tomes en esa forma. Seguro quiere que compruebes como se encuentra por tus propios medios y no solo por lo que ella diga. – Ciel tomó su mano y detuvo a un taxi que pasaba frente a ellos. – Vamos. – El moreno solo se dejó meter dentro del vehículo y el ojiazul sabía que tendría que ser él quien le llevara hasta Nueva York.

Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Madame Red. Sebastián recargó su rostro en el hombro del ojiazul y, éste le acarició dulcemente. – No te preocupes… yo me encargaré. – Susurró, justo antes que la pelirroja respondiera al otro lado.

"Hola."

-Tía, necesito que me ayudes. – Espetó Ciel.

Angelina había regresado del viaje unos días atrás, quejándose de cómo el menor le había conseguido convencer de sus deseos de permanecer al lado de Sebastián pero, ahora que le escuchaba hablar por teléfono, se daba cuenta de cuánto su niño creció en esas pocas semanas. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, mi niño?"

-Llama a la agencia de viajes y consígueme dos boletos para Nueva York. – Musitó. – De preferencia para hoy mismo.

"¿Ya se lo has dicho a Sebastián?"

-Ya. No… no se encuentra bien y, no sé mucho sobre estas cosas, tía. – Suspiró. – Avísame, por favor, en cuanto los tengas. Nosotros estaremos listos para entonces.

"Te llamaré, Ciel. Y ten calma, podrías enfermarte. Sabes que la tensión es mala para ti." Y el ojiazul no pudo evitar reír en su fuero interno. ¿Desde cuándo Madame Red se preocupaba por su salud? Porque, a recordar en los últimos tiempos, no le había importado lo mucho que el sufría de pensar alejarse del moreno. Y eso no pareció importarle. No obstante, no era momento para reproches.

-Sí, tía, lo sé. Procuraré estar tranquilo. Hablamos luego. – Colgó la llamada y abrazó a Sebastián. – Pronto estaremos en casa. – Susurró.

El hombre del taxi les dirigió una mirada de curiosidad cuando vio al ojiazul besar la comisura de los labios del moreno. Ciel suspiró. No cabía duda que esa "morbosidad" de todos hacia ellos en su posición de homosexuales no acabaría nunca. Bajó la mirada y contempló al pequeño chef dorado del trofeo a quien nadie ponía atención

* * *

.

.

* * *

NUEVA YORK

Claude había reprogramado cada una de sus asignaturas porque creía que los jóvenes se estaban volviendo descuidados ya al final del curso. Además, era importante que cada uno de los graduandos fuera perfectamente preparado y…

Mentía.

Había hecho todo eso porque desde el día en que Alois se fue su mundo había vuelto a ser lo que era antes, incluso peor. Sí, porque antes no sabía lo que se sentía compartir con alguien cada parte de su vida, reír con esa persona y sobre todo vivir algo en común. Quizás Alois nunca lo había amado pero, ambos habían compartido la pasión de pertenecerse uno al otro siquiera un instante.

La idea de no saber en dónde se encontraba el rubio le atormentaba cada día sin cesar. Cuando impartía las clases, le recordaba. Cuando estaba en su casa, le recordaba. No tenía paz. Siempre estaba deseando un contacto de sus labios o siquiera escuchar su voz pero, nada. Alois había sido borrado de su mundo.

Estaba enseñando algo acerca de fracciones esa tarde cuando se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Le sucede algo, profesor Claude? – Le preguntó Bill con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No. No me sucede nada joven Armstrong. – Masculló el pelinegro. Lo último que quería era hablarle un mocoso malcriado como ese.

-Sí, de seguro a su edad ya no se sabe qué le duele a uno más. – Murmuró y todos se echaron a reír.

Claude les dirigió una mirada llena de ira y se limitó a decir "Saldré un momento. Resuelvan el ejercicio mientras no estoy." Y salió de la clase. Sin rumbo siquiera. Tal vez, convenía que se detuviera en uno de los salones para charlas con los padres en los que le gustaba refugiarse. Ahí podría respirar un poco y tener algo de paz.

Entró en uno y cerró la puerta. No echó el pestillo porque no había nadie cerca. Además, no estaría ahí por mucho. Se apoyó en el escritorio y jadeó. Las mangas de su saco se estiraron, dejando ver la tensión que revelaban sus manos. – Ya no puedo más. – Musitó para sí. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos. – Quiero saber por lo menos dónde estás.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento. Claude bufó. ¿Qué no podían dejarle en paz unos minutos? – En seguida voy. – Respondió secamente.

-Claude. – Dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte.

El pelinegro se giró y cuando vio que sus oídos no le engañaban, abrazó al rubio contra él. – Alois. – Susurró. Se contuvo para no llamarte "amor mío" o algún otro tratamiento que molestara al menor. –Volviste.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Perdóname por marcharme así. – Se separó un poco del mayor y miró fijamente. – Yo te amo, Claude. No sé si tú aún lo hagas pero, no podía guardarlo por siempre dentro de mí.

El pelinegro sonrió y acunó el rostro de Alois con sus manos. – No tengo nada que perdonarte. – Cepilló sus labios contra los del menor. – Yo también te amo. Estos días que he estado lejos de ti han sido lo peor que pudo sucederme porque ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar a buscarte.

-No quería enamorarme de ti. Es todo. – Miró hacia abajo. – Siempre había sido capaz de estar con muchos sin vincularme realmente con nadie. – Sonrió. – No sé qué me sucedió contigo.

-No te ha sucedido nada. Simplemente compartimos demasiado y nos dimos cuenta que cuando estábamos juntos todo era mejor. – Claude tomó su rostro una vez más y le besó lenta y profundamente. Alois suspiró y tomó el compás del beso del pelinegro.

-Te extrañé, Claude. – Dijo, sonriendo contra los labios del mayor.

-Y yo a ti… ¿Amor mío? – Y Alois echó a reír porque quien acabó sonrojado fue Claude. – Lo lamento, aún no consigo acostumbrarme a decirle esto a un hombre.

-Lo sé pero, te acostumbrarás. – Los ojos azul cielo del rubio se encontraron con los avellana del pelinegro. – Ahora vámonos… Les dije a mis padres que me había gustado demasiado Nueva York y que tenía un tutor excelente.

-¿Qué quiere decir todo eso? – Preguntó el pelinegro, confundido.

-Que ya no tienes por qué trabajar para este lugar. Ni tienes por qué soportar a estos alumnos tuyos. Mis padres quieren contratarte para que seas mi tutor particular. – Rió. – Seguramente quieren saber qué tanto me puedes enseñar.

-Lo pensaré. – Respondió Claude sonriendo. – Ah… Sí quiero, pero, terminaré este curso, ¿de acuerdo?

Alois asintió. – Es un trato.

* * *

.

.

* * *

La noche se cernía sobre la ciudad de Nueva York. El viento soplaba fuerte y desde la altura se podía ver todo cubierto de pequeñas lucecillas. Enorme y habitada, así se podía describirla. Una mirada borgoña recorría todo el paisaje desde la pequeña ventana del avión. De repente, todos sus planes habían cambiado. Su pequeño amor y él tuvieron que dejar su nueva vivienda, pedir una licencia en su trabajo, rogar mentalmente porque Andrew no le despidiera mientras no estaba y, a la vez, considerar que si su madre le había aceptado nuevamente quizás ni siquiera volvería a necesitar el trabajo. Un suspiro. Largo ese día.

Descendieron del avión y finalmente Ciel pudo relajarse un poco. Sebastián parecía más tranquilo y eso ya era un alivio. Sin embargo, tenía algo de miedo de pensar en cómo realmente se encontraría Anthony Michaelis. "Por favor que no esté en sala de cuidados intensivos." Dijo el ojiazul para sus adentros.

El moreno se detuvo por un momento, alejándose del grupo de viajeros que caminaba por la pista hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

-Sebastián, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó el menor. El aludido levantó la vista, contemplando cómo Ciel intentaba caminar mientras sostenía el enorme maletín que llevara en el espacio del equipaje de mano.

Sonrió. – Claro, Ciel. Solo quería darte las gracias. – Tomó la maleta del ojiazul con una mano y le abrazó con la otra. – Creo que el aeropuerto de Nueva York tiene algo contra nosotros.

-O a nuestro favor. – Refutó el menor, correspondiendo el abrazo. – Porque por alguna razón es la segunda vez que estamos juntos aquí.

-Te amo, Ciel. Y no sé qué haría sin ti. – Musitó el moreno, acariciando el rostro del ojiazul. – No me dejes solo en ningún momento, por favor.

-Yo también te amo. Y no te dejaré solo. Lo prometo. – Besó suavemente los labios de Sebastián. – Además, es nuestro amor de arcoíris.

-¿Arcoíris? – Sebastián no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eso decía en un rótulo que vi en Boston. – Se encogió de hombros. – Decía que el amor de homosexuales es lleno de color como el arcoíris.

El moreno rió nuevamente. – De acuerdo. Entonces, tú eres mi amor arcoíris.

-Y tú eres el mío. – Tomó su mano. - ¿Ves? Te hice sonreír.

-Sí. Solo tú podías hacerlo. – Suspiró, reanudando la caminata junto con el menor. – Es que tengo demasiado miedo de lo que voy a encontrar.

-No creas, yo también tengo miedo.

-Además, me siento culpable porque yo estuve hablando con él y… no sé qué tanto pude haberle afectado. – Espetó el moreno, mientras chequeaban sus pasaportes y caminaban a la salida.

-¿Hablaste con él? Nunca lo dijiste. – Ciel abrió la puerta y alzó una mano al taxi que rodaba por la calle en ese instante.

-No. Es que fue una conversación corta y vergonzosa. – Arqueó una ceja. - ¿En qué hospital está? – El hombre que conducía el taxi se giró, esperando por instrucciones sobre hacia donde debería dirigirse.

-Está en el hospital Lenox Hill según me dijo mi tía. – Indicó el menor. El taxista asintió y emprendió la marcha.

No hablaron mucho en el camino. Casi toda su conversación giró alrededor de lo que Sebastián había hablado con su padre. Ciel no quería preguntar demasiado sobre el tema porque consideraba que era mejor que el moreno se mantuviera alejado de los pensamientos negativos.

Llegaron al hospital y preguntaron a varias asistentes y enfermeras por la habitación en que se encontraba Anthony. Ciel subió la vista en ese momento. En el televisor de la sala de espera estaban hablando sobre lo sucedido en el Centro de Convenciones de Boston. El ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a todos los participantes, incluido Sebastián en la pantalla.

La enfermera que les atendía miró al menor y subió la vista. Luego, la bajó para comprobar que se trataba de la misma persona que tenía frente a ella. Sebastián sonrió. – Felicitaciones. – Musitó. El moreno asintió. – Sin embargo, me temo que las noticias sobre su padre no son igual de buenas.

Sebastián tragó en seco. - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene? – Preguntó asustado.

-Sufrió un infarto menor. – Comentó e inmediatamente les guió a través de un pasillo. – Vamos, vengan por este pasillo. – Hizo una pausa. – Su padre está delicado. – El moreno se puso pálido y la enfermera lo notó. – Tranquilo. Se recuperará pero, primero debemos dejarle sedado para que no tenga ninguna emoción que pueda hacerle recaer.

Ciel suspiró de alivio. Era un poco mejor de lo que imaginaba.

-Usted debe quedarse afuera. – Indicó al ojiazul.

-Pero, ¿por qué? – Preguntó el mayor, aferrándose a la mano del menor.

-Solo familiares. – Espetó la mujer.

-Ve. – Dijo Ciel, zafándose de su agarre. – Yo esperaré aquí. – El moreno le miró. – Perdóname por faltar a mi promesa.

- No lo has hecho. Es por causa de alguien más. – Sebastián bufó pero, siguió a la mujer hasta la habitación. El ojiazul se quedó atrás, mirando a su alrededor, hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

Afinó el oído para escuchar mejor. Era ella. Nadie más poseía la misma voz que Elizabeth hasta donde él sabía. Provenía de una de las habitaciones, así que caminó lentamente, escuchando de puerta en puerta hasta dar con la correcta.

Llamó un par de veces y nadie le invitaba a pasar. Solamente se seguían escuchando las voces entremezcladas con la de la rubia. Ciel llamó una vez más y luego abrió muy suavemente, empujando la puerta despacio.

-¿Lizzy? – Jamás le llamaba así pero, de lo contrario no creerían que tenía alguna familiaridad con la joven.

La rubia miró al hombre y a la mujer con uniforme azul que se enderezaban de sus posiciones en las sillas para ver al visitante. Luego, rodó la vista hacia el ojiazul. – ¡Ciel! – Exclamó emocionada.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido? – Dirigió una mirada a la extraña pareja mientras hablaba con la joven.

-Yo… He tenido una recaída, Ciel. – Miró hacia abajo. – No pude contenerme. – Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. – Me prometí que sería solo una línea.

-Cocaína. – Musitó en voz baja el menor. Era claro porque ese término solamente era utilizado con esa droga. - ¿Quién te la ha vendido, Elizabeth? – La rubia sollozó. - ¡Quién! – Gritó Ciel.

-¿Eres estudiante de la Green Academy? – Preguntó la dama del uniforme, con ese tono de "quiero ser tu amiga" que utilizan siempre los adultos con los jóvenes.

-Sí, lo soy. – Ciel habló sin siquiera verle bien, porque lo que realmente le interesaba era la respuesta de Elizabeth.

-Sebastián… - Respondió en medio de una pasión de lágrimas.

-¡Imposible! – El ojiazul se llevó una mano a la sien. – Sebastián ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo. ¿Cuándo te la vendió?

-¿Conoces al culpable? – Preguntó la mujer a Ciel.

-Sí… Es decir, no. ¡Sebastián no es ningún culpable! – Exclamó el menor.

La pareja de uniforme se miró y luego el hombre se dirigió al ojiazul. – Es claro que también gustas de consumir sus productos o no estarías defendiéndole con tanta pasión.

-No es pasión. – Masculló. – Sebastián es mi pareja. ¡Yo sé lo que es capaz de hacer y lo que no!

-Pues por el momento, tendrás que venir con nosotros para que te hagamos algunos análisis. – Espetó el hombre. – Nosotros somos agentes de la policía y llevamos varios meses detrás de la persona que vende sustancias ilegales en esa escuela.

-Por el nombre que nos das, creemos que conoces perfectamente al criminal. Sí estás implicado en el caso, lamentablemente ambos irán a una correccional de menores. – Habló ella.

-¡No iré a ninguna parte! – Exclamó el menor. - ¡Elizabeth! – Gritó a la rubia. - ¡Diles la verdad! Sebastián y yo ni siquiera hemos estado aquí. – Los policías le sujetaron por ambos brazos.

-Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. – Decía el hombre. – Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra. Si no posees los recursos para pagar un abogado, la fiscalía te asignará uno sin ningún costo.

-¡Basta! – Se retorció, mientras la policía le colocaba las esposas.

-Siempre regresan al lugar del crimen. – Dijo ella, asintiendo.

-¡Esperen! Un minuto nada más. – Ciel estaba jadeando por la impresión del momento, deseando en su mente que Sebastián se quedara más tiempo en la habitación y no fuera arrestado también.

-Un minuto. – Espetó el oficial.

Ciel tragó en seco y tomó el celular de su bolsillo. – Lizzy… - Jadeó. Estaba asustado, realmente asustado. – Mira esta fotografía. – Mostró a la joven el fondo de la pantalla de su móvil, en donde estaba la foto de Sebastián. - ¿Es él quien te vendió la droga?


	22. Capítulo XXII

**Me estaba debatiendo en este momento sobre si debía subir el capítulo hoy o mañana.. mmm.. Aún no he respondido los reviews (y esta es la primera y prometo la última vez que sucederá esto) pero, lo haré a la brevedad posible y entonces edito el capítulo.. :DD Así no les hago esperar más tiempo y de una vez les entrego el XXII.. El penúltimo capítulo.. ;)**

**Por favoooor.. no crean que he dejado de darle valor a sus reviews.. agradecería mucho que dejaran algunos para éste capítulo.. :DD **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Green Academy**

**XXII**

* * *

Las manos del ojiazul temblaban tanto que la rubia tuvo que coger el aparato por sí misma para verlo de cerca. – No. – Musitó, sin darle importancia. – No es él.

-¡Ven! – Ciel se giró hacia los policías. – Sebastián no es culpable. Su criminal es otra persona.

-Sí. – Intervino Elizabeth. – Estoy segura de algo, el que me vendió las drogas tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello más corto. Es alguien completamente diferente, ni por asomo es el de esta fotografía. – La rubia se quedó pensando por un instante. – Creo que alguna vez lo vi en compañía de este joven pero nada más.

-¿Ojos verdes? – Dijo, preguntándoselo a sí mismo. – Hay alguien. – Lo pensó detenidamente. – Bill… el amigo de Sebastián. – Era él quien le vendía drogas a Sebastián después de todo, ¿no? Ciel recordó la ocasión en que le había llamado Michael para decirle que Sebastián estaba mal en casa del roquero.

-Tomaremos ese nombre en cuenta e investigaremos a ese Bill del que hablan. – Espetó el oficial y retiró las esposas de las muñecas de Ciel. – De cualquier forma, deberás quedarte dentro del perímetro de la ciudad. Se te arrestará en caso de encontrar pruebas en tu contra o en contra de Sebastián Michaelis. – Indicaron al ojiazul, quien asintió. – En cuanto a ti, Elizabeth. – Se dirigieron a la rubia. – En unos días traeremos la orden para el traslado al centro de rehabilitación.

La joven asintió y cuando los oficiales salieron simplemente se recostó en la cama y rió.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? – Preguntó Ciel.

-Para cuando traigan la orden, yo estaré bien lejos de aquí. – Se encogió de hombros. – Mi papá le paga a quien toque para que le autoricen llevarme de nuevo a casa.

-Y tú no lo aprovechas. – Espetó el ojiazul. – Elizabeth… - Tomó la mano de la rubia. – No puedes vivir así eternamente. Tienes que dejar de consumir sustancias. Un día tu padre tal vez no pueda ayudarte.

Lizzy sonrió. – Te prometo que mejoraré, Ciel. – Apretó su mano ligeramente. – Para el baile de graduación te veré.

-Eso espero. No quisiera saberte en una institución de esas. – Musitó.

El sonido de alguien que llamaba a la puerta le interrumpió en su pequeño discurso. – Disculpe, ¿ha visto…? – Sebastián se asomó por la puerta, excusándose pero, ansioso por encontrar al menor. - ¡Ciel!

-Estoy aquí, Sebastián. – Sonrió. Luego se giró e hizo una mueca a Elizabeth para se mantuviera en silencio acerca de lo sucedido. – De casualidad encontré aquí a Lizzy.

-Hm… De casualidad. – Masculló el moreno, mirando a la rubia detenidamente, quizás hasta dudando de su supuesta enfermedad. - ¿Qué te ha sucedido esta vez, Elizabeth?

-Tuvo un episodio de sobredosis. – Musitó Ciel.

Sebastián suspiró. – Ya veo. No voy a mentirte. Yo también las he utilizado pero, mi amigo Bill jamás dejó que me sobrepasara.

Elizabeth tragó en seco y miró hacia abajo. – No hizo lo mismo por mí. – Apretó las sábanas con sus puños. – ¡Tiene tanta culpa como yo de que haya terminado en esto nuevamente!

El moreno olvidó su pelea interna y sujetó una de las manos de la joven. – Lamento decirte que, yo siempre supe que era él quien lo hacía pero, era mi mejor amigo. No era capaz de acusarle. Bill y yo estuvimos juntos desde el primer grado de la escuela primaria. – Miró a Ciel. – Perdóname por no decírtelo antes. Imaginaba que querrías acusarle y era lo que menos deseaba que sucediera.

El moreno se sentó en la orilla de la cama de la rubia y el ojiazul le abrazó por el costado. – Yo sé cómo te sientes pero, debiste haberlo acusado. – Mordió su labio inferior. – En fin, por lo menos ahora comprendes lo importante de comportarse correctamente.

Sebastián rió ligeramente. - ¡Ah, Ciel! Aún no creo en el buen comportamiento. Quizás algún día sea como tú pero, no por ahora.

-Mmm… - Ciel bufó. – Ahora solo falta que me vuelvas a llamar Nerdiel. – Miró al moreno de reojo.

El mayor rió nuevamente. – Es mejor que dejemos a Elizabeth descansar. – Arqueó una ceja. – Y pues… ni qué decir. Bill deberá ser atrapado y enviado a prisión.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Abandonaron el hospital y se dirigieron a la mansión de los Michaelis. Sebastián quería hablar con su madre y explicarle las noticias que tenía sobre su padre.

-¿Qué sucedió en esa habitación, Sebastián? – Preguntó Ciel, una vez se encontraron acomodados dentro de otro taxi.

El moreno miró hacia la ventanilla y musitó. – Mi padre no estaba sedado ya. – Esbozó una sonrisa sin apartar la vista del exterior. – Ha dicho varias cosas.

-¡Por favor dime! – Exclamó el ojiazul, sacudiéndole por la manga. – No quiero estar al margen de algo tan importante como eso.

-Bueno, sucedió algo… extraño.

_"Había ingresado en la habitación. Se acercó lentamente a la cama donde estaba Anthony y le acarició la frente suavemente. Era mejor de lo que esperaba. El hombre parecía como si estuviera tomando una siesta. No tenía moretones, ni había bajado de peso aún. Aún, porque seguramente el cardiólogo le obligaría a hacerlo. Después de todo, era una de las condenas que imponía la edad cuando pasas de los cuarenta._

_-Sebastián. – Susurró él. Y de inmediato, el moreno se había detenido y se puso de cuclillas a su lado. _

_-Papá. – Sonrió. – ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Muy mal, hijo. – Bufó. - De nuevo venías en compañía de ese chico, ¿no? Escuché su voz. – Jadeó. – Ahora creo que podría reconocerla en cualquier parte. _

_-¿Por qué le odias? - El moreno tenía toda la voluntad de solventar el problema entre ambos pero, la resistencia que su padre mostraba lo hacía todo más difícil. – Sabes que yo le amo, no voy a cambiarle… - Se detuvo, no se suponía que estuviera ahí para pelear. – Me alegro que estés bien. Pensé que algo verdaderamente grave te había sucedido y, tuve mucho miedo de perderte. Vine hasta aquí, solo para verte. _

_Anthony sonrió y se acomodó en la cama. – Yo también quería verte. – Esbozó una sonrisa sin poder evitar el gesto de cansancio de acongojaba su rostro. – El día en que sufrí este percance iba a llamarte. Quería que volvieras, aunque fuera solo una vez más. _

_-Pues estoy aquí ahora y, realmente me gustaría que pudiéramos resolver esto, papá. – Sebastián se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la cama y acarició el rostro del mayor. – Si no quieres verme aquí con Ciel pues, me vuelvo a marchar pero, tenemos que estar bien el uno con el otro. _

_El hombre se removió y luego volvió a sonreír. – Por lo menos no te casaste con esa niña, Karen Jenkins. – Masculló, cambiando su expresión por una seria. – Aunque no creas que me ha caído en gracia el enterarme de lo que te dedicas a hacer ahora. _

_-¿Cocinar? Padre… eso es un trabajo como cualquiera y… _

_-¡Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso! – Exclamó. – Hablo de las sustancias que te dedicas a vender. _

_-¿Drogas? – Sebastián no podía creer lo que escuchaba. - ¡Nunca he vendido nada de eso! Perdóname por lo que voy a decirte pero, he vendido hasta el culo con tal de conseguir un trabajo. ¿Crees que haría eso si vendiera drogas?_

_Anthony habría continuado con sus argumentos. Sin embargo, la expresión decepcionada del más joven le dejó en silencio. – No. _

_-Y ha sido Karen quien te lo ha dicho, ¿no? – El moreno hizo una mueca de desagrado. _

_El mayor se quejó por lo bajo al cambiar de posición el cama. – Sí, ella y tu amigo Bill._

_-Bill no es mi amigo ya. ¡Bill no es amigo de nadie porque es un maldito traidor! – Sebastián miró hacia abajo, bufando por la vergüenza de admitir algo que dañaba su reputación como amante. – Karen y él tenían un idilio a mis espaldas. Quizás aún lo tengan. _

_-Ella dice que espera un hijo. – Anthony hizo una pausa. – Un hijo tuyo. _

_-¿Mío? – Arqueó una ceja. ¡Ese niño no era suyo! ¿O sí? No podía negar que existía una delgada posibilidad de que si lo fuera. Todo dependía de cuántos meses de embarazo tuviera la rubia. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían de conocerse Sebastián y Ciel? ¿Unos cuatro meses? Tal vez. Antes de llevarse bien con el ojiazul, el moreno seguía metiéndola en medio de las suaves piernas de Karen Jenkins. ¡Qué maldición ser hombre! Aún sentía cierta afinidad por el cuerpo de esa chica aunque su personalidad fuera el mayor de los ascos. _

_-¿Estás seguro? – Su padre aún sabía leerle demasiado bien. _

_-No. Pero ni siquiera intentaré comprobarlo por ahora. – Picó su cabeza. – Karen es alguien del pasado para mí. – Suspiró. – Sin embargo, en cuanto el bebé nazca le haré una prueba para que ambos estemos seguros. _

_-¿Qué dirá tu Ciel de esto? – La pregunta era más una burla que otra cosa. _

_-Dirá que debo llevarlo a casa un día para que él le conozca. – Respondió el más joven, sonriendo. – Él sabe de Karen, sabe todo sobre mí. _

_-Entonces ha de saber que tienes un padre muy testarudo. – Murmuró el Michaelis. _

_-Así es. Pero, igualmente está allá afuera queriendo saber cómo te encuentras. – Sebastián peinó su cabello con sus dedos. _

_-Cuando pueda ir a casa… dile que quiero verle. – Miró al moreno a los ojos. – También sería bueno si pudieran quedarse ambos en la mansión unos días. Así podría conocerle más de cerca y no preocuparme tanto por quién anda con mi… hijo. _

_El moreno sonrió. – Le obligaré a ir si es necesario, papá. "_

-¡Sebastián! – Gritó el ojiazul, sacudiéndole por el brazo. – ¡Dime de una buena vez lo que sucedió en esa habitación!

-No mucho, Ciel. – Sonrió. - Lo único que puedo decirte es que mi padre está mejorando y que quiere vernos a ambos en casa cuando se recupere.

-¿En verdad? – Los ojos de Ciel se llenaron de emoción. - ¿Crees que aceptará que esté contigo?

-Pues… parecía bastante dispuesto a hacerlo.

El menor se encogió de hombros. – Bueno, por lo menos espero que mi tía y tu madre nos reciban bien. – Rió ligeramente. – De lo contrario, tendremos que escapar de inmediato a Boston.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Anthony Michaelis se quedó pensativo después de la visita de su hijo. Estaba seguro que había algo que estaba olvidando. Una parte de los acontecimientos de ése día en que cayó enfermo pero, ¿qué era?

Se removió en la cama. Estaba inquieto y por más que intentaba, una parte de ese juego de situaciones no cuadraba.

Se recordaba a sí mismo, fastidiado por lo que creía que Sebastián hacía, comenzando a sentirse mal. Bill golpeándole contra la pared y luego cayó al suelo. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y un gran dolor en medio del pecho. Casi se desvanecía. Karen Jenkins intentando ayudarle y… nada. Todo se borraba de su mente entonces.

-Llevaba algo en la mano. – Susurró para sí mismo. – Bill llevaba algo en la mano. – Lo pensó unos instantes y la imagen llegó a su mente como un vago recuerdo iluminado. - ¿Documentos? ¡El documento de Funtom! – Se dio una palmada en la frente a sí mismo y se estiró para alcanzar el teléfono. Tenía que llamar a Sebastián para decírselo.

Marcó de inmediato y el móvil del moreno le mandó al buzón de voz. - ¡Joder! – Anthony hubiera deseado golpear al joven por tener esa porquería y llevarla apagada cuando menos debió hacerlo. Respiró e intentó calmarse. La grabadora ya había emitido el sonido previo al mensaje y tenía que dejar algo que fuera entendible. – "Sebastián, llámame cuando puedas." – Se sentía estúpido por lo que iba a decir pero, no había de otra. – "Acabo de recordar que Bill se llevó el poder que me concedió Phantomhive sobre su fábrica."

La enfermera entró entonces y le obligó a colgar el teléfono, alegando que estaba aún delicado de salud y que los asuntos del exterior podían esperar unos días más.

-Le daré algo para dormir, señor Michaelis.

-¡No! – Protestó Anthony. - ¡Antes muerto que permitirle ponerme otra de esas porquerías!

-Pero es por su bien. – Sonrió, acercándose al hombre y tomando el canal del suero. Rápidamente inyectó la sustancia. – Mañana puede continuar peleando conmigo, señor Michaelis.

-Ya… verás cuando… salga… - Murmuró soñoliento el hombre, cayendo dormido antes de poder continuar con la discusión.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sebastián y Ciel habían arribado a la mansión Phantomhive hacía unos minutos. Al principio, temerosos de cómo les recibirían pero, ahora todo era plática y comida. Tanto Madame Red como Kate Michaelis les habían visto con cierta renuencia al primer encuentro. Sin embargo, ahora que conversaban con ellos, se daban cuenta que eran los mismos de siempre.

-Mientras estén bajo mi techo dormirán en habitaciones separadas. – Decía Angelina, mirando los rostros de ambos jóvenes con molestia.

Ciel se echó a reír. – Tía. Ya no puedo dormir sino lo hago al lado de Sebastián. ¿O es que prefieres que ambos durmamos en la terraza?

Sebastián se arrimó más al menor y le rodeó con un brazo por la cintura. – Si es por mí no te preocupes, nos quedamos en la terraza.

Madame Red miró a Kate. – No… eh… - Tartamudeó. – Yo no podría. Si tan grande es el inconveniente pues… - Hizo una mueca de disgusto. – duerman juntos. – Bufó. Kate rió ligeramente. En esos días que llevaban juntas gracias al problema de la morena con su esposo, habían hecho buenas migas.

-Déjalos, Angelina. – Kate se encogió de hombros. – Después de todo, este par duermen juntos a diario.

-Verdad. – Asintió la pelirroja con resignación. Se puso de pie. – Iré a la cocina a ordenar más bocadillos a MeyRin.

-Yo voy contigo, tía. – Dijo Ciel, levantándose de su asiento y dejando a Kate y Sebastián solos.

-Gracias por venir, Sebastián. - La morena se levantó para sentarse al lado de su hijo y abrazarle. – Me alegro mucho de tenerte aquí de nuevo.

-Creo que solo será por unos días, mamá. – Mordió su labio inferior. – Ciel y yo aún no lo hemos hablado pero, no sé que sería lo mejor para ambos. En Boston tengo un trabajo increíble, aunque la persona para quien trabajo sea una porquería.

-Estoy seguro que si te quedas aquí podré convencer a tu padre de montar un restaurante para ti.

-Pero, entonces será nuevamente el producto del esfuerzo de mi padre, no del mío. – Masculló la última parte.

-Sebastián, no seas tan orgulloso. Sabes bien que eso es un defecto. – Musitó, acariciando el rostro del moreno.

Sebastián se giró. Kate le veía con un rostro esperanzado. – Lo pensaré, mamá. Y se lo consultaré a Ciel sobre todo.

Ciel volvió en ese momento, haciendo que madre e hijo abandonaran la conversación que sostenían y pasaran a temas más mundanos.

Una hora y media después, justo cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche, todos se desearon buenas noches y partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. MeyRin había acondicionado el antiguo cuarto del ojiazul para él y su acompañante.

Sebastián se dejó caer en la cama. Habían tenido uno de los peores días de sus vidas pero, ahora todo marchaba más o menos decentemente. Ciel fue al baño y el moreno se dedicó a buscar su teléfono móvil. No lo había visto en todo el día.

Encontró el aparato en el equipaje de mano del ojiazul y lo encendió. Había varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de voz. Se dedicó a escuchar los últimos. Eran mucho más entretenidos que intentar devolver las llamadas a la medianoche.

Llamó su atención uno de los últimos. Era el teléfono de Anthony. - ¿Papá? – Musitó para sí, pulsando la tecla para escucharlo.

_"Sebastián llámame cuando puedas. Acabo de recordar que Bill se llevó el poder que me concedió Phantomhive sobre su fábrica."_

-¡Joder, papá! ¿Qué has hecho? – Masculló en voz baja, intentando que Ciel no lo escuchara. ¿Poder? ¿Lo que Ciel había firmado era un poder? Él ni siquiera lo sabía pero, tenía que llamar a Bill y enfrentarlo. Ya era demasiado lo que ese bastardo le había hecho.

Ciel regresó del baño y le miró, observando el teléfono con un rostro de pocos amigos. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-sí. – Dijo, levantando la vista y pretendiendo que todo estaba bien. – Solo estoy un poco cansado y, me preocupó ver la cantidad de llamadas que recibí.

-Ah. Claro. – El ojiazul no se creía esa historia del todo pero, sabía que Sebastián estaba perturbado aún por tanto acontecimiento. La competencia, el trofeo, el problema de su padre. No. No podía ser nada fácil manejar todo eso. – Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana puedes continuar con eso.

-Exacto. – Asintió el moreno, dejando el móvil y permitiendo que Ciel le ayudara a quitarse la ropa y ponerse un pijama.

El menor continuaba creyendo que el que Sebastián cediera en esa forma no era normal. Aunque no quería causar más conmociones al moreno con sus dudas. Al menos, no esa noche.

Se recostaron en la cama y cubrieron con las sábanas hasta el cuello. Ahora estaba más frío pero, Ciel no tenía la intención de cambiar la graduación de la calefacción. No. Quería dormir abrazado del moreno y solo lo podría hacer si no había suficiente calor en la habitación. Sebastián pareció comprender esa idea y en ningún momento pidió que aumentara la temperatura. Por el contrario, se abrazó al menor y luego de unos cuantos minutos, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

El mayor despertó unas dos horas después. Era el momento perfecto para llamar al roquero ya que, Ciel dormía profundamente. Se levantó, tomó el móvil y fue al baño. No quería que ni por asomo el menor pudiera escucharle.

Buscó el número de Bill y le marcó. El teléfono llamó tres veces y el de ojos verdes respondió.

_"Diga."_

-Bill, devuélveme los papeles de Ciel. – Bufó Sebastián del otro lado de la línea.

_"¿Seb? Pero, ¡qué bien de hablar contigo!"_ Dijo burlesco. _"Yo con gusto te devuelvo los papeles del culito follado de Ciel pero, no son gratis."_

-Me imaginaba que algo así dirías. – El moreno hizo una mueca de disgusto. - ¿Cuánto quieres?

_"Un millón, Sebastián."_ Respondió. _"Un millón para esta misma madrugada."_

El mayor podía imaginarlo, caminando a la silla de plástico que mantenía en su jardín, sentándose en ella y pensando "He jodido a este tío. Un millón. ¿Qué haré si en verdad me lo da?" Quizás fumando uno de sus cigarrillos favoritos o tal vez, simplemente observando el cielo estrellado en medio de esa noche fría. Incapaz de sentir el frío por completo porque en su cuerpo deambulaba más de una sustancia de las que él mismo vendía.

-Te conseguiré el dinero, Bill. ¿Dónde te busco?

_"Estaré en el gimnasio de la escuela."_ Sonrió. _"Sin trucos, Seb."_

-Ahí estaré. – Respondió Sebastián secamente.

Se vistió rápidamente, tomó el maletín de Ciel y vació el contenido en el suelo. No sabía exactamente qué hacer pero, sabía que no podía retrasarse. Seguro el roquero vendería el documento a alguien más y, entonces, la fábrica de Ciel estaría perdida. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No podía fallar en esto.

Uno de los libros que el menor llevaba en la maleta cayó y chocó con rudeza contra el suelo. El moreno se detuvo, esperando cualquier señal por parte del ojiazul de que había despertado pero, nada. O eso creía él.

Ciel abrió los ojos de inmediato, aunque permaneció inmóvil, al deslizar una pierna y darse cuenta que el moreno no estaba a su lado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sebastián? No podía decir nada porque entonces, seguro se detendría y él no sería capaz de averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Observó a Sebastián dejar todo en el suelo y marcharse, llevándose únicamente el maletín. El ojiazul se levantó sigilosamente y anduvo a gatas hasta la puerta. Miró a Sebastián bajar las escaleras y se ocultó en la sombra.

Una vez abajo, el moreno se dedicó a buscar periódicos. En una película había visto a alguien llevar un rescate para un secuestro y, no llevar dinero sino simple papel al fondo con unos cuantos dólares en el tope.

Fue hasta el despacho del menor. Dobló todos los diarios que encontró en su paso y los colocó al fondo de la maleta. Abrió el escritorio de Ciel de un golpe. El menor desde afuera le miró con ojos enormes y asustados. ¿Sería que Sebastián pretendía robarle y huir? Su corazón dio un vuelco. Era una idea estúpida. El moreno tenía mucho más como para necesitar robarle.

Sebastián rebuscó algo de valor en la gaveta, quizás algo de dinero. Miró a su alrededor. Los ricos siempre eran lo suficientemente estúpidos para poner cajas fuertes detrás de los cuadros, o por lo menos, eso era lo que el padre del moreno le había enseñado. El joven miró todos los cuadros. – Mmm… - El de la familia Phantomhive completa era el que más lógico le parecía. Tenía el tamaño suficiente para ocultar una caja fuerte detrás suyo.

Lo desprendió de la pared y justamente ahí estaba. El moreno tomó una bocanada de aire. Quizás él no sería un gran estudiante antes pero, Bill… justamente él, le había enseñado un par de trucos acerca de violar cajas fuertes. Varias veces, Sebastián había tomado dinero de la caja fuerte de su padre para irse a divertir con el roquero y sus otros amigos.

"El truco está en girar la manecilla lentamente, dejando que pase por cada número. Luego, lo haces a la inversa. Y así, unas cinco o seis veces. No hay combinación más larga."

Suspiró. De tristeza más que de otra cosa. Porque sabía bien que Bill terminaría tras las rejas y no podía imaginar que la persona con la que había compartido tantas vivencias cambiara en esa forma. Es verdad, le odiaba por todo lo que había hecho en su contra y más por ese motivo, necesitaba verle él mismo. A solas.

La caja fuerte hizo un ruidito y Sebastián la abrió sin problema alguno. El truco del roquero nuevamente había funcionado. Tomó todo el dinero que pudo y lo colocó en el maletín. El papel le llenaba hasta casi la mitad. ¿Cuántos billetes era un millón de dólares? No había tiempo de contar. Seguramente, fuera más de lo que el moreno consideraba llevar pero, no le importaba. Lo importante era salvar el papel de Ciel, que Bill se marchara y todo ese circo terminara.

Ciel se quedó boquiabierto con lo que veía. "¿Qué haces, Sebastián?" Gimió en su fuero interno. Terriblemente triste de ver como el moreno tomaba su dinero. La facilidad con que abría la caja fuerte. Subió a su habitación rápidamente y tomó un objeto, luego bajó nuevamente.

Sebastián salió de la casa, tomando las llaves del auto de los Phantomhive. Ciel corrió por la parte trasera de la casa y se metió en el auto antes que Sebastián llegara. Se escondió en el asiento trasero y cuando el moreno subió, no pudo percibir nada. Aventó el maletín en el asiento del copiloto y emprendió la marcha.

El ojiazul se enderezó para ver por dónde iban. Era el camino de la escuela, ¿o se equivocaba? De repente, el mayor se detuvo, abrió la portezuela y bajó con todo y maletín en mano. Ciel esperó un par de minutos y luego, bajó del auto y miró a su alrededor, buscando al moreno. "¿Dónde te has metido, Sebastián?" Se preguntó, mientras le buscaba alrededor.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Corrió con el maletín a través de los pasillos, buscando llegar al gimnasio lo más pronto posible. No le importaba nada más que eso, tenía una maldita curiosidad absorbente, el deseo de saber si Bill llegaría y peor aún, la gana de verlo.

Entró al gimnasio y… Nada.

-Bill. – Llamó, mirando a la nada. La oscuridad parcial del gimnasio solamente.

-Pensé que no vendrías. – La voz del roquero detrás suyo. Sebastián se giró rápidamente. – Pero, veo que me equivoqué.

-Aquí está tu dinero. Quiero el documento. – Espetó el moreno, secamente.

-¿Solo así? Sebastián, soy solo yo. – Bill se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Parecía como si no hubiera envejecido ni un solo año desde que tenía catorce. El roquero seguía teniendo ese brillo en sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro medio despeinado. – No tienes que hacer tanta formalidad. Éramos amigos, ¿o no?

-Éramos. Lo has dicho bien y la policía está detrás de ti, querido ex amigo. – Dijo el moreno en tono sarcástico. - ¿Qué harás? ¿Huirás con el millón de dólares y con Karen? ¿Qué sucederá con ella?

-Si crees que voy a dejártela para que la uses cuando Nerdiel te mande a tirar por el culo, estás equivocado. ¡Karen se va conmigo! – Protestó el roquero, perdiendo la compostura

-Pero… - Sabía que lo estaba a punto de decir era una estupidez pero, no podía evitarlo. – Quiero asegurarme que el bebé que espera no es mío antes que te marches.

-¿Estas tirado Sebastián? Así fuera tuyo, Karen jamás te dejará verlo. – Rió. "Eres un maldito perdedor." Aunque en realidad, Bill era quien siempre se había sentido en desventaja al lado de Sebastián.

El moreno le miró, simplemente dejó caer la maleta al suelo. - ¿Por qué lo haces? Es lo único que no comprendo.

-Porque siempre estuve intentando estar a tu altura, Seb. – Bill suspiró y miró hacia arriba. Tanto que Sebastián creía que intentaba reprimirse de llorar. – Yo quería ser como tú, tener lo que tenías y vivir una vida como la tuya. ¿O creías que me gustaba vivir en un remolque?

El moreno le miró atónito. Pasó saliva. – Yo… nunca pensé en eso.

-¡Claro! Es que, ¿para qué putas ibas a pensarlo? – Se echó a reír. Sebastián sintió un atisbo de preocupación porque el roquero temblaba y estaba sudando, ahora que lo notaba.

-Pero, todo tiene arreglo. Ahora puedes irte con este dinero y empezar nuevamente. – Bufó. – Me has jodido, también a mi padre pero, podría ayudarte una última vez.

-¿Me das eso para que me aparte de ti y de tu dulce Nerdiel? – Se echó a reír.

-Prometiste eso.

-Error. – Articuló el roquero, entregando el documento al moreno. Lo había doblado en cuatro como si de un par de hojas cualquiera se tratara. – Prometí devolverte esto. –Se inclinó para revisar el maletín. – Y veo que tú cumpliste… mmm… bastante bien.

Sebastián tomó los papeles. No podía leer una sola palabra en medio de esa penumbra. No le quedaba otra que confiar en que Bill no mintiera esta vez. – Perdóname, Bill. – Musitó el moreno, mirando hacia la pared del fondo.

El roquero se puso de pie. – No hay nada que perdonar, Seb. Ya te lo dije. Simplemente, quería ser como tú. – Deslizó una mano en la espalda baja del moreno y, éste no se atrevió a moverse. Bill lo rodeó, llevó una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Sebastián y la sostuvo ahí, haciendo que sus rostros se aproximaran hasta que ambas frentes estuvieron una contra la otra.

-Bill aún puedes dejar todo esto. – El moreno sonrió ante el extraño contacto. – Sé que antes fui una mierda y no te ayudé pero, ahora podría hacerlo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando decías que podías besarme por la yerba que conseguía para ti? – Sebastián asintió. – Me gustaría ahora saber a qué sabe tu boca.

-Bill no te encuentras bien. – Sebastián lo apartó ligeramente. – Jamás me habrías pedido eso en tus cabales.

-¡Pero ahora lo quiero! ¿Qué no ves que quisiera saber lo que se siente ser tú siquiera un momento?

-Y dale con eso. – El moreno llevó una mano a su frente.

Bill se inclinó y lo tomó por el cuello del suéter que llevaba, besándole profundamente. Sebastián correspondió el beso entre confundido y asustado. Se sentía como si su vida en ese instante no fuera suya y, fuera parte de una broma televisiva.

La mano del roquero se deslizó por debajo del suéter y de la camisa que tenía más abajo. – Deberíamos dejar este mundo de dolor e ir a otra parte.

-Bill, ¡por favor! ¿De qué hablas? – Sebastián le sacudió por los hombros. – Estás haciendo puras estupideces. – No tenía olor a alcohol, tenía que ser culpa de ese montón de porquerías que consumía.

-Vamos juntos a otra parte, Seb. – El moreno se quedó quieto. El cañón helado de un arma estaba contra su estómago. – Jamás podré dejar de consumirlas de otra forma.

-Claro que puedes… - Musitó Sebastián, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso antes la presencia del arma contra su cuerpo. – Yo… yo te quiero… - Dijo, intentando tranquilizar al roquero. - ¿Tú a mi no?

Bill asintió y la poca luz que había en el lugar le dejó ver a Sebastián que su mirada estaba completamente perdida. Seguramente, era una simple laguna mental. Una provocada por las drogas y que con el tiempo se harían más y más extensas, hasta que la vida del roquero fuera una completa laguna mental. – Yo también te quiero… - Asintió.

No se atrevía a quitarle el arma porque podría ocasionar que se disparara pero, en cuanto escuchó el seguro ser removido, Sebastián no dudó ni un instante en comenzar esa lucha contra el roquero para evitar que disparara.

-¡Déjame hacerlo! – Reía mientras luchaba contra él. - ¡Déjame Seb! – Al moreno le recordaba cuando jugaban juntos de niños. Bill siempre le pedía que le dejara hacer la mejor parte del juego.

-¡No Bill! ¡Basta! – Sebastián forcejeaba, intentando quitarle el arma.

-¡Déjame! ¡Debo acabar contigo! ¡Eres el maldito sueño americano! – Jadeó, luchando contra él.

Entonces, una detonación detuvo el escándalo.


	23. Capítulo XXIII (Final Parte I)

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**Midori Uchiha Phantomhive: **_ Gracias! Me alegro muchísimo que te guste la historia y sí, comenzó en amor yaoi y la continué aquí.. :DD Y no te preocupes hay un 80 por ciento de posibilidad de final feliz jajajaj.. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**xLady Michaelisx:**_ Jajaja, me imaginaba que me dirían esto! Mmm.. Sebastián está muerto? Está vivo? Quién sabe! XDD Tendrás que leer este cap para saberlo.. :DD Y pues, es la primera parte del final porque quedó muy largo así que será en dos partes.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Nana19:**_ Hola! Y gracias, no importa que sea el primer comentario, es muy bien recibido.. :DD Y pues, me alegra muchísimo que sea uno de tus fics favoritos pero, si, se acaba.. DD: Jajaja.. bueno, solo espero que tú y tu amiga no se odien secretamente o algo así como Sebas y Bill.. XDD Gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara..

_**Saskia Neko-chan: (21)**_ No, no me dejaste un review peroooo.. yo tampoco respondí los reviews en esa ocasión por falta de tiempo.. lo sé, soy una vergüenza.. DD: pero bien.. Y pues, como vez, las cosas van bien y mal a la vez para esos dos porque aunque Sebastián ganó, su padre estaba enfermo.. **_(22)_** Sí, todos comienzan a aceptar a Sebastián y a Ciel de cierta forma y pues, Bill, ese había sido su problema siempre.. y creo que todos nos hemos sentido así alguna vez, no? Deseando ser algún artista o algo así, en el caso del roquero era peor porque tenia a Sebastián a su lado tooodo el tiempo.. DD: Agradezco muchísimo tus reviews! :DD Son geniales..

_**mina-sama12: **_ Te juro que cuando lo escribí estaba en otro mundo y no sabía, yo misma me preguntaba "Quién disparó a quién?" Porque de cierta forma habían motivos por todas partes y, pues, un ataque de celos también podía surgir.. :DD En fin, espero que haya lemon al final jajaja.. Gracias por el review y estás bien quedan dos caps podría decirse..

_**Kyu:**_ Gracias! Agradezco tu comprensión para con los comentarios.. es que a veces es genial tenerlos pero difícil responderlos.. :DD Y pues, jajajaj algo así va todo.. tooodos aman a Sebastián por alguna razón. XDD Y pues, lamento que ya llegue el último capítulo pero, no queda de otra.. DD: Espero publicar un último fic, tal como lo prometí hace algún tiempo. Tengo la idea en mente y lo escribiré para ustedes.. :DD Gracias por el review!

_**Guest:**_ No mires no mires! XDD Y por favor golpea a esas personas de mi parte porque cualquiera que sea como Karen y Bill lo merecen jajaja.. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Guest: **_ *la abraza en su emo esquina* no llores.. DD: Lamento que la historia ya casi termina pero, bueno.. ya casi es un año escribiéndola porque comencé en octubre del año pasado.. :DD Y Ciel es tuyo! jajaja.. nahh aún tiene que quedarse para el final.. porque al fin mejoró todo un poquito para ellos respecto a la aceptación de su relación.. Ya verás lo que sucede. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Y si me tardé en subir el capítulo anterior, en subir la primera parte de este final me he tardado aún más y es que tenía demasiadas ideas para hacerlo y no me decidía por una sola. :DD Creeme que a mí me torturaban las mismas preguntas que a ti mientras lo escribía porque Ciel sí estaba mirando y, quién dispara? ésa era mi pregunta personal pero, bueno, espero haberla resuelto satisfactoriamente para todos y aquí la primera parte del final.. :DD Muchisimas gracias por el review! :DD Espero que te guste este capítulo..

_**Guest: **_ Jajajaj, lamento haber dejado el final ahí en serio.. XDD Pero bueno espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.. :DD y tengo un último proyecto pero, escribiré por lo menos unos tres capítulos antes de mostrarlo en público así que tomará algo de tiempo.. :DD Muchas gracias por el review! Besos!

_**Dhanna:**_ Aquí está ya la continuación y lamento la demora.. :DD Muchísimas gracias por el review!

_**Plop:**_ *le ayuda con la música de suspenso* no leí esto antes pero, realmente parecieras leer mi mente.. O.O lo digo porque cuando leas el capítulo verás que una de tus opciones se hizo verdad y en grande! jajajaj.. Gracias por el review y realmente me ha gustado mucho como le has acertado exactamente.. XDD

_**Camy MASTER: **_ mmm.. pueda que esté bien jajajaj.. te dejaré en suspenso hasta que leas.. aunque sí prometo que la respuesta la sabrás al principio del cap.. XDD Creo que de cierta forma todos nos encariñamos un poco con Bill cuando supimos más sobre él en este capítulo.. tendrás una confusión de sentimientos cuando leas estenuevo capítulo.. jajaja espero que te guste y Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Green Academy**

**XXIII**

**(Final- Parte I)**

* * *

SEBASTIÁN

Dicen que cuando amas a alguien eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona. Que podrían ordenarte asesinar a alguien y lo harías sin pensarlo, si la vida de quien amas está en juego.

Sebastián miraba el cuerpo de Bill, desvanecerse en sus brazos. Nunca antes disparó el arma que tanto tiempo atesoró en su habitación y, justo el día en que decidió hacerlo, lo hizo bien. Esa era su costumbre después de todo, ¿no? Siempre que intentaba algo, ese algo salía bien. Así había sido durante toda su vida.

El moreno colocó el cuerpo del roquero en el suelo y subió la vista. Tragó en seco. No sabía cómo tomaría el momento en el que le viera. Ahora que lo pensaba, podía ir a una correccional para menores por tener un arma, por disparar a alguien y sobre todo por haberle asesinado pero, no le había importado. No, porque Sebastián estaba en peligro. No… porque… Sebastián había besado… sentido compasión… tal vez hasta cariño. Todo por Bill Armstrong.

-Ciel… - El mayor estaba pálido. Dejó el cuerpo de Bill en el suelo. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y ni siquiera miró a los ojos al menor.

-Sebas- Sebastián… - El ojiazul dejó caer el revólver. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Se quedó inmóvil, pensando en las posibles reacciones del moreno.

El moreno cayó en sus rodillas, mirando a la sangre que le había quedado en las manos; luego dirigía la vista al cuerpo de Bill. Estaba enfriándose en el suelo y, Sebastián solamente le miraba sorprendido y asustado. No era dueño de sus sentimientos en ese instante.

"¡Quietos todos!" Vociferó alguien. Entonces, Ciel reaccionó. La policía había llegado porque el ruido del disparo seguramente activó alguna de las alarmas de la escuela. Era de agradecer o de odiar el que se estuvieran poniendo viejas y no se activaran antes con el simple ruidillo que habían causado sus pisadas.

Ciel emitió un gemido. - ¡Ah! – Sebastián se giró de inmediato. La policía le había esposado y el ojiazul se retorcía como un gusano atrapado en una coladera. - ¡Suéltenme!

-¡Basta! ¡Él me ha defendido! – Gritó el moreno, poniéndose de pie. Todo le daba vueltas. Su mundo completo parecía hecho de gelatina, moviéndose de un lado a otro. – Bill… Bill iba a dispararme. – Balbuceó.

Uno de los agentes se aproximó al cuerpo y lo alumbró con su linterna. La claridad de la madrugada aún no era suficiente para permitir a los oficiales contemplar la escena sin ayuda de luz y, el gimnasio no contaba con ella. No era necesaria para el poco tiempo que el espacio era utilizado y los tragaluces que había en la parte superior.

-Es verdad. – Espetó, sin tocarle. Aún debían esperar la presencia de los forenses. – El muchacho lleva un arma.

-Iba a dispararme. – Agregó Sebastián. Luego miró hacia abajo. – Era mi mejor amigo y, sin embargo, iba a dispararme.

-Hmm. – Otro de los oficiales tomaba nota de cada una de las palabras de Sebastián, mientras dos de sus compañeros sostenían a Ciel.

"Nuevamente esposado." Se dijo el menor mentalmente. Estaba escrito que ese día o el siguiente, acabarían en prisión.

-Debemos trasladar al sospechoso a la comisaría. – Dijo el oficial que anotaba finalmente.

-¡No! – Gritó el mayor. – Yo… yo soy el culpable pero, no se lleve a Ciel. – El ojiazul le miró sorprendido. ¿Le defendería? ¿Sin importar lo que había hecho, Sebastián le defendería?

No dudó un momento y, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, tomó a Ciel por los hombros y lo aproximó a su cuerpo. – Perdóname, Sebastián. – Susurró el menor, escondiendo el rostro contra el suéter de lana del moreno.

Sebastián lo pensó por algunos instantes. – Solo has hecho lo que creíste necesario para ayudarme.

-Pero… Tú le besaste… - Murmuró. – Lo querías. – Añadió un par de segundos después.

-Lo quería pero, como a un amigo Ciel. Eso que has visto, no es más que una escena que hasta a mí me resulta confusa. – El menor asintió y luego, ambos se perdieron en la actividad de los policías. Los forenses acababan de llegar y comenzaban a colocar cinta amarilla y a tomar muestras.

Uno de los investigadores se acercó a los dos jóvenes. – Los agentes aseguran que has sido tú quien disparó el arma. – Espetó, mirando al ojiazul. – Sin embargo, ambos tendrán que pasar por la prueba de la parafina.

Se estrechó contra el cuerpo de Sebastián. – No quiero ir a la cárcel. – Musitó. – No te vería en mucho tiempo. – Suspiró. El moreno creía que estaba controlando lo mejor que podía el miedo pero, las lágrimas estaban a punto de ganarle. - ¡Seguro que encontrarías a alguien más mientras yo estoy ahí!

-Ciel, ¡debes tranquilizarte! – Exclamó el mayor. – Me has defendido. No le has disparado porque quisieras.

-No. – Murmuró el menor. Aunque a ratos él mismo dudaba de ese argumento. No era que él fuera un asesino pero, si le había picado el deseo de disparar cuando Bill besó a Sebastián. Debía admitirlo, apenas y se contuvo en ese momento. Probablemente eso le ayudara. También le ayudaría el hecho que el disparo había quedado en el abdomen del roquero. Nadie que actúe con "hecho pensado" dispara al abdomen, todos lo hacen al corazón o a la cabeza.

"Un disparo accidental." Ciel intentaba convencerse de eso.

Luego de un rato, los oficiales dijeron que las familias de ambos habían sido telefoneadas y, sin más qué decir, fueron llevados a la comisaría para ser interrogados y sometidos a la prueba.

Sebastián no llevaba esposas. En cambio, Ciel había sido esposado y llevado en una patrulla aparte. El mayor sentía que se moría. Todo el dinero del maletín fue incautado y sería llevado como una prueba más, a pesar que Ciel había gritado que el dinero era suyo y él lo había dado a Sebastián.

El trayecto a la comisaría fue corto para el moreno. En cuanto pensaba en todo lo que podía sucederle a Ciel, sentía un dolor en la boca del estómago. "Ciel no puede ir preso." Se repetía una y otra vez. "Solamente me ayudó." Se recostó en el asiento y bajó de la patrulla hasta que dos policías le obligaron.

-¡Baja de ahí, condenado muchacho! – Bramó el oficial, tirándolo del brazo. - ¿Crees que podrás librarte de entrar por quedarte ahí dentro? Si eres culpable tendrás que asumir las consecuencias.

-No soy culpable de nada, oficial de pacotilla. – Bufó Sebastián.

-Silencio. Tienes derecho de guardar silencio. – Espetó el hombre. – Y mi nombre es Ben, en caso que pueda interesarte. – Lo haló por la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa y le empujó hasta la comisaría.

Ciel estaba ya dentro. Le habían sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo. Probablemente, esperando por alguien que pudiera llegar a realizarle la prueba. Liberaron una de sus manos y colocaron la esposa alrededor del brazo de la silla. Sebastián se removió contra el agente de policía hasta que éste le dejó ir al lado de Ciel.

-Sebastián. – Susurró el ojiazul. – Quédate conmigo. No quiero que mi tía me encuentre solo cuando venga.

-Estaré aquí. – Masculló el moreno, molesto por la situación aunque también algo cabreado con Ciel. El menor pareció percibirlo y, a pesar que él le rodeó con sus brazos, un dolor invadió su ser.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Suspiró. ¡Qué lejano comenzaba a parecerle ese día y solo había transcurrido una semana! Ya no recordaba bien cómo se había dado todo pero, recordaba bien una cosa. Ciel había sido trasladado esa misma mañana a una correccional para menores. No lo imaginaba vistiendo un uniforme color anaranjado y durmiendo en una cama litera. ¿Y si estaba enfermo o pasando hambre? Cada noche se iba a la cama imaginando como estaría su pareja en ese momento. Deseaba por lo menos poder verle pero, las visitas solo estaban autorizadas una vez por semana y, Ciel había llegado a la prisión justo en ese día.

"¡Te extraño tanto!" dijo para sí mismo, abrazándose a uno de los cojines del sofá en el que estaba acostado. Y su cuerpo pedía a gritos su compañía. Un beso, un abrazo, una noche juntos. Era peor cuando recordaba su conversación con el encargado de defender al ojiazul.

Entonces era mucho peor…

"¡Quiero un juicio!" Había dicho él pero, el abogado de Ciel le explicó que todo eso llevaba tiempo, que ya había conseguido que todo se redujera a una fianza aunque el ojiazul se negaba a acceder a pagarla porque, según él, no había cometido más que un acto de defensa de una tercera persona y no tenía un motivo lógico para pagar una cantidad que excedía los cien mil dólares. Claro, que el hombre explicó a Sebastián que la fianza era lógica, basándose en quien se trataba. Era Ciel Phantomhive y no cualquier hijo de vecino.

"¿Y entonces? ¿Se quedará ahí dentro?" El abogado asintió sin mayor pena o preocupación. Sebastián sintió deseos de asesinarle ahí mismo. "¡Vaya maldito incompetente!" Aunque lo ponía peor la terquedad de Ciel en querer permanecer en prisión a pesar de poder librarse de eso con pagar algo una cantidad que, para él, era nada.

Y ahora, lo mejor para él era volver a Boston pero, ¿cómo volver sin el menor? Esa mañana había hablado con Gordon y le explicó lo que había sucedido. El chef no pareció molestarse porque desapareciera tanto tiempo. No obstante, recalcó varias veces al moreno que debía "volver sin demora porque el restaurante no podría estar mucho tiempo sin un cocinero para el área de repostería." Sebastián sabía bien lo que eso significaba. Era una forma sutil de decirle "O te pones al día en tus quehaceres o te puedes ir a la mierda." Y eso no podía permitirlo porque, aunque ahora las cosas marcharan mejor con su padre, no quería perder su apartamento y las cosas que ya había logrado por sí mismo.

Debía hablar con Ciel, decirle que dejara ese juego estúpido, que le necesitaba para marcharse y no se iría sin él.

Se levantó del sofá, harto de estar echado ahí y compuso su ropa. Odiaba usar traje, incluso más que utilizar esa chaqueta extraña que vestían los cocineros. Era apretado, se arrugaba y definitivamente no se sentía como él mismo cuando vestía uno. Sin embargo, hoy era un día especial, hoy era el funeral de Bill.

Quería y a la vez no quería ir. Bill había sido su mejor amigo en algún tiempo pero, si sintió compasión por él cuando le vio en el gimnasio de la escuela, ahora solo podía sentir rabia. Incluso muerto… incluso muerto le separaría de Ciel. ¡Qué destino cruel! ¡Qué camino el suyo! Sabía bien que tenía que cerrar ese capítulo de su vida. Ir a su funeral, ver cómo le sepultaban para dejar de sentirse "medio culpable, medio inocente" de lo que el roquero le acusaba.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya estás muerto! – Exclamó para sí, aunque seguía sintiendo la viscosidad en sus manos de la sangre que había derramado ante el impacto de la bala. – ¡No puedes volver! – Ese comentario siempre le hacía una bola de sentimientos en el interior porque, entonces, le extrañaba y pensaba que nunca más cantaría otra canción con él, ni beberían otra copa juntos. Tampoco podrían burlarse de los demás estudiantes, ni le vería llegar a su casa con la guitarra y un casete mal trecho en el que había grabado el demo de alguna de sus canciones.

No extrañaba al Bill que había muerto hacía una semana, extrañaba al Bill que había muerto hacía mucho y que fue su mejor amigo. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, buscaría a ese "Bill original" y le pediría que nunca se marchara, le explicaría que amaba a Ciel y le pediría a su padre que le permitiera vivir en su casa. Pero, todo este pensamiento le llevaba a una sola pregunta "¿había existido ese Bill en verdad o siempre le mintió y nunca fue su amigo en verdad?" Le gustaba creer que sí. Jamás lo sabría con certeza.

Avanzó hasta el espejo que había en el pasillo y revisó su apariencia. -¡Ni una mierda! – Se dijo. – Iré a buscar a Ciel. – Se abotonó el saco y se dirigió a la puerta.

Llegando estaba cuando vio a su mayordomo abriendo la puerta a Michael y Frank. - ¿Ustedes? – Musitó el moreno, incrédulo que sus amigos aún quisieran saber algo de él.

-Claro, Seb. – Michael fue el primero en hablar, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente como quien le resta importancia al asunto.

-No íbamos a dejarte solo en un momento así. – Añadió Frank.

-Me joden. – Musitó Sebastián, sintiendo los ojos ligeramente aguanosos mientras se abrazaba a los dos jóvenes. - ¿Qué haría sin ustedes, capullos?

-Estarías en la mierda. – Dijo Michael, intentando sonreír a pesar que la escena le causaba tristeza.

Frank rió. Luego desvió la mirada hacia abajo. - Hace falta Bill, ¿no?

Sebastián miró hacia otra parte. ¿Le reprocharían el que Ciel le hubiera asesinado así fuera por defenderlo?

-Bill ya no era el mismo, Frank. – Musitó el rubio. – Si hubiese sido el de siempre, jamás habría tratado de asesinar a Sebastián.

El moreno se giró y suspiró. – Solo a ustedes voy a decírselos. ¡Estoy jodido hasta la madre! Bill murió, Ciel está preso y yo no sé qué hacer porque necesito irme y a la vez quiero quedarme. – Llevó una mano a su frente y cerró los ojos. Los abrió nuevamente, Frank y Michael aún estaban ahí.

-Si en algo podemos servirte pues, lo hacemos. – Soltó el pelirrojo. – Para eso somos amigos.

Miró a Michael y éste asintió también. – Gracias. – Sebastián esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ahora vamos, que tenemos que llegar a tiempo al sepelio. – Dijo Michael y, al moreno no le quedó otra que aceptarlo. Ya después se escaparía para ir con Ciel.

* * *

.

.

* * *

CIEL

Aún tenía el golpe que le habían hecho en la correccional al lanzarlo dentro de una de las celdas. Siempre que alguien le había hablado sobre esos sitios le dijo que se trataba de un sistema de reeducación para evitar que los jóvenes cometieran el mismo error nuevamente. Puras y simples mentiras.

La primera noche la pasó en una celda con otros diez jóvenes. Todos parecían llevar varios días ahí a juzgar por el aspecto de sus ropas. El ojiazul simplemente se había sentado en el suelo, recostando la espalda contra la reja.

Uno de los jóvenes se acercó a él. Se veía completamente descolocado pero, no parecía ser del todo una mala persona.

-¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres niño? – Se picó la nariz. Ciel pudo advertir que tenía la punta ligeramente dañada, seguramente por inhalar cocaína o aguarrás.

-Soy… Ciel… - Musitó el aludido.

-Ah… - Se picó un ojo con los dedos. – Mi nombre es Ashton. – Hizo un gesto con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿De qué te acusan?

El ojiazul se mordió el labio inferior. – Le disparé a un joven y… murió. – Decir eso le provocaba un nudo en la garganta, porque significaba que merecía estar en prisión. Merecía estar en una celda en la que ni siquiera había un sanitario decente porque era un criminal, uno tan grande como… alguien que en realidad ni siquiera conocía.

-Veo que eres de los duros. – Comentó el adolescente, aspirando con fuerza y haciendo un ruido con la nariz. - ¿Es al único que has matado?

"Matado". Esa palabra no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. – Sí. Claro que esa bala no era para él. – Murmuró.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y para quién era entonces?

-Para la persona que asesino a mis padres. – Miró hacia abajo. Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie y ahora se encontraba confesándolo a un extraño. – Siempre quise matarle. – Su mirada se volvió fría y era como si reviviera cada segundo del dolor que había experimentado en su vida a causa de la tragedia.

-Vaya, tío. – Dijo Ashton. – Eso debe ser complicado. Yo nunca tuve padres pero, seguro debe ser triste perderlos. ¿Viste cuando los asesinaron o algo así? – Preguntó despreocupadamente, el ojiazul asumió que en su vida debía haber visto muchos crímenes similares.

-Mi padre tenía una fábrica de juguetes. En ese entonces, yo era demasiado pequeño y lo único que me importaba era cuántos juguetes obtendría cada vez que visitara el lugar. – Suspiró. – Un día, firmó un contrato con una empresa de juguetes en Inglaterra. Iban a fusionar las empresas pero, mi padre no contaba con los enemigos que tenía aquí en Nueva York, o por lo menos, eso dice mi tía. A veces, yo pienso que él si sabía perfectamente quien le odiaba y quien no pero, tal vez se hacía el desentendido. – Ashton estaba absorto en la historia. – Sin embargo, la persona que le asesinó, probablemente le conocía bastante bien porque esperó a una noche en particular. Una noche en la que sabía que mis padres asistirían a un concierto de ópera y, que mi padre complacería a mi madre llevándola en un convertible rojo que tenía. Jamás lo usaba en la ciudad porque no tenía blindaje. Y es que, ¿quién blindaría un auto cuyo propósito es no tener un techo? – Rió ligera y amargamente. El otro adolescente solo le veía con pesar. – En fin, el asesino ni siquiera se ensució las manos. Pago un francotirador o tal vez a un vulgar asaltante, quien le dio un tiro en la cabeza a mi padre desde la distancia. Él perdió el control del vehículo y se estrelló contra un árbol, acabando con mi madre en el impacto. Yo entonces, solo sentí pánico y tristeza pero, cuando fui un poco mayor y la fábrica comenzó a andar nuevamente, supuse que la persona que había asesinado a mis padres vendría a por mí. Y yo le estaría esperando. Tomé un arma que mi padre guardaba en su escritorio, la cargué y la mantuve oculta en mi habitación durante muchos años. Cada vez que viajaba, me aseguraba de llevarla conmigo. Cada vez… hasta que Sebastián me hizo olvidarla.

-¿Sebastián? – Inquirió el muchacho.

-Sí. – Sonrió. – Ni siquiera sé por qué te digo todo esto pero, Sebastián es mi pareja.

Asthon tosió con fuerza. – Ni se te ocurra decir que eres gay aquí. Estos tipos te violarían hasta cansarse, cosa que ya es bastante probable al ver tu tamaño.

-No me importa. – Abrazó sus piernas con ambos brazos. – Igualmente, ya no tengo un motivo para nada. La persona a la que asesiné era el mejor amigo de Sebastián. Lo hice por defenderlo pero, sé que él está debatiéndose entre odiarme y no odiarme en estos momentos.

-No creo que pueda odiarte si le salvaste. – El adolescente se quitó la gorra y Ciel pudo ver sus cabellos castaños, casi negruzcos por la suciedad que había en ellos.

-Yo no lo sé. Solo sé que no quiero verle, que quiero quedarme aquí y sufrir lo que me toque para pagar por lo que hice.

-¡Estás chorado! – Exclamó el castaño, riendo. – Tienes dinero. Puedes pagar un abogado, un soborno o algo por el estilo. – Sujetó a Ciel por los hombros. – Escúchame. No seas idiota. No te quedes en este lugar porque es terrible. Te lo digo yo, que he vivido en las calles toda mi vida. Prefiero el Bronx en invierno que estar aquí. ¡Deja de ser un cobarde y enfrenta al dichoso Sebastián! Es verdad que mataste a su amigo pero, era para defenderlo, ¿no?

Ciel le miró sorprendido, asintió, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

-Vale, tío. – Hizo un gesto con la boca, en señal de desagrado. – Luego no digas que no te lo he advertido.

Y ahora que temblaba de frío bajo un trozo de frazada vieja que le habían dado, se daba cuenta que Ashton tenía toda la razón. Cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado porque ese día le obligaron a limpiar ocho corredores. Él que no había agarrado una mopa en toda su vida. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y, ni siquiera tuvo consuelo en recibir una buena cena. Todo lo que había conseguido se resumía a un trozo de pan y un vaso de una bebida lechosa que era difícil de describir.

Ashton había sido asignado a otro sector del reformatorio por ser mayor y rara vez le veía. El joven le había insistido durante toda la semana que se olvidara de esa tontería y se marchara de ahí, que no todos nacían para mártires y, que en el peor de los casos, su mejor castigo era el rechazo de Sebastián pero, que no acabara su vida en esa forma.

"Seis años." Era lo que el abogado le había dicho a Ciel que sería la sentencia mínima a la hora del juicio en su posición. Por más que alegara la defensa de un tercero, la posesión del arma le obligaría a cumplir esa condena. "Pero vivimos en un mundo donde el dinero es más poderoso." Le consoló el hombre. "Pagamos la fianza. La señora Angelina firma una carta comprometiéndose a llevarte a un psiquiatra durante un año y, caso resuelto."

"No." Espetó Ciel. "Voy a quedarme aquí. Pagaré por el bien, pero también por el dolor que ocasioné a Sebastián."

El abogado le había insistido durante tres días pero, a partir del jueves, había dejado de llegar. Seguro que tenía cosas más importantes que resolver. O bien, se había cansado de la actitud de Ciel.

Un suspiro de conformismo y algo de tranquilidad.

No quería estar ahí pero, se lo imponía a sí mismo.

Silencio.

Escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas cercanas. Las zapatillas que les daban con el uniforme. El ojiazul levantó la vista. Tres chicos le veían con una mueca burlesca en el rostro. El menor recordó... a Bill y los otros dos amigos de Sebastián.

-¿Así que tú eres el famoso Ciel? – Preguntó el mayor de ellos. Aparentaba unos 16 años a juzgar por la incipiente barba en su rostro.

-Sí. Lo soy. – Musitó el aludido, levantando la vista. Esos jóvenes no le inspiraban ni pizca de confianza. - ¿Por qué?

-Porque queremos que nos sueltes algo de pasta. – Respondió el chico, tomando al ojiazul por el cuello y rozándole el rostro con los mechones colgantes de su cabello rubio. - ¿O qué? ¿Creías que íbamos a pedirte un autógrafo?

-¡No tengo nada! - Masculló el ojiazul, tratando de librarse del agarre del mayor.

-¡Ni creas que te vas a escapar tan fácil de aquí! - Bufó el joven. - No quiere colaborar. - Dijo a los otros dos, quienes parecían estar esperando instrucciones por parte del otro. - Te vamos a hacer colaborar.

-¡Ah! - Ciel gritó una vez. Apenas una porque de inmediato fue silenciado por los adolescentes, quienes le tomaron por ambos brazos y le lanzaron al suelo como un muñeco de trapo. El dolor punzante en su estómago era irreconocible, alguno de ellos le había pateado con bastante fuerza, haciéndole enrollarse en una bola mientras continuaba recibiendo golpes en todo el cuerpo. - ¡No! ¡Hm! - Una serie de sonidos extraños emitía porque le metieron un trozo de tela en la boca y le dieron un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¿Vas a colaborar? - Preguntó el líder de los tres una vez más, sujetando al ojiazul contra la pared por lo hombros. El menor movió la cabeza en gesto positivo. - ¡Promételo! - Gritó el rubio, golpeándole contra la pared, impactando su cabeza contra ella. Ciel lo habría prometido, si tan solo lo hubiera podido hacer pero, estaba mareándose por el dolor y sentía que perdería el sentido de un momento a otro.

Finalmente su cuerpo cedió y, el menor perdió el conocimiento, quedándose tendido en el suelo. Lo último que pudo pensar es que desearía despertar en su habitación, no en la de su mansión, sino en la que tenía en el apartamento de Boston con Sebastián. Deseó que el moreno le besara y acariciara su rostro, entonces, él rompería en lágrimas y le diría: "¡Por favor, perdóname!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

SEBASTIÁN

Se encontró a sí mismo corriendo. Huyendo. No quería estar más en ese cementerio. Ya había despedido al roquero, de corazón lo había hecho y, por eso mismo sabía, que su deber ahora era estar al lado de Ciel, convencerle que lo que hacía era un locura innecesaria y que debían estar juntos.

No avisó a su madre. No, era demasiado pedir pues, la mujer estaba dedicada por completo al cuidado de su padre, quien abandonara el hospital un par de días atrás.

Hizo la parada al bus que pasaba por la calle y subió a él. Algunas personas le miraron extrañados pues, no era común ver a alguien tan encatrinado en un bus público. El moreno les ignoró y simplemente tomó asiento casi al final de la fila. Sujetó su cabeza, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien pero, intentaba tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Distraerse con el paisaje que representaban las calles de Nueva York mientras viajaba.

Estaba demasiado nervioso.

Cuando bajó del transporte y se vio frente a la puerta del reformatorio se sintió un poco mejor. Al menos, ya estaba más cerca suyo, rogando por la posibilidad de poder siquiera abrazarlo.

-Noches, ¿qué quiere aquí? - Preguntó de mala gana uno de los guardias, al ver a Sebastián de pie frente al lugar. El moreno miró a su alrededor, tanta era su consternación que no notó cómo caía la noche en el camino. Serían las siete por lo menos.

-Buenas noches, deseo ver a un joven que está detenido aquí.

-No hay visita a esta hora. - Espetó el hombre. - Vuelva mañana.

-Mira tío, no tienes porqué tratarme como si fuera un delincuente. Hay alguien aquí que necesito ver. - Alegó el moreno.

-Pues estás jodido tío. - Respondió el guardia, a punto de mandarle al diablo o de pedir que alguien más llegara a sacarlo de ahí. No obstante, el ruido de la puerta de paso al interior de la correccional y un policía salió. El hombre parecía realmente alarmado y, ni el moreno, ni el otro podían quitarle la vista de encima. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Hay que llamar a una ambulancia ya. - Indicó. - Hay un chico con una contusión grave en la enfermería.

-¿Un chico? - Sebastián corrió hacia el guardia, quien sostenía un paño en la mano. - Por favor, ¡dígame de quién se trata!

-No puedo. Eso es información confidencial. - Espetó pero, luego subió la vista. Su compañero estaba ocupado en hacer la llamada.

-¿Es Ciel? - Preguntó el moreno. No se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

El hombre asintió. - Sí, es él.

Sebastián apretó los puños y, en medio de su conmoción, reconoció el rostro del oficial frente a el. - Usted es Ben.

-Así es. - Esbozó una media sonrisa. - Le dije que algún día podría querer mi ayuda. - El moreno solo miró hacia abajo. - Venga, - Echó una última ojeada a su compañero. - le dejaré verlo y, puede ir con él en la ambulancia, junto con algún otro elemento de la policía.

-Gracias. - Musitó el moreno, siguiendo a Ben a través de los pasillos hasta la enfermería. La luz no hacía mucho por la claridad del lugar, era como si estuvieran a punto de apagarse todas las lámparas. Aparte de lo sucio y descuidado que estaba todo.

Entraron a la enfermería y todo lo que pudo ver Sebastián fue al pequeño cuerpo de Ciel recostado en una camilla. Su cabeza sangraba, el cabello estaba pegado a ella y ofrecía una vista nada agradable. Una enfermera limpiaba las heridas menores y contemplaba los moretones que dejaron los atacantes.

-Fue extraño. - Comentó el oficial Ben. - No parecía tener problemas con nadie. Y de repente le atacaron.

-¿Y por qué no les detuvo? ¿Quiere decir eso que aquí matan a alguien y ustedes ni siquiera lo notan? - Bufó el moreno.

-No es nuestra culpa, joven. Son demasiados. - Se defendió el policía. - Los grandes golpean a los menores. Eso siempre ha sido así.

Sebastián meneó la cabeza, asqueado. Simplemente avanzando hasta el ojiazul y tomando su mano. - No te asustes, Ciel. Te sacaré de aquí.


End file.
